No More Chances, No More Forgiveness
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: Kagome loses all trust and love in Inuyasha one night.The next night shes at Sesshomarus castle and things heat up for the miko and taiyoukai,Inuyasha finds out and wants Kagome back.Who will she choose in the end?Ch20 Complete.
1. Broken Heart I

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Broken Heart Part I**_

"Inuyasha I had it with you!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"No Inuyasha you had broken my heart and trust for the last time!" Kagome cried "I 'm sick and tired of you seeing that dead corpse behind my back!"

"Ka-Kagome" Inuyasha tried to get her to listen.

"Forget it Inuyasha I'm sick of you and I never want to see or talk to you ever again!" Kagome yelled and ran off. Inuyasha stood there stunned and hurt as his beloved Kagome vanished from his sight.

Kagome ran on and on not caring where she was going or where she's was running to. All was in her mind was the sight of her so called love and he's dead corpse Kikyo kissing in the very sight of her eyes. She tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. She shivered from the cold and lay crying on the ground, not bothering to stand back up. She lay as the sights of her Inuyasha and Kikyo came to her head.

_It was midnight and the moon was shining brightly. Kagome had awoken feeling cold. She looked around her friends to see Inuyasha was once again missing. Kagome stood up shivering. She silently walked away from the group not making a noise so she doesn't wake her friends. She went into the woods and spotted a lake. She went over to the lake and washed her face from the drowsiness. She then sensed a youkai and a miko, so Kagome covered both her scent and soul, then walked on where the presence grew stronger. When she arrived, she saw Inuyasha and his dead lover, Kikyo embracing each other in a deep lock kiss. She gasped and hid behind the tree as her heart beated faster. She tried to hold back the tears; Inuyasha had once again betrayed her._

"_Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha_

"_With all my heart Kikyo, you're my love and my only love" Inuyasha replied._

_Kagome heart stopped suddenly. Feeling it break into 2, she couldn't hold back the tears on longer. The words ran through her head. "With all my heart Kikyo, you're my love and my only love" The tears just continued to run and didn't bother to stop. She didn't care if they found her, she just wanted the earth to curl up in a hole and live her lonely life in peace. Her only love had once again broken her heart. _

_Inuyasha then sniffed salty tears and saw a shadow figure behind a tree. He walked over and gaped when he saw Kagome with her head down, tears dropping from her brown eyes into her silky smooth face, with her hand clutched to her heart. _

"_Kagome" he whispered sadly with his ears flattened down. "I-I didn't mean to...what you heard-...I"_

"_Iie" she whispered sadly._

"_Nani?" he said stunned at her answer_

_Gaining her confidence back she stood her ground._

"_No! Inuyasha I had it! You treat me like…like I'm just a useless toy that you pretend to like and keep using me when the original is not around."_

"_B-but Kagome" he tried to say but she continued._

"_Every time I catch you with Kikyo it's always the same, "I'm sorry please forgive me Kagome this, and please Kagome forgive me that, and I won't do it again". And I do yet, you still do it! Well that's it; I'm not letting that happen again! No more chances, No more forgiveness!" she lifted her head and faced Inuyasha with both sadness and anger mixed in her eyes._

Kagome then fell into a deep slumber as she recalled her memories from the events not so long ago. There was no one to watch over her but the sounds of the calm wind, the chirping crickets, the temporary darkness, and a pair of golden orbs.


	2. Boken Heart II

**Disclaimer: No owning, just borrowing!**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Broken Heart Part II**_

Inuyasha walked back to camp with a lot in his mind.

_**How could I be so stupid? She's never gonna forgive me now.**_

_No duh baka_

_**And who are you? **_

_I'm you…well the smarter you at least_

_**Oh if you're so smart then why didn't you stop me from hurting Kagome's feelings!**_

_You really are a baka Inuyasha. I'm your conscious; you know that thing that tells you what's right and what's wrong. I do not control your body._

_**So if you tell me what is right and wrong then why did you have me kiss and say that crap to Kikyo when Kagome was there!**_

_Hello! I was trying to tell you to not to see Kikyo! But noooo some jerk ignored what I had to say and went to see her. And for the record it was that lust side of yours that was talking to Kikyo not me buddy, stop trying to blame this crap on me._

_**Hmph…it's no difference. Kagome ran off again because of my actions…**_

_Again_

_**Hey! Shut up! **_

_It's true is it not?_

_**Feh, now she's never gonna forgive me (sigh)**_

_Of course not! Even I wouldn't forgive you and I'm you. Ha funny that. But you keep breaking her apart and she forgives you. I guess all that anger and feelings she built inside her all this time exploded._

_**She kept that inside of her all this time?**_

_I guess so no wonder she's not gonna be talking to you...hm wonder how long?_

_**I said I was sorry!**_

_Kami Inuyasha! You say that all the time and it lost all its meaning._

_**Just go away**_

_I'll go FOR NOW… but I'll be back_

_**Feh**_

Inuyasha barely realized that the sun was slowly rising. He slowly walked back to camp, hoping the others wouldn't ask any questions about Kagome. Of course he was wrong.

Unknown POV

I watched as girl ran and then trip. She was obviously crying and seemed exhausted from her run. After a while when she finally stopped crying, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Even though I despise humans especially since she's HIS wench, something told me to help her. The feeling never did stop bothering me, so it seemed to be the only solution was to help the weak ningen.

I jumped down and picked her up. I could see the dried tears on her pale face as I carried her, whatever happened must have really got her upset to make her cry like that. But do I care? Answer, none of my concern. It was late so I decided to make camp. I sniffed a spring nearby and headed toward it. I placed her by a tree separated from me and went to look out for any youkais nearby. Slowly I fell asleep as the sun rose.

Normal POV

As the sun rose, its rays spilled all over the forest. One of the rays hit Kagome, causing her to rouse. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked around her, confused of where she was. Then it hit her like someone smacked her in the face, as she remembered she was running away from Inuyasha once again and wasn't paying attention as to where she was running to. She stood up and felt the pain strike her. All that running had cramped her legs and she was feeling the side effects now. She then stumbled over and fell to the ground.

"This isn't my day" she gave a resemblance of a growl while rubbing her behind that ached from the impact from the ground.

She then tried to stand once more, only to stumble over once again, but this time she didn't hit the ground. She blinked and felt the warmth of a body hold her up. She then turned to face the source and gasped.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's POV

As I roused from my slumber, I heard an annoying sound. I opened my eyes only to see my brother's wench trying to stand. I can see all that running had tired her legs out. I sighed as she tried to stand. I don't know what came over me as I walked over to the girl, and before she fell once again to the floor, she fell back into my arms.

Normal POV

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as the hanyou approached camp.

"What now?" he grumbled, he wasn't in the mood for his friends right now.

"Where's Kagome" She narrowed her eyes at the hanyou.

The hanyou stiffened and didn't respond. Not even he knew where her whereabouts were.

"Inuyasha, where's okaa-san?" Shippou asked and jumped onto his shoulder. "And why do you smell like…Kikyo?" Shippou gasped, jumping away from him and growled.

Sango and Miroku glared coldly at him.

"Inuyasha were you with Kikyo again?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Maybe" he mumbled

"Iie Inuyasha! It's either you were or you weren't!" Sango exclaimed tired of he's lies.

If it made her happy and shut her up he yelled. "Fine I was, happy?" he shouted.

"Inuyasha you teme! How could you?" Sango cried "Where's Kagome?"

"I-I don't know, she ran…"

"SHE RAN AWAY… AGAIN?" Sango interrupted and was now angry.

"Now, now Sango calm down" Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Surely he has some decency to have found her scent and know where she is, ne Inuyasha?"

"Ano…iie" he mumbled.

"NANI!" they screamed.

Inuyasha held his ears and growled

"OH! Inuyasha you better get your ass up and look for her or I'll kick it so far, hopefully it'll land where Kagome is!" Sango threatened rolling up her sleeve.

"How can I when I can't pick up her scent!" Inuyasha protested.

"Then I suggest you start looking!" Miroku answered for Sango whose head was about to burst any moment now.

Inuyasha growled defeated and went back into the forest to look for her. Kirara turned into her demon form as Sango and Miroku hopped on with Shippou hopping on Miroku's shoulder and sighed sadly.

"I want okaa-san"

"Us to Shippou, us to" Miroku sighed as they ascended into the air.

XOXOXO

Kagome blushed a little but realizing what she was doing, Kagome jumped out of the taiyoukai's arms and glared at him. The pain had been forgotten for the moment as she stood in fighting stance.

"What do you want?" she questioned him still in her fighting stance.

She didn't have any arrows with her, so all she could do is rely on her miko powers

"Ningen you're tactics are useless, if I wished to kill you, you wouldn't be standing where you are" Sesshomaru said in his normal cold voice.

Kagome looked at him once more. Feeling his words were sincere; she lowered her arms and stood normally with a questionable look.

"Well then…what are you doing here? I don't have the Tessaiga with me" she scowled.

"I could see that ningen" he said in a bored tone.

"You're not answering my question" she hissed.

Sesshomaru sighed and decided to answer her for this once. "I happened to be traveling around and had found you lying on the ground last night. If I were not taken you, you'd be feasted on by the youkais" he smirked.

Kagome was baffled and stunned. "Oh…ano…domo arigato Sesshomaru…I guess" she didn't know what to say.

What could she say? Her worst enemy saved/protected her from harm while she was defenseless. It then hit her, Kagome's eyes widen, now realizing something. _Sesshomaru…helped me?_

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with the REAL Sesshomaru" she took a step back thinking about what he did.

"I assure you ningen, I am real Sesshomaru, and you will address me as Lord, for am I not a lower rank such as yourself"

Kagome grunted. "1 it's not ningen it's Kagome. Ok? KA-GO-ME, remember that! 2 I am not addressing you as Lord for I am not a servant of yours nor am I gonna listen to a jerk like you, plus I am not a lower rank 3 I asked you that because the REAL Sesshomaru doesn't like ningens and doesn't help, but kills them! Not to mention you tried to kill me numerous of times" she exclaimed.

"Hmph…I don't know why I saved you and I'm pretty sure it was pity that I did it" he only responded.

"Who asked you to help me? I sure didn't. And I don't need your stinking pity" she retorted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the entertainment the girl was giving him. She was tough, not letting anyone boss her around, and amusing…

"Amusing am I oh Lord of the Bakas!" she hissed.

Sesshomaru's smile turned into a growl. "Don't you dare insult someone who is high rank than such as yourself and stronger!" he growled.

"Oh I dare…what are you gonna do, kill me?" she challenged.

"Not a bad idea, maybe I should have left you alone yesterday" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, I don't care, I already lost everything because of that baka brother of yours"

As soon as she mentioned Inuyasha's name tears began to form, not wanting Sesshomaru to see her cry, she turned her back on him.

Sesshomaru looked at her in bewilderment and smelt her salty tears all the sudden. _Hmm…she does not fear me and stands up for herself. This ningen is not like any others. She could be a use for me, but why does she cry of the mention of my worthless brother? Sighh…what did he do this time? …_Curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to ask her.

"Why do you cry at the mention of the hanyou?"

Kagome swallowed her pride and sobs. It was no use of crying for him since it won't change anything. Blinking back her tears, for some reason she complied to his wishes and told him why.

"Why... Why you ask? Because that teme has a habit of breaking hearts! He turns his back on me once again, telling that dead corpse of his that he loves her and breaks my heart! If I were to stay with him one minute more my heart will turn out like the Shikon shards! Broken and scattered in a million pieces mind you!"

She said in one breath and fell to the ground tears pouring out her eyes.

Sesshomaru gazed at the young girl that knelt before him, crying her eyes out. _So she cries because of the betrayal of my otouto huh? Baka hanyou can't see it in front of his face… Here he has a young, strong, talented, beau…wait! Stupid wench! ARGH her pathetic emotions are getting to me! Can't let my guard down! …..Eh, I guess I can do it just this once; she's becoming an annoyance anyway. _He knelt down besides her and embraced her. Kagome eyes widened a bit that her worst enemy was comforting her, but she ignored it as she cried into his chest, letting her emotions get the best of her. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and sighed. _Baka miko….._After a long while, the girl had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and picked up the girl. He summoned a cloud which formed under his feet and took them off to his castle.

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Ano- Um **

**Nani-what**

**Ne-Right **

**Miko-priestess**

**Okaa-san-mom **

**Taiyoukai-demon lord**

**Hanyou- half demon half human**

**Youkai-demon**

**Teme-bastard**

**Baka-idiot/stupid**

**Kami- God**

**Domo Arigato-Thank you very much**

**Iie-no**


	3. Finding Her

**Disclaimer: No owning, just borrowing! …..How I wish I could own them…what a dream come true.**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Finding Her**_

Inuyasha jumped tree from tree trying to find Kagome's scent. But so far there was no luck.

"Shimatta Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, "Why did you have to run away?"

After thinking for some time, the thought why came back to him.

"Kami, it's because of me" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Inuyasha stopped jumping and sighed. _If I haven't done and said those things Kagome would be here instead of out there with me having to look all over for her. _Inuyasha let out his anger by punching a tree. He left a huge dent in the middle of the harmless bark. Sniffing, Inuyasha smelt a faint smell of vanilla out in the distance, not to far from him. _Kagome! _Inuyasha ran toward the distance of the faint scent.

XOXOXO

"AGH! Kagome better not be hurt because if she is, when I get my hands on that teme, I'll-" Sango was ranting on how she was gonna kill Inuyasha when Miroku rubbed her derriere.

"HENTAI!" Sango exclaimed as she turned to smack his face, "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Dear Sango, I do what I must do to keep you from stressing yourself out" Miroku rubbed his sore cheek, grinning madly.

"Don't give me that crap! You're just adding more to it!" Sango hissed angrily.

"Sango, I don't think beating Inuyasha until he's a pulp is gonna help bring Kagome back" Miroku sighed.

"It's true, I have to admit he has a point, hurting Inuyasha isn't going to bring okaa-san back" Shippou sadly admitted, "But I wish it could"

"B-But…" she bow down her head in shame.

"Kagome's strong Sango, don't worry we'll find her, ne?" Miroku comforted her.

Sango sighed "Ok" she whispered looking up and smiled.

XOXOXO

Kagome tossed and turned. She felt the warmth of the bed and snuggled into her pillow. She heard faint voices, but didn't bother to listen because of how comfortable she was. She sighed happily and tried ignoring the voices.

"But milord another ningen!" a voice said in a whisper.

"Jaken hold your tongue if you wish to keep it" came the second voice snarled coldly.

"Gomen milord for this lowly servant for asking, but why are you keeping her here, she's your brother's wench" the one called Jaken proclaimed, questioning for another ningen in his hold when he hates them.

"She's no longer; she has abandoned him and is a rogue. Now shut your mouth" Sesshomaru said in a tone that said 'no further discuss'.

"Hai milord" Jaken grumbled annoyed.

"And see to it that Rin doesn't disturb the wench" he said lastly.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken sighed as he watched his lord walked out of the room.

When Sesshomaru left, Rin came running in a little later on.

"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama, Come play with Rin!" Rin laughed running toward him, with no care in the world.

"RIN! Quiet! Sesshomaru-sama's guest is asleep!" Jaken whispered angrily in warning.

"OH!" she said in a whisper, halt to a stop.

Rin then walked up to Kagome and looked at her. She made no noise as she observed the teenager. Rin smiled when she saw her groaning tired as she turned in her sleep facing her.

"She's pretty" Rin giggled watching as Kagome snuggled deeper into her pillow with glee.

Getting annoyed and obeying Sesshomaru's orders, before he gets caught and in triouble. Jaken took control and shouted in an angry whisper.

"Rin out!" Jaken commanded.

Jaken-sama no fun" Rin pouted, "Hm…maybe pretty lady would want to play!" she said happily.

Having to hear Rin's request he immediately took action. _Sesshomaru-sama will surely have my head if I allow her to wake this wench. _

"RIN IIE!" Jaken said running towards her.

Yet, it was too late Rin took a deep breath and shouted.

"Wake up!" Rin yelled and tugged Kagome to wake.

Kagome groaned, she was tired and didn't want to wake up from her nice nap. She mumbled something about 'Five more minutes' and 'I don't want to go to school today mama'. When the pulling or screaming didn't cease she raised her hand into a fist intending to punch the person who was waking her up. Jaken pulled Rin away causing him to take the blow of Kagome's fist instead.

BANG!

Jaken's head was spinning and he was walking around as if he was drunk. Next thing he knew, he fell to the floor with stars appearing in his vision. Rin was laughing so hard Kagome sprang up and looked around her surroundings in alarm. She then saw the dazed toad demon on the ground and a little girl next to him.

"Ano…hi?" Kagome looked at the two.

Rin gasped happily, jumping over Jaken and ran over to Kagome.

"Hajimemashite?" Kagome smiled as she stood up from her bed and gazed at the little girl.

"Rin is good! Watashi wa Rin, what's your name pretty lady?"

"Watashi wa Kagome, Douzo Yoroshiku Rin" Kagome giggled, "And who's that?" Kagome pointed to Jaken.

"That's Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama's servant and Rin's watcher" Rin smiled. "Though he doesn't do a very good job in it" she giggled.

Kagome giggled along, but wondered out loud. "Ano…why is he on the floor?"

"Because Rin tried to wake Kagome-san and Jaken got hit by Kagome-san later" Rin gave her cute toothy grin.

"Oh my God! So that's what I hit, gomen!" she quickly remembered and apologized bending down to the toad.

Jaken mumbled angrily about 'evil wenches and children' as he stood back up, he left the room and the girls alone. Kagome giggled and looked around the room and noticed how beautiful it was. The walls were made of cold smooth stone. One wall leads out to the balcony which revealed a beautiful view of the garden. Meanwhile inside the room were red and gold tapestries on the cold stone walls. It had a few pictures which appeared to be none other than the inu-taiyoukai himself. There on the floor was a fluffy, smoothed out red carpet leading to the door. On the opposite side of the room was the bed that contained pillow covers and blankets in golden silk.

Kagome then realized she didn't know where she was and how she got here. And it appeared Rin knew her people around here so, she decided to ask Rin.

"Ano…Rin-chan where am I and how did I get here?"

"Ah! You're in Sesshomaru-sama's castle and Sesshomaru-sama brought you here" Rin smiled as she happily answered.

"Oh" Kagome said as she recalled her crying on him in the forest then falling asleep afterwards.

She blushed at the thought of her crying on a taiyoukai like Sesshomaru. _What was I thinking? He could've killed me! …yet he didn't…why? _Kagome came from her thoughts when she heard a little voice below her.

"Kagome-san why are your cheeks red?" Rin asked

Kagome looked down and sighed, "Ano…no reason" she smiled.

"Hai, hai, come play with Rin! Dinner doesn't start for a long time, we can go to the garden!" she smiled happily as she grabbed Kagome's larger hand into her little ones pulling her up from the bed.

"Ok" Kagome smiled and followed the little girl out the door into the parallel and endless hallway.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru was in his studies when there was a knock on his door.

"Hai" he said in his icy voice.

Jaken bowed as he entered and asked "Milord I have to inform you that-" Jaken said but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the miko?" he said annoyed.

"Hai milord but-" Jaken's words were once again cut short by his lord.

"So go do as I requested" he said continuing his work.

Jaken getting frustrated, he said it quickly before his lord could put any more words into his mouth.

"Milord Rin came in and woke her up!" he blurted out finally, happy to get that out his chest.

Sesshomaru looked up at his work at the toad.

"So?"

"So…I thought you wanted to know" Jaken muttered annoyed, his lord didn't punish her.

"Very well, where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Rin" Jaken grumbled looking down at the ground.

"Fine, you're dismissed" Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his temples.

Sesshomaru didn't need his retainer's complaints. It's enough the wench was in his home adorn giving him headaches at the yellings to come, he didn't need Jaken to add to that stress. Sesshomaru looked up at Jaken and his eyes went to his head as he smirked. Jaken bowed once more and walked to the door when he's lord called.

"Why do you have a bump on your head" he glared.

Jaken stiffened and growled recalling the event in his head.

"Kagome-san has a rather hard punch" he grumbled angrily said and left the room.

Sesshomaru chuckled. _This Kagome is stronger than I gave credit for. _His thoughts were intervened from the laughter outside his window erupted. He turned and looked out his window to see Kagome and Rin out in the garden. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and her beautiful smile. Sesshomaru shook his head and caught himself staring at her. _This ningen is taking an affect on me_. Sesshomaru sighed and left his study, he needed fresh air.

XOXOXO

"Look Kagome-chan!" Rin giggled holding hanas up to her.

"That's those are yuris, Rin" Kagome giggled accepting a hana.

"It's so pretty just like you" Rin gave her a toothy grin.

"Iie, I don't think so" Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"Why not, I think it's rather true" Sesshomaru said behind her.

Kagome jumped startled and looked at the taiyoukai upon her. She didn't know he was standing there the whole time.

"Sesshomaru…I didn't see you there" she blushed cutely looked down at the ground, averting any eye contact in fear she'd stare too long like an obsessed fan.

_Did he just call me pretty? Wait… he was standing there the whole time and didn't tell me! _Kagome's blush turned into a rather unpleasant angry face. Sesshomaru watched the blush turn angry as of her aura, which enlightens him somewhat.

"You were standing there and didn't tell me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kagome hissed rather loudly.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her sudden reaction. _This ningen reacts surprised of my appearance, then changes her mood by yelling. She is odd but very unique._

"I don't have to inform you where I stand ningen. Besides I just arrived here a few minutes ago" he said in his dull tone.

"KA-GO-ME! Is that so hard to say!" she growled.

Rin was getting tired of their yelling so she decided to show Sesshomaru her new found flower.

"Look it's a yuri Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-san is teaching Rin" Rin held out the hana to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their attention to the little girl and stopped arguing. They didn't want Rin to hear such fowl language. Sesshomaru nodded to the girl and smiled a little.

"Hai, go play with Jaken Rin" Sesshomaru said calmly accepting the hana from the girl.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" she said happily then asked before leaving, "Will Kagome-san be staying here with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment and answered. He turned to her and smiled devilishly.

"That's up to her" Sesshomaru said.

Rin then turned her attention to Kagome. Kagome made a 'I'll get you back' face at him, when she looked down to see that hopeful face.

"Hey why not" she answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

_Might as well stay for a while I do not want to see Inuyasha again and the gang is with him so I should make the best of this. _

"YAY" Rin cheered and gave her best tooth grin.

"Is Kagome-san Rin's new mother?" she asked another question.

Kagome and Sesshomaru froze at that question. Unable to answer it Kagome changed the subject.

"Ano...Rin go pick more hanas with Jaken ok?" Kagome nervously smiled.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's heart skip a beat and smirked a little. Rin nodded smiling, then ran screaming "Jaken-sama" along the way.

Silence had taken place. Kagome sat down in the garden as Sesshomaru glanced at her. She was staring at the yuri deep in her thoughts. Sesshomaru was curious about her answer so he decided to ask her.

"Miko" he said.

"Hai"

"Why is it you wish to stay?"

Kagome thought about how she was going to explain this to him.

"Sesshomaru...I do not wish to see or talk to Inuyasha seeing that he broke my heart. So might as well stay here since he doesn't know where I am, and I wish for it to stay like that. And besides I'm not gonna stay here forever" she smiled.

Sesshomaru gazed at her confused. Reading his thoughts Kagome answered his puzzlement.

"If you haven't notice I am not from here, or least this era. I am from the future and there I live and have a family. And of course I have to see them once in a while.

"How do you get here?"

"It's simple, through the Bone's Eater' Well in the forest of Inuyasha. I pass through there, where it's like portal through my time and yours." she explained.

Sesshomaru nodded but was still confused. Kagome laughed.

"It's complicated I know but that's how it goes"

Sesshomaru nodded and silence was brought again til Kagome started this time.

"Sesshomaru" she said still looking at the hana

"Hai"

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, "You didn't have to"

"I know I didn't have to" he simply said earning a glare from Kagome, "But you were on me and wouldn't let go"

"Oh" she blushed, "Ano...arigato for that"

Sesshomaru nodded and it was silent from there on. Kagome closed her eyes as the wind played with her hair. Sesshomaru stared at her as she sat with her eyes closed.

_**She looks pretty doesn't she?**_

_Hai…wait who are you?_

_**I'm your inner voice or conscious in other words. And from what I can see you like her**_

_**Iie! She's just a worthless human**_

_**Lies! She is not worthless and you know it. She is different from all the other women you ever met. She is young, beautiful, cares for others than herself, and has a pure heart. Do not deny it!**_

_Even if that's true, I will not become my father and fall for a human! That was his weakness and that weakness lead to his downfall_

_**But you still have feelings for her yet**_

_I told you I will not fall for her! I will not love such person even though she is unlike anyone I ever met! If I were to she would just die at young age sooner or later from her weak estate and leave me alone and cold._

_**But you are already cold and alone**_

_And it will remain that way as long as I live_

_**Whatever you say**_

_Leave me_

_**I will leave you for now Sesshomaru …Ja **_

When Kagome opened her eyes and noticed Sesshomaru staring. Feeling uncomfortable for staring at her for some time and not talking or blinking, she stood up and faced Sesshomaru._ He looks so kawaii when he thinks. Wait…did I just say Sesshomaru and kawaii in the same sentence? Oh Kami! What have I been eating? But he does look cute with his elf like ears, he's long sliver silky hair, muscular chest, and…ARGH Get out of my head._

Kagome couldn't stand the silence. She waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru stop staring at me! It's rude and creepy!" she shuddered, "Oi! Anyone there?" she asked.

After a couple seconds and still no response she couldn't help but touch his soft smooth hair. She moved away the hair that swayed in front of his gorgeous face. Sesshomaru then snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the eyes of Kagome's. Seeing what she was doing, he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he growled a little

"Well you were just standing there, and it's getting dark" Kagome snatched away her wrist and crossed her arms.

Indeed the sun was setting but Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed out a little longer. Sesshomaru glanced at her once more. The wind came and blew her hair once more, causing it to get in her beautiful face. Sesshomaru chuckled and pushed back. Kagome smiled back and held his hand. Their eyes locked onto one another and were slowly getting closer when a voice rang.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Dinner is ready!" Rin called out

The two snapped out of their trance and moved apart, Sesshomaru kept his emotions in check while Kagome was blushing slightly. _What just happened? They both thought_

"Come" he said breaking the silence as he walked on ahead.

Kagome sighed and pushed back a strand of hair that was in front of her face. She then found a yuri in the back of her ear holding back her hair. She touched it and smiled. _Sesshomaru she thought of. _

"Are you going to stay there all day" Sesshomaru called out for her in a distance.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and saw Sesshomaru way ahead of her.

"Hey wait for me!" she whined.

She then ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

It was getting dark but Inuyasha followed the scent as it became a little stronger each time. When he finally came to the strongest scent so far, he smelt another scent mixed in as well. He recognized it and growled loudly.

"Sesshomaru".

**Japanese Translations **

**Hajimemashite- How do you do?**

**Douzo Yoroshiku- Nice to meet you **

**Ja- later**

**Hana- flower**

**Shimatta- Damn it**

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Kawaii- cute**

**Yuri- lily**

**Gomen- sorry**

**Hai- yes**

**Iie- no**

**Ano- um**

**(inu) Taiyoukai- (dog) demon lord **

**Kami-god **

**Okaa-mother/mom**

**Ningen-human**

**Mini-skit (DG is gonna be my initials for Demonic Gurl)**

DG: Hey I decided to make a skit for ya'll!

Kagome: Yea with me and Sesshy in it!

Sesshomaru: WHAT! Who said I was gonna be in it! There is no Sesshy or Sesshomaru in this conversation. Go ahead and talk about your pathetic story, but this Sesshomaru will NOT talk!

Kagome: Aw come on Sesshy its fun

Sesshomaru: I don't do fun

Kagome:growls:mutters: party killer

Sesshomaru: roll eyes:

DG: sigh: Forget them just read and...

Sesshomaru and Kagome: dull tone: Review


	4. Dinner and Goodnight

__**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha do you think I'd let you write talk, let alone write about my characters? Nope : grins: Be happy I don't, or I'd hide them away so you could never reach them! Muwhahahaa!  
**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dinner and good night?**_

Kagome was in the hot spring relieving the stress that placed upon her. She sighed as all the stress that was placed on her during dinner disappeared.

_During Dinner_

Kagome and Sesshomaru had just sat down for dinner. Rin and Jaken were already sitting and were waiting for them. Feeling uneasy from what ALMOST happened not to long ago, Kagome kept her distance between her and Sesshomaru and sat next to Rin while Rin sat between her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was not pleased about this, but understood because he too was uneasy about the kiss. They are their dinner while Rin rambled on of what she did with her and Jaken this afternoon. Kagome listened and giggled at what said, while Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"And Rin made a flower crown to go with the flower necklace for Jaken-sama, but Jaken-sama got mad at Rin and threw the flowers she made for him" Rin's happy face turned to a frown.

Sensing her discomfort, Kagome automatically spoke of comfort to the young one.

"Baka ie surely he didn't mean to do it Rin, ne Jaken"

Kagome turned her attention to the toad demon and sent a deadly glare at him as of saying 'agree or die green imp'. Jaken got the message, a little scared as he nodded, in fear of what she might do or what Sesshomaru would do if he were to upset the girl.

The little girl's frown turned upside down and was smiling again. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome slightly impressed of how she handled that. _She would be a perfect caretaker for Rin._

Kagome caught Sesshomaru staring and found it a bit uneasy under his watchful gaze.

"Something you want Sesshomaru" Kagome asked snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

He frowned slightly of staring like that, so he put back his mask and cold voice. "I already told you to address me as Lord Sesshomaru, for I am..."

"Royalty? Higher rank, not a peasant such as I" Kagome finished his sentence.

Sesshomaru glared at her displeased of her interruption, "Indeed" he grumbled

"Well too bad, I don't care if you are stronger, higher rank than me, whatever! I don't even care if you were Kami himself! I'm not addressing you as Lord." she snapped confidently.

Sesshomaru's anger grew and his patience wore thin. He glared at the miko who dare defy him and speak so commonly as if she had equal status as he.

"You will do as I say!" he said angrily but control his temper.

"Iie and you can't make me." She shouted, throwing a tantrum of a 5 year old.

"Wench I CAN make you!"

"Do it then!

Jaken and Rin watched them argue back and forth at one another. Throwing challenges and insults back and forth, not one backing down. Neither spoke or fear of getting caught in the war the two were sending of each other.

"Jaken, take Rin back to her room" Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken didn't take any hesitation; he snatched Rin out of her chair and pulled her out of the room. Sesshomaru stood up in his chair and faced the girl who was still sitting, but was glaring coldly at him. Kagome grew tired of this silence; she stood up and turned her heels for the door. She didn't need his crap and wasn't hungry anymore, so she intended to spend the rest of the night in her room, that was until she was stopped by the angered taiyoukai who grabbed her wrist harshly.

"And where do you think you're going? I didn't excuse you"

Kagome narrowed her eyes on Sesshomaru, "I don't need your permission" she hissed, "And you don't tell me what to do" she snatched her hand back quickly.

"Ningen, hold your tongue or I will cut it off for you, know this Sesshomaru won't give a second thought in doing so" he threatened.

Kagome couldn't take it. He was acting so much like _him. _Besides a few adding things to him and his personality, he could see his hanyou brother in him. With that thought, she raised her hand and it made contact with Sesshomaru's face.

"You know Sesshomaru you're just like Inuyasha." she held her tears back. "Selfish, arrogant, pompous bastards! You both think you can go around telling and doing people what to do like the world revolves around you. Well NEWS FLASH your highness! It DOESN'T. And guess what I'm not taking any of this kuso from neither of you!" she shouted and stormed out the room.

Sesshomaru stood there a bit stunned. He touched the red cheek and thought really hard of what just happened. They were just having dinner, and then Sesshomaru had a fit that Kagome give him the proper respect he expects from all. Then they had an argument, Kagome slapped him and gotten the last words and stormed out. No one ever touched/ hit him, or told him off. _Kagome... you do not fear me, nor fear of telling what's on your mind even if it meant death as punishment. _Strangely, instead of anger he felt to kill the miko for hitting his person, he was sort of turned on by her fiery. Sesshomaru sighed and left for his studies. He needed something to take his mind of _her._

_After Dinner_

Kagome was so pissed she didn't realize where she was going...again. _That Sesshomaru! ARGH Just like Inuyasha so rude, stupid, makes me so mad, yet he looks so kawaii when he's angry and his body is so muscular and his hair is so...AH! Shimatta! I'm doing it again. Stupid, Stupid Stupid me! ...wait...where am I going? Oh KUSO! I'm lost...AGAIN _Kagome looked at her surroundings, confused of where to go.

Kagome tried to find her way back to her room, but everything was the same.

She groaned frustrated, "Guess I have to ask directions"

She looked around hoping to find a servant or a maid somewhere, but the halls where deserted. A huge castle and not one person/youkai here to help her around this maze, she growled louder of frustration.

"Maybe if I go in a room I'll find someone and they could help me" she said to no in particular.

Kagome then looked at a door to her right that was nearest to her. She looked at it and found it safe to go in. She reached for the door and turned the knob. Next thing she knew she was faced with an osen to her delight.

"Wow I get lost and next thing I know I accidently find the spring" she grinned at her luck.

Kagome looked both ways outside once more then entered fully inside the room. She found herself alone, by herself, in a osen that called for her.

"Eh, since no one is here...I guess I could freshen up" she said happily and stripped down to nothing and stepped inside.

First testing the water, she dipped her toes inside the warm water and squealed in delight that it was the perfect temperaturen. She then sat down and let all the anger, sadness, and loneliness evaporate into the air. All her worries were drowned out by the warm surroundings of the osen engulfing her naked body.

XOXOXO

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango called in unison.

"Have you found okaa-san, I smelt her scent leading here" Shippou said quickly looking around for any sight of the miko.

They ran up to him and with a little hope that he did, or at least have any leads. But to their disappointment and their hope lessening, he said.

"Does it look like I found her?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Iie" they said sadly.

Inuyasha sadly looked down from their hopes of finding her, but quickly added, "But I do know Sesshomaru has her" Inuyasha he growled his name viciously.

"NANI!" "How? What does he want now?" they bombarded him with questions that came to mind.

"I picked up his scent leading here along with Kagome's he's probably after the Tessaiga again" Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly.

It wasn't anything new if he kidnapped her for a trade for his kantana. He wouldn't give up Tessaiga and he would get back Kagome. The only problem was, how? How were they gonna retrieve Kagome without giving up Tessaiga. Inuyasha thought this a bit, trying to come up with a plan. But of course Sango lost all patience and impatiently pushed on the remaining hunters.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to save her; he's probably torturing her now!" Sango exclaimed worriedly.

The 3 nodded and split off heading off to the west. Inuyasha was impatient to get ahead so splitting in two groups, Kirara with Miroku and Sango. And Shippou deciding to go with Inuyasha this time, were off. They were to meet up for camp later.

XOXOXO

"Do you wish for me to dispose of her?" came a nyaa voice.

"Hai, Hyou as long as she lives Inuyasha will not stop searching for her...not unless she dead" another voice answered coldly.

Grinning he then said "What do you want me to do with her?" the one called Hyou asked.

A sigh was heard and turned to face the tiger youkai. Her straight black hair swished to the side showing her pale white skin. She crossed her arms and eyed the youkai.

"Do what you wish Hyou, as long as I have Inuyasha and the rest of my soul"

Hyou grinned happily. Getting to do whatever he wanted to the incarnated miko, will give him some free time and the fun he ached for a while. The need to kill made his claws twitch for blood.

"Hai, Kikyo" Hyou bowed once before turning away as he jumped away for his target.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru tried to work but nothing could get the thought of Kagome out of his head.

_Stupid wench! I can not think or work with her in my head!_

_**Ah what's this I hear? Can't stop thinking of her?**_

_Shut up! It's enough I have her in my head, I don't need you to rub it in!_

_**Ah Sesshomaru you think you have all the answers but obviously you don't...can't even admit you love the girl**_

_I do NOT love that wench!_

_**Sure you don't...so why don't you prove it. Stop thinking about her**_

_Fine I'll stop thinking about her_

**_AH HA! There! You were just thinking about her_**

_No I wasn't_

_**There you go again**_

_Shimatta get out of my head!_

_**Yea I think I'm gonna leave you alone, you're going nuts**_

_I will NOT repeat! LEAVE_

_**You just did...but for health reasons I'm gonna go before you end up in the asylum. Bai bai **_

Sesshomaru threw his papers of his table in aggravation and watched it scatter and float down to the floor.

"I need to get her out my head, a good spring will do" he grumbled and walked out of his room.

XOXOXO

Kagome applied her hair with the bottle that she found beside her. She inhaled the fragrance of Sakura and massaged her hair in it. After her hair was completely full with bubbles, she then took another bottle of oil. This being vanilla and scrubbed it on her body until her skin turned pink and glowed in the crystal water. She then descended down into the spring to wash off all the suds on her body and hair. Surfing back, she then tossed back her head that threw her hair back causing the water in her hair to spray onto nearby objects. Feeling clean and satisfied, she then sighed happily enjoying the rest of her time in the spring to relax. She lifted her foot and wiggled it, giggling she placed her foot back into the water. Kagome picked up her hand and looked at her hand raisin like. _I guess I have been here too long. _She sighed sadly that she had to leave the nice quiet spring. She groaned annoyed she looked around and found that she had no towel.

"Shimatta! No towel! Now how am I gonna get out of here? Why did come in here with no towel!"

An idea came to mind of Sesshomaru pissing her off, came to reason. She groaned as she looked around her surroundings to cover herself with until she got to the sanctuary of her room. And of it, it held probably clothes to wear.

"Baka Sesshomaru gets me lost in this maze" she muttered, "What a baka doesn't even give me a tour or at least someone to show me around this HUGE place, which I doubt I'm gonna find my way back.

Kagome stood up and began to step out of the spring when the door opened. Kagome slowly looked up, as did of Sesshomaru. Their eyes met and they both stood there looking at one another. Smoky blue eyes met golden ember ords in silence. After a while, speaking up to relieve the silence she nervously said.

"Ano...hi Sesshomaru" she said forgetting she didn't have a towel

Sesshomaru didn't respond but continued to look at her figure. His eyes that were once on her face, descended down her face to her twin mounds, to the curls of her womanhood and long slim legs. He felt himself grow hard and strained to keep it down. His silence and staring made Kagome wonder what he was looking at, looking at herself and a light bulb went off in realization that she was naked.

She turned deep crimson red and covered her chest with her arms. She then took a deep breath and said calmly.

"….Sesshomaru, will you please stop staring at my body and..." she smiled closing her eyes.

"GET OUT!"

**Japanese Translations**

**baka ie- nonsense**

**nyaa- sound of a cat**

**Hyou- leopard**

**kuso- shit**

**Nani- what**

**Ne- right?**

**Kami- God**

**Ano-um**

**kawaii- cute**

**Hai- yes**

**Iie- no**

**Baka- idiot/stupid**

**Shimatta- damn it**

**Okaa-mom/mother**

**Ningen-human**

**Osen-hot spring**

**Break Skit**

DG: SO! Did you like it?

Kag: NO! I hate it! Frosted Flakes over there saw me naked!

Sess: Hey! This Sesshomaru is NOT a cereal brand!

DG: sings: Frosted flakes are more than good...they're GREAT!

Sess: growls: I repeat! I am NOT a cereal brand!

Kagome: Oh... look who decides to enter the conversation. Just cause we're making fun of him, he thinks he can just jump in any time he wants. : Smirks: if I knew that would get him to talk I would have done it earlier.

Sessh: YOU DARE DEFY ME!

DG: Ahem..wellwebettergonow! See you! Read &Review


	5. Pleasant Dreams?

_DG: I'm so pissed out right now! ARGH!_

_Kag: Why: Moves away from pissed DG:_

_DG: grits teeth: Why? Why you ask? Because my stupid fucking laptop crashed down and can NOT be fixed! And I had my original chapter 5 and 6 were there all FINISHED! And I liked how it was BUT now! I have to do it over AGAIN!_

_Kag: Wow, you had it all planned out and it was gone just like that?_

_Sess: Shut up ningen, you're not helping at all_

_Kag: Shut up Fluff! Where'd you come from?_

_Sess: My mother's womb of course, but I doubted you came from there as well since you have the brain of a cow. So I presume you came from a cow._

_Kag; WHAT! Why you son of a-_

_DG: sigh: where are my pills: goes to look for pills:_

Thanks lots to Miry, Crazy Tomboy, moonscout11, ikari123, firehottie, Tiny Snow Fairy999, Demonic Devils, Keisata-san, allwitchesmustdie, And fluffychick15

I love making skits! Hope you do too!

**Disclaimer: Gah, Never and I mean never! Will i own Inuyasha and Co.! When that happens, all earth will cease to exist...hmm...that won't be long. : grins evilly:**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Pleasant Dreams?**_

Inuyasha and Shippou met up with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara a couple hours later. It was getting dark and they needed to rest. Sango built up a fire going as they sat silently eating their dinner. They seemed to be in their own thoughts as they gazed into the blazing fire. Shippou sniffled missing the warmth of his okaa-san.

"We'll find her tomorrow Shippou, don't worry" Miroku said comforting the kitsune as he put his hand on his head.

"You promise?"

"Hai, I promise we'll find your mother" he smiled. "Now rest"

Shippou nodded and curled up by Kirara for warmth. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Sango too went to bed, exhausted from their flight, and needed her strength for tomorrow.

"Will you be ok Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking up at the tree Inuyasha just jumped into to sleep in.

"Feh" he grumbled. "Go to sleep"

Miroku sighed and lay down on the cool ground to rest. It's only been a day without Kagome and everyone is depressed about it.

XOXOXO

"Get out! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OOOUUTTTT!"

Kagome screamed throwing the nearest objects at Sesshomaru with her one hand as the other covered her chest. Sesshomaru dodged the objects with ease, but almost got slashed by a vase when it whizzed millimeters from his face. He then exited the spring, closing it behind him before another object that was thrown at the door that was to be aimed to hit him. He leaned against the door and sighed deeply that he got away. He closed his eyes and couldn't help, but smile at the woman's body he had been presented. Well….actually intruded.

_Just great I try to forget about her, now I have a sight of her body to add to it. _

A servant then walked by, but before she passed her lord she bowed and went on.

"Hoshi, get the miko some clothes, then aid whatever she needs for now" he opened his eyes once more.

Hoshi bowed respectfully "Hai milord" she said and left to retrieve some clothes.

Sesshomaru went back to his study once more. He sat down and growled as he sat back with his head back, allowing his hair to flow freely down to the ground.

_That ningen is a nuisance!_

**_Ah but her body wasn't that bad: drools: Right sized brea-_**

_Shut up! I thought I told you to leave!_

_**You did….but that was 30 minutes ago before you saw-**_

_I'm aware of that! _

_**Hmm…Right, anyway so… What did you think?**_

_Think what?_

**_You baka, don't play stupid! What did you think of her body? …Sweet right!_**

_This Sesshomaru will not lower himself to think of such displeasure. I am not like that houshi who travels with that wench, which gropes women_

_**Ah Bullshit you liar…you know kami damn well that you're worst than him**! _

_What are you jabbering about?_

_**Did you lose your brain back there? You were just thinking about her body, for kami sakes! I'm your conscious and we're discussing about it right now, so don't give me that kuso. SO clearly you're worst than the houshi**_

_Hmm…you're right_

_**Of course I'm right! I'm always righ… Wait did you just agree with me?**_

_We have been discussing matters that shouldn't be discussed. It seems that I shouldn't be talking to you about this, but instead ignore you for the benefit_

_**Na-Nani?**_

_This discuss is over, ja _

_**Yo! We're not done talking! Don't you ignore when I'm talking to you! Hey! Are you even listening?**_

…

_**Hey: Whines: come on! You're no fun! It's rude to ignore people who are talking to you!**_

…

_**Fine be like that! I'm leaving: leaves:**_

_: Silence:_

_Why didn't I do that before?_

XOXOXO

When Sesshomaru left Kaome jumped back into the spring to relieve the stress she just encountered. _How dare he? That perverted frozen asshole! Walks right in when I'm finished bathing and stares at my body like…like… a clone Miroku! Except Miroku doesn't have an icicle stuck up his ass! ... Or does he?_

Hoshi then came in to find the miko growling, muttering curses as she slammed her fist onto the hot water. Hoshi sighed and cleared her throat to get her attention, which she successfully got.

Kagome turned to see a 5'4 inu-youkai, with her long wavy black hair streaked with mystic red. Her eyes flashed amber red as she stood with clothes and a towel in hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama requested me to get you these" she said walking over to her and placing down the clothes and towel. "He also requested that I aid you where you go so you don't get lost" she smiled tenderly.

_Finally! He gets the idea! _

"Arigatou….ano…"

"Gomen nasai Lady Kagome, my name is Hoshi" she stood and bowed.

Kagome waved her hand "No need for that formalities so there is no need for bowing and the Lady part, it's just plain Kagome" she smiled standing up and wrapping a towel around her.

Kagome stepped out of the spring and headed to the back, where a changing screen stood as she changed into the pajamas that Hoshi had given her. It was a blue silk sleep shirt, with the matching blue silk pants. It had pink sakura blossom designs flowing on her pants while a glowing half tsuki shown in the middle of her shirt. When she had dried up and placed it on, she stepped out from behind the screen and over to Hoshi, who was waiting patiently.

"Ready, Lady Kagome?"

"Ahem" she glared at her.

Hoshi bowed "Gomen Kagome" she said as she stood back straight and headed to the door.

Kagome shook her head and followed Hoshi out the door. After a little conversation on about each other they reached her room. Hoshi stopped at the door and smiled.

"This is your room, so I'll be waking you tomorrow at 7 AM for breakfast with milord, ne?"

"Hai, domo arigato again Hoshi, Oyasumi" she said lastly before entering her room and turning to face her new friend.

"Oyasumi Kagome" she said and left as Kagome closed the door and ran over to jump into her bed, when a knock on the door came.

"Come in" she said lazily as she landed on her bed and turned to see who was at the door.

The door flew open as a little girl came running in and jumped into the bed, making the bed and Kagome wiggle. Rin looked up at Kagome smiling and tilted her head cutely.

"Is Kagome-san, ok?" asked Rin concerned.

Kagome smiled "Hai Rin, I'm fine" Kagome placed her hand on Rin's head and ruffled her hair a bit.

Rin looked down at the covers of the golden sheets and sadly smiled. "Are you mad at Rin?" she asked timidly.

Kagome looked at her with disbelief "Iie Rin! Who could ever be mad at such a cutie like you?" she smiled down to her.

It was true. No matter what Rin did wrong, she could never be or stay mad at a sweet, innocent girl like Rin. Even for a short time she had known her, Kagome found to have trust and care for the young ward. It was like a sister bond right away when they met.

Rin looked up a little bit happy. "It's just you and Sesshomaru-sama were arguing and saying mean things to each other"

Kagome sat up and pulled the little girl into her lap. "Rin, sweetie Sesshomaru was just being a pain in the butt to me, we argued, but we aren't mad at you" she answered softly as she hugged her tenderly.

Rin sighed relieved and nodded her head in understanding. "So…can we go to the garden tomorrow since you're alright?" Rin asked with pleading eyes.

Kagome looked down at the girl and giggled. If she wanted to say no, but that never came to mind, she could never reject to such an adorable face. It reminded her of a puppy wanting attention to be played with.

Kagomr laughed and nodded "Hai Rin, just let me rest, then we can go, ne?"

Rin's face burst into a grin as she jumped out of Kagome's arms and unto the bed "YAY!" Rin said jumping up and down.

"Rin stop jumping, you'll fall down" Kagome said scolded as she bounced with the wobbling bed and Rin.

"No I won't" she laughed and never ceased her jumping.

Kagome looked at her with stern eyes then it softened when she tackled her and tickled her to death. Rin couldn't talk when Kagome hovered over her little body, poking her tummy and everywhere else that was ticklish.

"Ka-kagome-san! ….That ….tickles" she said between laughs.

Kagome grinned down to her "I'll stop if you stop jumping, ne?"

Sadly to Rin's end of enjoyment, she reliantly agreed "Hai" she said giggling as Kagome's poking came to a stop.

There was then a knock on the door, bringing Kagome and Rin to halt in their game. They looked up to the door where Sesshomaru leaned on the open door panel with a bored look.

"Rin, it's time for bed" he said calmly to the little girl.

Rin looked sad for a moment, but then smiled happily afterwards "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" she said obediently as she jumped to the floor from the bed, but hugged Kagome good night before headed for the door.

"Oyasumi Kagome-san" she cheered, then went over to Sesshomaru hugging his legs and bidding him good night as well. "Oyasumi Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru pat the girl on the head in acknowledge, and then she was off to bed. He then turned his attention to the girl on the bed, who diverted his gaze as she flipped over to her back and stared at the ceiling with interest.

Feeling his gaze she asked still not looking at him "Something you need Sessh? I would like to go to bed, but having you staring at me wouldn't help" she scoffed.

He narrowed his eyes on her. _She hasn't learned her lesson, did she? _Sesshomaru leaned up a bit from where he stood, never taking his gaze off the miko.

"Miko, what did we discuss about this afternoon?" he softly growled.

Kagome thought for a moment before recalling the conversation. Glancing at him at the corner of her eye, she saw the serious and cold glare he was sending off to her. A smile tugged her lips as she chose to tease him a bit. _This is payback Fluffy. _

"You mean about the one where you walk in while I was bathing, seeing me naked and me throwing stuff at you just to stop you from looking at my chest?" her answer was innocently said, never showing that she was teasing him.

Sesshomaru growled at her absent minded mind. _Is the wench that much of a dolt? _His eyes narrowed to slits at how quick the miko was in forgetting.

"No the one during dinner, where you need to learn manners and address properly to other people"

Kagome looked from the ceiling to Sesshomaru's annoyed face. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the one where you tell me about others with higher status to show respect…not counting you…as in lords and ladies that don't have sticks stuck up their asses and act all high and mighty" she sneered.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked red for a second and growled a bit louder. "Wench…" he said dangerously as the poison to his dokkasu run down his claws.

Kagome sighed and turned her head to him now "Geez lighten up Sesshomaru, I know what you're talking about, I'm just kidding. But really you shouldn't walk in while people are bathing. And you say I need to learn some manners?" she scoffed.

_This ningen is testing my patience! I will show her, her place! _Using his demon speed he ran over to her and looked down to her angrily. He grabbed her by the collar of her silk clothing and forced her to look into his flickering red/gold orbs.

"I have more manners in my pinky than you'll ever have, and who said you could use MY spring? I do not recall giving trash my permission to such an honor; …I don't need a filthy ningen using what's mine" he snarled.

Glaring back as she put her hands over his as to attempt to let her go she retorted "Oh so it's your spring now? And I need permission to use it …OH! Well now that makes much better sense now" she rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru grunted "Miko it should, after all this is MY castle, and everything in it is MINE" he tightened his grip on her collar.

Kagome began squirming for him to release her, since he was cutting off her air circuit. She hissed, digging her nails into his claws, hoping he would get the message as she kept her eye on him, never backing down. Sesshomaru felt her painless hands trying to pry his off, but made no move to move it. He lessened his grip a bit as he smirked at her. Kagome gritted her teeth and saw he was enjoying this, so she decided to play fire with fire.

"Oh yea? I don't see your name on it to prove it" she smirked as his eye twitched a bit.

Sesshomaru glared coldly at her to shut her up, but it failed.

"Anyway all I'm saying is just don't walk in while people are naked, it's rude" she said releasing her hands off his and raking it through her hair, acting as if his grip on her didn't matter.

Sesshomaru scowled at the girl "If you haven't been there in the first place that wouldn't have happened" he said coolly as he released his grip on the miko go, watching her fall back into the bed.

Kagome regain her balance and sat up "Well if you just gave me someone to show me around this HUGE son of a gun place, I wouldn't have come across YOUR personal spring and ACCIDENTLY use it" she exclaimed standing on her knees to face him face to face.

"If you just stayed at dinner instead of running off like I told you then I would have assigned someone to take you back to your room" he countered looking down at her from his nose.

Kagome snarled and sat up until her face was inched closer to his. "If you didn't treat me like some stupid helpless servant, telling me what to do I wouldn't have left!"

"If you had better manners and properly address people in high status than you, then I wouldn't be treating you like that!" he angrily answered his face inch closer to hers.

Soon there noses were touching and sparks were flying between their glares and stares. They were so angry they didn't know how close they have gotten.

"Well if you just listened when I said I don't give a crap about manners and kuso! It's not me and I don't act like someone that isn't me! I'll act like me and you act like you, then we'll all get along OK!" she practically screamed in his face causing her to loose her balance and fall into him.

Sesshomaru caught hold of Kagome's body so it prevented having to collide with his. But sadly he couldn't have stopped when their lips met unexpectedly, having them both surprised. Sesshomaru felt her soft, warm lips against his cold ones, making he want more. So he leaned in further to get a better taste in her. Kagome was shocked that this happened, but what was more shocking was that Prince Frosty was actually taking advantage of this and enjoying it, instead of pushing her away and acting like it never happened. She closed her eyes and felt herself melt to the sensation as he licked her lips for entrance and held her closer to his body. She moaned a little allowing him to slip his tongue in and explore around inside. Her tongue and his tongue fought for dominance making him growl a bit. She placed one hand on his cheek and the other one tangled in with his hair as she pushed his face forward for more. By then they were so close together they molded into one body. Kagome felt something pushing against her stomach as she kissed Sesshomaru. She opened one eye and looked down, only to have both as widen when it was groin, growing impatient to be in her. She felt herself wetting in her womanhood.

Sesshomaru didn't want the kiss to end, but his demon side was now up and trying to take control of him. The last thing Sesshomaru needed was taking away the sweet miko's innocence. He then softened as he leaned back to give her the chance to breathe. When he opened his eyes trying to fight back at the demon, who urged to mate with her, he looked at her whimpering that the kiss ended. He couldn't help but smirk at her cute face as she whimpered for more. _I never realized how beautiful she looks…no matter how much I want her…Not tonight my miko, not tonight._

"Wow" she whispered opening her eyes, looking into Sesshomaru's golden embers as he extended the smile on his face.

"Rest my little miko" he said kissing her on the forehead and stood up straight.

Kagome whimpered at the sudden loss of heat us he got up. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Sleep well, Kagome" he said standing up and walking to the door.

Kagome's eyes widened of him calling her by her name. She smiled as she decided to let it go as she laid down on her bed. It actually sounded good from him as he called her name.

"Oyasumi Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep smiling.

Sesshomaru smirked "Oyasumi, _my_ Kagome" he said finally closing the door behind him.

_Kagome…_The name rolled off his tongue and it sounded good to say it. Especially with the, _my _part added to it. Sesshomaru walked down the corridors of his castle as he smirked of the little miko that drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_Kagome was soon in a dream state. She looked around her and smiled at the beautiful scenery bestowed upon her. She saw all her friends and family there. One side from her modern home there was her okaa, jii-san, Souta and her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Then in the other side was her home away from home, Sango bashing Miroku in the head for groping her, Shippou and Rin chasing Kirara around as Jaken chased after in pursuit. Then there was Frosty himself watching over the kids as well, but was smiling warmly like how he did when he kissed her. She never noticed how beautiful he really is with his long sliver hair, magenta strips on his face, the strong built body and armor, how tall and well patient and calm he is. Just looking at him made her smile, yet…strangely she couldn't enjoy the comforts of everyone around her… one thing didn't feel right. As if something was missing…_

_Looking around Kagome found she was one short, hanyou. Kagome then stood up and walked into the dark forest. She looked around and spotted a red haori and sliver hair, causing her to smile happily._

"_Inuyasha!" she called running up to him, but seems that she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked as he embraced and kissed a girl who looked like her._

"_I love you Kikyo with all my heart" he said whispering to her, but seemed like he was talking out loud for her to hear._

_Kagome ran quicker to Inuyasha, as if he was slipping away from her fingers and out of her life. She ran her hand out to him as to hoping to catch him before he faded away….forever._

_Kagome began to cry "Inuyasha, how could you, how could you? I loved you and offered my love and heart to you only to be thrown to the ground and stomped on!"_

"_Gomen Kagome, but I love Kikyo" he said not turning to her._

_Kikyo smirked as she watched Kagome stop running and dropped to the ground crying. She was like that for a moment before she stood up to run away from there, hoping to go back to the happy flower field with all her friends and family there. She needed to get away from her sadness and the pain, and her family and friends were the cure to that. _

_But when she returned they were all gone. No Souta, okaa, jii-san, no Sango, Miroku, or Shippou, Rin, or Kirara. Not even Sesshomaru himself with his dashing smile to greet her. She cried her hearts out, wanting her family and friends back._

_Kikyo laughed as she turned and tugged Inuyasha to follow which he obediently did._

_She turned to a figure and said "Kill her"_

_The figure opened his yellow eyes and grinned "With pleasure master…" Turning to Kagome, she looked into his yellow orbs as he grinned and said "you're mine!"_

Kagome immediately snapped her eyes open and surveyed the room for anything suspicious. She panted and wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream" she chanted over to herself, trying to convince herself that nothing of that was real, besides Inuyasha leaving her for Kikyo part.

She sighed and slowly lay back down only to be snapped back up when something caught her eye as it emerged from the shadows. She squint her eyes at the darkness, but no longer needed to when her eyes widen when the figure opened his yellow glowing eyes at her. He stood up and purred.

"You're mine!"

**Japanese Translations**

**Oyasumi-good night**

**Ningen-human**

**Jii-chan-grandfather**

**Kuso-shit**

**Ano-ummm**

**Baka-idiot/stupid**

**Nani-what**

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Gomen nasai-sorry**

**Miko- priestess **

**Houshi-monk**

**Kami-god**

**Ja-later**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Ne-right?**

**Tsuki-moon**

**Hoshi-star**

**Break Skit**

_Kag: Shut up Fluffy!_

_Sess: No way Cow-gome_

_Kag: Now you're making fun of my name? Oh it's on now: takes off earrings:_

_DG: Sigh: Hey wait Kag I never knew you had earrings_

_Kag: I do now; I'm gonna smack the living hell out of that yarou!_

_DG: cmon now, in the story you fight and make up. So do it!_

_Sess: I wouldn't want to make my lips swollen just to kiss that wench_

_Kag: glares: Hmph who knows Sessh, if I kiss you then maybe like in the fairy tale story you'll turn from a ugly frog into a better looking prince_

_Sess: Maybe if I kiss you, you'll grow a brain in that head_

_Kag: I'd rather kiss Naraku than you!_

_Sess: I'd rather kiss that dead clay pot Kikyo than you_

_DG: Why do I even bother: rolls eyes: since these bumbos are busy with their flirting R&R_

_Sess & Kag: FLIRTING? With who!_

_DG: Nothing_


	6. Kagome's Savior s

_Kag: Jerk!_

_Sess: Bitch_

_Kag: asshole!_

_DG: zzzzzzzzzzz……._

_Sess: whore_

_Kag: prick_

_Sess: cunt_

_Kag: dick head!_

_Sess: wench!_

_Kag: frosty_

_Sess: Barney_

_DG: snaps awake: oh shitt_

_Kag: What did u just call me: Eyes flare with anger:_

_Sess: chuckles:_

_DG: I think he called u that overgrown, gay, purple, extinct, baby singer, dinosaur called "Barney"_

_Kag: I AM NOT BARNEY: smacks Sesshy upside the head:_

_Sess: DAMN You MIKO! I'll show u not to smack a TAI YOUKAI: raises dokkasou:_

_DG: groans: let's get to the chapter ok? Then u can have your little love taps later after the chap_

_Sess/Kag: WILL U SHUT UP!_

_DG: shrinks back into the background: I'm so lonely_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my made up characters like Hoshi! Thou I wish it could be Sesshy instead….sniff….I can only gaze dreamily of those pictures and shows of him….and then there's my dreams which you don't want to know! So anyway….you get the point….NO SUING ME!**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Kagome's Savior(s)**_

After that enticing display that occurred in Kagome's bedroom, Sesshomaru retreated to his own bedchambers. He lay down on his bed and tried to concentrate on the sleep that was creeping on him. Though he could not, for his lil miko kept him up the whole time from sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, her beautiful shaped face. Her sparkling smoky blue eyes you can swear that you're lost at sea just looking into them, her adorable cheeks that when she pouts and blushes you can not find that cute. Then there's her hair and lips….oh those beautiful luscious pink lips and raven midnight hair. Her hair was like a sea of silky smooth silk. So sweet and alluring that no man could resist, her lips were something so precious and delicious that made you want more and never have enough of. Like moths to fire or ….DG with chocolate.

(A/N: Oh snap! Opps forget that last part! Lol)

Ah yes, her face wasn't the only thing occupying his mind….but her body as well. Perfectly shaped body, legs, and breasts that made you think she was a tenshi….no a megami…scratch that, a tennyo that fell from the heavens above. But as far as that goes, Sesshomaru just couldn't get enough of Kagome since, he or more specifically "accidentally" kissed her. He felt the need to get up, go to her room, and take her for his own. Sesshomaru turned to face his wall, trying to get some sleep.

_What has this onna done to me?_

Right then and there, he stopped thinking when he heard a loud crash, followed by a piercing scream, coming down the hall. He recognized the voice right away, sitting up, and using his demon speed to get there quickly.

XOXOXO

Kagome looked upon at the figure that lurked in her room. She frantically looked about to use something to defend with. The figure hissed in the dark and ran her away.

"You're mine!"

Kagome gasped. _Just from my dream! Is this real or am I still dreaming! …if I'm dreaming I better wake up from this nightmare!_

The figure hissed and pounced just above Kagome. She turned away from the impact, holding her hand out and felt a surge of energy burst through as the figure try to swipe at her. The intruder flew back, crashing into the items in her room, and making a lot of noise.

Kagome gulped and turned her to face the youkai that is trying to kill her. _Ok…definitely NOT a dream. _She looked at him rub his head from the impact he received unexpected by her, she then looked at her hand and then started to worry when the killer stood up once more to attack.

"Bitch you'll pay for that!" he hissed and proceeded once more for the kill.

Kagome gulped when she heard his reply, wishing she didn't do that. _At least I know this isn't a dream…_

She then using her miko energy, she made a barrier around her for the time being, to stay alive until help came. Surely someone had heard that loud crash and was coming to investigate. The killer growled when she made a barrier around her and slashed over and over to break through.

"Na nah can't get me" she teased as he watched the killer attack her shield.

The killer growled angrily and applied more force into his attacks. When he saw a crack to her barrier as he continued, he took that chance and smirked when the barrier broke.

"Uh oh" she gulped; panting from the energy she used. Since she was inexperienced with her powers she had used too much wearing herself out.

"Now wench what was that you said not getting to you through your pathetic barrier" he questioned with a grin.

Kagome couldn't do anything when he raised his claws at her, so she did what ever defenseless girl would do….scream.

"AHHH!" she screamed loudly hurting the figures ears.

Kagome looked over to him and blinked. _Now's my chance! _She then took this chance of escaping while he's hands were occupied of holding his ringing ears. She stood up and kicked the guy in the stomach.

"That's for scaring the hell out of me!" she screamed jumping out of bed and over to the door.

"Fucking wench" he growled, he's hands now to his stomach.

He ignored the pain and rushed over to her. He grabbed her by her wrists and hissed at her.

"It's not polite to kick people in the stomach wench" he growled tightening his grip on her, so she didn't run away again.

She made a face at him as she said "Well its not polite kidnapping people at night when they're asleep then attacking them afterwards to kill them"

Snarling he responded "Wench I'll-"

"You'll do nothing" Sesshomaru came from behind and attacked him.

The intruder dodged the attack barely, when he released the girl and dodged out of the way just in time, with a slash to his shoulder.

"Stay out of this dog-boy, this has nothing to do with you, I'm here for the girl and that's it"

Sesshomaru glared at him and stood in front of Kagome protectively. "You dare intrude in my lands, in MY castle… at night, attack what is mine, and then criticize this Sesshomaru?" he said in icy cold voice, that could freeze all off the north and south poles.

Unaffected by the glare the figure hissed and launch for an attack. "I warn you, step away and you'll live"

Sesshomaru made no move and smirked daring him, "Try me"

Sesshomaru stood waiting for the youkai to inflect an attack upon him. The youkai hissed as his claws glowed green and swiped at him. Sesshomaru gracefully dodged the attacks, bored with the foolish teme that was trying to kill him. He was clearly a demon of low origin to think if he could kill, let alone inflect an attack on him. Bored of the youkai's tactics, Sesshomaru decided to end this with a flick of his whip. The youkai was hit and fell to the floor unconscious with a hiss as the flesh on his face burned from the whip. Sesshomaru walked up to the youkai and glared down at it in disgust. But unexpectedly, the youkai opened its glowing yellow eyes and bite into Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru hissed as green acid drew down deep from the fangs of the youkai into his smooth flesh. He then kicked the youkai off him, having him fly away from him across the room, as Sesshomaru clenched to the poison that now flowed down his veins. Kagome gasped at Sesshomaru and ran from her spot over to him. The youkai gained full conscious and exposure now, then remembering his purpose here. He ran toward Kagome and snatched her into his arms. Kagome shrieked as she was tossed over his shoulders unexpected. The youkai ran toward the balcony and paused when he looked over to Sesshomaru, who was kneeling on his knee as his only arm became paralyzed and pale, and smirked triumph.

"Oh how the mighty fallen" he grinned as he felt Kagome pounding down his back and screaming to be put down. He licked his fangs that was drenched in Sesshomaru's chi, baring his fangs and said "Sesshomaru….what tasty blood you have, I wonder if your wench as tasty as yours…I guess I'll find that out when I kill her with my own bare hands" he said lastly before jumping out of the balcony with a Kagome screaming.

"SEESSSSSSHHHHHHOOOMMMARRRRRRUUU" Kagome yelled as her voice faded down with the youkai.

Sesshomaru growled as tried to stand up. But it was hard with the poison spreading quickly throughout his body. When he finally stood he headed over to the balcony, to retrieve what belonged to him. But then was stopped when the door burst open with the green miniature sized youkai and a raven haired little emerged forth, both screaming.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He was then bombarded with questions.

"Sesshomaru-sama Daijoubu?"

"Sesshomaru-sama! What happened here?"

"Where's Kagome-san"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Is Kagome-san ok?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Did she leave? Is she coming back?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is-"

Sesshomaru had enough of this, he had something to retrieve and he was being held back by his ward and retainer.

"Silence!" he roared.

Rin and Jaken immediately shut close their mouths seeing their lord was clearly pissed. So they watched wide eyed and waited for him to speak.

"Jaken, watch over Rin until I get back, Rin go to bed now!" he said lastly before he left them and jumped out into the night.

Rin blinked and tilt her head in confusion.

"Jaken-sama made Sesshomaru-sama mad" she pouted looking over to her caretaker.

Jaken growled and waved his staff at her. "Nani! You baka child! If he's mad at anyone, it's you!"

Rin rolled her eyes "Iie, Sesshomaru-sama is never mad at Rin, Rin never does anything to make Sesshomaru-sama mad unlike Jaken-sama" she smiled skipping out of the room.

Jaken growled and ran after her. "You insolent child! I do not! And GO TO BED!"

"You gotta catch Rin first!" she burst into laughter as she ran down the halls with Jaken trailing slowly behind her.

XOXOXOXO

"PUT ME DOWN! You fucking teme!"

Kagome pounded into the youkai furiously, but the hits barely made him flinched, just annoyed. He ran through the forest with the miko yelling into his sensitive ears, wanting him to put her down.

"Ningen, I suggest you stop you bickering and movements if you don't wish to die right here…in the forest… now" he growled threatening.

Kagome growled ignoring his threats and felt a surge of energy bursting forth through her body. She then heard a yelp in pain and the pain to her bottom when he let go of her and she fell to the cold ground. The youkai's flesh burned from the powers of Kagome, the pink power of purification burning his chest, and above. He growled at the glowing pink miko as she rubbed her bottom and looked up at his glowing yellow eyes, threatening to kill her. Kagome gulped as she shuffled to her feet in retreat, away from danger from the youkai whose eyes turned yellow to bright orange from the color of his eyes mixing with the red of rage of his youkai. She ran through the forest, not wanting to look back, afraid to see him gaining her tail.

The youkai burst with death and anger burning throughout his face, the urge to kill the ningen for purifying him. He ran at top speed after the fresh smell of sakura and vanilla scent that invaded his senses to follow.

XOXOXO

Opening his eyes, his ears twitched from a faint scream not to far from him. He closed his eyes and listened closer to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Just then, his nose twitched from a familiar scent hitting his nose full force. His eyes widened in realization. _Sakura and vanilla ...can't be… _Without another thought he jumped from his perch and ran toward the source, with only one thing on his mind. Knowing this scent anywhere and was not gonna lose it, nothing was gonna get in his way to reach his Kagome.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru growled as he ran through the forest in attempt to reach his Kagome. Not only that, the thought of the youkai inflecting poison upon him and getting away with it was also in his mind. He contemplated on how he was gonna end the youkai's demise. _Hmm…should I use Tokijin or my Dokkasou? …either way the pathetic youkai will die ...Slowly…by me and he will see not to touch this Sesshomaru or what belongs to me. _With that in mind he rushed across the forest to find his Kagome and that swine of a youkai. He could smell the scent of Kagome's anger, frustration, and fear being carried across here, causing him to get angrier. His golden eyes grew in tint of pink of the thought of the youkai hurting Kagome.

He then came to a stop when he smelled Kagome's anger disappear into a full blast of fear. He looked down to see chi. He sniffed it and was glad it was the youkai's and not Kagome's. _It seems that wench has inflected damage on the weakling. Good…all the better…_He then stopped thinking when he sensed the powerful jaki emerge not to far from him and with that the trail of death and bloodthirsty youkai's scent. Using his demon speed, he flashed through the forest, growling. _The youkai must die tonight! _

He then came to a clearing where her scent was strong and sure enough he saw her in the clutches of the angry youkai himself.

XOXOXOXO

Rin ran around and around never getting tired. Jaken however leaned against his staff, huffing for his breath to return.

"Come on Jaken-sama! Play with Rin!" she giggled running over to him and ran around the little toad in circles.

Jaken fell to the floor as he watched to the girl run around in circles around him, confusing him.

"Rin go to bed!" Jaken growled in annoyance.

"Iie! You can't make Rin" she giggled still running.

Unable to catch her to stop running as he launched to grab her but, failing he gave in. "I give up! Go run around til your legs and feet fall off and run away from you for all I care!" Jaken threw his little arms in the air and fell back on the cold smooth floor.

Not catching his sarcasm, Rin ceased running and grew worried. She looked down to her feet and legs wondering if she really ran so much that they'd detach from her and run away.

"Oh….my feet will fall off if I keep running?" she said innocently. "Rin will stop" she said a little frightened.

Rin stopped running and walked to Jaken. Jaken sighed happily the hyper child stopped her running allowing him to relax a bit. She put her little hands on her knees as she bend over and tilted her head to Jaken ask.

"Ano…Jaken-sama is Sesshomaru-sama gonna be ok?" she said concerned "He looked hurt to Rin"

Jaken jumped back up into his feet and raised his fist to Rin, scowling at her.

"Of course he's ok! Sesshomaru-sama is strong! Nothing can hurt him!"

"Hai, but his arm looked damaged, shouldn't we help him?"

"Iie! Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need help! He will return and he will bring back the head of the youkai that dared attack our lord!" he said confidently.

Rin's eyes brightened and jumped for joy. "Yay! And Rin will be there to see it!" she said proudly.

With that in mind she ran down the hall to fetch Ah Un. Jaken was so proud he didn't hear what Rin say until Rin was out of sight and the words Rin will be there to see it, hit him hard in the head.

"Nanigotda-"his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when his eyes widen in surprise. "RIN GET BACK HERE! You're supposed to be asleep not going after milord!"

Jaken ran down the hall, stumbling over his little legs once in awhile. Sesshomaru was definitely was not gonna be pleased, and Jaken was sure he will be rewarded for his great job of letting Rin out of his sight, not getting her in bed, but after his lord where danger lurked. Yup, a nice big reward to his little body, or possibly a lump to the head would be great.

XOXOXOXO

Kagome ran out of breath, and her legs burned with exhaustion and need of rest, yet she ran on. For if she were to stop it would give the youkai a nice chance to take her life away from her. _Yea, right like I would stop! Come on legs don't stop! Kami onegai, help me! Onegai I'll never ask for a favor ever again…_

Either her luck was rotten or the Kami's themselves loved torturing her, because right there and then she tripped over a tree root and flew to the cold dirt. She struggled to get up yet her burning legs gave out and she was finding herself on the ground, alone, defenseless, and exhausted. She couldn't even erect a barrier over her. _Oh arigato Kami you're so nice. You gave me a fucking nightmare, then sent a crazy teme of a youkai after me when I wake up to find my nightmare come alive, have Sesshomaru's only arm poisoned that gave the teme the chance to kidnap me. And THEN having to purify him and now he's on a blood rampage, and now I'm cornered with fucking cramped up legs, no one and nothing to protect me. You're so nice to bestow me such great luck. What else do you have in store for me!_

As if answering her question, who else but the angry youkai himself come out with the look of death that made zombies look silly.

"Oh arigato Kami, you're such a big help, yea send the damn youkai to kill me why don't ya!" she mumbled.

She could see up in the sora, the kami's laughing their heads off amused of this situation.

"There you are wench" the youkai grinned "I've been looking for you"

Kagome nervously laughed backing up away from the bloodthirsty youkai, "Oh you have….heh…I wonder why"

The youkai stepped forward and smirked "Oh just a little present for the little gift you gave me back there to my body when you PURIFIED IT!"

Kagome gulped and looked around here for something to defend with. "Oh ano….no problem….now if you don't mind I'll be going-"

"Oh iie, my dear!" he smirked when she hit the side of a tree, enabling her to move away. "I intend to return the favor and give you a gift"

Kagome nervously laughed and groaned. "Iie, its ok I don't need anything….except a tombstone" she mumbled the last part. _Stupid tree!_

"Don't worry it'll be nice and painless!" he roared as he raised his glowing green claws at her and forced it down upon her shivering, scared figure.

"Shi ne wench!"

Kagome waited for the attack and for the pain to come forth. She closed her eyes tightly and growled. _Wow, he wasn't lying when he said it would be painless, I don't feel anything….but I doubt I want to see my body if it's nice. Probably nice and red drenched of my chi all over it._

Her thoughts were brought forth when she heard a familiar voice and a growl.

"I don't think so"

**Japanese Translations**

**Onna-woman/girl**

**Tennyo-celestial maiden**

**Tenshi-angel**

**Megami-goddess**

**Teme-bastard **

**Daijoubu-Are you ok?**

**Nanigotda-what the-?**

**Sora-sky**

**Shi ne-die**

**Jaki-demonic energy**

**Chi-blood**

**Youkai-demon **

**Miko-priestess**

**Nani-what**

**Baka-idiot/stupid**

**Ano-umm**

**Iie-no**

**Hai-yes**

**Kami-god**

**Ningen-human**

**Onegai-please**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Sakura-cherry blossoms**

**Break Skit**

_DG: Looks back and forth at Sess and Kag: I guess this is better….I think?_

_Kag: I'm not talking to that teme as long as this story goes!_

_Sess: Good, save the pain and torture to my ears, just to hear your voice_

_DG: raises eyebrow: Wow you sound just like my nii-sans when they're fighting…well except they don't have to sit at corners ignoring each other_

_Kag/Sess: Glares at DG:_

_DG: Hmpf you guys are so boring! Fans read this stuff because you guys are funny! So act like it! Err….ok so you don't act like it…more like do it because you guys are you and….ah shit! I'm rambling to myself! Look what you made me become! I'm now a rambling lunatic! Set your damn problems straight and make up! Then start acting like yourselves again!_

_Sess/Kag: ……_

_DG: You guys are depressing you know that? Not only that you're a pain to my ass!_

_Sess: Kagome...: goes over to Kagome and whispers something in her ear:_

_Kag: listens, eyes widen and grin maliciously: I like that…I like that a lot_

_Sess: I knew you would_

_DG: Hey! Hey! Secrets! I wanna know, what's the secret? huh, huh! Stop keeping stuff from me!_

_Sess/Kag: Uh no_

_DG: AWWW! You are fucking annoying muses: Storms away to find more pocky:_

_Sess/Kag: Ah free from her annoying voice! Now to take control of this story! R&R! _

_Kag: We're in control of this story now! MUWAHAHA: Winks: _

Thanks To MY Reviewers….: sticks tongue at Kag and Sessh:

Kitsune'sangelofflames- Hmmm…how did I get frosted flakes? Uh….Oh yea! I was eatin a bowl of it and it hit me when I was thinking about some more insults to Sesshy! You know with his personality and all.

Sessh: Hey: Growls:

DG: Just kidding Fluffy….: gulps: Hee hee….thanks

Crazy Tomboy- arigato 4 the spelling! Uh….I might change the rating if I come to a lemon chap…..but I need to ask my muses permission thou….

Kag: ABSOULTELY NOT! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT JERK!

Sessh: You think I would enjoy the looks of your body poisoning my mind!

DG: Mumbles: You did in the story: NEEWAY! Don't worry Kagome I would never do that to you cough: not: cough:

Yana5- Ah the good ol' cliffies…..kills ya just to find out what happens next and to kill the suspension doesn't it. I'm doin my best to update as fast as I can….but wit these wannabe Ren and Stimpy bakas I cant get anything done.

Inuyasha-lover-forever/ Herbal Essence/ Chewy518/Anigen- Thanks! Im updating as fast as I can!

Sesshieobsessed- yea ain't it great? They have lil voices in their heads buggin the hell out of them to do the right thing…..makes me wonder…..y don't I have one….sniff…I want a conscious to bug the hell out of me…..but hey I got these two bimbos to do that at least

Kag: Aww…I'm honored

DG: rolls eyes: see what I mean

Girlofmishcheif/ keisata-san- I'm so happy u like my skitties! I can't take all the credit u no, I have to give some to my-

Kag: muses, such as I the brain of it all: Bows:

Sessh: the only brain u have is the brain of a cow, leading it to water….I highly doubt that's anything to give credit it to, but being u, you earn a gold star for even finding the water

Kag: WHY YOU!

Hermonine- Gomen! For leavin u hangin like that! Ohh….I thought that was a perfect place to end a cliffy at…..you'll find out who's that pokemon! In this chap!

Sessh: Pokemon? That dumb show that has those weird looking creatures running around with made up stupid names, being ordered by filthy ningens?

DG: Yea, kawaii huh? Hee hee…get it….in pokemon you know, you have to guess whose that shadow at commercial break and this character is in the shadow and-

Sessh: DG

DG: yea?

Sessh: Shut up and finish up the reviews so we can get on wit the story

DG: Hmpf: pouts: party pooper

Allwitchesmustdie- It took me so long to update date becuz of my fuckin laptop! It contained my entire chap 5 and 6 in it and it broke down! Then I had to retype it over! Curse you haunted laptop!... But hey lookie here! Since you brought it up…I…got…A NEW LAPTOP! WEEEE! Im so happy!

Kag: Sigh: You think she's crazy now…wait until you see her with chocolate

DG: What! Where! Who! Someone say chocolate!

Kag: Just your imagination sweetie…goes back to the story….

DG: Ah fine but before I do….I'm gonna go look for some pocky….and you're not getting any!

Kag: NANI! You stubborn, greedy, choco freak! No fair!

DG: Sticks tongue: Mine: hugs pocky like Inuyasha would with his Ramen:


	7. Love or Betrayal

_Kag: spins around in DG's wheel chair: WEEE!_

_Sess: sigh: please contain yourself from further embarrassment_

_Kag: crosses arms and pouts: Nope! Can't make me I control the story now!_

_Sess: You mean 'we' control the story…you're lucky I even included you in this plan, I could just kill you now and have full control_

_Kag: Aww that's so sweet but…sadly no….for it is I that sit in DG's chair who was in charge and now that I sit here…. I'm in control! Muwhahaha: spins around like crazy:_

_Sess: You don't know how scary that sounds_

_Kag: damn right! DG's not the only one hyper! Now shut up and leave me to my fun….WEEEE!_

_Sess: oh Kami what have I done…._

**Disclaimer: I don't one anyone! Inu and cast belong to Rumiko Takahashi! No fair!...sigh…. oh well at least I own my Sesshy plushy! My Sesshy plushie! Mine!**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Love or Betrayal**_

Kagome waited for the painful death that was expected, but surprisingly she felt nothing, but heard a familiar growl and voice.

"I don't think so"

Kagome opened one eye and saw into faint figure in front of her. From all the tired running she has done and the darkness of the night, she couldn't see her savior clearly.

"Daijoubu Kagome"

Kagome opened both eyes blinking to clear her sight and strained them to see better in the dark. She got a glimpse of long sliver hair but that was about it, since his back was toward her. Kagome couldn't find her voice. She was confused and she was worn out that she couldn't talk. But with the sliver hair, she could only think of one person.

"Sesshomaru?" she said hoarsely.

Her savior growled at her answer.

"Iie baka wench! Don't you dare call me that teme!" he growled angrily.

Kagome's eyes widen and knew that annoyed voice and language toward her was definitely not Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" she said finding her voice back.

XOXOXO

_Before Kagome being saved_

Inuyasha knew that scent anywhere. Kagome… Inuyasha ran through the forest for his captured friend. _I'll save you Kagome; I won't let anything happened to you…I promise. _He followed the scent, each step the scent grew stronger. When he came to a clearing, he saw Kagome cornered with a tree by a bloodthirsty youkai. She was defenseless and helpless against the youkai.

When the words "Shi ne wench" came out his mouth, Inuyasha rushed forward, unsheathing Tessaiga.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha growled.

He jumped in front of Kagome and blocked the attack with Tessaiga. He then kicked the close up youkai in the stomach, making him fly feet away from them into a tree.

XOXOXO

_Back to present_

"Keh, about time that brain of yours worked"

Kagome scowled as she struggled to stand up. She leaned on the tree for support.

"What are you doing here?" forgetting all about the pain and the youkai after her. Apparently she was still pissed off with him from earlier.

"I save your sorry ass from the fucking youkai and this is the thanks I get!" he growled looking over his shoulder at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "Arigato for saving me Inuyasha" she said bitterly as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the tree.

"Wench what's with the attitude?" he growled now turning to her.

Kagome sighed annoyed at how dense he was, did he really think she could get over him picking Kikyo and trying to stuck up to her so, she could forgive him? That way he could get over his guilt or conciouswhatever that was bugging him then forget this all happen, would work? Well at least not this time. Kagome looked at his hopeful face and sighed again. _I guess so...too bad it's not gonna work, this time._

"Because baka you-"Kagome she started but, looking over his shoulder and screamed "Watch out!"

Inuyasha turned and saw the youkai in time to dodge. Apparently he recovered from the attack when Inuyasha was bickering with Kagome. He swung Tessaiga at him offensively. The youkai jumped out of the way back to where he once stood. Inuyasha jumped back in front of Kagome protectively.

"Hanyou" the youkai growled. "Step aside I have no use for you."

Inuyasha didn't move a muscle except yelled back "Neither do you have with Kagome! So either leave or die!"

The youkai closed his glowing yellow/red eyes and shook his head as he chuckled. "That's where your wrong…I have orders and payback the ugly wench for purifying me"

Kagome hissed at the youkai and stepped forward, ready to purify the rest of his body. _Ugly! I'll show him ugly!_ Inuyasha held a hand back at Kagome from moving as he growled at him and asked calmly some questions.

(A/N:Calm! Omg! That is so not Inuyasha!)

"Who are you? Who is giving the orders and why is he after Kagome?"

As silence embarked around them as if time has stopped and the moon rose, spilling its rays around them. Once it hit their area, they got a good look at the demon.

Kagome gasped when she confirmed that was the demon from her dream. Well, except the burnt chest that was left when she purified his chest. There stood a tiger youkai. Humanoid form, his swishing golden locks, pale white face from where she stood. His once well built chest was burnt from her attack and covered in blood. His glowing yellow/red eyes set on her, fangs lengthened ready to rip apart a tree, and claws glowing yellow with acid. Seemed like years when he finally answered.

"My name is Hyou and I'm given orders to kill the miko" he growled at her. "My master isn't a he for it is a she" he said lastly before he lunged for an attack.

"She?" Kagome muttered to herself.

Her eyes widen when the clues connected 2 by 2. Recalling her dreams, the same youkai was commanded to kill her by a female who held a grudge on her. Remembering Inuyasha in the arms of Kikyo, it had to be her who sent the tiger youkai, she held a grudge on her, wishing for her death so she can have Inuyasha to herself, and the fact she was a she as the youkai clearly stated his master was a she.

Inuyasha prepared for the blow, but couldn't since a white blur past him and attacked Hyou before he could. Inuyasha blinked and saw Hyou on the ground blooded up with green poison that sizzled his body. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see the tiger demon dead. She made a face disgusted and looked away. She hated to see demons dead because it looked messy and it left a disgusting stench. She didn't need the powerful nose of a youkai to tell.

"Nanigotda?" Inuyasha growled looking up from the body to who killed Hyou.

Sure enough, there stood Sesshomaru bored yet kneeling down with his arm held against his chest.

"What are you doing here teme?" Inuyasha pointed his Tessaiga at him.

XOXOXO

_Little bit after Inuyasha arrived_

Sesshomaru arrived to see Kagome in between the demon and a tree. With the words 'shi ne' registering in his mind, he was about to go in and kill the living day out of the youkai for attacking him, if it weren't for the interference. In a flash, a white and red blur came in time to block the attack from the youkai.

Inuyasha blocked then kicked the youkai far to the other side from where he and Kagome stood.

He was relieved Kagome was okay, but wasn't happy it was his otouto who saved her.

After a little reunion between the two friends, Sesshomaru noticed that the youkai had gotten up. Apparently Inuyasha hadn't until Kagome shouted 'watch out'.

Sesshomaru watched in the background as a little show played for him. If you were to look at his face now you'd see the expression of boredom, but up closely looking into his eyes he was laughing in amusement.

The fight turned into a spat which bored Sesshomaru. He learned the youkai that inflected poison to his only arm was a tiger youkai by the name Hyou, working on some orders by his master. After that boring chat of useless information to him, Hyou lunged for an attack.

This was Sesshomaru's cue to come out of his hiding spot. He saw his otouto preparing for the attack easily able to kill it. But Sesshomaru wouldn't let that happen, he would be the one to kill the youkai that had dared to break into his home, hurt him, take what belonged to him, and not have him get away with it. To him it was revenge.

Using his quick demon speed, he came from behind and slashed the demon with his dokkasou. Sure he could have killed it in one swipe with Tokijin, but then he wouldn't be able to kill Hyou with his own bared claws. That and his arm was in no condition in lifting his sword.

He watched feet away from the burning corpse as it melted into decay. But with the quickly spreading poison he cringed at the pain and kneeled down, holding his arm to his chest. He looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome with a blank face as Inuyasha yelled at him for his purpose of being there.

XOXOXO

_Back to Now_

Sesshomaru stood back up, but had his arm still against his chest. He didn't respond but glared at his half brother bored.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled running at him with Tessaiga.

Inuyasha was about to attack if it weren't for the distraction that stopped him.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

The kotodama rosary around his neck glowed pink and sent him down into a crater hole, along with Tessaiga. Sesshomaru held back a chuckle, but showed amusement with his glowing ember eyes. Inuyasha lifted up his head from the ground and looked back at Kagome growling.

"What the hell Kagome! What was that for?"

Not answering, Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and looked at his arm.

"How's your arm Sesshomaru-sama?" she said sweetly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both shocked, but for different reasons. Inuyasha being shocked at how Kagome sat him when he was about to slice his aniki into pieces and then forgetting him while she worried over his arm. Sesshomaru was just shocked she was being formal, that's all.

"I'm fine, don't waste your breath on me" he said coolly.

"Yea, you heard the teme Kagome; don't waste your breath on a frozen jackass like him" Inuyasha scowled jumping up from the crater as the spell wore off.

Kagome rolled her eyes at both stubborn brothers. _How much alike they are…and don't even see it…inus._

Inuyasha held his sword up again angrily and said "I asked you what you were doing here!"

Sesshomaru sighed and strained himself from rolling his eyes as he answered, "To kill the youkai that dared attack this Sesshomaru and break in my home, it was only fair he got what was coming"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he'll give him the victory for now he just wanted him gone "Ok he's dead now you can go now"

This time Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes annoyed. "I also came for what is mine" he stated.

Inuyasha looked around and found nothing that was Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru sighed with a bored face and answered. "The onna otouto"

Widening his eyes and then growling once more, he jumped in front of Kagome protectively once more.

"You may have taken her once, but you're not taking her again! She has nothing to do with you, so leave her out of this!"

"Otouto I advise you to mess with this Sesshomaru now, I don't have time for you" he snarled.

"And you think I do?"

As the brothers argue it out, Kagome sat in the background fuming how stupid and possessive inus can be. Kagome leaned back into the tree regaining her energy silently as they bickered. She remained quiet until someone decided it was time to be more offensive and to prove his point, attacked head on, this person being, no other than the hanyou himself.

Kagome gritted her teeth as the 2 brothers dodged and attacked one another. It was more of attack and dodge to Sesshomaru, dodging his brother's swings at his swords and attacking with dokkasu, since he couldn't wield Tokijin. And the occasional punch by Inuyasha to the arm, just because he decided to play dirty and go for Sesshomaru's only arm that was poisoned. Sesshomaru felt the poison taking its slow painful effect right then and cursed at its bad timing.

Inuyasha saw this opportunity and positioned himself for his powerful, wind scar. Kagome happened to notice this, and knew that if she didn't stop this monstrosity now, it's going to be messy.

"Kaze no kiz-"

"Osuwari!"

Falling face first into the ground and just in time to stop the wind scar from occurring, Inuyasha struggled to bring up his face to see Kagome's angry face and flaring eyes.

She scowled at him and went over to Sesshomaru to see his arm. She gasped as she caught the sight of his arm clutched at his side as it turned purple. Her eyes looked up to his glaring embers, in concern and worry. But that was soon cut short when Inuyasha snapped her to her senses.

"Wench! Why'd you do that? I had him until you decided to play Kami and protected him! I swear Kagome you're changing! Even Kikyo wouldn't be that stupid to do that! She would have been at my side instead of helping the enemy who happens to be Sesshomaru, the one who tried killing you! Kikyo would have-"

Kagome's chi boiled and she exploded "Shut the FUCK UP!"

That silenced Inuyasha for it hurt his sensitive ears, as well as Sesshomaru's. Kagome could understand him being mad for helping his brother instead of him but when he brought her up and started comparing her with her, she lost all control. Her anger was in control and he would have to hear what she had to say, whether he liked it or not.

"I don't wanna hear it! Kikyo this, Kikyo that! Is that all you think about! Inuyasha you baka, how dare you compare me to that dead clay pot! Incase you haven't noticed I'm NOT Kikyo and I will never be! My name is Kagome if you have forgotten, with your precious Kikyo clouding all thoughts of me in your small head; I don't even think you could remember! That is why I left! I have loved you and stood by your side all this time, but did I get a little kindness or love in return? No, did I even get a thank you? No! I got sick and tired of you picking Kikyo over me and throwing my heart and love for you back in my face! Sesshomaru happened to be kind enough to take me in and get through my sorrow and grief over YOU! I protected him because he gave me something you could NEVER give me; ….respect…." her yells turned into a soft voice.

"Respect that you lacked of giving to me these past years we traveled together. I could care less what Kikyo could do better than me… as for me changing…I should thank you for that Inuyasha." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks to you, you showed me the real person you really are, how I can never be as good as a lover as your dear Kikyou, how stupid I was to think I have a chance and thinking to be in love with you, how I was wasting my strength and love for someone who wouldn't return it back…arigato Inuyasha for showing me and changing me." She whispered the last part.

A tear dropped down from Kagome's cheek as her anger subsided. She dared not look at Inuyasha's reaction, but instead found the grass interesting as she cast her gaze down below with her bangs creating a curtain to block any sight of her face. And her clenching hands stood by her side as the tears rolled down and splashed to the floor. Inuyasha who was able to move now, due to the end of spell, yet couldn't from being stunned to hear all Kagome's feelings and anger for him explode. Finding his legs to stand, he slowly walked over to the hurt girl with his hand out to her. He couldn't do anything but feel guilty to hear the truth from her. Yes, he felt guilty for comparing her and Kikyo, but what made him pierce his heart in 2 was the truth of her hurting from all those times he was cruel to her as she stood loyal to him all this time, yet she could care less. All she wanted was the return of the love and respect she had offered him but did he give it? No, and now Kagome was like this, changing all because of him.

"Kagome" he whispered.

"I still stand by what I said Inuyasha, if I were to be with you and travel together I would just be broken up every time just looking at her with you, I can't give that a chance so I'm sorry but I can not accept your forgiveness." She said softly.

"Iie" Inuyasha muttered out.

That was all he could say. What could he say? Gomen for a being the stuck up ass all this time…Gomen for seeing someone like Kikyo when she meant nothing to him deep down, unlike he did for Kagome…Gomen for not seeing it from the start…Gomen for making her like this ….chikusho…. anything to make her stay.

He continued to advance forward until Sesshomaru stood in front of her. His icy glare froze him where he stood and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Haven't you done enough hanyou? Clearly the miko doesn't wish to see you no longer….therefore she shall remain with me"

Obviously Inuyasha didn't take this well, for he then took his Tessaiga and sprinted forward to Sesshomaru. No way was he going to let his aniki take the one he loves, (now realizing it) have her hate him for the rest of her life, holding a grudge against him and not doing something to change that fact or at least have her hate him less than what it is now. Sesshomaru used his demon speed and unsheathed his Tokijin trying this time and it clashed with Tessaiga. Kagome being so hurt and having so much in mind, that she was oblivious to the fight that going on to notice and to stop it.

The anger built up in Inuyasha helped him a bit against Sesshomaru as he slowed down a bit. But really the reason of his slower ability in speed was now the poison had taken full effect on the demon and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha was about to kill Sesshomaru, if it weren't for the unsuspected attack. Inuyasha was hit and thrown against a tree, knocking him out.

XOXOXO

_Earlier with Rin/Jaken_

Rin had reached Ah Un and was climbing aboard already when Jaken came running in.

"Rin you blubbering insolent child! Where do you think you're going at this time of night!"

To say Jaken wasn't slightly worried about Rin and her whereabouts were true. He was although truly frightened of what his lord would say that made him shudder…or better yet, what would he do.

"Rin is going to take Ah Un to see Sesshomaru-sama in action" she smiled a toothy grin.

"Rin you get down now! Sesshomaru won't be pleased of what you're doing and I'll be the one to pay!" he scolded.

Rin ignored his protests and petted Ah then Un, the other head pushing the other for the dominance of attention.

"You'll take me to milord won't you?" she whispered to the two headed dragon who snorted in response as it took flight.

Jaken screamed for them to stop, but in the end he jumped to catch the tail of Ah Un as they rose higher and higher into the air. Ah Un then took a sniff in the air for their master. When they caught a whiff of Sakura and Vanilla they knew to be Kagome, and where there's Kagome there was their master. So the 2 headed dragons flew into that direction, with Rin laughing into the air, as Jaken clung to the tail for dear life.

When they reached a clearing, they arrived in time to see Sesshomaru fighting against Inuyasha. Rin cheered silently to her lord as Jaken tried to hold back his squawking in knocking the sense into the hanyou to their lord, he feared if he were to hear him then there would be consequences.

It came to the point where he seemed to be winning since the hanyou was leaning on sword to hold him up and their lord stood their not breaking a sweat, but they were sadly wrong. They took sight of the purple arm now bringing its full effect as Sesshomaru fell down. Jaken and Rin gasped for their lord as Inuyasha walked over to make the final blow. But before he could Rin took the reigns of Ah Un and pleaded it to hurry over to their lord. Ah Un snorted and flew over there and sent a blue blast at Inuyasha before he could end it. Inuyasha was tossed back to the tree appearing to have knocked him out.

Jaken and Ah Uh went over to their lord as they helped the unconscious youkai up. Rin went over to Kagome and placed her little hand into the bigger ones.

XOXOXO

_Now_

Once the little hands intercepted Kagome's hands, Kagome snapped back to reality. She looked down to see Sesshomaru's human ward Rin. Kagome looked teary eyed at Rin who was smiling happily without a care in this so called world. But one look at Kagome's face, it was brought to a frown.

"Daijoubu Kagome-san" Rin tilted her head sadly looking up at her.

Not wanting to make her sad or worried Kagome wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe before responding "Hai Rin-chan, I'm ok" with a smile.

Believing her, Rin took her hand and pulled her over to Ah Un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped and looked over Sesshomaru, inspecting his wounds. _This is bad! If the poison got the most of him…he can surely die!_

"Hurry Rin-chan, get on" Kagome instructed as she placed her up before getting on.

She patted Ah Un and asked nicely "Onegai Ah Un we must save Sesshomaru-sama for the poison that spreads in his body will kill him…take me to Sesshomaru-sama's garden quickly!"

Ah Un gave a quick snort in agreement and was starting to ascend the air if it weren't for Jaken.

"Wench what do you think you're doing? You can't just take charge!"

Kagome growled at the annoying toad, she didn't have time for this. "Jaken-sama if you wish for Sesshomaru-sama to live from the poison I need to hurry to his garden, for there is a plant that can get dispose of the poison before it kills him!" she said quickly.

Jaken gaped at that request. He quickly remained silent and pulled the reigns for Ah Un to ascend quicker. He wanted his lord to live and he would make sure of it, even with the help of the wench of his half-brother.

Yet once again they were interrupted. Rin protested in taking Inuyasha with them. He was knocked out and looked defenseless to any ruthless youkai who might come by. Jaken was already arguing back that they needed to take care of their lord first and also the fact that the hanyou was his enemy.

Enemy or not, Rin hopped off and tried to pull Inuyasha over to Ah Un. Kagome's eyes widen in worry of her befallen friend. Yes, she was still mad at him for the things he has said and done to her, but she can't ignore the fact that he was still her friend and she always helped a friend in need. So she went over to Rin and helped her with Inuyasha. They placed the two unconscious brothers side by side as Kagome sat in the back of them to make sure they were alright with Rin on her lap. Jaken was given the great seat of all, the tail, where he slung once again as they speed back to the west to heal their lord.

_Hold on Sesshomaru…._

**Japanese Translations**

**Aniki-means older brother **

**Onii-brother**

**Otouto-little brother**

**Daijoubu-are you ok?**

**Iie-no**

**Hai-yes**

**Teme-bastard**

**Shi-ne-die**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Onegai-please**

**Baka-stupid/idiot **

**Youkai-demon**

**Hanyou-half demon/half human**

**Nanigotda-what the-?**

**Chikusho-damn it **

**Onna-woman/girl**

**Gomen-sorry**

**Miko-priestess**

**Inu-dog**

**Kaze no Kizu- obviously the wind scar**

**Osuwari-the great and powerful SIT**

**Kagome's Mini Skit!**

_Sess: What have you done to the title you wench!_

_Kag: I changed it isn't it kawaii!_

_Sess: NO! It says Kagome, if you must change it, change it to Sesshomaru's Mini Skit_

_Kag: Hell no…why would you want a title to say 'Killing Perfection's Mini Skit'? That's like running naked into wall with a bag over your head!_

_Sess: Oh so 'Reincarnation's Mini Skit is better'?_

_Kag: Hai, it has that sweet welcoming hint in it unlike yours: rolls eyes:_

_Sess: wait…why do I need your approval in changing this monstrosity? I could kill you and make all kinds of changes…such as you becoming a donkey or possibly a cow in the story_

_Kag: you wouldn't dare!_

_Sess: Would you like to find out?_

_Kag: gulps: I want DG back…. _

_Sess: lunges for an attack:_

_Kag: AHHHHH! DGGGGGG COOOMMMEEE BAACCCKKK!_

Responding to the reviewers: By Kag

Yana5- you'll find out VERY SOON! See if your predictions is right

Sess: Oi who said you can do the reviews?

Kag: I did, now shut up and let me finish….got so many reviews! Arigatou!

Tiny Snow Fairy999-Arigatou we'll do!

Crazy Tomboy-Hai I have control! And like you said I will bring death, doom, and destruction everywhere I go!

Sess: wench your not even consider a spawn of evil, if you can't even concentrate on simple reviews to be answered!

Kag: sticks out tongue: I'm getting there…stupid

Sess: sigh:

Kag: as I was saying arigatou for checking up in my spellings! I feel much better to know I spelt it right

Like Yana you'll find out the person reaaaallll sooooonnnn! And about my eyes, well really it's brown like you said in the show, but a lot of ppl like it blue so I guess that means DG as well. (After it is her favorite color)

Hey wait…they have me in manga too! And I didn't know!

Sess: damn your slow….about 4 years to be close to exact

Hermonine- Arigato! Trying to update quickly but it's hard without DG around

Sess: cough: lazy Ass: cough:

Kag: glares death daggers:

Inu Youkai Gurl- YEA BABY! Another one that likes MY skits!

Sess: must you continue to babble on about nonsense?

Kag: I can't help it, I get caught up in the conversation

Sess: Wow…that must be interesting…not

Kag: scoff: forget him…he's jeaaalloouuusss! Thateveryonelikesmebetter

Sess: w/e just go

KaNaGi- Arigato! I try very hard to get ppl to like it

Sess: yea she tries so hard, there are 5 trash cans full of her pathetic ideas for the story

Kag: growls and mumbles: it was 6

Allwitchesmustdie- Why must I be paired up wit the frozen jackass Tony the tiger?

Sess: what does that have to do with the review? And you're not the only one….stupid hyper active wench

Kag: I'm just gonna ignore that…it has everything to do with the review! They like us paired together why? Why me? Why the frozen tiger that likes to eat frosted flakes.

Sess: ok I think they heard enough

Kag: ok h/o one more thing….WHHHYYYYY! MEE The innocent and ever loving Kagome. Why me? Why not pair him up with Jakotsu for all I care….sniff

Sess: are you done?

Kag: yes…

Atomic Toaster-arigato! I love my work….sigh

Sess: Atomic, you're not the only one who will be at the asylum, I fear for Kagome's insanity rubbing off on me

Kag: aww you do care!

Shadow Kitsune 67- Hell yea I rock!

Sess: I believe she was referring to the BOTH of us

Kag: You suck man

Hellspixie18- will do!

Sess: if it doesn't take her 10 more cans to finish it

Kag: it was 6!

Cring White Wolf/ fire yukai/missdarkfire - writes…stops….thinks….writes so more….stops…

Sess: why'd you stop?

Kag: waahhh I'm out of ideas…..

Sess: sweat drop:

Inubaby01- really? I didn't know that…. I gotta look it up… :goes off to look for Japanese dictionary:

Sess: while she's filling her mind with useless info and shit, thank you for the compliment

Kag: Sessh! Where's the dictionary?

Sessh: excuse me while I kill this girl….

Inuyashasgirl74- aww how can I resist that cute puppy face? Of course I'll write more!

Sess: don't make assumptions that you know you can't make

Kag: what do you mean: narrows eyes:

Sess: alone it took you a week or 2 just to finish THIS chapter

Kag: Hey! I wrote 12 pages, give me some credit

Sess: I'll give it when I see it

Kag: mean!


	8. Healing Body and Soul

_Kag: Muffles throu the sock placed in her mouth: mmm mmmm mmm mm….! (Get this off me!)_

_Sessh: what's that? You want me to throw you out wit last weeks garbage?_

_Kag: MMM! (Noo!)_

_DG: walks in wit an armful of pocky: Sup?_

_Sessh/Kag: you're back/ Mmmmm mmmm…!_

_DG: Hi to you too…er…why's Kag in a chair tied up wit a sock in her mouth? And is that mine or Inu's?_

_Sessh: no reason….and Inuyasha's_

_Kag: MMMM! (WHAT!)_

_DG: Oh okay as long as it's not mine, continue: sits in chair and spins around:_

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anyone! They belong and full rights to Rumiko Takahashi: All hail Takahashi-san: If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have my Sesshy to dream about or the plush I sleep wit: Dreamily sigh: Kudos to Ms. Takahashi, beautiful work. And for the song Every Heart by BoA…also not by me…WAHHH!**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Healing Body and Soul**_

With a little encouragement from Kagome and the determination to get their lord back to the castle as soon as possible, Ah Uh reached the castle in about 30 minutes. But before they reached the castle Kagome jumped off Ah Uh and landed into the garden. She instructed Rin and Jaken to get the inu brothers inside the castle while she went to find the hana followed by some herbs to mix with it to work. With that done, Kagome went off to find some herbs quickly and the hana in the garden as Ah Uh took off with the ward, the retainer, and the 2 inu brothers.

Kagome looked aimlessly by herself for the flower. But with little light and time made it difficult for her. She found the herbs she needed to make the cure for Sesshomaru's poison, but no flower to make it all work. Kagome wasn't all too concerned about Inuyasha, since it's just a few sprained bones and a scratch or two in his body. So her main attention was the Taiyoukai.

She yawned with the little sleep she had. Her body was still exhausted from her run and her eyes drooped drowsily from being up all night. Yet her determination on finding and helping the taiyoukai to health pushed her on. She groaned straining the tired eyes to look for the flower.

And as she looked, she remembered a time when she got poisoned by a hebi youkai back then. Kaede helped her back to health with crushed herbs and a mixture of the sap of a powder bluish green hana. It worked for her, so she assumed it would work too with Sesshomaru.

But after 5 then 10 minutes, her legs collapsed and she fell to the ground. She groaned as she felt the cool ground beneath her. How she wished she could just lay here and sleep soundly. She closed her eyes briefly to regain a bit of her energy. But her little rest caused her to drowse into a light slumber.

_Dream_

Kagome looked around her and smiled at the beautiful scenery around her, hanas in her disposal and grass so luscious that she could just lay there as long as she wanted, yet something was wrong. She couldn't help but think she was forgetting something for her to enjoy such a breath taking sight. Kagome sat back and thought of what she was forgetting. She rolled onto her stomach to admire the hanas. She smiled at the pink hana that mixed in with the red, blue, green, powder bluish green….powder bluish green? Kagome sat up and carefully picked the hana lifting it to her nose as she sniffed it. She sighed at its delightful fragrance but knew there was something more. She closed her eyes until she saw a sliver figure lying unconscious. She looked deeper to see who it was. She able to make out his face with sliver long hair…magenta stripes, blue crescent moon…._Looks just like Sesshomaru…._Sesshomaru?

The figure was in fact Sesshomaru as it shown the whole body of Sesshomaru and not just his face. She saw how his fever rose and began to breathe heavily. His hair clung to his body from sweating from the high fever. It was then she realized she held the flower that was needed to cure him. She looked at the flower then at Sesshomaru whose breathe breathed slowly and began to pale. Kagome shook her head and eyes widen witnessing the taiyoukai's death. It was then she cried out 'SESSHOMARU!' Did she snap awaken.

_END_

Kagome woke up panting hard. She looked around her and the sun slowly rising. Without further hesitation, she slowly tried to stand up. Her body ached and refused to listen. She fell back to the ground and sobbed. _Wait…why am I crying? Why do I care if Prince Ice Up My Ass dies? I don't care about Sesshomaru….do I?_ Kagome opened her wet eyes to look the flowers. She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes.

_I don't care about Sesshomaru! What has he ever done for me! _

_**Other than give the respect you deserve and caring for you when Inuyasha has hurt you…**_

_Respect! Ha! Yea, right respect of a servant is what he gives me!_

_**Then why did he rush to your room when he heard you scream? Why did he chase after you when Hyou kidnapped you? Why does he wish for you to stay with him instead of giving you up and leaving you with Inuyasha? I'd say that's a lot of respect for a servant.**_

_I-I…uh_

_**You may not see it, but deep down through that muscle chest, through that hard ice cold exterior, through that fake façade….is a caring youkai. And you….my dear have fallen whether you realize now or later.**_

_Shizuka ni! What do you know!_

_**My dear, why else go through this search just to find a hana that can cure a tsumetai prince, and possibly save his life? **_

_Well I-_

_**Why else would you not let Inuyasha kill him when he's most vulnerable?**_

_Cause I-_

_**Why else argue with yourself that you don't care? **_

_WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!_

_**By all means, go ahead…**_

_I appreciate that he gives me a bit respect when he took me in when Inuyasha left me for the clay bitch! I know that he saved me TWICE from Hyou. He came instead of leaving me to die. Hell he even ordered me to stay with him...I know I stopped Inuyasha from killing him but I just couldn't let him…even now when he's out cold from the poison…._

_**So…What's the problem?**_

_Sigh…nothing's the problem….maybe….maybe I do care…a little_

_**Hai…and when time comes maybe even more…**_

_Nani? What does that mean 'when time comes maybe even more'?_

_**Time will tell dear, but for now you might wanna look for that hana…**_

_Hana? ...what hana- Oh my GOD the FLOWER!_

_**Oh good you know what I'm talking about….shessh yes the hana what did you think I was talking about…baka**_

_No time to… argue with… useless… nonsense must …: yawn: look for …flower…_

_**Yea, you do that…**_

Kagome looked down at the patch of flowers. In her dream she saw the powder bluish green mix in with the red, pink, then to green and blue, then to her flower. She looked until she saw a pink hana mix in with red. She continue following until she came across blue and green ones. Her eyes widen happily when she bent down and picked the flower which was the one she was looking for. Kagome looked up at the sky to see dawn approaching. She used her very strength she had left to stand and run back to the castle.

She ran inside and up the stairs. Hopefully they would be in her room waiting for her return. When she opened the door to her room, indeed she saw the two brothers lying side by side on the bed, while at the foot of the bed was a mad retainer screaming at the bawling girl to stop crying and go to sleep. Kagome went over to the little girl and gave her a hug and some reassuring words for her to rest and when she would wake up her lord would be ok.

Believing her, Rin lie down beside her lord, just incase, and snuggled next to him, then fell asleep. Kagome requested for Jaken to rest but the retainer would not rest til he knew his lord was alright for sure.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and took her herbs and the hana. Jaken must have had a servant prepare things for Kagome, since there were things set out for her to make her potion. Kagome placed the herbs in a bowl as she mashed it up into a powder. She then took the flower and snapped the stem from the bud and poured the sap inside the bowl. A liquid blue poured in and she stirred it. When it was a liquid substance, she then finished stirring and went over to Sesshomaru. She felt his head and just like her dream, he had a fever. Quickly parting his lips and pouring the potion inside. She smiled tiredly when the last drop fell into his lips and went over to get a wet cloth. She dabbed the cloth into a bowl of water and took it over to Sesshomaru, where she placed it over his forehead to keep him cool. She then took a chair and placed it beside the bed in his side.

Looking over at Inuyasha to make sure he was ok, she saw his calm, soothing face and knew he was alright. She then looked at Rin, who was at Sesshomaru's side curled into a ball, smiling a little. Kagome took a blanket and placed it over Rin to keep her warm. Then looking back at Jaken lastly, she saw him to have fallen asleep, since he was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and leaning on his two headed staff. Smiling sweetly, Kagome took another blanket and a pillow and placed into around Jaken. He mumbled happily in sleep, earning a soft satisfied sigh from Kagome, as she went to her chair that she placed by Sesshomaru. She sat on it and looked Sesshomaru as his chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed. Kagome then leaned in to move the bangs that were stuck to his angelic face. From his smooth silky hair down his face, to his jaw, then to his lips where she traced them with the tips of her fingers. Softening her eyes at the soft skin and looked at his luscious lips. She blushed when she thought back to last night when they shared a passionate kiss. It sent shivers down her spine and it felt so sweet to her. Entranced by the magical moment, she didn't even notice that she had bended over and softly kissed his warm lips. She felt a calm surging power rush through her as she brushed her lips across his and licked it to taste how sweet they were. The shifting of Rin snapped her out of her thoughts and made her blush to think she was making out with Sesshomaru when he was unconscious. Her cheeks were red as she sat back down and laid her head on the chest of Sesshomaru's as she snuggled to the warmth. Right now all she could do was wait for the afternoon to come to see if the cure worked. But for now she closed her eyes and listened to the morning birds chirp their song as to welcome the new day as she dreamt about a certain taiyoukai.

XOXOXO

Miroku and Sango woke up early in morning to find Inuyasha away. Miroku sighed when he gave the thought of his friend still sulking over Kagome's absence, that he had left them to do some hunting or whatever to keep his mind off her.

When Sango packed up and cleared out their camp, they were about to set off for search of jewel shards when Shippou smelt Inuyasha's scent.

"I smell Inuyasha's scent coming through that way…and another scent…" he announced trying to clarify the other scent.

Sango's eyes glared flames of the other scent "If he did I'll kill that teme! He better have not gone to see her!" she gritted her teeth thinking about a certain dead miko who was the cause of the departure of their miko friend.

Shippou shook his head "I don't smell dirt or decay….it smells like…" Shippou struggled to think of whose scent it was.

But since he was just a pup he didn't have the strong nose like Inuyasha to be able to register the scent. Sensing the troubles of his kitsune friend, Mirkou decided to lend a hand.

"Well let's follow shall we? Lead on Shippou" Miroku suggested hoping it'll help the kitsune's sense of smell.

Kirara and Shippou followed the trail of Inuyasha's and the other scent with Miroku and Sango behind until they reached a clearing. There they spotted a melted youkai and by the looks at the surroundings, there was a fight between the offender and the victor.

"I wonder what happened here" Sango whispered as she knelt down and silently observed the decaying youkai.

Miroku stood behind Sango looking down at the youkai and nodded, he too wondered what occurred. He then turned his head to look at Shippou curious if that was the other scent besides Inuyasha's.

"Shippou, is this the other scent you smelled?" Miroku asked pointing his staff behind him at the dead youkai.

_This could be a lesser youkai that Inuyasha must have come upon last night to relieve of his anger. But he couldn't have killed it…its melted body shows it has been burned and poisoned. And Inuyasha only has Tessaiga, so he couldn't have done this. _

"Iie…other than Inuyasha's and that demon's….there are a few faint scents here but 2 strong ones I just picked up" he explained now able to smell other scents besides Inuyasha's and the youkai's since they arrived. "And it smells fresh, so it was just a couple hours ago." He added.

_Few hours ago huh, that explains the fresh smell of blood and decay…but then again that means there were a few others besides this youkai and Inuyasha as well…But question is…who?_

"Can you make them out?" Sango asked hopefully reading Miroku's mind.

Shippou smiled happily when he detected the scents of vanilla and Sakura as one of the stronger ones, immediately knowing who it belonged to.

"Kagome was one of them!" he exclaimed happily.

Miroku and Sango smiled happily. Surely Inuyasha must have traced Kagome's scent here when the youkai came and tried to kill her for the jewels, or so they thought.

"And the other?" Sango asked curiously.

Shippou sniffed again. He's eyes grew worried when he sniffed the scented air and sniffed again to make sure. But when he was sure it was his scent he frowned.

"Shippou" Sango grew worried by his silence.

Shippou looked up sadly at his two friends and answered "And Sesshomaru"

It was silent for awhile until Miroku and Sango sighed sadly and figured probably Sesshomaru had kidnapped Kagome once again and Inuyasha went after her this time.

"I guess this means it's a trip to the western lands, ne?" Miroku sighed looking to the west.

"Might as well start the walk" Sango said looking at the high rising sun.

They agreed and began walking in the forest. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara made their way to the western lands, in hope to find Kagome and Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru groaned as he placed his hand over his head. He felt like a brick had hit him over the head over and over again. He slowly peeled his eyes open to see a pair of brown eyes looking down, staring back. He blinked and knew those brown happy eyes staring down at him.

Rin sat up and clapped her hands happily and yay'd silently that Kagome spoke truth that when she would wake her lord would be ok. Sesshomaru was slightly confused why Rin was being quiet instead of her normal happy, loud cheer. He sat up when he felt weight on his chest. _Nanigotda- _He looked down from his eyes to see a peaceful Kagome sleeping soundly. The sight of her breathing slowly made him smile a bit. He then felt the bed even out as Rin jumped from the bed to the floor and danced around happily, singing.

"Sesshomaru-sama is okay! Kagome-san made him better and saved the day! And Sesshomaru-sama has 2 arms to play….YAY!" she chanted over and over silently.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin oddly. _Better? Saved? 2 arms to play?_

"Rin what are you talking about?" he asked with Kagome now in his arms.

Rin stopped dancing and singing to answer her lord's question.

"Kagome-san has taken care of Sesshomaru-sama when Sesshomaru-sama was feeling sick, Kagome-san took some plants and gave Sesshomaru-sama and cured him!" she clapped happily "She even gave back Sesshomaru-sama's arm back to play again!" she danced around once again, but this time left out the door to give her lord time to think.

Sesshomaru looked down to see both arms left and right at his side.

_This Sesshomaru….was in a care of a ningen? An onna ningen? And has returned my arm?_

_**What's wrong with that?**_

_You again_

_**Aww missed me?**_

_Hardly….what happened?_

_**Don't remember anything huh?**_

_If I did I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?_

_**Hpmf….fine smarty ass, just when you were kicking your otouto's ass….the full effect of the poison hit and knocked you out…remember!**_

_Wouldn't I be dead then?_

_**Haven't you listened to Rin? Kagome, wench of your brother, saved you by curing you somehow and you're better duh!**_

_I'm aware of that. But how? Wouldn't it have been too late with the cure? And how did she relieve my arm…_

_**Ahh….but she's a miko….didn't you feel something surge through your body?**_

……

_**Well?**_

…_.. I remember feeling something soft on my lips, it was sweet….then something hot and wet afterwards…like something licking my lips?_

_**Oooo….. What if it came from her?**_

_What does that have to do with it?_

_**Everything….maybe that's what you felt that was surging through your body…how you recovered from the poison despite the cure brought back your arm now that you have both left and right once again.**_

_You speak nonsense leave…_

_**But-**_

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the door to see Rin there.

"Hai, Rin"

"Rin forgot to tell Sesshomaru-sama, when he was out, man with doggy ears was also hurt too so. Rin convinced Kagome-san to bring to the castle. He's okay now and is outside" she finished and then ran out the door, when she was done.

_Man with doggy ears? There's no such-….oh no…_

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He smelt the sweet scent of Sakura and vanilla from Kagome, but then the scent dog of he's otouto was there as well. Sesshomaru growled lowly as he picked up Kagome's body slowly, not wake her up, and placed her onto the bed. He then pulled the bed sheets over her body and walked out of the room to take care of some business.

He followed his brother's scent that lead outside his castle. There sat Inuyasha with Rin trying to reach for his ears. Inuyasha was getting slightly annoyed, but then was more when he sniffed Sesshomaru's scent. Inuyasha jumped up and around to face Sesshomaru, as Rin fell to the floor rubbing her bottom from the impact on the ground.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said in his cool cold demeanor voice.

"Jackass" was his response.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his otouto. Glaring down of the young one behind him to see her eyes widen. He growled softly in warning to his half brother.

"You will not talk vial in front of a youji" he snapped bitterly.

Inuyasha looked confused for a second until he turned behind and suddenly remembered Rin. She had gotten up and looked up at Inuyasha then her lord.

"Rin go to Jaken and help him prepare a meal for the miko when she wakes" he instructed not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" she smiled out and skipped back into the castle in search of Jaken.

The brothers stared at one another for awhile, golden amber with honey amber, brother against brother. Youkai vs Hanyou. Inuyasha became aggravated and barked out.

"What do you want with me and Kagome, teme?"

Sesshomaru raised a sliver eyebrow before answering "I wouldn't want anything from a mutt like you, unless it's the Tessaiga. As for the onna, I owe her my life for saving it and returning my arm"

"Your arm?" Inuyasha looked at his left arm to see it attach and well.

"How did you-?"

"The miko works in mysterious ways even I don't know how she did it" he answered, not letting him finish his question.

"We'll be leaving then" he gritted out.

Sesshomaru smirked "By all means go ahead…you can escort yourself out"

"Myself? Kagome's coming with me!"

"The miko stays otouto, you may leave, or if you need the guards see you out, if you get lost" Sesshomaru lastly said as he turned his back on his brother and started walking back inside his castle.

Inuyasha growled as he yelled out "Why do you want her to stay? She's a ningen and we all know you hate ningens!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and peered over his shoulder to his brother.

"Is it not, that you chose the dead miko over the living one, if memory serves me right" he said calmly waiting for his brother's answer.

Inuyasha was silent from there and didn't answer. He had feelings for Kikyo, but he cared and had feelings for Kagome as well. Yet he had different feelings for both mikos. He cared for Kikyo since he owed his life to her for causing her death, and was an ex-lover. Then there was Kagome who he had recently started realizing his feelings for her during her absence from him. Sesshomaru took this silence as a chance to leave his brother with his thoughts…and maybe a few words.

"Since the miko isn't any use for you…. She will do well and make use for me" he said then leaving his brother to sort out his feelings for the mikos.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru was walking up the stairs to check on Kagome, when he heard a commotion just down the hall from him towards Kagome's room.

"Rin get your dirty hands off the tray!" Jaken scolded as he battled Rin for dominance of the tray of food.

'Iie! Sesshomaru-sama, told Rin to help Jaken-sama with Kagome-san's food" she protested as she tried pulling it toward her.

"Silence you stupid child, I don't need help from you!" he pestered, playing tug and war with the tray.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bickering ward and retainer and stood a few feet behind Jaken. He looked down at Jaken in boredom. Rin looked up and smiled brightly as she let go of the tray and rushed over to Sesshomaru's side. As for Jaken, having let go of the tray sent Jaken flying back and the tray of food spilling over him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"Rin cheered as she hugged his leg.

Rin was answered with a pat to her head in response, making Jaken grumbled angrily at the food that was placed over him in the process.

"Stupid oni child" he grumbled trying to clear off some of its contents off himself.

"Silence yourself Jaken, if you wish to keep your mouth in tact" Sesshomaru glared at the toad coldly.

Jaken turned around and bowed at Sesshomaru's feet as he ranted saying "Gomen nasai milord for this lowly servant, I was just delivering the miko's food like you asked until this absurd child intends to bother me by helping me when I don't need it and-"

Sesshomaru tire of his ranting and intervened replying "I grow tired of your babbling Jaken, Rin was doing as I asked so do not blame this mess of her, which reminds me. Go clean this up and get a new tray and be quick of it" he commanded icy.

Jaken did a few more bows and sorries before standing up and turning away to get some servant to clean that mess up and another to make a new tray of food for Kagome. He walked down the hall grumbling about absurdity of human children and how he needed a new job. Rin smiled happily as she let go of Sesshomaru's leg and skipped down the hall in attempt to bother Jaken some more.

When they disappeared into the distant hall, Sesshomaru walked over the tray off spilled food and opened the door to Kagome's room to check on her. He found her to be still asleep, right where he left her. He walked over to her and sat on the chair that she had fallen asleep on as he gazed at the miko who had cured him.

He stared as her body moved up and down as she breathed slowly. He absorbed the looks of her at her unconscious figure.

Her midnight black hair was spread about on the pillows behind her, scattered, yet the wave of it still varied. His eyes trailed down to her face, where her pale skin glowed in the sunlight as if she were a fallen tenshi from the heavens above. Her closed eyelids covered her smoky blue-gray eyes from being seen, yet even if you couldn't see her through her eyes you could tell she was calm and at peace. Her parted red luscious lips that looks ready to be kissed faltered throughout her face as she breathed slowly breath through her lips. Then her curved body which was covered by the bed sheet lay motionless with her hands to her sides. A situation like his you could be mistaken as a time in a fairy tale, where the princess laid to rest for many years from a spell cast on her until her night and shining armored prince comes to unbreak the spell by a simple kiss.

Sesshomaru ran his hand down her cheek to feel her smooth, soft skin. His eyes softened at the slight warmth and a smile tugged his lips. The thought of her lips last night brought him warmth and sensations inside of him that he never knew. The soft of her warm soft lips against his cold ones, the taste of her once inside her mouth as if it were honey to a bee or candy to a child. And the touch of it all, made him think that he wasn't alone. How he wished to replay that moment from last night. But two things kept him from it. The knowing of her rejection of the thought since last night was after all an 'accident' and the full annoyance of his pride of him making out with a ningen who he clearly sees as a threat. These 2 reasons angered him at the most from keeping him away from the feeling he was having last night and now. Sesshomaru growled lowly at his pathetic feelings he was now feeling for a mere ningen, but he was then brought out of his thoughts and aggravation as he felt the calm aura of Kagome's, turn into a scared and distressful feeling. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the miko as her face turned from calm and serenity to a frown and sad face. She then began to pant and perspire as she tossed and turned, knocking Sesshomaru's hand away from her face. Sesshomaru looked at her concerned as he gazed at the miko he was falling for, as she faced her dream or better yet nightmare. _Kagome what could you be thinking…._

_Kagome's dream_

Kagome was once again back to her garden, to where she sat and where she had found the flower to cure Sesshomaru's poison. She smiled knowing he was gonna feel better and be back to his old cold self. She sighed happily and fell back on the grass to gaze up at the clouds. She couldn't remember the last time she felt carefree, happy, and content. She watched as a cloud form a figure and she smiled when she saw what it had become. The fluffy cloud had formed the person who made her this way, to be free of any doubts or problems for a while. To be actually gone where the wind goes and feels happy with all the same, even if it's for a short while. She smiled at Sesshomaru and could have sworn it smiled back. Her body melted, her tongue and lips tingled, and her heart beated faster remembering that smile and the lips that where placed on hers as he slept like a happy pup. How this all happened she didn't know, why did it happen she couldn't help but wonder? How can a miko and a youkai come to be? Where will it take her and him? What will happen if they should continue on the relationship or not? How will she take it? Would she care? Would he care? Would she be happy or hurt? So many questions and yet, so very few answers that can only be answered in and by time. Then there was another question she wondered about this relationship…What would Inuyasha say ….what would he do... Ah yes Inuyasha… the cause of this all. The reason her heart ached and questioned if she were to risk her heart for another. Just the remembrance of the hurt of the truth of words, the sound of betrayal of what each word standing for, and the pain of it all to know that she gave up her own heart and love but yet to be returned by nothing. Just the hurt of words and the sight of being with another broke the beating heart into a steady aching rhythm. Kagome's eyes blurry from the upcoming tears in her eyes, as the sight of her old love with his ex-love, or so she thought, embraced together as they shared a passionate kiss. Then breaking the kiss, with the words she wished was for her, was said. 'I love you' out loud. But was not meant for her and yet for another, shattered the remaining pieces of her broken heart that has tried to mend.

The clouds darkened and the Sesshomaru cloud deformed. The beautiful blue sky grew black and storms formed. Kagome sat up from her laying position and hugged her legs up close to her body as she cried her heart out. The tears ran down her cheeks as she laid her head on her knees and the clouds began to rain. As if it were crying for her pain and sorrow. She couldn't take it, if this was what heart broken was like she didn't want it to happen again. That meant no relationship with Sesshomaru, meaning no more risk of heartache or no more chance of the kind of pain she was now experiencing. She cried along with the sky as it rained upon her. She heard voices saying to stop crying and be strong, but she wouldn't hear it. Until she felt a warm touch to her as she cried. She looked up to see a sliver figure kneeling down to her and whispering that it will be okay. He hugged her in a warm embrace as if to protect her from the pain she had suffered and the cold of the rain. He rubbed her back to show he was true to his words. Kagome sniffled and accepted the warm embrace and serene of words told by the figure.

_End of dream_

Sesshomaru couldn't find anything to do to stop from Kagome from tossing and turning. He had tried waking her up with a started soft shake into a harder one; to softly whispering her to wake up to louder voice that he hoped would have done it. But failing miserably, so he was forced to do what was left. And that was to calm her down and have her get through the dream and wake by herself. He sighed and watched as she whimpered in her sleep. He didn't know why he was doing it and he didn't know what made him do it. Was it the fact of pity of seeing her in a state like this? Was it the regret of having her save him from a brink of death and having her in return see her like this? Is because she was now crying and needed someone there for her? Or maybe the fact of having her feel like this hurt him as well, and wished to see that smile once more? Whatever the reason was made him reach out and help her out. There he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western, rubbing the back and consoling a young onna that was having nightmares. Oh how the kamis have fallen him. When he heard her whimpers subsided and her crying had stopped, he sighed grateful that annoying sound had ended. He stopped rubbing her back when he felt her shift and her blue-gray eyes slowly peel open.

Kagome woke up and blinked at the wet tears that were still on her eyes. She sat up and looked at Sesshomaru, who had placed his blank, stoic mask back on. She was about to ask what he was doing here, when he raised his claw and wiped the rolling tears that were left. Kagome looked at him confused, but smiled a little, just seeing that smile made Sesshomaru a bit happier. It was quiet for a while until they heard the loud screams of Jaken and Inuyasha in the halls. Next thing they knew Kagome's door was swung opened to reveal an arrogated Jaken, a pissed off Inuyasha, and a jumpy Rin who held the tray of food.

"Yay Kagome-san is awake! Rin has brought you your lunch" Rin said happily taking the tray to her and placed in her lap before jumping on the bed next to her.

"Arigato Rin-chan" she whispered as she smiled at the tray of food and gave the girl a warm hug.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and asked "Are your wounds okay?" she asked softly.

"Feh, just scratches" he gruffly said looking at his aniki who was staring at him bored.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and followed his gaze at Sesshomaru, who was gazing back blankly. Rin was occupied with hem of her dress to see what was going. Jaken was scowling at Inuyasha, for barging in when he was not needed. Getting tired of the silence, Kagome relieved the silence with a question.

"Something you need Inuyasha?" she asked as she lift her hot shiru into her mouth, taking a sip.

"Yes Inuyasha, don't you have better things to do, such as being with your wench" Sesshomaru included as he folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

Kagome winced knowing he was implying to Kikyo. She bowed her head down and began to eat her lunch, not wanting to hear his answer. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and her hurt face as she tried to hide it behind her curtain of hair that was placed in front of her as she bowed her head.

"I'm here to get Kagome, we're going now" he answered growling at his brother.

Kagome's head sprung up when she heard her name and we in the same sentence.

"What do you mean we're going?" she asked confused.

Inuyasha was still growling as he answered "Going as in leaving here and this teme behind and look for the shards with the rest" he answered as if it were the simplest question ever.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him like he grew 2 heads "I know that baka, I meant going as in I'm not going anywhere…with you" she scowled.

Sesshomaru sensed vile words and an argument coming on so he instructed Jaken to take Rin outside to the garden. Rin happily hugged Kagome before jumping off the bed and following Jaken out the room for the garden.

Inuyasha turned his attention to an angry Kagome as he said "NANI! You're the only one who can sense the shards you have to come! After all it's your fault!" he yelled out.

Kagome felt a headache coming on and rubbed her temples as she said "Don't you think I know that? Is that all I am to you Inuyasha? A shard detector? If so then I suggest you and find a new one, such as Kikyo, who we all know you love and choose to be with" she hissed out.

Narrowing her eyes on him she continued "This way I won't be in the way so you can be with 'your' Kikyo, how's that sound Inuyasha?" she bitterly said it as if it were venom.

Inuyasha gaped at her responses. He didn't spend 2 days just to find her so they can continue their journey for the shards. He went after her, so he can bring her back and say sorry for what he has done. He'd be damned if he admitted his wrongs in front of his brother. He could've just left the castle without her and go for Kikyo, but then again he didn't because he realized his mistake and choose Kagome. But the way he explained his part, sounded as if he wanted to use her to find the jewels instead of choosing her instead of Kikyo.

"But Kagome I-"he tried to explain.

"Iie Inuyasha! I heard enough! You heard me last night and I heard you know loud and clear ok!" she shouted out.

She placed her tray of shiru to the side as she tossed the blankets that were tangled on her away from her as she approached Inuyasha. When she was good in hearing distance and in front of him, she took out her finger and jabbed him emphasizing her words. Sesshomaru sat back enjoying the show that was displayed in front of him and smirked at the lecture his brother was gonna get.

"You listen here and you listen good Inuyasha! So I don't have to repeat it again and again and again!" she started out jabbing him in the chest. "You made it clear to me, 3 nights ago that you wanted me as a shard detector and that you loved Kikyo when I spotted you with her, even today here we stand you even said it yourself! So I want you to listen now and get it through your head!" she screamed as Inuyasha stepped back and his ears flattened on his head.

"I have loved you, you didn't love me back, and you loved Kikyo. I was willing to overlook that, but having you run around her behind my back and using me has gone over the line! I told you I have given you too many chances and I have forgiven you so many times. But do you care? IIE! So for that I'm willing to humble let Kikyo and you be together without me in the way! You can go get the shards with her in the group for all I care. Just know this, I'M NOT GOING! If she's there I'm not so good luck and you have my blessings for further mating processes! If you need me I'm here in your brother's castle. If I come upon any shards I'll let you know…until then Sayonara Inuyasha" she said lastly before ending the poking and stomping out the room to calm down.

Inuyasha recovered from the stun of her loud screaming and the harsh of her finger jabbing at his chest. He looked at the door that closed behind Kagome with a slam and then over to his aniki, that was watching the whole show with a smirk on his face that Inuyasha wanted to smack it right off. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to his otouto and whispered 2 simple words.

"She's mine"

He then opened the slammed door and departed to leave Inuyasha once again to himself. Sesshomaru followed the scent of Sakura and vanilla that was mixed with anger and sadness to it down the hall and out the castle. He found Kagome lying on the ground in his garden, looking up at the sky with her hands behind her head.

He smirked and went over to join her. He sat down and gazed over his lands for a moment then her and then finally up to the sky.

"Why do I put up with him" she sighed as she watched the clouds slowly move by.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled a bit. "Because you're Kagome" he simply answered before returning his gaze up to the sky.

Kagome looked over to him and rolled her eyes at his simple answer.

"And if I choose not to be Kagome, what about then?" she teased.

Sesshomaru brought his gaze back down to meet Kagome's smoky blue gray eyes.

"Impossible you're unlikely to change for someone your caliber" his eyes softened a bit looking at her.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head as she leaned further into her arms lazily.

"You're one to talk Sessho-kun" she played with his name.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her dangerously for the nickname, but when he saw her open one eye to see his reaction, he quirked a questional eyebrow at her comment. _He claims to be cold and distant to all, but here he is Lord of the Western, feared by all, comforting a miko over her crush….impossible my ass._

Sesshomaru waited for her to explain what she meant by her last comment, but instead she sighed and resumed their previous conversation.

"I know its my duty to put back the Shikon no Tama back together since its my fault I scattered it in the first place….but it's hard when you have relational problems like these, ne?" she opened her eyes and looked over to the taiyoukai.

_Why am I even discussing this with him? He doesn't care about me or whatever happens…yet it feels comfortable to talk to someone…_

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment thinking over why she would discuss things like that with him, and the fact why would he care and why was he doing this. Only one thing came to mind that satisfied his thoughts to be able to gather up his answer to her question.

_Her… after all she saved my life…_

_**you keep telling yourself that**_

_Silence you incompetence_

"That's the problem with ningens and weaker youkais" Sesshomaru slowly said thinking about his words before continuing "So many emotions they have that they'll react…their actions are based on their emotions and with that, in the end that will be their downfall" he explained.

"A weakness if I may, if you have your emotions get the best of you, you will surely fall like many others in the past and present"

"Such as…"

"Taiyoukais before me have reacted this way…like my otou Inu no Tashio…then there's the hanyou…ningens, youkais … you" _And even me…_

Kagome looked at him at disbelief that he would say so much to her…a ningen. _So he acts so cold to so many because he, Sesshomaru, fears of his emotions getting the best of him therefore leading him to his death? No way…_

"So you believe acting cold and distant, locking up your emotions deep inside is the way to live" Kagome sat up then pulling her knees to her chest as looked down to her feet.

Sesshomaru laid his right arm on his right knee that was pulled up to his chest as his left leg sat lazily out on the grass with his left arm out to the side as he sat back on a ki and gazed at the miko.

"If I wish to live unlike my otou who has died for such a silly emotion for a ningen, then hai, I do" he said as he stood back up and breathed deeply into the air, closing his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked still looking down to the grass and her feet.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gazed down at her confused.

"Why comfort me? Wouldn't it be better this way…at least for you?" she asked now looking up meeting blue-gray eyes to golden ember.

Sesshomaru sighed understanding he too didn't understand and it has been bugging him this whole time.

"I too don't understand why I'm doing this…as same as you, why help me when I could have just died, or why return my left arm." He answered truthfully.

Kagome looked at him shocked. _Left arm? How did he get his left arm back? I didn't notice that until he told me…did I do that?_ His nerves were calmed of the smell of Sakura and vanilla, but he was then tensed to think such a thing. He put back his stoic mask and cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention. Kagome came out of her thoughts of what Sesshomaru had told her and looked up at his cold golden amber eyes once again.

"If you wish to move on and get over with the past I suggest you control your emotions" he advised bringing the previous subject back as he let out a hand for her to stand up.

"Come you must clean up yourself, you have visitors coming" he said as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

Sesshomaru then turned to walk back to his castle, letting Kagome a little time to think over the fact of becoming more defensive when it came to her heart and Inuyasha. _What should I do? _She didn't want to be burdened with the hurt and pain of Inuyasha for the rest of her life nor the suffering of heartbroken either. And from what Sesshomaru states, closing entrance to her emotions and heart will end her ache and pain. But she didn't want to live a life of loneliness and coldness like Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and straightened out her messy kimono. _Maybe a nice dip in the osen will make me feel better. _Kagome then regained her confidence and headed back to the castle to think things better out to do with her life and emotions.

(A/N: Hmm….should I stop here? Great place to stop too! No cliffies! Nah….I promised longer…so here we go! Lucky you!)

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his castle until he reached his study where he spotted Jaken sulking about the hanas he was abused in.

"Jaken" he said back to his icy cold voice.

Jaken jumped and bowed to Sesshomaru as he answered "Hai milord, what do you wish for from this lowly servant?"

Sesshomaru opened the door to his study and gestured for him to follow. Jaken followed Sesshomaru inside and waited for him to speak as he sat behind his desk.

"The miko's companions will be arriving shortly, prepare for their arrival and see to it that the hanyou is out of my sight" Sesshomaru commanded as he started to look over a parchment.

"Hai milord" Jaken answered shortly before scurrying out the door and down the hall.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha stomped out Kagome's room and down the hall for her. He was pissed off that she ditched him when he came all this way for her. But a part of him felt guilty for causing her that way. He needed to set her straight and to that he needed to talk to her face to face. He could have done that before but his aniki had to be there and spoil it. But if he can get her alone without anyone to disturb them, then maybe he can convince her to come back. So here Inuyasha was looking around the halls for his miko friend. He asked maids and servants around the castle but all came to a dead end. He even asked Rin, but said she hasn't seen her since her lunch. So that left his brother, who he wasn't gonna dare asked fear of him ruining it all, or the baka of a toad. He looked for the small thing and was successful when he spotted his small green self commanding servants of what to do.

"The guest of Sesshomaru-sama is having guests so prepare dinner you poor sack of ningens!" he screeched.

Inuyasha came from behind and picked up the toad by his small head.

"Nani! Oi you bukiyo hanyou! Put me down!" Jaken yelled, struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Where's Kagome you bukiryo toad?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why should I tell you? And I am NOT ugly!"

Inuyasha glared dangerously at him "Have you seen a mirror lately? …anyway that's not the point…Should I get it out of you the easy way or the hard way?" he asked cracking his claws to prove his point.

"Ahh…iie, I don't know where the onna ningen is, I swear!" Jaken stuttered avoiding pummeling from the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment before believing the youkai didn't know where his friend was. He dropped him, not to gently to the floor and stormed off to find her on his own.

Jaken straightened his kimono as he grumbled. "Baka hanyou such a haji to Sesshomaru-sama's chi"

Next thing Jaken knew he was knocked to the head, then picked up and throw far out into the hall, sliding until he hit a wall. Inuyasha growled when he heard the words Jaken said. But he had more important things to settle with. He went out to see if she went outside. And indeed he found out she was outside and not alone, since he smelt the Sesshomaru's scent mingled with hers. Meaning they have been talking and if Inuyasha knew his brother, which he does, he was probably feeling more bad shit about him in her head, all more the reason not to go with him. Inuyasha growled and was about to follow the scent back into the castle when he heard someone scream his name.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked behind him to see his friends running his way. When they reached good distance with his he was bombarded with questions.

"Daijoubu Inuyasha?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Is Kagome being held by Sesshomaru?"

"Aren't you gonna save her?"

"He didn't hurt her did he?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Why did you leave us?"

"What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha" All three screamed for answers.

Inuyasha couldn't take the questions so he screamed "Shizuka ni you bakas!"

All was silent from there. They waited for him to explain but were only answered with a silent gruff and a back turned as he walked back into the castle for his previous mission. The gang looked at one another before shrugging and following after.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru was working on his scrolls sent by other lords in other regions when he heard screaming out his window. He stopped his work and went over to the window. He expected them to come and here they were. He watched as each one threw out a question at him, not waiting for the last question to be answered. He closely examined his otouto's face as it turned from confused to annoy to angry, to him this was amusement and entertaining. That was until he shut them up by screaming and walking off. Sesshomaru sighed and knew what is to be next. He then called for Kagome's servant.

"Hoshi" he called.

Hoshi came in and bowed "You called for me milord?"

"Get the miko, she has guests I believe you'll find her at the osen" he said calmly before putting away his work.

"Hai, milord" Hoshi bowed and walked out the study in search of the miko.

XOXOXO

Kagome sat in the warm osen alone to think about everything. _I know I have a duty to find the shards and purify them, which is something Kikyo couldn't do…but I can't stand to see them together…it hurts so much. _Kagome cleansed her skin with vanilla soap, followed by a massage to the hair and scalp with Sakura shampoo. She dunked down and washed off the suds and dirt off. When she emerged Hoshi came in with a red yukata with black Sakura hanas flowing to the hem of the dress, along with a black obi to match the dress and a pair of red surippas and hashi, for her hair.

"Konnichi wa Hoshi-chan" Kagome smiled at her servant friend.

"Konnichi wa Kagome-chan, are you done?" she asked politely.

"Hai" she answered stepping out and cleaning herself with a towel.

She then spotted the outfit and couldn't help but give her a questional stare. Hoshi, as if reading her face, answered.

"You want to look nice for your guests, ne?" she smiled handing it over to her.

Kagome then slapped her forehead, forgetting that matter as she snatched the clothing away went to the back to change. Kagome changed into the yukata and slipped on the surippas and emerged from the back to show Hoshi how she looked.

"I forgot I had guests coming" she blushed as she ran her fingers through her soaked hair.

Hoshi chuckled as took out a comb went behind her and started brushing her hair. When it was straight, she put it up and held it up with the red hashis. She walked around and smiled at Kagome looking her over in approval. She then went back behind her and tied her loose obi and sighed happily.

"You look utsukusii milady" Hoshi smiled as she complimented Kagome when she looked from top to bottom.

"Domo arigato Hoshi" she blushed the color of her yukata.

"Come, mustn't keep your guests or Sesshomaru-sama waiting can we?" she said leading Kagome out the door, pushing her from behind.

XOXOXO

The servants lead Inuyasha and the gang into the dinner room where they were seated, waiting for their friend and a certain taiyoukai. Inuyasha scowled and grumbled under his breath. He didn't want to wait for his brother, knowing him if Kagome showed up and he tried to talk to her again he would definitely ruin all chances of getting her back. He wanted to go look for her and talk to her 'privately' but he knew he wouldn't get that chance since Sesshomaru would be there, so here he is waiting in his chair, forced by Sango if he didn't stop moving so much she would gladly knock him out to do it. The gang chatted silently wondering what was going on with Kagome and the inu brothers, Inuyasha had answered most of their questions of what happened but there were questions that he couldn't answer that left them confused. The chatting disappeared and silence overridden when the door opened and in came Sesshomaru. Inuyasha silently growled at him as he strolled over to his seat, at the head of the table. Sesshomaru looked over to him and smirked as he sat down. Tension flew throughout the air, as they waited for the final person to come in. Sango was not one to deal with such silence so she decided to put up a conversation.

"Kon ban wa Sesshomaru-sama" she forced a smile as she looked over to the stoic youkai

Sesshomaru just nodded in return and went back to his staring contest with Inuyasha. Miroku too hating the tenses in the air and getting Sango's drift, he decided to take a shot.

"Arigato for letting us stay here milord" Miroku eyed the brothers oddly.

"Hm…get to the point houshi, I know that's not what you wish to ask" Sesshomaru's voice was a bit warmer but his face was as blank as a paper.

"Hai it isn't, I- er….we wish to know what do you intend to do with Kagome-sama"

Inuyasha had told them Sesshomaru wished to keep her in his castle, yet there was the opposing question of why he would do that for her, a ningen…an onna ningen.

Sesshomaru glanced a look at Miroku then Inuyasha as he answered "The miko was in distress I merely took her in and things lead to another, such as curing me when fate wished me to die and I decided to repay her back by relieving her pain and suffering with a place to stay to heal her wounds that were inflected by a certain hayou" he smirked as he directed full attention to that hanyou to emphasize his point.

Inuyasha growled louder as his friends look to Sesshomaru shocked he would care such things for their friend. The staring and the growling ended as Kagome walked in smiling.

"Gomen nasai minna for my lateness, having guests slipped my mind" she said softly as she blushed and went to take a empty seat to the left of Sesshomaru and the right of Sango's.

Kagome bowed a little to Sesshomaru before turning her attention to Sango as she hugged her sister, missing her so much. After they left go, she sat down but was assaulted with a kitsune as he jumped into her lap and hugged her immensely. Kagome giggled and hugged back her lil pup. She was then rewarded with a memorable sound she missed for a while.

"Baka hentai" Sango mumbled beside her as she slapped him in the face.

A small neko rubbed itself on Kagome to show how much she missed her as well. Kagome smiled and petted her in thanks. She was so happy to be with her friends that she was oblivious to Inuyasha who was staring at her wide eyed to see her dressed like that. The red yukata went with every curve throughout her body and just the color warmed him inside. Sadly all happy things came to an end when Sesshomaru cleared his throat for their attention before picking up his hashis and began to eat. The others sighed and began to eat as well as they chatted.

"So you're okay, ne Kagome-chan?" Sango asked concerned looking to her sister who seemed to be recovering very well.

"Hai of course Sango-chan" she smiled happily.

Sango exhaled her breath that she held onto, she was happy that her friend was happy. But was happy that she wasn't as torn up the last time she saw her. Just thinking of it made her see red of a certain hanyou, and it wasn't Kagome's dress either.

"Wow Kagome-chan you really have it with dresses" Sango teased "You look so kawaii!"

Kagome blushed until her cheeks were rosy pink "Nan demo nai"

Sesshomaru was listening into the conversations and this one he had to intervene at.

"Taijiya speaks false" Sesshomaru said smoothly as he sipped his cha.

Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes flared at his insult. Sango felt the same way as well. _How dare he say that to me!_ Sesshomaru sensed their anger and couldn't help smirk at their reaction.

"You, miko are certainly not 'cute'." He placed down he placed his cha down still smirking as her fury grew.

"Why you-!"

"She simply looks…what's the word miko say…sekushi?" he finished as he stood from his seat.

All eyes were turned to Sesshomaru, jaws dropped and eyes widened. _Did he just call me?…no I think I'm dreaming again….taiyoukai of the west calling a miko…ningen onna such as myself…sexy? _The gang were thinking all the same thing. Sesshomaru felt their stares and a glare. But he couldn't dent it when he say her first come in with the dress like that and look so as Kagome puts it sexy. It took his all his power to hold back his lust for the girl and to control his beast side all the same.

"Hai, I believe that's it….Kagome is most certainly not cute, but sekushi" he smirked at her dark tomato face and made an impression of a sakana from her embarassment.

Sesshomaru finished up his dinner and walked to the door.

"Kagome, Rin will be in your room when you are done, you are to put her to bed then you may rest…until then Oyasumi nasai"

First calling her sexy, then starting to use her name instead of miko or wench again…then saying good night? _Ok now I know I'm dreaming. All those stuff Sesshomaru would NEVER say. _

Inuyasha was first to snap out of his stun stage and burst into anger as he jumped out of his chair and came over to Sesshomaru.

"Teme! How dare you say that?"

Sesshomaru looked at him boredly "So you think I speak false? Is Kagome not 'sexy'? If not then what do you think otouto" Sesshomaru smirked.

All eyes were on Inuyasha, especially Kagome. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and tried to hide his blush. For once he agreed with his onii-san, and that was a rare occasion.

"I-I"

"Clearly you think I'm not sexy Inuyasha" Kagome's temper and attitude were up by 100 percent now "Of course why think the copy is a beauty when you have the original" she scowled as she placed Shippou in Sango's lap and stood up.

"Kagome that's not true I-"

"Shizuka ni Inuyasha! I don't want to hear okay!" she stomped over to the door where the 2 brothers stood.

"I told you I don't want to hear your crap anymore, I told you I don't want to see you anymore, I told you and I told you to leave me alone!" Kagome yelled in his flat puppy ears as she opened the door and stormed out of it, slamming it open, then closed in the process with a bang.

All gaped at Inuyasha, Inuyasha still stunned, and Sesshomaru smirked at it all. The door was then opened once again, with Kagome popping her head inside.

"Gomen nasai minna and Sesshomaru, oh Arigato for the compliment Sesshomaru-sama I appreciate it …Oyasumi nasai!" she smiled and closed the door gently this time.

Sesshomaru nodded to his brother and guests as he opened the closed door and walked out afterwards.

"That was…interesting" Miroku said flatly.

"Shizuka ni Miroku!" they yelled and Sango punched him in the head, as she stood and headed for the door as well.

Shippou and Kirara ran for the door and all filed out, all but Miroku who was on the floor

"Ow"

XOXOXO

_Who does he think he is? Street wise mouth baka… _Kagome thought bitterly as she walked to her room. As she walked there she spotted Rin in her pj's waiting for her.

"Oh gomen nasai Rin! I hope I didn't make you wait" Kagome walked to her bending down to her height.

"Nai, Rin just finished dressing" she smiled up to her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back as Kagome stood once more. Rin took Kagome's hand as they start to walk for Rin's room when a voice called out.

"Kagome!"

Kagome and Rin stopped where they were to look behind to see Shippou running their way. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Shippou, time for bed, ne?" Kagome giggled "Is it ok if you slept in Rin's room tonight?"

"Aww Naze?" he whined.

"I'm not gonna sleep right away, kay?"

Shippou nodded as he yawned sleepily. She opened the door to Rin's room and went over to her bed to tuck the two in. Rin jumped in bed and lay down. Shippou let go of Kagome jumped into the bed lying next to Rin. Kagome placed the flowered beddings over Rin and Shippou tucking them in.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hai Shippou?"

"Will you sing me and Rin a song" Shippou snuggled into the bed.

"Hai, onegai Kagome-oneechan" Rin pleaded.

Kagome chuckled at her new nickname "Hai Rin I'll sing you a song"

Rin smiled "Arigato!"

Kagome thought for a moment of what she was gonna sing. When a song came to mind, she sang it in a whisper to get them to sleep.

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara- if there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart sunao ni nareru-every heart would become gentle._

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara- If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every Heart kokoro mita sareru no daros-Every heart can be satisfied_

Kagome sang softly with each word, singing it like she would every night for Shippou at camp. She watched the two's sleepy eyes droop into crescent eyes, trying to stay awake to hear it all.

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita-I was frightened by the never-ending night,_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta -So I prayed to the distant stars._

Kagome was oblivious to her surroundings as she sang stronger; she didn't even know she had an audience at the door.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de- In endlessly repeating time,_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru -We were searching for love,_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara- Because we wanted to become stronger._

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru -We look up to the faraway sky_

_donna egao ni deaetara -The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni-every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on u _

_Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru-every heart gains happiness when it flies _

She stroked the 2 youjis' hair watching them close their eyes and seek sleep at last. Their soft snoring could be heard indicting that they were in a light sleep, but Kagome continued to sing. Determined and too into the song to stop.

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga -Someday our souls will unite,_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni- We will give peaceful approval._

_meguru meguru toki no naka de -In endlessly repeating time,_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru -We were searching for love,_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite- Because we wanted to become stronger._

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku -We look up to the faraway sky._

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni -Memories of everything has settled,_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi -This is a warm place to be._

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga- The stars separate us from the future,_

_itsumo kagayaite ita- We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine- so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka -de in endlessly repeating time,_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru -We were searching for love,_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara -Because we wanted to become stronger._

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru -We look up to the faraway sky._

_meguru meguru toki no naka de -In endlessly repeating time,_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru -We know why we are living._

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite- We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku -Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

When she finished Kagome smiled when she saw the 2 asleep. She kissed them goodnight and stood up. She headed for the door, smiling slightly and left the room. She headed out to the garden to think. Unaware golden ember eyes watching as she sat down to think. She sighed and leaned back into a ki thinking and thinking of what she should do. _I know it hurts to see them, but I guess Sesshomaru's right…my emotions well get the best of me…and I still have a duty to do. _Kagome stared out to the little bright lights in the sky praying and asking for guidance, like in her song. She sighed and made her decision, she needed it to be done and she needed to be said. She left her peaceful spot in search for a certain inu.

**Japanese Translations**

**Kitsune-fox ----minna-everybody**

**Inu-dog -----ningen-human**

**Sakana-fish ------Miko-priestess**

**Hebi- snake---- houshi-priest/monk**

**Neko-cat------ tenshi-angel**

**Iie-no -----Hanyou-half demon/human**

**Nai-no -------Youkai-demon**

**Hai-yes -----Taiyoukai- demon lord**

**Nani- what---oni-demon/devil**

**nanigotda- what the-?--- Taijiya-demon slayer**

**naze-why -----youji-young child**

**Onegai-please ----Onna-woman**

**(Domo)Arigatou-(very much) thank you -----Nan demo nai-it's nothing**

**Gomen nasai- sorry -----Baka- stupid/idiot**

**Daijoubu-are you ok? -----Teme-bastard**

**Konnichi wa-good afternoon ------Hentai-pervert**

**Kon ban wa-good evening ----Otou-father**

**Oyasumi-good night ------Okaa-mother**

**Sayonara-goodbye ------Aniki-older brother**

**Shizuka ni- shut up ----Onii -older brother**

**Oi-Hey ------Onee-older sister**

**Kawaii-cute ----Otouto-younger brother**

**Utsukusii-beautiful ----sama-respective terms**

**Sekushi-sexy ------san-Mr., Mrs., Ms.**

**Bukiryo-ugly/unattractive ----chan-familiar terms (friends(f)**

**bukiyo- clumsy/unskillful ------kun-familiar terms (friends(m)**

**Haji-shame/disgrace ------Sakura-cherry blossoms**

**Tsumetai- cold hearted -------Hana-flower**

**Osen-hot spring -----Ki-tree**

**Chi-blood -----Cha-tea**

**Shiru-soup -----hashi- chopsticks**

**surippas- slippers -----yukata-kimono dress**

**Break Skit**

_Kag: whines: Hey what happened to Kagome's Mini Skit?_

_Sess: it was destroyed thank god_

_Kag: mumbles: Too bad it wasn't you_

_Sess: growls:_

_DG: HEY! No fighting! Kagome you started this so you either shut up or it's back to the sock with you_

_Kag: NO! Anything but that! I'll be good_

_DG: Ah see what a little agreement can bring: grin:_

_Sess: speaking of agreement you agreed with your readers that you would update as soon as your class is over but you haven't made the date, and may I ask why?_

_DG: You may and it's because I haven't finish it nor had I checked it over so it's pretty much a mess….or what Kagome is…unorganized_

_Kag: HEY!_

_DG: So I couldn't get it done and right after school I went out on a trip that lasted 3 days so I kinda got behind…so yea, I was kinda busy….sorry guys…..but look on the bright side some much pages …18 to be exact…and lots of Japanese words you learned_

_Kag: yea I wondered about that where you would learn so much._

_DG: Duh Kagome, it's called a Japanese-English dictionary, yea try using it sometime_

_Kag: You make sound like I'm stupid_

_Sess: mutters: that's because you are_

_DG: No of course not…shut up Sessh_

_Sess: Ahem…so you'll be updating sooner, yes? Since you're out of school giving you free time and no more excuses…_

_DG: Since you put it that way Sessh…I guess so…hmpf no fair…man I gotta stop acting like Kagome and start acting like Sessh_

_Kag: WHAT! 2 jackasses! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_DG: Sweat drop: I didn't mean it like that….I meant like you know how Sessh is organized and you're not and-_

_Kag: narrows eyes: I get the point_

_DG: Beautiful….then were on the same page, now if you excuse me….I have a chapter to write_

_Sess: you just did a chapter_

_DG: I know…I still have a certain user to update I meant…ja_

_Kag: HEY! Don't leave me with him! DGGGGGG!_

Hmmm….by the looks of my last chap. Kag answered most of reviews and seeing her current condition, it's only fair to let Sesshy do it this time, ne? By: Sessh

P.S. Reviews are twice long from my chap 8 and my note ….just to tell you

Yana5- Does this Sesshomaru look alright to you? Yes? Then stop wasting mine and your time!

DG: Sessh! That's mean!

Sess: I do NOT socialize

DG: I can see that

Kag: Mmm mmmm mmmmm mmmm! (Got that right, jerk!)

Sess: Silence ningen

Seek- Read and you'll find out

DG: Much better!

Sess: When did I agree to do this?

DG: Well by the looks when I was gone, you had it wild and rough: wink:

Sess: Get those vague thoughts out of your head!

DG: Why Sessh? Whatever do you mean? I simply meant that Kagome was being a pest and you insisted in taking control so that means the reviews as well….and if anyone's mind has vague thoughts its you my dear

Sess: growl: NEXT REVIEW!

Fluffymagnet- HELL NO! NO LEMON! NO LIME! I REFUSE TO COME IN CONTACT WIT THAT BIMBO!

DG: Why Sesshy, last time I checked I was the author of this story and since I'm here I get to make the decisions

Sess: You can't make me

DG: I didn't ask you: evil smile: I'll give you a little lime and maybe some lemon in the future how's that?

Sess: You're killing me here

DG: Ah music to my ears… It's great to b back!

Sess: I think that chocolate screwed your head

Lorana-the-Somoner- errr….how do I respond to this?

DG: stares at reviews: my, my, my? How do you answer that?

Sess: Aw hell, let the wench answer that one

Kag: Mmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmm mmmmmm! (keep reading! Thanks for the review)

DG: shrugs: good enough

Splitty- I? Sesshomaru weird? You must be out of your mind! But you're half right with the ningen

Kag: MMM! (hey!)

Sess: Who cares about my filthy half breed brother, I certainly don't

DG: Well, no one asked you, so answer the review already!

Sess: sigh: w/e …. Hey is she challenging me?

DG: I think she is?

Sess: very well then, this Sesshomaru accepts your challenge Splitty, we shall see whose wrath is greater! Meet you at my lands at 9 sharp don't be late or I will find you: icy glare:

DG: uhh…let's go to the next review shall we

CrazyTomboy- I will accept the brownie, but I will not answer this!

DG: snatches brownie from Sesshy and swallows it whole:

Sess: How dare you! That was mine!

DG: Mmmm: Pounds chest to get the stuck brownie unclogged from the throat:

Sess: another stupid idiot here …. Sigh

DG: Sighs happily: answer here review already!

Sess: But what's there to answer? You ate MY brownie which was meant for ME! And I do not like the wench and I never will! Therefore I don't think we are 'cute' as you would say, together

DG: sigh: you're hopeless

Miko of purified souls- interesting is that all you have to say!

DG: Sessh shut up, Kagome is better at answering this than you

Sess: Don't compare me wit the wench

DG: fine I'll compare you wit Inuyasha

Sess: growl: Next review

Hermonine- I'm gonna b REALLY ANGRY! That's how I'm gonna react! A stupid baka bastard hanyou in MY HOME!

DG: Geez calm down Sessh …about maybe by a whole lot, ne?

Sess: breaths in and out: (repeats process) W/e whose next?

CultKagome and Sesshomaru- No kawaii! There's nothing kawaii about this!

DG: SESSH! Stop being such an ass!

Kag: mm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm(he can't help it, he was born that way)

Sess: growl: I'll pretend I didn't hear that…. As for the rest of the review, you're going to have to wait, ms. Asshole needs to update here other stories

DG: I'll forgive you for the name since that's reserved to you, but you speak truth when you said I need to update other stories…NEXT!

Inu Youkai Gurl- ? You write a response in a skit?

DG: Sessh you're worst than Kagome, get to the review so I can get to the story!

Sess: dammit woman! You know how many ppl reviewed for one chapter!

DG: Yup and I'm happy for it: grins:

Sess: groans: the chapter will be updated as soon as possible, please shut your mouths and wait til then, thank you

DG: wow you sound like an answering machine

Sess: Silence woman

Bringme2lyfe- sighhh….that's the 100th time I heard that….and I still find it sicking to my stomach

DG: O wow you actually keep count?

Sess: I-I uh….no!

DG: suuure Sesshy: rolls eyes:

Allwitchesmustdie- I couldn't stop if I could, it's the damn wenches story not mine. If I could control it I'd stop til you beg me to death to continue

DG: but it isn't now is it?

Sess: low growl: stop testing me woman

DG: Who me: Innocent look:

Angel-1844- Oh this is an awesome story! I love your story! Please continue! I love Sess/Kag pairings! The skits are so funny! And Kagome looks cute today! Blah blah blah! Samething over and over again.

DG: grins evilly: ooohhh Sesshy….care to repeat what you said

Sess: quirks a sliver eyebrow: Oh this is an awesome story! ….I love your story! Please continue! I love Sess/Kag pairings! The skits are so funny! And Kagome looks cu- ….ahh never mind

Kag: blinks and tilts head to Sessh:

DG: Yes Kagome looks?

Sess: ahem, back to the story

Cring White Wolf- Uh thanks?

DG: Yessh you need help socializing. Remind me to never let you do the reviews next time: sigh: what he means is thanks for reviewing, please continue reading on

Sess: I could've said that

DG: Yes Sessh you COULD"VE, but you didn't

Sess: I hate you

DG: I love you too

The Squabbit- Wow 3 days of reading this shit?

DG: Hey this shit has to do wit you buddy, so go shit yourself (sorry for language)

Sess: I think I'll take my chances and as for you….go back to your blasted sweets

DG: I think I will ….hmpf

Ikimono Joufu/ Dark Ice Kitsune- No she won't update soon! She's too busy wit her boring life to update

DG: Sessh! You baka! How could u say that! Jerk of course I'll update and my life isn't boring!

Sess: you keep telling yourself that

DG: and you keep telling yourself how you like Jakotsu, above you or under you

Sess: You're sickening you know that

DG: I'll make a note of that… Thanks guys!

Sesshomaru-sama mate- This is really annoying…all the same reviews

DG: stop hating because they don't like your work

Sess: Of course they do, I'm the main character in this crap

DG: I can drop you to a gay monkey you know, and then we'll see who the main character is

Sess: you wouldn't dare…

DG: ignores: anyway thanks for the review and that's too much to say for me… im going to 8th grade and I'm not that good…still learning though! Thanks!

Sess: don't you dare ignore this Sesshomaru!

DG: I think I just did

Ami Onuki- Instead of blowing up the building why don't you kill the people first

DG: SESSH! That's so mean! Even thou school is a mindless, retarded, stressful, annoying insignificant waste of time and place to be…doesn't mean you'd have to do that to the people in it!

Sess: why not? Aren't they the reason why it's boring and stressful?

DG: uh….

Sess: smirks: I rest my case…I thank you for the review

INUGIRL, Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, hellspixie18, FunkE-BunnE-GaL- Once again like all the other people…SHE'S UPDATING AS FAST AS SHE CAN!

DG: sweat drop: you didn't have to scream at them…

Sess: Fine you deal with them

DG: you're not doing this anymore

Sess: See if I care

DG: sigh….

SagittarianSorceress- DG: hey sessh let me do this one

Sessh: Y?

DG: Because SS is my measume and I'll thank you not to scream at her

Sess: w/e onna

DG: thank you…Neisha-chan! Thanks for the review, read when you get the chance kay? Aishiteru tomodachi!


	9. Learning to control one's feelings

_Kag: taps desk impatiently with finger: ARGH where is she?_

_Sess: growl: will you shut up and be patient she'll be here! _

_Kag: Bu-but we can't continue the story without her, she has it: resumes tapping:_

_Sess: Don't you think I know that! Kami woman I would have been better of wit Jaken here than wit you... AND WILL YOU STOP THAT TAPPING!_

_Kag: Hmpf: stops tapping:_

_2 hours later_

_Kag: That's it! I'm going: stomps over and reaches for doorknob:_

_DG: slams door wide open…hitting Kagome: HEY! …Guys?_

_Kag: Owie…_

_Sess: smirks: serves you right for standing in front of the door baka_

_Kag: if I knew she was gonna pop in like that I wouldn't have stood there in the first place asshole!_

_DG: looks back and forth at Sessh and Kag: Did I miss something? ...: shrugs: I got the next chapter! _

_Sess/Kag: Mumbles: stupid onna took 2 hours just to do it:_

_DG: You two are full of it you know that? Sigh: Better help is hard to come by these times of day_

_Sess: So go find new help, you don't need us_

_Kag: WHAT! NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THIS JERK! ….I like the attention!_

_Sess: Typical _

_DG: taps chin: not a bad idea… I should hold auditions for Sessh n Kag wannabes._

_Sess: Great idea… you do that and I'll start packing …. : Mutters: I'll be in the next flight to Desolation Island if you need me:_

_Kag: NOOOO! A skankie wannabe ….of me! Absurd! They'll be wearing my personal clothing….eating what I eat….trying to act like me…_

_Sess: Yes, one Kagome in the world is all we need, but a fan club …Ahem_

_DG: Sighh….I'll think about it…until then we got a chapter 9 to get to! Let's go! _

_Kag: …trying to sound like me... they'll even try to look like me! _

_DG: Kagome…enough… we're done with convo for now….._

_Kag: Bu-_

_Sess: Believe me no one will take your place… no one can be as annoying and vile as you… or destroy one's sanity that one being me_

_DG/Kag: AWWW Sesshie we never knew_

_Sess: I meant that in a crude way! …ah hell…JUST GET TO THE STORY: Grumbles: stupid women can't even tell the difference from an insult and a compliment: _

**Disclaimer: Zzzzz…: shakes wake: wakes up alert: Huh, what, who, where, when, how? OooO…it's you… I already told you I don't own anyone and I probably never will! Well the exception on Hoshi and a few others I made up. : Shrugs: anyway Inuyasha and tachi belong to Ms. Takahashi as for me… I'm going to sleep bai bai...Zzzzz**

_**No More Chance, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Learning to Control One's Feelings**_

Knowing Kagome, she was probably at Rin's room tucking her to sleep. And probably after that relieving some steam from her and the zasshu's spat. So Sesshomaru went to his study to continue on his work. He blocked all mind about everything, including her, as he buried himself in his nonstop work.

OOO

Inuyasha grumbled incoherent words as he stomped around the halls. He cursed his brother for making him the bad guy when it's actually him! He was the enemy and his best friend was siding with him. With all Sesshomaru's mouth to back up his excuses of not leaving with him, such as his mistakes which Kagome listens to and made up her mind, then HIS friends backing her up in agreeing as well, everyone was against him. And it was his entire brother's fault.

_That asshole bastard! Taking my friends and turning them against me like I'm the one to blame!_

_**So you dent it's your fault? Wasn't it your fault that you choose to be with Kikyo and said those things which Kagome happened to listen to? Wasn't it your fault that you treat her and use her like a shard detector instead like your best friend who's been ever so loyal? Wasn't it your-**_

_OK! OK! I GET! Chikusho! Even you… MY CONSCIOUS…is against me! _

_**You're stubborn Inuyasha. You blame your brother when he speaks truth, when this situation your in is your fault. You're selfish you want both Kikyo and Kagome, but can't have both…it's either one or the other**_

_Sigh…so I'm starting to act like Naraku huh?_

_**No, not necessarily, Naraku's an unforgiving bastard that has hurt many and has enjoyed it…a power/blood hungry hanyou if I may…. As for you…you're that idiot hanyou that acts like himself and tries so hard to fix something he messed up that he ends up making the situations worst. Yet that certain miko is still willing to forgive you in the end, despite what she had said. **_

_Oh Geez thanks I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment…but you're right Kagome has forgiven me from all the mistakes that I made…what's any different from this one?_

_**Um…the last straw of having seen you with Kikyo, therefore hurt her to have finally let you go so you can find happiness with that clay pot?**_

_Oh…what do I do then?_

_**How about trying once more to talk to her? Get her alone, without Sesshomaru there to deepen the hole you're in. And this time think before you speak will ya**_

_Feh_

When Inuyasha finished his talk with himself, he went in search for his miko friend determined to get her to soften at him a bit. If memory served him right, Sesshomaru had instructed her to tuck in Rin, so she should be there.

Inuyasha asked a busy servant where Rin's room was. The servant indicted it was down the hall from Kagome's room, so Inuyasha headed there. When he got to the room, he was about to come in when she heard 3 voices. 1 was a cheery sweet girl voice, another was a squeaky boy voice, and the last was a melodious voice that belonged to the miko he was seeking for.

Inuyasha leaned his head to listen to the conversation through the closed door. He heard Shippou and Rin pleading for Kagome to sing a song for them to go to sleep. When she agreed, it was silent for a moment. _She must be thinking for what song to sing. _After a moment of silence, out came a smooth silky voice, melodious that sounded to be the song of a tenshi. He gently smiled remembering that voice.

Even though Inuyasha was rough around in the daytime to all, he was calm at night as he sat up perched in his tree listening to Kagome sing Shippou to sleep at camp. It had become a habit for him. Kill/destroy Naraku's minions and incarnations while looking for the shards in the daytime, then at night up in the perch of his tree drifting to sleep with the sound of Kagome's voice and song to do it.

He listened carefully to the song, as if it were a message she was trying to send to her listeners. When she finished her lullaby he heard her stand up. He quickly blended into the shadows, so he wouldn't get caught. But that wasn't necessary, since she was oblivious to her surroundings as she stepped out into the halls and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha followed her to the garden where she was sitting to herself, alone with her thoughts to think. He watched her gaze up to the sky asking for answers to the unknown. Inuyasha thought this would be a good time to talk to her, since she was alone, but when he was about to step out of his hiding, she had gotten up and headed back inside.

_She must be going to bed…sigh… I'll try again tomorrow. _Inuyasha headed back into the castle as well but not before looking up to the sky to look at the small dots that gave light to the darkness that spread throughout the land.

XOXOXO

Kagome found Sesshomaru's study and was hesitant. She had thought long and hard and made her decision. So she lifted her fist hand and knocked. She waited and heard a cool voice answering for her to enter.

Kagome opened the door and stepped inside as she gazed at the taiyoukai push himself to finish up his work.

"Oh you're busy, I'll leave you-"Kagome said turning for the door.

"What is you need wench?" Sesshomaru asked before she could leave.

_And we're back to the miko/wench names…Sigh… Just a moment ago he was calling me Kagome, what happened to that!_

Kagome felt anger in her rise when she thought about it. She cooled herself and answered.

"No, it can wait you're busy so-"

Sesshomaru stopped his writing and looked up.

"If it can wait and isn't that so important why are you here?" he asked raising a sliver brow in curiosity. "Miko you have my attention, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru sensed her anger from her aura when he called her miko, but it was then gone when she calmed herself. _Interesting…_

Kagome sighed as she turned to face him. "It is important…sort of…but since you're occupied it can wait" she answered coolly.

Sesshomaru put away his scrolls he was to send out the next day and turned his full attention to the miko.

"Sit" he said more of a command than a request.

Kagome slowly waked to the seat that was in front of Sesshomaru as it faced him. She sat down and looked down to her hands that laid on her lap and fiddled with her fingers. Sesshomaru sighed since she wasn't going to talk first, might as well be him.

"What's your question, Kagome" he asked calmly.

Kagome flushed from the attention and was wishing she had told him tomorrow than today. _Now he calls me Kagome? What bit him in the ass to change all the sudden?_

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's slender tan face turn a tint pink from just calling her name. _Anger when I call her wench, blushes when I call her name. Ningens are so pathetic. Yet this miko is unique…compared to those loud annoying ones._

It seemed like an eternity when she answered "I decided that-"she took a breath before answering "That I'm going to continue my duties gathering the shards with the others"

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair. He felt a pull to his chest and wasn't sure what it was. But he was seeing a little red when she had said she would be leaving with his otouto when he clearly hurt her, just to fulfill her duties. He understood her words and what she had to do for her responsibilities in collecting the shards that he admired. But what got him was the loyalty that his brother was getting for her sacrifice. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw it switch back and forth from golden amber to red.

"And you're asking my permission to let you go?" he asked back to his cold voice.

Kagome looked away as she answered "Not exactly"

That got Sesshomaru stumped. _Then what does she want? Ningens! Never getting to the point!_ Kagome wanted his permission to leave, since she was to take care of Rin. But there was also something she wanted ask him before he gave his answer.

"Onna, what is this nonsense you speak?" he demanded tire of her circling around the point.

Kagome looked into his eyes "I wish for your permission and your help…help to control my emotions"

XOXOXO

The next early morning Kagome got up, with the help of Hoshi to wake her at time. She bathed and changed into a light sliver kimono with black petals flowing in the middle and plain black hakamas. Kagome combed her hair and sighed thinking back to yesterday's conversation.

_Flashback_

When Kagome had asked her real question of being there Sesshomaru just stared at her.

Kagome got fed up with his silence and asked "Well? Can you help me or not?"

Once again it was silent. Kagome got frustrated and figured he wasn't gonna be much of a help. She stood up and turned for the door. When she was just about to head out he answered.

"Meet me out in the garden at dawn" was all he said before returning back to his work.

_End_

So here Kagome was dressed up before the sun was fully raised. She yawned as she pulled her hair into a short ponytail and placed on her shoes before heading out her room. As she walked down the hall until she came to the staircase, she wondered how was he gonna teach her. She felt funny when she asked him to teach her, it felt like asking if he could teach her how to walk. It sounded simple but really as you get into it, it's not as simple as you thought.

_Sesshomaru…so emotionless everyday…you make it like easy like breathing air…its ridiculous!_

Kagome headed down the stairs and through the passage until she reached the double doors, where she opened and stepped out into the fresh morning air. She closed the door behind her before taking a deep breath of the morning dew. Stretching her arms a little, then continue walking until reaching upon the garden where the emotionless youkai himself sat waiting for her arrival. He sat in meditation position as she stood.

"Ohayo Sesshomaru" she smiled as she stopped just feet from him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once in response. Kagome placed her hand on her other arm as she rubbed it, unsure what to say.

"Uh….so what am I supposed to do?"

Sesshomaru looked up to her and gestured her to take a seat. Kagome complied as she sat next to him on the green grass. It was still a little wet from the morning dew. Yet, paid no mind to it she had work to do. When it was silent for a bit, Sesshomaru then spoke up unexpectedly making her jump a little from her seat.

"If you wish to keep your emotions in control, you have to stay in control not the other way around"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Sensing her discomfort he sighed and tried to clarify for her.

"Lock away your troubles and emotions only then may you be in full control of your body" he looked over to her as she nodded her head in understanding.

_Wow I never knew Sesshomaru was physiologic. _The thought made her giggle a bit, snapping Sesshomaru's eyes on her at her sudden amusement. Sesshomaru raised a skeptically eyebrow at the miko, but she didn't reply as missed his gesture of asking what was so funny, her eyes drooped into crescents in a deep concentration.Sesshomaru watched as she closed her eyes and take a breath and try to close out all feelings in her. He almost laughed when he watched her struggle.

"It takes time to full control without losing it" he added.

"Oh and how's that?" she opened her eyes and looked over to him again.

"Take your anger, sadness, guilt, envy, and whatever you have for half breed as an example. You have to remain calm and don't let your emotions overthrow you. But this takes time, to get your emotions together and hold them together so they don't overwhelm you" he explained.

Kagome nodded her head at each explanation he said. She couldn't believe he was teaching her to control her emotions, but what better way to be strong and not let her emotions kill her than the taiyoukai himself who hardly shows an emotion besides anger and hate.

"Ok so why are we mediating?" she asked confused as she felt a cramp forming in her legs as she sat.

"Because miko, if you haven't noticed mediation helps clear the mind and if you clear your mind then it'll be easier to contain your emotions and feelings."

"Oh" was all she said in response.

"Imagine the hanyou and his wench together, then try blocking out all feelings that will appear" he instructed.

Kagome nodded to his instructions and followed. Closing her eyes and focusing, she imagined Inuyasha and Kikyo together in a lip-lock kiss. As she stood there they ignored her and everything around them. Kagome felt tears forming and her heart breaking, until her mind echoed of Sesshomaru's words. _Remain calm and don't let your emotions overthrow you…try blocking out all feelings that will appear…then get your emotions together and hold them together. _

Kagome remained calm and stopped her heart beating and tears. She took the sadness and hurt inside of her and pushed it away like incoming object that was headed her way.

Sesshomaru looked over to the miko and saw her struggling. He could seem the salt from her tears forming and hear her heart beating madly. He was thinking twice about teaching her. _I did this to end this nonsense love she feels for the half breed…sigh…ningens are so emotional…no wonder they are so weak. _Sesshomaru then noticed the infernal beating had stopped and smelled no more salt. He nodded his head in an approval that she contained the pain. _Not bad…for a ningen…_

Kagome opened her smoky blue-gray eyes and smiled at Sesshomaru, who had a blank face but his eyes told her otherwise.

"Not bad…for a ningen" he complimented as he stood up and lay out a hand for her to take.

Kagome quirked her midnight black brow not knowing whether she should thank him or smack him for that comment. But she did take his hand and helped her off the ground.

"Let's see how much you learned, ne Kagome" he smirked as he walked back to the castle.

Kagome followed from behind Sesshomaru, wondering what the youkai was talking about.

_Quick learner for a ningen, but let's see if she'll really want to return back to Inuyasha. _

When they reached inside Sesshomaru stopped walking giving Kagome the lead. Noticing his stop in motion, Kagome turned to him and gave a 'what are you doing' stare.

"Go meet your companions, I have business to take care of" was all he said before turning away.

Kagome watched his retreating form until he disappeared into the distances. She gave a shrug and went to meet her friends for breakfast. When she came to the dining, she noticed her friends were all there, chatting away like they didn't have a care in the world. She smiled as stood to watch Rin and Shippou throw their breakfast at the retainer. He in returned ducked under the table and screeched that his lord will hear about this. Inuyasha was laughing his head off and too went to join the torture.

Sango and Miroku were in their normal 'love spat' as to Miroku touching Sango's behind and her scolding him with a slap to the face for his excuses.

Shippou was the first to notice Kagome there giggling, so he jumped from his seat and ran toward her jumping into her arms, followed by Rin who hugged her leg. Jaken sighed relieved that the end of the flying food was finished. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome; his happiness was turned back to a frown. Of course Miroku and Sango were oblivious of what was going on, since they were still arguing.

"Ohayo Shippou, you too Rin, how did you two sleep?" she asked as she walked to her seat with Rin walking by her side and Shippou clinging onto her shoulder.

"Ohayo Kagome! We slept well!" they answered unison.

"I dreamed I kicked Naraku's back here and to hell!" Shippou puffed his chest as Kagome sat.

"I dreamed Kagome-oneechan was Rin's okaa and Sesshomaru-sama was her otou and Shippou-chan was her onii-chan!" she smiled happily.

"That's great" Kagome smiled happily as the 2 chattered about their dream.

When the 2 youjis went back to torturing Jaken, Kagome turned her attention on Sango and Miroku.

"Still doing the usual huh Miroku?" she chuckled as she ate some tosuto.

Miroku looked over to Kagome with a sympathy face in hopes of her rescuing him from Sango's wrath. Sango gave the houshi one good bonk on the head making him senseless before turning to her sister.

"So where have you been Kagome-chan?" Sango asked back to her cheery mode "I didn't see you at your room" she added.

Kagome smiled "Had a talk with Sesshomaru" she shrugged.

Kagome heard a growl behind her but ignored it. She was sure it was Inuyasha being jealous. When Rin heard her lord's name, she stopped throwing her hashi's at Jaken and asked Kagome a question.

"Kagome-oneechan where's Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked innocently.

Kagome turned to her and answered "Oh sweetie, he said he had business to attend to, I don't think he's gonna come for breakfast"

"Oh…okay" she said sadly before her frown was turned upside down when she laughed at Jaken who had her and Shippou's breakfast on him. And not a bad look or smell either.

Kagome smiled and went back to her breakfast, wondering what that taiyoukai was up to. She shook her thoughts away and left that problem aside as she watched in enjoyment as the green one got tried to clean himself of the mess he was in, not that he wasn't from the start.

OOO

Sesshomaru went back to his study. He rounded up his scrolls that were to be sent out and called for his messenger.

"Tsukai"

A young man who looked to be in his 20s came in when he was called. Sesshomaru looked at the humanoid kamereon youkai. He had short spiked green hair that hardly went past his neck. He had a pale face with odd eyes, his right eye was green, as the left was yellow. It moved around the room observing what is moving and going on. He then had 2 jagged green streaks that started under his eyes and went vertical halfway down his cheeks. Tsukai was Sesshomaru's messenger/ spy when needed. He could blend in with his surroundings and his eyes were on a look out for anything giving him the edge in spying making him top in his rank.

"You called milord" he bowed respectively.

"Hai, I need you to send these messages to the lords" he handed him the scrolls he had worked on.

Tsukai retrieve the scrolls given to him and bowed as he answered "I'll send them right away" and was about to turn to leave when Sesshomaru called once more.

"Also" he added causing Tsukai to turn to his lord again.

"I need you to bring me a certain…miko …afterwards" he said as he flicked his hand dismissing him.

Tskukai bowed and blended into the surroundings, leaving his lord to himself.

OOO

Breakfast ended and Kagome and the gang went separate ways as they explored the castle or went to intend to their own things.

Sango had left to train at the dojo and along went Kirara as well. Miroku obviously went to 'entertain' as he so put the servant ladies. Shippou and Rin went to cause more chaos and see how many ways they could make Jaken scream. And Kagome went out to the gardens to give alone time to herself, with a certain hanyou following along behind unaware.

Kagome sat in a field of flowers that filled her nose with a thousand of scents. She closed her eyes and tried clearing her mind as to mend her heart of any thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked around as if expecting something or someone to pop out and ruin the silence and private time of Kagome's, but nothing happened. Inuyasha wasn't one to let an opportunity to go. He walked over to her and sat down. Kagome heard rustling to the flowers beside her and opened one eye to look at the intruder. She saw Inuyasha staring contently at her therefore closed her opened eye as she asked.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" she said coldly.

Inuyasha was taken back at that cold statement but shook it off as he counter back "Kags I'm not leaving until you talk to me"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him bored "And what do you suppose we're doing now?"

Inuyasha was growing impatient with her. She was starting to act like Sesshomaru, cold, mean, and street wise.

"You know what I mean" he growled "Stop acting like the teme and talk to me Kagome! That jackass has been messing with your mind and it's ruining our friendship!"

Kagome registered his words. _Once again he's blaming his brother! What a jerk! Can't admit it was his fault, but blame it on others! _Kagome felt her anger rising, but Sesshomaru's words from this morning came back to her head. She wasn't gonna let Inuyasha's crap get to her. So she remained cool and breathed deeply as she breathed in the good and breathed out the bad. She took that anger that was rising and pushed into down, calming her. Oddly it was working for her.

Inuyasha watched and waited for Kagome's outburst. He could sense the anger raiding off her and knew to expect an argument. But what stumped him was when that anger left her and her aura was once again cool and calm. Even more what she did next got him.

"Inuyasha" she opened her eyes and put a hand to his shoulder "Think…do…say whatever you want, I don't care anymore. Once we defeat Naraku and the Shikon no Tama is together again I only request one thing from you" she said icy tone.

Inuyasha shuddered at the tone and the glare he was giving him. Even her warm touch he once felt was gone from her. He thought with the touch he was receiving would freeze him. He felt a little hope even then when she said 'we'. But his heart froze for what she was gonna say next.

"I want you to forgive and forget we ever met it… clearly I don't mean anything to you" she said getting up from her spot and started to walk away with her back turned to him as she finished off with "And frankly I'm starting to think…you don't mean anything to me either"

Kagome walked away as she felt her heart drop, but ignored the feeling. She left Inuyasha once again with a heavy heart. He sat mouth wide at her words as he watched her leave. _Forget you Kag? ... How can I when you mean everything to me? But you think otherwise…_Inuyasha flattened his ears when she was out of sight.

Kagome felt the need to cry, but she had to remain strong if she was gonna go through the torture of the days with Inuyasha again. She heaved a deep sigh as she watched Jaken pass by with the young ones following in pursuit. The kids waved hi to Kagome when they passed by. Kagome changed her features as she warmed up again and waved hi to the children until they disappeared into the depths of the halls. Kagome strolled around the castle to keep her mind busy. She spotted Miroku flirting with a maid. She blushed, but when she felt her bottom getting rubbed, she pounded Miroku to the ground and stormed away. Kagome laughed and bent down to meet eye level with him.

"So…how many was that Miroku?"

Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed his head as he answered "I believe that was the 10th time I was rejected since breakfast" he sighed.

Kagome shook her head at his tactics. _The monk never learns does he? _Kagome helped him up and smiled as she waved good bye to continue her stroll. But of course Miroku had to delay her further as he asked.

"Nothing has changed between you 2 has there?" he asked sadly looking into her eyes as she turned to him.

Kagome shook her head "Iie, gomen nasai Miroku, but I moved on, he's going have to as well"

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder "But he loves you"

Kagome touched her friend's hand and smiled at him "Correction, loved…as I have loved him" was all she said as she turned and went back to her stroll.

Miroku dropped his hand to his side and lost all hope for his 2 friends. He sighed and went in search for Sango to give heads up on the news between the 2.

XOXOXO

Sango had finished her training and was exhausted. She and Kirara headed out the dojo and found Inuyasha sulking.

"I guess nothing's changed huh?" she asked nearing to him.

Inuyasha looked over to Sango and stared not giving her an answer. Sango didn't need his answer anyway, his eyes told all. It held the pain and guilt between her sister and companion.

"I'm sure she'll change her mind in time" she tried comforting him.

Even Kirara tried as she made her way over to Inuyasha and rubbed her cheek on his knee. Inuyasha shook her head and petted Kirara on the head, thanking her for trying. Inuyasha had stood and bent his head down.

"Forgive and forget" he chuckled.

Sango looked at him like he had gone insane.

"She says forgive and forget we ever met…how can I when I love her? … she loved me and I fucking return it by turning it back at on her and choosing Kikyo then later realize my mistake but see it's too late" he looked up "ironic huh?"

Sango was speechless and didn't know what to do. Was there any hope? How will they return the Shikon no Tama to its original shape without having someone's heart torn apart in the process?

"Inuyasha" she whispered holding out a hand to comfort him.

Inuyasha rejected it as he turned and ran for the forest. Sango's hand still was in the air as if she wanted him to stop running from his troubles. Sango then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was then she dropped her hand and turned to the owner of the hand. She faced Miroku and his face was saddened as well.

"Let him be, there's nothing we can do" he whispered.

Sango's shoulders dropped "Is there? We can't just sit and watch these 2 break each other's hearts and spirits" she felt tears stinging her eyes.

For once, Miroku had no words of wisdom to ensure that, all he could do was hug the taijiya and whisper "I'm not sure…only time will tell"

XOXOXO

Tsukai had finally delivered the last of the messages sent by Sesshomaru. He then went off in search for the miko his lord had requested, before calling it a day. He blended with the surroundings and looked. When he smelt death and decay he swore he would vomit. He followed the horrid smell and spotted a beautiful miko with soul spirits dropping what appeared to be bright lights of the dead souls.

Kikyo felt a presence in the area and took out an arrow. She notched it on her long bow and used her miko powers to seek out the intruder. _A youkai…blending in with the background will you…_

Tsukai figured she was the miko his lord had requested and she already knew he was there. So he came visible and held out his hands in defense saying he meant no harm.

"Speak your presence" she asked him ready to shoot.

She watched him reveal himself and hold his hands out in means of peace. But again youkai's are tricky and smart; she couldn't let down her guard, not even to this one who seems harmless.

"Konnichi wa miko-sama I am Tsukai, Sesshomaru-sama's messenger" he bowed "He has sent me to request your presence at his castle" he then stood up straight.

Kikyo looked at Tsukai and listened for any means of untruthfulness. His eyes were calm and he sounded serenity. She took a double check on his aura and found him harmless.

"Why does he send for me?" she asked lowering her bow and placing the arrow away.

Tsukai answered again with another bow "I am but a messenger, all questions are to be answered by milord himself…now will you please come with me"

Her scent was painfully to his nose, but he didn't let that show. Kikyo walked up to him and he led the way back to the castle.

XOXOXO

As time passed Kagome looked to the sky to see the sun high bright into the air telling it was noon time, time for lunch. Kagome headed for the dining to see a sad couple, 2 children waiting for lunch to be served, a mopping Jaken, a missing hanyou, and a yet to show up Sesshomaru. She took a seat by Sango once more and smiled brightly.

"Ano…daijoubu Sango-chan" her smile turned to a frown when she saw the look on her sister's face

Sango faked a smile and shook her head "I'm fine Kagome-chan" she lied.

Kagome didn't believe her, but she didn't press the subject further. She understood if she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't have to. Kagome sighed as the servants placed the food on the table. The door then opened earning the attentions everyone in there's. Sesshomaru walked in with a blank expression until a force hit his leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin hasn't seen you at breakfast" she said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru looked down to the girl and pat her head "Sumimasen Rin, but I had matters to attend to" he smoothly said.

"Ok! ... Rin has been playing with Shippou-chan all day! We chased and played games with Jaken-sama!" she said letting go of his leg as she skipped back to her chair.

Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the table. He looked over his guests and found he was missing one hanyou.

"Where's the zasshu?" he smirked.

He wanted him here when his other guest arrives. It wouldn't be very entertaining without him there to make a complete fool of himself.

"Last time I saw him he ran into the forest" Sango answered his question, leaving out the details before that.

Sesshomaru raised a sliver eyebrow "Eager to meet his wench is he?" he chuckled.

Sango narrowed her eyes on him "Iie, he needed time to himself"

Sesshomaru picked up his cha and drank it as he the asked "Which was when taijiya?"

Sango glared at him asking him 'what are you up to' as she answered "Morning …naze?"

It was silent, even the kids knew when it was time to be quiet. Kagome silently ate her lunch too wondering what he was up to all morning.

"It's just that, I sent my messenger for the dead one in the morning and had yet to return with the miko as too of the hanyou" he said with a smirk.

Sango sat there for a bit when it hit her and figured out what he was up to. She scowled angrily at Sesshomaru as she slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. Jaken stood and snatched the 2 children out of their seat and headed out the door with them protesting. Miroku looked up to his love, dazed at her outburst, as well as Kagome but she remained silent. Sango gritted her teeth at Sesshomaru, who looked up at her bored.

"I know what you're up to! And I want you to stop it! You're just bringing that bitch here to cause more trouble between Kagome and Inuyasha…as if they don't have enough trouble as it is!" she scowled.

Sesshomaru looked impressed at the taijiya, but remained emotionless "I could care less what is going on with that hanyou brother of mine…I want him out and if I have to get that onna to get him out then so be it" was his excuse.

Sango knew he was lying. Why bring the reason Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting, but to cause more trouble. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and he felt her glare. But then Kagome turned to Sango and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Sango-chan it's okay…really, I don't care" she said softly.

Sango looked down to her friend who was pleading her to not worry for her. She was okay and didn't want Sesshomaru cutting off her tongue because she couldn't control her temper in worry of her friend's feelings.

Sango calmed down, but didn't stop her anger glares at Sesshomaru. If looks could kill, oh Sesshomaru wouldn't be smirking right now. Sesshomaru's face then turned harden from the smell of decay in the castle. He growled lowly at the thought of it taking weeks to get the smell out. Kagome heard him and turned to him questioning his growl, but right on cue was her answer.

Tsukai opened the door and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama…guests…presenting Lady Kikyo" he opened the door and walked in Kikyo.

Tsukai then closed the door when Kikyo was fully inside. When it was shut, he ran outside for fresh air, where he breathed deeply in and out to get that smell out.

Miroku had to hold down Sango before she tackled down Kikyo and beating until she was back to the dirt and clay she was. Kagome looked at her expressionless as well as Sesshomaru. Kikyo looked serious when she noticed Inuyasha's friends was here as well. Inside she was burning for hate at Kagome.

"You called for me Sesshomaru-sama" she bowed.

Sesshomaru nodded as she stood back straight. He then smelt Inuyasha's scent nearing. _Won't be long now…that's right Inuyasha …come to your wench._

OOO

Inuyasha had been sulking in the tree for who knows how long. All he knew was he was hurt by Kagome's words and he hated himself for making her feel that way. He looked up to the sky and saw the sun rise high above. Figuring out it was noon and the other's would be worried, he jumped out of his tree and started walking back. Just then he thought he smelt Kikyo's scent.

_Kikyo? Iie…she's gonna make more trouble than there really is! _

Inuyasha followed her scent which was leading to the castle. _That teme! Trying to cause more trouble! _

He ran past the castle entrance and ran down the hall when her scent of dead grew.

Next thing Inuyasha knew he blasted open the doors and screamed "Kikyo!"

All eyes were turned onto him even Kikyo who was feet from him turned.

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

Inuyasha's mouth gaped and looked over to Kagome who was a moment ago sitting, had stood up. She walked around the table, brushed past Kikyo and then stopped at Inuyasha. She turned to give him an icy glare that would have made Sesshomaru proud and walked down the hall as if nothing happened.

**Japanese Translations**

**Zasshu-mutt/ half breed (welcome for anyone to use in their fanfics for Inuyasha: grins: sorry Yasha!)**

**Chikusho-damn it**

**Tosuto-toast**

**Tenshi-angel**

**Kamereon-chameleon **

**Hashi-chopsticks**

**Iie-no**

**Naze-why**

**Daijoubu-are you ok?**

**Ano-umm**

**Sumimasen-excuse me/sorry**

**Gomen nasai-sorry**

**Ningen-human**

**Taijiya-demon slayer**

**Houshi-priest/monk**

**Miko-priestess**

**Hanyou-half human/demon**

**Youkai-demon**

**Taiyoukai-demon lord**

**Onna-woman**

**Otouto-little brother**

**Onee-big sister**

**Onii-big brother**

**Otou-father**

**Okaa-mother**

**Ohayo-good morning**

**Konnichi wa-good afternoon **

**Teme-bastard**

**Break Skit**

_Sess: why do you keep changing things? Such as the titles!_

_DG: Hmmm…..because it's so plain if you keep it as it is…why does it bother you?_

_Sess: Having every other chapter with something different placed in it….yes_

_DG: Aww…you're so boring!_

_Kag: Of course he is …ni-sama is the same plain boring person…_

_Sess: This Sesshomaru is NOT as you say boring!_

_Kag: Are too! You do work and no fun! Snore! _

_Sess: It'll be my pleasure to find a replacement for you: growls: _

_Kag: I'm NOT getting replaced! And if I am there's no way I'm gonna let you choose my replacement! Next thing you know this place is a business corp wit you as Pres. Of that crap!_

_Sess: You dare insult me!_

_DG: mumbles: she only did it about 5 times each chapter so far and you complain now?_

_Sess: glares dangerously at DG:_

_DG: nervous laugh: Come now Sess, it's true and you're complaining now…_

_Kag: Aww someone's pride has been ticked off….I think I hit a sore spot right about ….here: pokes at Sess's heart: _

_Sess: growls and pushes kag off: I'll be getting aspirin you 2 are more hyper than Rin herself: gets up and heads out:_

_Kag: TAKE YOUR TIME: runs up to door and locks it: SUCCESS!_

_DG: sweat drop: Umm…a little help reviewers? …. RR! AND GET ME OUT OF HERREEEEE!_

_Kag: hey who ya talking to DG?_

_DG: No one! …: whispers: Help!_

Didn't get a lot of reviews on this one…sniff…wahhh and I made it 18 pages long! Ok 18 reviews are a lot but…I wanted more: pouts: I have been so nice to make this chapter long, the least you can do is review….pwease: puppy eyes: Umm…. Sesshie sucked doing the last review so he's never doing it again and Kagome is busy sulking her eyes out on being replaced so…I'll do it this time! By: DG

AnimusPatronus/ Chris's-babygirl - OooO hear that? I got another great job…so far…wahh they think I'm gonna mess up in the future

Sess: Can't blame them

DG: And this is why I don't let u do the reviews neemore

Sess: Is that the best threat you got?

DG: …..yea…sniff…

Kimonoprincess- Wow you've caught up in all my chapters and reviewed! I'm touched!

Kag: Sniff…u're not gonna replace me are ya DG?

Sess: Onna stop your whining and shut your mouth, no one cares!

DG: um…I'm not gonna get into this so….KP thankies for the reviews! And of course Kouga's urs ….Kagome would b happy to hand him away don't u Kagome?

Kag: Hand him away! I'll pay you to get him away from me! Name ur price!

Sess: How about you move somewhere far away say in planet Pluto and we'll call it even

Kag: Hiss: didn't ask YOU Fluffy

DG: sigh… thanks again KP! … haha sounds like KP from Kim Possible…Lol

Allwitchesmustdie- OOooOo you like Sessh complimenting Kag huh: looks over to Sess and grins:

Sess: What the devil onna? Have you died and reborn into another wench that goes by the name Kagome!

Kag: HEY!

DG: But Sess: pouts: She says it makes the story better!

Sess: NO! I won't degrade myself in speaking false truth about some wench!

DG: crosses arms: No one asked ur opinion in this …besides u r too late I already did in the last chapter…that I might just do it again ….to satisfy my readers and myself

Sess: I'm warning u….

DG: here's what I have to say about your so called 'warning' ….blah blah blah blah….

Sess: growl:

DG: smirks: blah

Sakura sama- Oh dear kami! What have I done!

Kag: what's wrong? She's happy your teaching her Japanese wut's the big?

DG: I don't wanna teach! I hate school and school is meant for teaching! Kuso!

Kag: Swear jar. That'll b a dollar thank u! And you're not necessary teaching them…you're just ummm….lead me a hand here Sess?

Sess: I think I'll pass

Kag: mumbles: jackass…neeway! Just think of it as a…opportunity to perk up ur style in writing!

DG: Hmm…I guess that'll do…thanks and thanks 4 the review Sakura!

Kag: COOL! … Now pay up

DG: growls:

Kari konoko- Umm I know houshi isn't spelled Hashi or Hoshi. Hoshi is Kagome's servant appointed by Sesshomaru. I changed her name because I made a mistake in early chapter. You see hashi means chopsticks in Japanese and hoshi means star. I didn't want her name to mean chopsticks but instead star so…u get the point…hopefully. It's confusing I no and I apologize. Thanks for the review and the corrections thou!

Heiying/ Katy- Thanks! Your reviews mean so much to me!

Kag: I speak for me and ice pop over there when I agree with DG

Sess: narrows eyes: I thank you if you don't speak for me next time or you'll be speaking with a sock or worst down your throat

Kag: GASP! How mean! I do you a favor and this is the thanks I get? And that's no way to speak to a lady!

Sess: I wasn't speaking to DG and there's clearly no other lady here unless you're talking about the reviewers

Kag: growls: Bastard! Why I oughta-!

CrazyTomboy- Hey look it's my fave reviewer! … No offensive readers I love u all very much…Ah ya I lost about 10 reviewers for saying that didn't I?

Sess: pretty much…yea

DG: Umm where was I? OO I'm sorry about the fork thing! Ah ya! So used to modern that I kinda forget that's back in medieval times hee hee…gomen

DG: OOO! BROWNIES! DEBS: grabs whole plate and starts munching down:

Kag: Careful Sess don't wanna go near her…might be missing more than an arm once you touch those sweets

Sess: I don't plan to anyway ningen….and what makes you think I'm gonna be nice to her? She doesn't own me.

DG: talks through a mouthful of brownies: mmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmmm mmmm m mm mm mm mmmm mmm!

Kag/Sess: Wah?

DG: swallows: I said you belong to Ms. Takahashi thou n to me in this fic! …so cool ur jets!

Sess: the onna's as much as a buffoon as you and that reviewer!

Kag: Oh thanks Sess, at least I know I'm not alone. ….hint hint sarcasm!

Sess: Hmpf….her name suits her…crazy woman….AND DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAND NAME!

Kag/DG: sings theme song: Frosted flakes…are more than good…they're GRR REAT!

Sess: I'm surrounded by buffoons…

Me- Wow I like your name. Me! Lol! Don't worry Kagome isn't gonna be all so cold compared to Sess. Just giving the cold shoulder to Inuyasha is all.

Kag: Phew that's a relief

Girlofmischeif- Wow 2 days! I never knew my story could b that long….

Kag: Ni-sama …. Believe it….you write an average of 5-10 pages for the first 1-7 chapters. Then last chapter you went all late and got 18…then now you got 19 or something for this chapter!

DG: Omg I'm sorry! If it bothers you that much I can cut it down to 9 pages again…is that ok? …hopefully I can do that…

Kag: Sighh….when it comes to typing and thinking for DG's chapter…once an idea gets in her head she can't stop typing until it hurts her fingers and needs a break. Or maybe comes to a point of a cliffy.

DG: blush: Sorry hon.


	10. Reunited?

_DG: Types away on the computer:_

_Kag: Oi! DG What are you writing: tries to look at computer screen:_

_DG: Hmm nothing….: mutters: just trying to get help: blocks screen from sight:_

_Kag: Aw…mean! …I think I hear Sess …._

_-Outside-_

_Sess: mutters: Annoying onna…giving me a damn headache: tries opening the door: _

_Sess: Oi! You damn onnas! Open this door!_

_Kag: Make me: laughs hysterically:_

_DG: Sighh: sends out flier and message for help:_

_Sess: I'll break it down: growl:_

_Kag: lalala I can't hear youuuu!_

_Sess: ARGH! WHEN I OPEN THIS DOOR I'll- …. Wait I'm outside….and onnas less….. Hmmm_

_Kag: tries to listen through the door: _

_Sess: walks away:_

_Kag: whines: Aw he left…o well!_

_DG: Help me please!_

_Kag: I guess it's just you and me: smirks to DG:_

_DG: gulps: if I let you do the reviews….would you stop bothering me?_

_Kag: Hmm…I'll do the reviews…but I'm not gonna stop bothering you: grins:_

_DG: Jumps up from chair and slams open the door: SESSHOMARU! GET BACK HERE!_

**Disclaimer: Muwhahaha! For my birthday! Which is in 4 days everyone! YAY! Partee: makes an early wish: I wish Sesshomaru would belong to me ….. Sigh, why do I have the feeling that my wish won't come true? Oh yea, cause he belongs to Takahashi-san! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE: sob:**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Reunited?**_

Kikyo's POV

Upon arriving at Inuyasha's brother's castle who had sent for me for some apparent reason, I could feel the aura around the messenger that was sent for me reek of disgust and horror, yet he kept a straight face. As soon as I entered the room I sensed another powerful presence in it and how reluctant to find the incarnation of mine sitting seats away from the taiyoukai with a cool façade of my appearance. It seems Hyou had failed his duties in killing her….no matter, there are other ways of killing her , such as one's spirit, hopes, and dreams. And who better to do the job than the one she loves most. Inuyasha…..This will be most interesting indeed….

Normal POV

Inuyasha stood frozen at his spot as he watched Kagome glide across the room to him, brushing against Kikyo and finally reaching him. Giving him the coldest glare he ever experienced, far more intense than his usual glares from his onii-san, in the process as she walked right past him and disappeared into the depths of the halls. It was strange, he noticed Kagome's aura wasn't sadness, hurt, or such, not even anger, but cool and distant. He shuddered at the thought as he turned to go after her that was if he could get out alive of the people pissed off in the room.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned to the owner of the voice. He growled at his onii-san who was smirking, clearly was enjoying the show he was presented.

"No hello's to your wench? How rude" Sesshomaru kept his face straight trying not to laugh at his otouto's reaction.

"You jackass! What the hell did you bring her here for!" he screamed pointing to Kikyo who was staring between brothers serious.

Sesshomaru looked at the corner of his eyes to the taijiya who was considerate enough to know Inuyasha well enough to cover Rin's ears from his bad mouth and terrible temper. She looked to be mad at him, but more at the hanyou for his actions. Things were going smoothly for Sesshomaru.

"Whatever do you mean otouto? I simply did you a favor and retrieved your wench and you dare insult me and my priorities" he said coolly.

"Yea right you piece of kuso! Do me a favor and don't do me any favors! You just make things worst" Inuyasha growled.

Sango rose from her seat and narrowed her eyes at the brothers as she said "Come Rin, let's go see if Kagome's ok" she said holding out her hand to the little one.

Rin nodded happily as she jumped out of her seat grabbing onto Sango's hand as she walked around her seat.

"Oi! Don't leave me here" Shippou whined hating the tension in the room as he jumped out of his seat and followed behind the 2 girls.

When the 3 exited the room, Inuyasha turned to leave as well having enough of being in his brother's presence so long along with the stench of death and decay. Before he could step out the room he felt a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha growled and turned quickly grabbing the wrist of the owner, to see it was Kikyo's.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a stoic face with only her eyes giving away.

"You still love me, do you not Inuyasha?" she asked lowering her hand that was still held by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked her with sad eyes, then looked over to Sesshomaru who drinking his cha while waiting for his answer. It seems Miroku attention was on him as well, since he was the only one besides him, his onii-san, and Kikyo in the room. Letting go of her hand, Inuyasha looked away sighing at his answer.

"I don't know anymore Kikyo….suddenly I feel different from these past few days" he then looked to the hall that Kagome was once walking in.

Kikyo's eyes flared as she bitterly asked "So you developed stronger feelings for my incarnation since she caught us that night"

Inuyasha looked up to her eyes and sighed again "Hai…" he answered as he walked out the room, but not to go to Kagome's room but to think further on his discussion with Kikyo.

Sesshomaru looked to the houshi narrowing his eyes on him wanting to discuss something with the miko and silently told him to leave. Miroku felt eyes on him and turned to see Sesshomaru gazing at him. Not needing to be told twice, Miroku stood and walked out the room leaving the miko and taiyoukai to talk. Miroku decided to take this time to talk to Inuyasha as Sango would with Kagome.

Once everyone was gone, it was silent between the two. But that silence ended as Kikyo looked up into the halls and spoke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama….why have you call me here"

Sesshomaru looked expressionlessly at the miko "To finish any possible way of the miko and hanyou of ever getting together"

"Naze? ….why do you care" a bit surprised at his answer.

"I don't….I wish to destroy Inuyasha and his emotions will do that" he retorted. _Just like father…_

It was half the truth. He wished to destroy the hanyou for causing such trouble for people around him, to his father, him, and now Kagome. Kagome….he pitied the miko for the dealing with the hanyou and his betrayals as she was loyal. She needed more than be treated like dirt, that was his wench's job, and he, Sesshomaru would give it to her. Though still puzzled of why he could give a damn. He was brought forth from his thoughts of finding out the reason with another question from his hanyou brother's wench.

"And my incarnation? Why do you care of her? Surely you wouldn't care as if they were together in love as they both claim to be"

Sesshomaru's face was cold and blank from all emotion flicking through him as his simple answer was "Exactly…I wouldn't" his lips twitch to smile at his evil thought. "What better way to crush him and his emotions than the loss of the so called love from the one his desires."

Kikyo looked at him one last time before turning to leave as well. She had her answers and confirmed that Sesshomaru's intensions of breaking up her incarnation and her beloved hanyou were as one. Even though his plan seems to be for revenge as hers is to get back her love, she had a feeling there was more to his plan than what he had told her. Kikyo smirked as she walked out to the castle grounds and absorbed a soul her soul collectors presented her. Ah yes…more to the plan indeed, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands was jealous of his otouto and seems to have grown affections for the incarnation of hers.

XOXOXO

Kagome packed up her yellow bag that Sango had given her last night. She placed her clothing and items inside and zipped it up. Looking around the room a few times for anything she had forgotten and came upon a yuri. She picked it up and smiled at it. It was the yuri Sesshomaru had given her 2 nights ago. It was still in good condition and she was happy for that. Inhaling its scent she started to think about the taiyoukai until she heard a door knock. Placing the yuri in her bag and called out for the person to come in as she fixed her hair.

Sango and the 2 youjis came into the room smiling. Shippou went over to his okaa and clung to her shoulders as she sat down on her bed. Rin looked around the room that looked so bare now.

"Kagome-chan, are you going some where?" asked Rin as she skipped to her side and sat down on her right.

An eyebrow rose at Kagome wondering about the same thing as Sango sat to her left.

"Hai Rin-chan, I must finish my duties of completing the Shikon no Tama" her façade faded away into a smile.

Rin pouted sadly whining "But Rin doesn't want you to go, Kagome-chan is like an okaa to Rin"

Kagome giggled as she ruffled her hair "Gomen nasai Rin-chan but I must" she said giving her an apologetic smile.

"So you're really coming back!" Shippou said happily and hugged Kagome.

"Hai…I think we've delayed this trip long enough"

"Banzai! It's been lonely and quiet without you okaa!" Shippou jumped to her lap and snuggled to her.

Rin and Kagome looked down to Shippou and giggled. Rin started to play with Shippou's furry tail as Kagome turned to her sister, noticing she was awfully quiet.

"Daijoubu Sango-chan" Kagome looked concerned at her.

Sango looked up to her sister and smiled shaking her head "Hai I'm ok"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her knowing she's lying "Ok spill, I know you're lying"

Sango chuckled "You know me too well Kagome-chan"

"Of course, now what's bothering you?"

Now Kagome's lap was now empty of the warmth of Shippou's as he jumped down and started to chase Rin around the room allowing the girls to talk.

Sango sighed and looked sadly to Kagome "You do realize that when you come back, that you have to deal with Inuyasha, ne?"

Kagome's face never faltered at the mention of his name as she happily replied "Yup, but the quicker this is done, the quicker I have to deal with him"

Sango looked at Kagome suspiciously. She wasn't bothered at all, no sign of hurt in her voice, or sadness at the mention of his name. She seems…too comfortable with the situation than it should be.

"You're ok with this? Are you sure? I would understand if you stayed here away from him hurting your feelings" Sango patted her hand with hers.

Kagome took her hand and waved it up and down at her "No sweat Sango-chan, I can control my emotions around him…well sort of" she shrugged.

Sango looked at her worried "I just don't want to see you hurt again by that teme" she weakly smiled at her as she pulled her for an embrace.

Kagome giggled "You worry too much Sango-chan, I'll be fine" she hugged back and backed away. "Anyway I think we overstayed for Kori prince out there, better we leave quickly before he kicks us out" Kagome stood up and stretched.

Sango nodded her head and stood up as well. She looked at Kagome one last time, before she set her worries aside. Kagome threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door with Sango behind and the kids chattering after. They headed out to the hall to look for Inuyasha and Miroku.

XOXOXO

Miroku looked around for Inuyasha and sighed. The baka surely knows how to piss off a girl. Well…so did he, but he did it intentionally while Inuyasha was a different matter. Just when he was about to give up, he spotted red in the tree tops of a tree and with the jingle of his staff and the taps of the ground as he walked, he reached the tree and looked up to see his hanyou friend thinking as he looked out to the noon sky. Rare to have him thinking and quiet at the same time, almost a pity to spoil the moment as Miroku spoke up.

"What was done is done, you can't change the past Inuyasha, and you have to move forward not back"

Inuyasha was still silent. He heard his words, but he couldn't do it. Claiming to love an ex-lover only to hurt the one he cared most as well. Soon after realizing his mistake and declining his love for his ex-lover. How can he moved forward if he couldn't move with the past constantly coming back to hunt him? Agreeing and later disagreeing and vise versa between the 2 mikos that it hurt his head.

"I can see it's rough now Inuyasha, but you must see Kagome is picking up the pieces broken on that night and needs time before she could fully trust and warm up to you again" Miroku tried consoling, but when it was silent he turned to walk away only to her a voice above.

"Impossible….I broke the remaining trust she had for me and she isn't willing to give me anymore chances. She even wants me to forget her once this is all over…to go and live happily with Kikyo" his eyes were half eyed as he looked down to his hands that dangled on lap.

Miroku sighed shaking his head "Remember Inuyasha, it's easy to break one's trust but hard to gain it back so get over your sulking and make up with her."

Inuyasha growled looking down at Miroku "Chikusko Miroku! I told you she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"As a lover in a relationship, but I meant start building back your friendship with her, be friends like you once were before all this" he looked up to his honey ember eyes.

Inuyasha huffed as he turned back to his thinking and muttered "Keh"

Miroku shook his head and turned to leave, he stopped and said over his shoulder "Time will tell of what's to come with you and Kagome-sama, but until then try thinking with your head than with that mouth and see what it will result in this dilemma" he said lastly before walking off to the castle.

Inuyasha was about to retort to that but stopped when he realized he was right. This all started with him saying something from his mouth without thinking about it. Then when he tried to fix it, it just got bigger and bigger and bigger like his mouth. Inuyasha punched out his frustration and jumped out of his tree and headed for the castle.

XOXOXO

Sango and Kagome found Miroku walking inside the castle. By the look on his face, which was frustration and annoyance, he had a talk with Inuyasha. Quirking an eyebrow Sango placed her hands on her hips.

"So, finally realizing that no onna in the castle would bare your children so you're down in the glumps" Sango teased.

Miroku looked up, the annoyance and frustration long forgot by the sound of her voice, "Nope, Lady Sango you know you're the only one for me and only you would bare my children" he held her hands and rubbed it against his cheek.

Sango turned red of anger and blush as she snatched her hands back and it flew back forward with force with the words "Hell no hentai!"

Kagome and Rin fell into nonstop laughter, Shippou was sighing mumbling how stupid Miroku was and how he would never learn, Sango was supporting her hand which was burning from the hard impact this time, and she should know after that smack, Miroku was sent down to the ground rubbing his red and sore cheek.

Inuyasha was on his way, but when he heard Kagome's melodious laughter he sped up faster to encounter the group at such a time. He felt all that heavy weight off him when Kagome was happy, but it was soon back, when she noticed he there and turned back to cold. His shoulders slumped as he sighed, so much for a happy Kagome back and him being free from guilt.

Sango noticed Kagome was first to stop laughing and saw her staring coldly at Inuyasha. Miroku, on the floor, looked up with his eyes to see Inuyasha as well. The 2 youjis didn't say anything or do anything; they were too young to understand. _He sure knows how to ruin fun…_

Finally noticing her packed back he was curious and let it get the best of him.

"Going somewhere?"

"Hai, shard hunting" she said blandly.

Inuyasha blinked and was trying to confirm what he heard right. _She said shard hunting right? …I thought I heard her say that…so she's not staying here!_

"Shard hunting?" he asked stupidly.

Kagome gritted her teeth "Do I need an echo? Yes shard hunting, kami! First you're accusing me for not doing my duty and now you're acting like I've never done it before!"

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?" he screamed.

Miroku, who was back on his feet and by Sango in 5 ft. apart distance, cleared his throat to get Inuyasha's attention which he successfully got.

"Remember what we talked about Inuyasha" he said calmly.

Inuyasha sighed and calmed down soon after, but was growling once again when he caught his brother's scent.

"I see you're packed" Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome and her pack of stuff.

Kagome nodded "I think I've over welcomed my stay, but arigato Sesshomaru-sama for letting me stay" she bowed and stood up smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and in the corner of his eye he saw his otouto gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands making him smirk. _Hmm…I wonder…_

"Kagome" he called as soon as she turned to leave.

"Hai" she turned to face him, with her friends turning as well in response waiting for her to come.

"I wish to speak to you for a bit" he said looking at her confused face and then checked his brother's whose chi was boiling.

"Ano…ok" she shrugged.

He turned and started walking but soon stopped when she wasn't following "Privately"

Kagome sighed and went to follow; she only turned slightly when she heard Inuyasha's objection.

"Oi! What you can say, you can say in front of us!" he growled.

Kagome sighed; they'll never leave if he keeps this up, "Inuyasha this will only take a minute." She waved him off and followed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Just a talk what's the harm in that?"

"Feh" he muttered.

_She has 1 minute or I'm getting her whether she likes it or not._

XOXOXO

Once she was fully inside the room, Sesshomaru left the door slightly open and turned to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked tilting her head.

"How long do u intend to be traveling with my brother?" he asked walking to the window and looking out at it.

A black eyebrow rose of why he would ask but she answered anyway "Depends, there are still shards out there that need finding and Naraku has a chunk so we need to find him….so I can't give you an exact answer" she shrugged smiling, "Naze?"

Sesshomaru walked over to her and tilted her chin up. He heard his brother's faint grumbling coming this way, so might as well finish his plan.

"If he does anything stupid then you're welcome to stay here to get away from him" he bent down whispering in his ear.

He heard Kagome gasp and try to struggle out of his hold.

"Sesshomaru what are you-"

Kagome was silenced by Sesshomaru who grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly. Kagome felt his soft warm lips against hers, if he wasn't so rough she would've melted at the touch.

Sesshomaru felt satisfied to taste those lips again. So sweet to the touch, even though he opened his eyes to look up at Inuyasha who was gaping at the sight before him, he did not release her. When he screamed, was when he did.

"Kagome what the hell!" he screamed.

Kagome finally pushed him off and he happily let go. Kagome fell to the floor rubbing her butt hissing at Sesshomaru. He smirked down to her and licked his lips. He then took his eyes off her and to his brother who was fuming.

"Pity Inuyasha you chose the dead one…this one tastes delicious" he smirked back to Kagome.

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha lounged for his brother as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

Kagome stood back up and shouted "Osuwari!"

In a middle of the midair jump, he dropped down and met with the ground. Inuyasha groaned and growled at the same time from hitting the stone floor. Sighing that Inuyasha is ok; she turned to Sesshomaru and stomped over to him. When she was inches from his face as she stood on her tipy toes looking up at him due to her shortness compare to him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What the hell was that for?" she screeched at him.

Sesshomaru winced at her tone but a sliver eyebrow rose at her defiance "You didn't say anything the last time that happened" he smirked.

Kagome's eyes widen and she gritted her teeth angrily but then remembered her emotions. She sighed, calming down and pushed away the anger, with only the fury of her eyes remaining. Sesshomaru was slightly impressed.

"DON'T. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" she whispered angrily in his ear before pulling away and bending down in the hole to drag Inuyasha out.

Sesshomaru sat back down in his seat. Even though that wasn't the passionate kiss he got like last time and the one he wanted, it was still good.

_Hmm… Sweet, tender lips…too bad I can't do that again_

**_That's right…don't do THAT…key word…that can refer to anything_**

_Ah…I'm starting to like the way you think_

_**Arigato**_

XOXOXO

Sango and Miroku were waiting for Inuyasha to bring back Kagome, since it's been 5 minutes and it's nearly sunset. Inuyasha was getting impatient so he volunteered to get her slow behind back. So as they waited while watching Rin, Shippou, and Kirara play. It was then they heard Inuyasha's voice scream 'what the hell'. They were about to get up and investigate, when they heard Kagome scream 'Osuwari' therefore she was angry. They waited and heard her scream 'what the hell was that for'. Making them confused as to who was she referring to and what did they do to make her mad. It was quiet and they looked at each other shrugging. They looked down the hall to see a figure coming down with something behind it. Looking closer it was Kagome dragging a half conscious Inuyasha behind her. When she passed them, they opened their mouth to ask only to have snap saying.

"Walk now, talk later" she gritted out grabbing her bag and dropping Inuyasha at Miroku's feet.

She calmed down for a bit as she knelt down to Rin's height and hugged her goodbye.

"I'll see you again sometime Rin-chan, ne?" she smiled.

"Sayonara Kagome-chan" she hugged back.

"Sayonara Sango-san and Miroku-san, and Shippou-chan!" she hugged each one.

"Ja Rin" they said unison as they hugged back then waved bye as they headed out.

They walked out the castle and went through the forest in silence. Inuyasha was back on his feet behind the gang for the first time, as Kagome was up ahead. Inuyasha had a lot on his mind as too of Kagome.

_She-she kissed him!_

_**Iie, remember the way she was talking to him…he forced himself on her**_

_But that's Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru teme of a brother who hates ningens...kiss Kagome girl ningen…._

_**Hai confusing…but wasn't he looking up at you when he was kissing her?**_

_So he's trying to intimidate me!_

_**I guess so…**_

_Fucking teme! How dare he?_

_**Relax it was only once…ne?**_

_The jackass said she didn't complain the last time they did it…so they kissed before! And she didn't refuse him that time!_

_**O wow…you're actually thinking this through**_

_Shizuka ni!_

_**Sighh….how she puts up with you I don't know…..**_

_You don't think he likes him? Do ya?_

_**Don't know, I'm not an onna**_

_You're a great help you know that_

_**Yup **_

_Go away….I need to think this out_

_**Whatever floats your boat ni-sama**_

Inuyasha was awfully quiet and that was quite usual. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked back and forth through both their friends. Miroku and Sango decided to get their stories separately. Sango will get it out of Kagome at the osen, while Miroku got it out Inuyasha at camp. With that decided they remained quiet as they traveled going back east, until break.

_Who does he think he is! Kissing me like that!_

**_He think he's Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands…and uh ah don't start playing hypocrite! You liked that kiss the first time and you even kissed him in his sleep now you're playing stubborn_**

_What do you know?_

_**That you're in looove wit a stoic, sliver haired, 6 ft, well built god by the name of Sesshomaru**_

_I-Iie! I couldn't!_

_**Then why were you blushing**_

_I wasn't blushing! I was angry at him!_

_**SUURE, Sesshomaru's a nice guy under that façade and Inuyasha a smart inu, yea I believe you**_

_Why are you bugging me?_

_**I'm not….just correcting you **_

_Leave me alone!_

_**Yessh fine…mean**_

Kagome didn't know it was night until they stopped for camp and it was too hard to see. She set out her sleeping bag on the ground and got out her bathing utensils.

"Kagome come with me to osen" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and walked with her to the osen, leaving the boys cooking. The girls stripped of their clothes and dipped into the osen. They settled in and washed themselves, allowing them time to talk.

Miroku sat as Inuyasha skinned a rabbit and started cooking it. He decided this would be a good time to ask.

"Inuyasha"

"Nani?" he sighed.

"What happened back there at your brother's?" he asked relieved to get it out his chest.

Inuyasha looked at him then back to the rabbit "None of your business"

"Aw come now, Sango's bound to be told by Kagome-sama, and I'll be left questioning of what's going around" he whined.

Inuyasha scoffed "Shippou doesn't know either so you're not alone."

Miroku scrunched his face and had his staff meet with Inuyasha's head.

"Ow! What is that for!" Inuyasha growled rubbing his head.

"Tell me" he said seriously.

Inuyasha growled of how serious his friend was being "Fine! When I went to get the wench..."

XOXOXO

"Sesshomaru that's what happened" growled Kagome as she sat back on the boulder.

Sango gave a confused glare as she responded "Huh?"

Kagome sighed; the 2 girls were on the topic of what occurred these past few days away from the group. After questions have been answered, Sango had brought the question asked what happened back there at the castle, since Inuyasha would tell Miroku she shrugged knowing she would find out sooner or later.

"Ok Sesshomaru asks how long will I be staying with Inuyasha and I answered I don't know since there's still shards out there" Kagome sighed shaking her hair.

"Odd why does he care?" Sango wondered out loud.

Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and placed her head on her knees. She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the answer either.

"Then what?"

Kagome took one hand and made ripples in the water "He then came up to me asking if Inuyasha ever got on my nerves and I need a place to stay that I could come there"

Kagome looked to Sango's face which was priceless. Her eyes were wide and mouth was dropped all the way down. Kagome reached out and pulled her jaw back up and let go only to have it fall back down. Kagome stifled her laughs and cleared her throat to continue.

"I don't know why he said that, but after that he just kissed me and Inuyasha just caught us at that time"

"A KISS! Why would he-...Ohhh…I get it" Sango tapped her chin and then grinned at Kagome.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Care to share Sango-chan?"

Sango smiled "You say he kissed you just in time to get Inuyasha to catch it?"

"Hai" she said still confused.

Sango shook her head at her dense friend "He did that to make Inuyasha jealous, which kinda explains all that screaming we heard"

Kagome made an o with her mouth "Ooo…but why would he do that?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders "Same thing as why offer you that opportunity, compliment you, save you, and act nice around you and- …..oh my kami"

Kagome made a sound that resembled a growl "Stop stalling and finish your sentence Sango!"

Sango started to chuckle that became a giggle and then finally a burst of laughs "Yo-you… don't… get it…do, do you?"

Kagome brought her arms across her chest and pouted. Her friend was being impossible. So she decided to wait until she finally calm down. 5 minutes later Sango caught her breath and was able to blurt out.

"He likes you" she giggled a little.

This caught Kagome's attention as her eyes widen in shock, "NANI!" Kagome screamed. "Stop playing Sango I'm a ningen remember! He HATES ningens!"

"Oh? And what's Rin?" Sango smirked.

"I-I"

Sango stood up and dried herself placing her clothes on as she got out the osen "Think what you want Kagome-chan, but if that's not it, he's gone mad" Sango teased leaving Kagome to think.

_Sesshomaru? Likes…me …_

"That's a load of bull" Kagome muttered angrily.

XOXOXO

"Wow so he enjoyed and did it purposely in front of you…defiantly something Sesshomaru would do" Miroku rubbed his chin thinking.

"That fucking teme" Inuyasha growled. "When I see him again I'll- Miroku!"

"Huh?"

Miroku was in deep in thought to be listening. After a few hits to his head by Inuyasha, Sango emerged from the trees dressed up. She sat down and giggled at Inuyasha.

"Nani…what's so funny" he snapped.

Sango shook her head covering her mouth with rabbit meat.

XOXOXO

Kagome sat a few minutes more in the osen after Sango had left. She needed to think about Sesshomaru's actions since he brought her to his castle. _What is he up to? Why is he doing this? Does he really have feelings for me…or is this just another set up? _

Kagome's head started to hurt from all that thinking. She groaned and laid her head against the boulder as she closed her eyes. She exhaled deeply trying to relax and enjoy the warmth of the water that was presented to her and not the intensions and scheme Sesshomaru was up to.

As much as tried she couldn't enjoy it so, she washed up and dried herself as she dressed up and returned to camp. She found her friends eating already and joined them.

She ate in silence as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou exchanged glances at each other at their 2 friends. Inuyasha was watching her intensely; as if he looked away she would disappear.

Kagome felt eyes watching her and decided to ignore it as she gazed at the fire bored. Inuyasha glared at her knowing she was ignoring him so, he tried to speak up only to be cut off.

"Stop" she looked up from the fire to Inuyasha whose mouth was open "I'm not in the mood to be talking so stop, I don't wanna argue with you tonight" she merely said as stood up and went to her sleeping bag. "Oyasumi" she said as turned in for the night.

Inuyasha huffed as he stood up and jumped up into a tree. He settled himself and closed his eyes signing that he was going to sleep as well.

"Is it gonna be like this forever?" Shippou whispered to Miroku.

Miroku looked up at the hanyou up in the tree then to the miko in her sleeping bag "Hai, this will take a while so we better get used to it" he sighed.

Sango and Shippou nodded. The 3 then decided to turn in for the night as well. They went to bed as the fire died down through the night. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look down at Kagome who had her back to him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, seeking sleep.

XOXOXO

When the gang woke up, they found Kagome dressed up, packed and ready to go.

"Kagome-chan, did you wake early?" asked Sango stunned she would even be awake.

Kagome nodded "Hai, I woke up at dawn so I can pack everything up so we can look for the shards right away"

The others shrugged and went to get ready which isn't long, since Kagome pretty much packed up camp and already had breakfast set by the fire. The gang ate breakfast and was walking as soon as the sun rose up to the sky.

Unknowns to them, shadows followed behind in the distance from them, watching and contemplating things in store for them.

XOXOXO

As she walked through the forest, she stopped when she felt an evil presence. She took out her bow and notched an arrow on her arrow. She narrowed her eyes and called out.

"Show yourself Naraku"

And before she could blink, a baboon stepped out of the darkness and smirked.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Kikyo" he grinned "Why the long face? Your koi ran back to your incarnation once again?"

"Get to the point Naraku, what do you want?" she hissed.

Naraku chuckled and shook his head "Just here to do some business" he answered.

Kikyo looked at him hard, before lowering her bow and nodded for him to continue.

"Seems our little Inuyasha has gone begging back to your incarnation for forgiveness, yet she declines" he smirked. "Break him…tear him apart so he can't fight"

Kikyo turned and started to walk away.

"I won't be apart of your schemes Naraku, go use your children to do that" she vanished into the darkness of the forest.

Naraku smirked and blended back into the darkness. _Oh I will…but you will be helping me as well…whether you like it or not._

XOXOXO

After the miko and her friends have left, the taiyoukai went off to finish his work. He signed, read, and finished off all scrolls sent by the other lords and complaints in his land. He set the scrolls that were to be set off by his messenger and sat back to relax. He had finished what was needed and now he was bored of nothing to do. He closed his eyes and began to think of that kiss he had received, even though it was by force. He smirked and still felt the tingle and sweetness of her lips on his. It warmed his body and wished for another. Then the thought of not receiving all too soon because of his dear half-brother, caused him to growl.

He tried to deny that he seemed attracted to the onna, but could admit that she was interesting creature, even for a human. Her scent intoxicating than most humans he encountered, well built and strong though has yet to tap into that power. Her fiery and loyalty made her irresistible even to the strongest demons.

Yes, he, Sesshomaru was falling for her, Kagome a mere miko who was a ningen.

Sesshomaru stood and called for Jaken. He instructed that he was to take care of Rin for he will be gone for a few days and to have Tsukai deliver his messages. Sesshomaru then headed for bed and dreamt well, for he was to seek _his _miko at first light.

Next day Sesshomaru woke and dressed up. He then went to seek out the scent of his brother as he followed his trail. It wasn't long before he reached their camp. But what surprised him, was that the miko he came for was already awake and packing up camp. He watched her in the shadows as she washed up and caught breakfast for her companions. It wasn't long before they woke, so he sat in the shadows as they ate and then set out for their search for the shards. Sesshomaru kept his distances as he followed behind the group.

When he sensed youkai, he stopped and looked around to ward off the intruder. It seems Kagome noticed as well as she stopped and looked around as well.

XOXOXO

As she walked behind the gang, her head was on high alert for shards. Since she was overcoming her emotions for Inuyasha, her powers and mind were on set of searching and sensing the shards. When she felt a Shikon shard close by, she stopped and looked around. She took out her bow and notched an arrow, sensing for the youkai with the shard.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who had stopped walking and was just standing there on high alert. He stopped and figured she sensed a shard. Seeing that Inuyasha had stopped, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked back at Kagome and took the hint as they readied their weapons along with Inuyasha with his Tessaiga.

"Where's the shard Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Not shard Miroku" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the bushes where she spotted the light "Shards" she corrected feeling more than one, with the other being somewhere else.

She sent an arrow flying toward the bush and the pink light torn the bushes revealing a little girl. The gang looked at her surprised. _A little girl? They all wondered._

Kagome lowered her bow and walked over to the little girl who was holding herself scared. The gang was confused and let their weapons down as well. Kagome knelt down to her and her eyes softened.

"Hey there…are you lost?" she asked.

The girl whimpered in response and out of now where an arrow flew and hit Kagome at her back. The gang sprang back to life when they saw their friend hit. Inuyasha growled unsheathing Tessaiga again and looked for the intruder as well as Miroku. Sango, with Shippou clinging to her shoulder ran to Kagome and knelt to her.

"Kagome-chan! Daijoubu?" Sango said worried as she took out the arrow.

Kagome winced at the pain and nodded "I'm fine"

Shippou jumped out of Sango's shoulder and over to the little girl "Daijoubu?" he asked.

The girl gave no sign of response as she continued to whimper with her head down on her knees and her arms hugging them.

"Teme!" Inuyasha growled "Where are ya?"

Another arrow flew out of nowhere. Inuyasha heard the arrow's whizzing through the arrow and dodged it before it could hit him. Inuyasha turned and saw a shadow figure at the forest. He lifted Tessaiga and called forth Kaze no Kizu as its attack went its way toward the figure. The figure must have seen it since it dodged as the attack cut down the trees. Inuyasha growled and the figure came out to reveal their self. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the person and gaped. Sango turned to look at the person responsible for hurting her sister and gasped as well.

Inuyasha then whispered "Iie…It can't be-"

**Japanese Translations**

**Kori-ice**

**Taiyoukai- demon lord**

**Hanyou-half demon/human**

**Inu-dog**

**Kami-god**

**Miko-priestess**

**Houshi-monk**

**Ningen-human**

**Onna-woman**

**Youji-child**

**Teme-bastard**

**Hentai-pervert**

**Baka-idiot/stupid/moron**

**Onii-older brother**

**Otouto-little brother**

**Okaa-mother**

**Kuso-shit/damn **

**Iie-no**

**Hai-yes**

**Naze-why**

**Nani-what**

**Ano-um**

**Osen-hot spring**

**Cha-tea**

**Chi-blood**

**Koi-love**

**Oyasumi-good night**

**Daijoubu-Are you ok?**

**Oi-Hey!**

**Shizuka ni-shut up**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Chikusho-damn it**

**Banzai-Hurrah**

**Ja-later**

**Sayonara-good bye**

**Kaze no Kizu-Wind Scar**

**Osuwari-SIT**

**Break Skit**

_Kag: AH! You made it into another cliffy! Evil you!_

_DG: evil laugh: So if I did?_

_Kag: you're readers are gonna kill you!_

_DG: Not my fault…I had to stop it somewhere_

_Kag: whatever so…is it who I think it is? ….a certain bitch?_

_DG: Hm…should I tell you?_

_Kag: YES! Before I purify you to hell!_

_DG: I like to see you try….but I'm not gonna spoil the surprise just yet…but I can tell you, that it's not who you think the person is_

_Kag: Huh! How's that gonna help!_

_DG: Oh you will…if you just read carefully, you would get it…but I doubt you will because it's NOT her._

_Kag: Aw….so it's not the bitch? _

_DG: I'm not telling, just know it's not HER….I bet you no one is gonna get it right, because I devised it so no one would get it right_

_Kag: Hmpf….this isn't fun_

_DG: It is for me:grins: Now Review so I can update!_

-Reviews-

YAY! I'm so happy! 25 reviews! Omg! I think I'm gonna faint: faints: …Ah sike, I'm just kidding. Arigato so much! Because you reviewed so fast and so much…I made this update faster than usual. Hahaha see what a little reviewing can do?

Hmm just a little note for most of you, are asking. Kagome is not gonna really be that cold to _everyone_ like Sesshomaru. Just to a certain hanyou. She asked Sesshomaru for help because she couldn't stand her heart breaking if she was gonna travel once again with them. So she's learning to control her emotions around Inuyasha. So she's not internal cold. Got it? Don't worry she's still the happy-go-lucky Kagome, just a little cold when it comes to emotions.

Ok anyway Kagome with the reviews and me there wit her. Sesshomaru ditched us, the asshole. So it's just us two gals. -Enjoy- By: Kag

Cring White Wolf- You don't have to worry about DG writing chapters and their lengths because like I said in the last chapter. No matter how much she tries, she couldn't get it to cut down anymore when it comes to typing and thinking all together.

DG: I'll have you know I can so write a shorter chapter!

Kag: So not! If you look at her chapters the pages just get bigger and bigger! So big that she's already writing 10-20 pages!

DG: Humph, don't blame me….blame uh…Sessh!

Kag: What does the Kori prince have to do with this?

DG: shrug: I needed someone to blame it on

Kag: Ooo…k?

Fire Fox- : shudders: Creepy…she disappeared in thin air!

DG: Aw I hate sharing…especially brownies….

Kag: Hey! It's just me and you….no Sess…meaning half, half

DG: OoooO I like the sound of that!

DG/Kag: chows down on brownies:

Kari Konoko- Hahaha she's 13 and you're not!

DG: growls: you don't have to rub it in

Kag: Can't help it…you're the youngest one around! …wit me to be 15, Sess to be…old enough to be a jii-chan to my jii-chan probably…or longer…and Kari to be 13 already!

DG: Sess will kill you for that if he were here

Kag: But he isn't now is he? … What he doesn't know can't hurt him

The Squabbit- Yea! Inu-koro! A butt head!

DG: Now, now no name calling here…especially behind someone's back….you can only talk about them in their face

Kag: what's the difference?

DG: You get a reaction from them: grins:

Kag: Aw so I can't call Kikyo a bitch?

DG: Hmm…I'll let that go

Kag: YAY! Kikyo's a bitch! …Ding Dong the witch is dead!

DG: Kagome…Kikyo's alive…err clay form

Kag: Humph: pouts: ruin my fun why don't ya.

ILOVEInuyasha07/ Chris's-babygirl/ Fauxi/ Demonic Devils/ NellaFire- Updating as fast as she can

DG: Yea! I don't have 6 hands you know! ….or do I?

Kag: Please don't go into this

DG: laughs maliciously: …Thanks

Kimonoprincess- NOOOO! Not only am I paired up wit Frosty but now I'm paired up wit The Big Obsessed wolf! What has the world come to! (Ok it was supposed to be Bad Wolf but I'm changing it)

DG: An end? By placing a monkey aka Bush in charge (No offense)

Kag: WAHHH! Why the jerks! Why must I take this torture?

DG: Because it's fun now suck it up and finish the review

Kag: calms down: …. Yea a bit odd to have him mediating…but it's her story and not my choice…if I were her, I'd turn that sap face into Barney make him happy and torture him to hell

DG: ni-sama I'm touched! She thinks I'm a good writer: sniff: Yes I'm Miko Gurl, I have 2 pennames because it just doesn't look good to have a Rin/Sessh fic wit a Kag/Sess fic, ne?

Kag: Dude you give her too much credit, compare to most of these writers around, she's an amateur

DG: ….truth be told, she's right….I'm still learning thou

Kag:shakes head: don't deny the truth you know I'm rig- ….did you just say I'm right? .

DG: Yes

Kag: Omg! The world is coming to an end! RUNNN!

DG: Sighh….weird…thanks KP!

Kiraracutie4- I'll accept me being sexy…but Sess being husky: shudders:

DG: You baka…just like him

Kag: Stop hating that you're not sexy like me :poses:

DG: narrows eyes: go any further and I'll take Sess' advice in making you a cow

Kag: gulp; I'll stop

DG: grins: works all the time

Hermonine- You see me mad now wait until I get my hands on the inu-koro! I'll sit them until he walks as he sits!

DG: I'm finding that hard to believe…but yea I guess so…thanks!

ParadiseNdarkness- Finally someone that gets me!

DG: what you're saying I don't get you? I wrote the damn fic Kag

Kag: Yea sure but you've never experienced it, so there's a difference

DG: playing smart now, well ya?

Kag: shrugs: you'll understand in due time: pats DG's back:

DG: Now I know how Sess feels

Ash- Aw don't stop at a climatic scene? Why not? Makes you on edge and wanting for more to continue

DG: And that's why you call it a cliffy

Kag: oooOoo really? I didn't know

DG: Argh…baka…. Thanks for the review I appreciate it and don't worry you'll get chapter 10 now

Hellspixie- Read/find out

DG: I don't like her being cold either, but if you read my note from above that'll explain the situation a little bit. And don't worry about Sess/Kag being together, they will as the story goes on

Kag: Humph…You couldn't make Sango pair up wit fluff or Rin older…but me!

DG: Shrug: I thought you made a nice pair…besides San has Miro and Rin is too young…nasty man

Kag: mutters: didn't stop you on Miko Gurl

DG: Sighh, thanks!

Allwitchesmustdie- Thanks again….wow how many times did we say thanks and will be updating as soon as possible?

DG: Hmm: taps chin: 20 times? Lol kidding neeway thanks for the review, trying to keep up with update schedule!

CultKagome and Sesshomaru- Hahahah are you in for a surprise…Sesshomaru is gonna be a jerk

DG: How do you know that?

Kag: I read your chapter

DG: YOU WHAT!

Kag: nervous laugh: Umm….so anyway yea it had to be done since this crazy authoress paired me wit a ice block and since I'm gonna be killed if I old anymore info from the chapter I read…you have to find out yourself…GOMEN!

DG: sing tone: Oh Kaggy

Kag: gulp:

cAnDyLaNdReJeCt- Hahahh on the edge of your seat huh? Well at least we know DG's doing something right

DG: And what's that supposed to mean

Kag: Nothing, just you wanted to make suspension and a cliffy to make you readers on edge and you did it

DG: I hear what you're saying, just finding it hard to believe it

Kag: Why DG I'm insulted, you think I'm lying?

DG: Yea

Kag: Oh ok, just asking…continuing

Sessluva- Yup like the arrogant pompous bastard he is…making trouble

DG: Hey what did I say about calling people names behind their back

Kag: shrug: don't know…I wasn't listening

DG: Sighh….why do I bother? …thanks for the review!

AnimusPatronus- Well do! I always thank my friends/reviewers

DG: Your? What do you mean your friends/reviewers….this is my fic honey

Kag: But I'm the main character and so they're my loyal fans

DG: loyal fans my ass! I'll make you dirt before you get fans!

Kag: Bring it on! HIYEE YAA!

DG: sweat drop: ok moving on with the story now…I'm scared

Kitsune Diva- Sess is gone for good! No one can save her now! MUwahhahaha!

DG: sweat drop: ok….that was scary

Kag: wasn't it: grins:

Black Hands/ INUGIRL/VampressKiss – Yet again she's going as fast as she can

DG: sobs: I don't do well under pressure

Kag: Too bad, if you just update quicker then, you don't have to be pressured

DG: Hey! Good writing takes time

Kag: what good writing?

DG: growls:

Windgal- HAHAHA! Another Kikyo hater! I should make a club

DG: Oh no you won't! If you do that I'll kick you out, there are Kikyo lovers out there

Kag: Ooo so your one of them

DG: No, I'm just respecting other people's feelings for her

Kag: Righhht: cough: Traitor: cough:

DG: rolls eyes:


	11. Playing with the Mind

_Kag: sings the retarded song over and over: Clap your hands: stomps feet: stomp your feet: claps hands: …us retards can't be beat! …Number one, number one! Peace the world is round!_

_DG: groans: Stop singing that song! You'll make me retarded: Checks mail:_

_MAIL-You have ZERO messages_

_DG: Damn you: refreshes page:_

_Kag: continues to sing:_

_DG: Sighh…I wonder what Sess is doing…whatever it is, can't be worst that this_

_-Sess-_

_Sess: drinks tea: Ahh…. This is better than sitting with the wenches all day…_

_Fan girl #1: Oh my god! Isn't that Sesshomaru from Inuyasha: shrieks:_

_Fan girl #2: Like o my god Jessie! It is! …Oh Sesshy! Over here…smile for the camera baby: takes pictures:_

_Sess: Huh? What the devil? …: turns only to be blinded by flashes of light:_

_Fan girls: Fluffy! WE LOVE YOU: runs over to Sesshomaru:_

_Sess: Oh hell no…: runs for life:_

_Fan girl #2: Sesshy! Stop running you're ruining your beautiful hair! …never mind! Keep it like that and….perfect!_

_-Back to the DG-_

_Kag: Number one…number one…peace the world is round: laughs maliciously:_

_DG: its official…I'm retarded: bangs head on table:_

**Disclaimer: Ok that retarded song has a dance to it, but it's hard to do it if I can't show it. XP. That definitely doesn't belong to me, my friend Barb's friend, lol dare you to say that 5 times fast, made that. Even on my birthday I couldn't own Inuyasha, so what makes now any different? Get on with the story! **

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Playing with the Mind**_

The gang stared gaping at who had shot Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango and found that she was looking dumbly of what was behind her. Slowly, Kagome faced away from the little girl to follow Sango's gaze. Once it stopped, her eyes opened a fraction and then squinted in anger.

There stood in front of Inuyasha and Miroku was no other the dead miko, Kikyo. Kagome gritted her teeth as Kikyo notched another arrow facing her. Kagome sat up and readied her arrow as well, but looking over Kikyo she noticed that the arrow turned slightly and was now pointing to Inuyasha. _What is she doing? I thought she loved Inuyasha…therefore shouldn't she be aiming at me? _

Inuyasha noticed the arrow was now directing him and growled at Kikyo.

"Kikyo stop this" he shouted.

Kikyo paid no attention as she released her arrow. Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the away of the arrows path, but suddenly it followed his way hitting in the leg. Inuyasha fell forward from the pain and looked down to see an arrow piercing his skin in his leg.

"What the hell" he muttered.

All were confused. _Inuyasha dodged the arrow's path so he shouldn't have gotten hit…how did the arrow hit anyway? _They all thought. Inuyasha seemed to be in a daze since he didn't notice that from where he stood 10 feet from Kikyo, now stood directly above him. Inuyasha snapped out when he felt a shadow and gasped when he saw Kikyo with another arrow ready to fire in direct range.

Kagome was stunned. _How did she get from far back and up to Inuyasha that fast? And how did her arrow hit him…she couldn't be that quick. Unless…_ Kagome gasped a little when it she realized something. Sango must have heard her to turn her direction and whispered a 'what'.

"Inuyasha!" she called, wincing as she tried to stand.

Inuyasha turned to her with his head, since his body seemed to be frozen from Kikyo so close that she could kill him in a second.

"That's not Kikyo! It can't be, I sense life in her"

All turned to Kikyo who still didn't answer or falter from the secret getting out. Inuyasha noticed for the first time, that his nose didn't pick up the stench of dead or decay. _Chikusho…why didn't I notice that before! _

Kagome confirmed that her theory was right with 3 good reasons. One being, that she could sense the life in her and not the lifeless clay pot she was. Second being, when she fired her arrow, her miko powers didn't purify Inuyasha when he got shot therefore it was a regular arrow. And lastly, as dead as she was, she was still a somewhat lifeless walking human and couldn't move that fast, therefore it had to be a youkai, impersonating Kikyo.

Inuyasha growled as he took courage as he kicked Kikyo away, only to be dodged by her and fired another arrow. Inuyasha caught the arrow and knew figured that if it wasn't Kikyo then he couldn't get purified by her miko powers, so he snapped it in two. He grinned when the impersonator of Kikyo staggered back, but didn't flee.

"You got guts for impersonating someone you're not" he snarled as he cracked his knuckles ready to send the person to hell.

XOXOXO

In the shadows, the figure growled as poison ran loosely, melting the tree bark he stood in. He had watched the miko lower her defenses to the mere child, that he figured wasn't as he sensed youkai in her. What got him pissed off more was how stupid and oblivious his brother had been as an arrow flew and hit _his_ Kagome. It took all his patience and control over his anger to calm himself and to stay hidden from sight, but it was hard when he smelt the chi from the miko blow his way. _That baka! Can't protect a mere ningen….how worthless! Claims to be her protector when he can't even protect her from a damn arrow! _

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha took action as he released Kaze no Kizu into the forest to the attacker. Missing sadly, the attacker made herself known as she stepped into the clearing. He took notice that it was the dead miko, but knew better when he smelt youkai from her as well instead of the fowl stench. He wondered how long it would take for his hanyou brother to notice this, but it didn't take long….at least for the miko.

He was pleased the miko took note of this right away and informing his oblivious, idiot brother who was just getting it now as he kicked the impersonator away. _At least she's smarter than the hanyou._

Sesshomaru watched in the background as his half weakling brother take on the fake miko.

XOXOXO

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled as he prepared for another Kaze no Kizu.

The fake miko did not respond as she gracefully ran toward him, pulling a dagger that was hidden in her kimono. Inuyasha growled as she swiped at him, trying to cut him. When she succeeded in slashing a deep wound in his arm, Inuyasha growled louder and countered slashing back with his katana.

Kagome tried to walk over to Inuyasha, only to fall to her knees from the deep wound of the arrow that she was hit with. Sango quickly stood up, with Shippou rushing to her side as well.

"Kagome-chan! Daijoubu"

Kagome smiled weakly "Hai, don't worry about me"

Kagome stood once more, with the help of Sango as they stood watching the battle.

Inuyasha was just about tired of this attack and defend game. He launched his attack on the fake once more and this time succeeding as it headed its way before it could get away. They didn't hear a scream so they waited until the smoke cleared to see if the fake was dead.

Once the dust and the air was settled, they stared and gaped the sight, where Kikyo once stood, now stood Kohaku in her place with no scratches from the attack. He made it look like the attack was just a simple breeze, as he stared lifeless at them.

Sango gasped when she saw her otouto and was about to run out to get him, but Kagome pulled her back. Sango looked at Kagome tears forming in her deep brown eyes as she stared at her sister that shook her head no.

"Sango…whoever that is…is impersonating people" she said softly "That isn't Kohaku"

Sango sobbed as she fell to the ground bring Kagome with her, as her Kagome hugged her in comfort.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared stunned that the attack failed. The Kohaku fake took his sickle chain and twirled it, ready to launch it once again at Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke from his stun stage as he growled annoyed and ran to the boy.

"You damn wannabe! Why are you changing into other people?" he roared attacking once more.

No comment as the boy threw his sickle at Inuyasha and navigating of where it flew with its chain. Inuyasha blocked with his katana, only to have the sickle and chain around itself shut on the blade. Kohaku then took his side of the chain and pulled Tessaiga, along with Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha muttered incoherent words as he spotted Kohaku's feet from his sight on the ground. Kohaku unwound his sickle from the blade and held it high, ready to strike. Just when Kagome was about to scream out to Inuyasha to get up, Miroku stepped in just in time as he placed his staff in front of Inuyasha, clashing the sickle and the staff. Kohaku looked up to Miroku with lifeless eyes as he stared back.

"Kohaku or not…I can not allow to hurt Inuyasha" he calmly said.

When Kohaku was about to release his sickle from the bounds of Miroku's staff, Inuyasha grabbed his leg and pulled Kohaku down to the ground with him. Kohaku let out an inaudible gasp as he fell to the floor and Inuyasha jumping up, holding Tessaiga to his throat.

"Keh, not so tough now, huh? If you want to keep your head in tact you fake, you better start talking" he grinned, "Starting with who are you and who sent you"

Just then a grin formed on Kohaku's lips, confusing both Inuyasha and Miroku as they looked down at him. A green poison whip strikes Inuyasha in the back unexpectedly, causing him to loose his balance and grip on Tessaiga with Kohaku under it. Inuyasha groaned and then winced at the poison at his back as he flipped to his back to see the person who had hit him. Miroku kneeled down helping Inuyasha as he stared at Kohaku jump to his feet and away from the two. Kagome and Sango followed Kohaku as he stood beside his partner, making their jaws drop. Kagome seemed stunned the most and shook her head and pinched herself to make sure she was awake. When she yelped at the pain, she knew she was awake.

"No way….Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

There he stood in his proud stance as he retracted his poison whip. His sliver hair blowing in the breeze and cold façade frosted as ever. He held no remark to his brother, nor did he smirk or grin when he saw his otouto helpless.

Inuyasha growled at him as he knocked away Miroku's hand as he stood up, leaning on Tessaiga for support.

"You teme! What are you doing here?" he snapped.

No answer came from Sesshomaru as he unsheathed Tojikin and stood in a battle stance, along with Kohaku with his sickle.

Kagome still stunned, not believing Sesshomaru would team up with Kohaku, fake or not, after he was under control of Naraku when he had taken Rin. She stared long and hard at him and spotted a dark light from both of them. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. _The shards! So they're the ones holding them…so he's…he's…a fake too! How many of these are there!_

Just when Kagome was about to shout out to Inuyasha that wasn't Sesshomaru either. Out in a flash of white and a bit of red, came the real thing.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru chuckled as the Kaze no Kizu didn't effect the boy. He admitted that he was surprised, from the dead miko came in place the brat who was in control of the hanyou. He watched as Inuyasha and the boy, who seems to be only interested in the hanyou, battle it out. He looked over to the miko and the slayer to see the miko comforting the slayer as she cried. _Hmm…cries, yet she knows that isn't her brother…pathetic. _

He turned back to the battle and found Inuyasha managed to get the boy down. But what surprised and angered him next was the fact a green whip interfered and retracted to a fake that supposed to look like him, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western. _What the devil! How dare he?_ Sesshomaru growled intensely as red tinted his golden ember eyes. He looked back to Kagome and Sango, noticing only the two onnas and the pup sat there. _So the girl…or youkai disguised as the ningen is the partner of the imposer…they won't live to see the day for imposing this Sesshomaru! _

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he jumped out of his hiding spot and used his demonic speed to get into the action, unsheathing the real Tokijin as he ran.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha stood and lifted his Tessagia ready to attack when he sniffed the air and noticed his brother's scent stronger. He muttered a 'huh' as he saw the Sesshomaru that was by Kohaku get taken down. He blinked and his eyes widened as he stared at the scene.

"Miroku"

"Yea, Inuyasha"

"Am I seeing double?"

"Either we're going crazy or there's two Sesshomaru's"

Miroku stared as Sesshomaru 1 and Sesshomary 2 fought clashing their Tokijins with each other, fighting fiercely.

Sango seemed to have stopped crying as her mouth dropped, as well as Kagome and Shippou's. _TWO? Which one's which? ….wait duh Kagome, one has the shard and the other doesn't!_

Kagome struggled to stand up as she notched an arrow and pointed it to the fighting Sesshomarus. Inuyasha was getting frustrated, annoyed, and dizzy at this. It was enough he had to deal with one Sesshomaru…but two? He looked at the corner of his eyes to see Kagome getting ready to shoot.

Kagome saw the real one, but it was hard to get the fake one without hurting Sesshomaru in the process, so she had to do the one thing left to do.

"Inuyasha! Go help your brother" she calmly said in a sharp command.

Inuyasha turned his head and gaped at her like she grew two heads "What the hell? Why should I?" he growled.

Kagome sighed as she tried to get a clear shot. _If only they could stop moving! Then I can get him without accidentally hitting the real one._

"One is fake and the other is the real one…I can't get a good shot with the other getting in the way" she answered "I might hit the real one" she added.

Inuyasha keh'ed "So? They're the same thing, doesn't matter who you hit" he retorted.

Kagome groaned at his stubbornness. _Is he stupid? …he must be since he doesn't know._

"Inuyasha" she said annoyed "The fake one has a shard, along with Kohaku!" she reasoned.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the Sesshomarus, then tried looking for Kohaku, who he had forgotten for a moment. He turned to Miroku who he was behind him.

"Oi Miroku, where'd the brat go?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was silent and was glaring at him coldly.

"Oi, what's wrong with yo-"

Before he could finish, Miroku ran up to him and his staff flew his way. Inuyasha growled as he tried dodging the attacks. _What the hell has gotten with him! _As he jumped away, he tripped over something, sending him to the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his head and looked down growling at the reason he tripped.

"Baka houshi! You tripped me" he snapped.

Now noticing he didn't respond, move, nor had his eyes open, he concluded that the Miroku that was on the ground was out cold. Inuyasha paled as he looked down then up to see Miroku walking up to him with a cold glare.

"Kagome! Where's the shard?"

Kagome took a good look before answering "In Miroku's hand"

Inuyasha nodded and stood back up. He led the other Miroku away from the Miroku unconscious and tried to cut of his hand. _This is what you get for groping onnas hentai_ Inuyasha grinned in his head at the thought.

Miroku seemed to be dodging and attempting to keep his hand away from Inuyasha from his attacks. Inuyasha was getting tired of these fake imposers, when he heard a scream and a flying object coming their way. Inuyasha got away in time while Miroku wasn't so lucky as his eyes widened and the boomerang flew to the side of him breaking off his hand that held the shard and the staff that the hand held, flying over to the unconscious Miroku's at the side of his face, who seemed to be dreaming dirty thoughts as he grinned. The boomerang returned to Sango and she grinned at the imposer. And right on time, Miroku's eyes opened to meet the hand beside his face, causing him to yelp in surprise. Sango shook her head and teased.

"Careful houshi that might be your hand next if you grope me again"

The real Miroku pouted as he sat up and crossed his arms as Miroku the poser, frowned and looked over to his partner who wasn't doing any better than he was. The Sesshomaru imposer was bloodied up from his sliver hair, face, and clothing which was ripped as well. He showed tiredness while the other didn't even break a sweat.

Then in an instant, the 2 posers were side by side fading from their imposing looks to reveal 2 youkais what looked like shadows. They had dark skin that was in tone with their midnight black long hair that was past their derriere. Their black eyes showed darkness and cold texture to all that stared into their depths. Standing 6 foot tall with their black hakamas and haoris, there they both held a black mirror in their hands, like Kanna's. The only difference was instead of taking people's souls, it took their identities. The mirrors spur in purple and black mists as they held for all to see, ready to take the form of their person.

Sesshomaru glared angrily at the two.

"State your name youkai" he demanded.

The youkais gave a wicked smile to the demon lord, then the gang, as they started to fade back into the background.

"We WILL meet again, Inuyasha" shadow 1 replied.

"Remember us and trust no one" shadow 2 replied.

"We, the illusion brothers, will bring you mistrust and giman! Beware!" both voices chorused as they disappeared fully leaving the gang baffled.

Miroku stood rubbing his sore head and looked over to the girls and Inuyasha. Sango lead Kagome over to the hand that lay on the floor, with Shippou and Kirara following. Kagome winced at the dysfunctional hand and gulped as she took an arrow and pierced the skin, where the shikon shard popped out. Taking it into her hands, she purified it and placed it in her little jar along with the other pieces that were collected and purified. She sighed shaking her head.

"Those illusion brothers still have one more shard with them…so we'll be seeing them again"

Inuyasha growled "We could've got it, but nooo" he mocked turning his attention to Kagome as if blaming it on her.

Kagome's eyes widened knowing he was blaming her. She narrowed her eyes on him dangerously countering.

"I told you to help Sesshomaru so I can hit the fake one without shooting the real one" she said coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened a fraction at her words and growled "Why do you care if he got hit or not!"

Kagome stopped and froze right there. Why did she care? She could've hit Sesshomaru and not care if he got killed or not. She was confused, looking in the corner of her eyes to glare angrily at Sesshomaru, who was smirking at her waiting for her answer as well. She just left her mouth to talk and not think, since she couldn't think of an answer.

"I don't" she scoffed "I just want to kill the guy and be done with it" she shrugged turning away when she felt herself blushing.

Inuyasha growled lowly, knowing that wasn't the reason. _She…she actually cares if he got hurt or not! He's the enemy! She shouldn't care if he got hit or not!_

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, whose smirk grew widen. He knew she was definitely lying since she wouldn't look him in the eye and was blushing madly when she thought to why she did it.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou who was clinging onto Miroku's shoulder looked between the 2 brothers and the miko. Kagome grew tired of the silence and turned around to look at Sesshomaru looking at him suspiciously.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" an eyebrow rose curious.

The others looked to him as well, wondering the same thing. Inuyasha grinned knowing he couldn't get out of this unless he told the truth.

Sesshomaru, however, not liking the glares and how his otouto was grinning answered truthfully.

"I came to observe the hanyou's ways of protecting" he crossed his arms and a sliver eyebrow rose to his brother "And I must say…he has his own 'unique' way of protecting if his comrades, hit by an arrow, fooled by the enemy that could've killed you, and knocked unconscious not keeping an eye out for the unexpected enemy" he smirked as Inuyasha started to fume in anger. "Protective indeed"

Inuyasha just had enough "Shuddap! What do you know of protecting!"

"I happen to have a ward of my own, mind you" he narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed as he put his hands in his haori sleeves "I bet you couldn't protect anyone without having them hurt or killed" he laughed.

The ningens, a neko, and a kitsune watched as the brother's argue it out, forgetting about a certain other brothers in hand.

Raising a sliver eyebrow in skeptical "Is that a challenge?" he inquired.

Inuyasha scoffed "You bet it is, I bet you couldn't protect a person…a ningen in fact for a week…no wait …a month without having them injured, not even a scratch on them and I don't mean that runt Rin" he challenged.

The gang looked at Sesshomaru, wondering if he would back out. Sesshomaru looked to them and knew what they were thinking. _If they think this Sesshomaru would back out, they're sadly mistaken…and I could use this chance to get closer to the miko…Hmm…the odds are in my favor._

Inuyasha grinned, knowing and expecting him to back out since he wouldn't want to spend his 'precious' time on him and ningens in fact, but when he saw Sesshomaru grinning, he's smile turned to a frown.

"Very well otouto…but I get to choose the ningen" he smirked.

Inuyasha scowled "Iie! Has to be in this group, no fresh off the market slaves" he growled.

Sesshomaru smirked "I wouldn't have it any other way otouto…" he then turned to the miko. "For the month I saw protect the miko and if I should pass I get to keep her and she stays with me"

Kagome gasped along with her friends and Inuyasha. _Why me? _

"Nani! Iie! Not Kagome!" he bared his fangs at his aniki.

"Is she not in this group? Is she not a ningen? I think I made your expectations and I get to pick, no?" he mocked.

Inuyasha growled "Why her? Do you like her or something" he retorted.

That stung. Kagome glared pissed off at Inuyasha and gritted her teeth. Inuyasha gulped and slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"Why not me Inuyasha? Not good enough to protect, is that it!"

Inuyasha stammered "I-iie Kagome I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagome sighed keeping her emotions in check and turned to Sesshomaru "I accept your protection, since I'm clearly not worth protecting to someone I know" she glared at Inuyasha whose mouth hanged open. "Especially since my last protector did a horrible job that left me with an arrow in my back" she snarled as she turned and started walking away.

Smack! That hurt. Kagome's words hit him like a ton of bricks, leaving him speechless. The gang glared at him before following Kagome, leaving him with Sesshomaru. He turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"What do I get it return if you lose?"

Sesshomaru chuckled "Whatever you want doesn't matter to me because in the end…" he whispered in his ear as he leaned forward "…I always get what I want" he smirked and turned to walk after Kagome.

"And to answer your question otouto….yes I do"

With that said Sesshomaru rushed forward to catch up with Kagome and her friends. Inuyasha looked at his onii-san's back stunned. _He-he likes her? _Inuyasha's eyes dropped as he heaved a heavy sigh and followed along, behind his friends once more.

(A/N: Stop here? I think not! I'm such in a good mood, yes! XP. This is such a great place to end, but you've reviewed so much, I award you. Ahh but it has been so long since I've stopped somewhere that didn't end in a cliffy, but oh well. Let's see if I can go on without ending it in a climatic scene, ne?)

XOXOXO

Darkness surrounded the area. The air was thick and heavy that no mortal that didn't have the proper training could survive. Miasma clouded the secluded area, where a castle laid. Dead bodies with dried blood made the place more eerie and gruesome to the eyes and nose. It was quiet that you could hear the rushing river miles away. Such a place could make one, mad, crazy even, except one man…hanyou to be exact.

In the depths of his castle, he sat in his room glaring into the mirror of the white doll youkai. Her short white hair compelled to her pale white skin and in her white hands, held a mirror which showed moving figures to the eyes of the viewer. She looked straight, emotionless, like her eyes held no life or joy or what so ever into the crimson red eyes of her maker. He smirked and stood waiting for his men to return as the figures faded and the mirror turned back to its original nothing form.

It didn't take long for the 2 shadow like creatures to appear from the shadows and bow to their master. Kneeling down on one knee as the other knee stood with their hand on it as they bowed their head in forgiveness.

"Genkaku…. Sakkaku…you have failed me"

The 2 youkai bowed their head in disgrace. The one with only one hand left spoke.

"Forgive us Naraku-sama, we've underestimated them" spoke Sakkaku, the youngest of the two.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him "Hai, indeed you did, leading you into loosing a Shikon shard" he sneered.

"Gomen master, it shall not happen again" he muttered.

Naraku stared smugly at the two illusion brothers. A smirk formed on his face as he spoke.

"I'm sure it won't…because tonight, you're gonna break him and his little tachi…one by one" he grinned.

The brothers stood up and looked up to their master.

"See to it that you don't mess this up again" he snapped grimly.

"Hai Naraku-sama" the brothers replied unison and bowed before turning.

Naraku grinned "Genkaku…."

The eldest of the two stopped and turned to his master, wordlessly.

"I want to see emotion, betrayal, hurt…I want to see him broken by the one he loves dear" Naraku hissed "I want him to witness the betrayal of his love…DO NOT disappoint me"

Genkaku looked up into the eyes of Naraku and grinned as his shadow form faded away, forming into feminine feature. Naraku grinned as he looked upon the smoky blue eyes of the onna.

"Yes, Master Naraku" Kagome smirked slyly and faded away into the background.

XOXOXO

Kagome took out her first aid and started tending to her friend's wounds first, not bothering with hers since it didn't hurt as much as before.

The gang and Sesshomaru had been walking and found no shards after the illusion brothers. But they looked at each other suspiciously, unsure if they were safe around someone else without thinking its one of the brothers in a different form. So the gang was pretty much silent as they sat down for camp, with Kagome tending to their wounds and cooking dinner.

Kagome looked to Miroku first since he looked to have been hit really hard and could suffer from a concussion if not tending right away. Looking over his head and occasional smacking him in the face for touching her behind as she did inspections, she had him sit back and relax to get rid of the forming headache. Since Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were fine, she then turned to Inuyasha who had a bad cut to his arm from the blade of Kikyo's dagger, a bleeding leg from Kikyo's arrow, and the bruising burn from Sesshomaru's poison whip on his back. But it wasn't so serious thanks to the fire rat his haori. Kagome sighed as she dealt with the childish hanyou who kept pestering her to leave him alone and have the wounds recover themselves.

"Stupid wench leave me alone I'm fine! …Ow that hurts! ….IIE! Not that awful liquid thing! You know that hurts my nose" he hissed when he spotted her take out a white bottle.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she applied rubbing alcohol to the cloth she held in her other hand "Inuyasha be quiet, if you don't want your wounds to be infected I have to clean it" she scowled.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara shook their heads and sighed at the hanyou, not surprised of his attitude. Sesshomaru however remained cool and collect of the whole thing, yet inside he burned with anger of the attention of his hanyou brother.

Inuyasha just kept moving and fidgeting as she tried to get near his cuts. After loosing her patience, she sat him allowing her to clean the wounds of his back, leg, and arm in the process, and bandaging them. Inuyasha growled, when she finished and the spell worn off allowing him to put back his haori.

Kagome then went to Sesshomaru who was sitting back on a tree and looking away. She looked down to see a not too deep cut on his arm and a dried blood cut on his perfect face. She knelt down to him and opened her aid, taking out the bandages and alcohol she used on Inuyasha once more. Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eyes at he miko as she dabbed the cloth with the liquid she used on his otouto. He twitched slightly when the offensive smell entered his nose, his brother wasn't kidding when he said it hurt his nose.

"Sesshomaru, before you act like Inuyasha acting all high and mighty with your healing quickly because of your demon immunity, I have to clean it so you don't get an infection" she said softly.

Turning his head to face her, he looked into her pleading smoky blue eyes, scoffed and turned away. She sighed and readied herself for an argument of protesting to help him. But she was left stunned when he held out his arm to her for her to clean. Inuyasha and the others gaped as well, surprised he would do that.

Still not recovered from her shock, Sesshomaru glanced at her at the corner of his eyes and looked at her amused. _Expect me to be rash like that zasshou will you? _Sesshomaru sighed and refrained himself from rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Miko, I'm aware that I look pleasing to the eyes, but please refrain yourself from drooling and clean this Sesshomaru's cut, which is why you are here for" he said coolly watching her face turn beat red.

Kagome blinked back the fury in her eyes as she closed her mouth and snatched his arm harshly into hers mumbling "Stupid arrogant youkai….I was NOT drooling"

Sesshomaru watched amused as she took his arm and pulled his sleeve to show his bloody cut. She scowled as she took the cloth and cleaned the wound. Sesshomaru winced at the sting but didn't voice it out. Inuyasha looked at his onii-san with envious eyes of the attention he was now getting from _his_ Kagome.

When she finished cleaning his wound, Kagome bandaged his cut to heal for the meanwhile, and then turned her attention to the cut on his flawless face. Reaching up, she watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes as cleaned the cut. His eyes shut tightly, holding back the pain of the alcohol. Kagome smiled as she finished cleaning it and put a band aid over it. She traced her fingers lightly over his magenta markings and smiled remembering how smooth his skin felt under her fingers.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome place a sticky substance over his cut after finishing disinfecting his wound. He then relaxed fully when he felt a feathery light touch graze on his markings on his face. Opening his eyes, he looked into the eyes of deep blue and nearly lost himself.

Kagome was in a trance when she looked into his golden ember orbs. They were closing up the space that was between them and were close to meeting each other when they snapped out and turned to the source of their distraction.

"Oi wench! Is the ramen done yet" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed as she packed up her supplies and left Sesshomaru to finish dinner. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha who stared back with a grin on his face, but green with envy in the depths of his honey golden orbs. Sesshomaru nearly growled of how close he was and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Inuyasha for his intrusion. _Damn hanyou…_He then looked away to find something else to occupy his attention, specifically a certain miko as she prepared dinner.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Sesshomaru exchange looks into each other's eyes. He felt himself growl angry at the sight, but even more when they were getting closer than he wanted them to be. He opened his mouth and the words of dinner blurted out destroying the moment, which he was happy for. He looked to his onii-san victorious as he looked into his angry eyes then to Kagome who was in her own mind as she distributed the ramen.

Kagome sighed as she distributed the ramen and passed it out. _Stupid Inuyasha! I was so close I-…wait…why am I so upset about that! I shouldn't be disappointed! AHH! Baka youkai! He's got me hoping for him to kiss me! ARGH!_

Inuyasha saw on extra bowl out and looked at Kagome questionably. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up hers and the extra bowl as she walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down. Inuyasha glared enviously as he stuffed his mouth with ramen. Miroku and Sango chuckled lightly at the jealousy of their hanyou friend. Shippou didn't get grown ups so he just played with Kirara and ate his dinner.

To say he was surprised would be understatement, as he watched Kagome approach him with two bowls in her hands with what appeared to be noodles. _Ningen food…disgusting _Sesshomaru grimaced as she sat next to him and placed a bowl on his lap with a pair of hashis as she took hers and ate hers.

"Miko what is this" he pointed to the alien food that sat on his lap.

Kagome looked up from her food and slurped her noodles as she smiled "Noodles from my country, remember I told you I was from the future"

Sesshomaru took the bowl and placed it away from him "I don't eat ningen food" he crossed his arms.

Kagome looked at the bowl then him and narrowed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru you have to eat"

"No I don't, youkais can go without food for days unlike ningens"

Kagome placed her bowl with her hashi on her lap as she rubbed her temples. _ARGH! I feel like I'm dealing with another Inuyasha!_

"If he doesn't want it, I'll have it" Inuyasha grinned happily as he picked up the untouched ramen.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders not caring as Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Inuyasha…Osuwari" she hissed as he dropped to the floor with the bowl of ramen still in his hands over his head.

"Oi! What was that for" he hissed angrily.

Saying nothing, Kagome stood up and took the ramen off his hands and faced it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up to see her eyes glaring at him saying 'Eat it or I'll make you'. Meeting her glare and daring her as Sesshomaru countered with a glare of his own as saying 'Make me' as he smirked.

"Sesshomaru…" she bent down facing him eye to eye "Eat or I'll purify that mouth of yours if that's what it takes to open your fucking mouth and shove this" she raised the bowl of ramen indicting what she meant "down your throat"

"Ningen, I told you I don't eat your food" he said blandly.

"And I'm telling you I don't care, you still have to eat"

Inuyasha was back with the Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watching the two argue it out. When the spell had worn off, Inuyasha scurried away not wanting to be in Kagome's wrath when she was angry. The gang felt somewhat bad for Sesshomaru as Kagome's anger grew.

"You'll stop at nothing will you" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Just as stubborn as you" she smirked handing him the bowl.

The gang watched mouths dropped as Sesshomaru took the bowl out of her hands and took the hashis. Sesshomaru sighed, taking some of the noodles and placed it inside his mouth. Kagome clapped her hands together as he swallowed the containments.

"Now…that wasn't so hard was it" she smiled.

Sesshomaru sighed broadly as he set the still full bowl aside "Happy?"

Kagome glared at him "You know you didn't finish it, ne"

"I know" he grinned "I ate it yes? Didn't say all of it, you just said to eat it"

Sango and Miroku stifled their laughs as Sesshomaru teased her. It wasn't everyday Sesshomaru would joke around, especially with ningens. Kagome on the other hand was pissed off. _Trying to get smart with me, eh? I'll show you! _Kagome knelt down once again and glared at him.

Kagome picked up the hashis and placed some ramen in her mouth. A sliver eyebrow rose in skeptical of what she was doing. She then placed down the bowl and leaned forward as she kissed Sesshomaru fully on the mouth.

Gasps were heard the background and one growl. Sesshomaru felt enchanted when he felt her mouth once again on his, even more when she licked his lips open. He obediently opened his mouth and growled lightly as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. Just when he was about to explore her caverns as well, she pulled back and licked her lips as she grinned and stood up. She walked to her bag and pulled out her bathing utensils and walked to the direction of the spring nearby.

The gang watched her leave, and then turned to Sesshomaru who was growling. His eyes followed her retreating form as he swallowed leaving the taste of ramen noodles in his mouth.

**Japanese Translations **

**Giman-illusion (deception)**

**Genkaku-illusion (false optical impression)**

**Sakkaku-illusion (confusion, false impression)**

**Miko-priestess**

**Onna-woman**

**Ningen-human**

**Houshi-monk**

**Tachi-group**

**Hanyou-half human/demon**

**Youkai-demon**

**Otouto-little brother**

**Onii-older brother**

**Aniki-also older btother**

**Chikusho-damn it**

**Daijoubu-Are you ok?**

**Oi-Hey**

**Hai-Yes**

**Iie-No**

**Baka-idiot/stupid/moron**

**Teme-bastard**

**Hentai-pervert**

**Hashi-chopsticks**

**Chi-blood**

**Osuwari-Sit**

**Kaze no Kizu-Wind Scar**

**Break Skit**

_Mail: You have Zero Messages_

_DG: ARGH! I KNOW! You've been saying that for the past 3 hours!_

_Kag: Umm…DG, are you ok?_

_DG: DO I LOOK OKAY?_

_Kag: Hmm…Yea, but just incase I'll get you some coffee: walks out of room:_

_-Sess-_

_Fan girls: Sesshy! Slow down we're loosing you!_

_Sess: That's what I'm trying to do you stupid wenches …..:thinks: Gotta hide, gotta hide, God help me I gotta hide!_

_-Kag-_

_Kag: walks back with coffee: Man…DG's been stressing ever since Sess left, wonder why…: shrugs: must be the updates: walks inside the room: Hey DG look what I got …nice warm coffee to relax you and some donuts_

_DG: bangs head on desk repeatedly:_

_Kag: winces: Ow…that's gonna leave a mark_

_-Sess-_

_Sess: looks for a way out: …YES! An open door: Runs inside door before closes: shuts door and locks it: Phew…stupid onnas I swear if I see another wench I'm gonna-_

_Kag: Hey look! It's Sessh, he's come back!_

_Sess: Wha- : turns to see a waving Kagome: ….Oh hell no: opens door:_

_Fan girl #1: Where did Sessh go?_

_Fan girl #2: Probably in one of these rooms…search all of them!_

_Sess: shuts door and locks it: ….So…what did I miss: grabs a donut and sits down:_

_DG: Just closing up the chapter…sighs happily….: drinks coffee and eats a chocolate frosted donut: Much better: grins:_

-Reviews-

This is so early for me update, but I was so happy from my birthday greetings I couldn't resist! Aishiteru readers! …wahhh: Sob: Sessh you traitorous bastard! I hope you get stampeded by a pack of fan girls! Anyway, I'll do the reviews since it has been awhile since I did. So…ok! By: DG

Yami no kaze- OO wow someone's eager for me to update

Kag: Aren't you happy…: sarcasm:

DG: Hm…I don't know if I can update that much …that fast: sweat drop:

Kag: Let see 1…2…3…

DG: Sighh….36 times Kagome

Kag: oo…I knew that: grins:

Hellspixie18- GASP! Me…authoress…should be ….: gulp: shot: gets shot by an arrow: I'm hurt you'd say such a thing!

Kag: I told you they'd kill you…but nooo…you didn't care, you wanted to stop because your fingers hurt!

DG: Soorry! Sheesh, such a baby! I'll make it up to you in this story now leave me alone!

Kag: Don't worry readers; I'll kill her for you

DG: Touch me and you can kiss your career goodbye! I have other Kagome wannabes!

Kag: GAH! …gomen readers you're on your own…

DG: smirks:

Dark Inuyoukai/ Ladyofthewest15/ Kira the Mizu Ryuu/ animebook fan/ Cring White Wolf/ devil wings/ luvinuyasha/Mimori- THANKS BUNCHES! Updating, of course but I need to think this through since I'm pulling these ideas out of my butt…

Kag: Ahhh patience one of the virtues…

DG: Yea something I don't have especially with a certain girl: glares at Kagome:

Kag: HEY! I am not annoying!

DG: rolls eyes: thanks!

Kag: Am I?

ILOVEInuyasha07-You will find out now…well as soon as you stop reading this and go to the story already

Kag: But isn't it Kikyo? …err I mean witchy bitchy?

DG: Humpf…I'm not telling …you read

Kag: You are mean!

DG: Thanks for the reminder, now read!

CrazyTomboy- Apologies for the typos and such but I'm my own beta you see and I'm trying to update and revise all the same. Not a fun job, especially when 86 readers or more are begging for an update

Kag: Aww poor DG…I'll be your beta: grins: only if I get a raise…this job doesn't pay enough

DG: Kagome…you don't even get paid

Kag: WHAT! So I'm working for free! What a rip off! Get my lawyer! I refuse to work any further until I see yen! Why I'd-

DG: Sighh…you don't even have a lawyer :rolls eyes: anyway again sorry for the cliffy trying to stop that habit of stopping at a climatic scene hee, yea Sess um…let see I'm not sure about that too, one minute is sweet talking to Kagome, next to he's planning to ruin her relationship with Inuyasha…tough one

Kag: And another thing! If I'm gonna be working with that jerk Sesshomaru, I want a massage for every muscle that breaks when I punch his lights out and-

DG: You'll found out who it is now…and as for claiming Sess…you'll have to catch him…if you can: grin:

Kag: How can I be the star of this story and not get paid!

DG: ARGH….: rubs temples:

LilAngel- What will he do? He'll kill that's what! Muwhahaha

Kag: sweat drop:

DG: Too much?

Kag: Er…yea, Sess would never do that

DG: evil smirk: I can arrange that

Kag: Uhh…no just finish up

Hermonine-AI YA! You do! Damn! I wanted to leave you clueless about it! WAHH! Aw man I didn't do my job…

Kag: Aw poor DG…someone actually has an idea of who the mystery person is….

DG: Well duh…no one would expect new characters…AHH! Said too much: shuts mouth and tapes it:

Kag: O.O New characters!

DG: MMMM MM (SHUT UP!)

Keyotto- MMMmmm….

Kag: Oh for the love of god…: walks over to DG and rips the tape off her mouth:

DG: OOOOWWWWWW! That hurt!

Kag: mutters: baby:

DG: growls while rubbing mouth: As I was saying

Kag: You mean when you were muffling words that no one understood

DG: glares daggers at Kagome: whatever… Thanks I appreciate the compliment, gomen I can't answer your questions since I've already blurted out too much information…you're just gonna have to read, ne?

Kag: What's the point of responding to reviews if you don't answer them: sticks tongue at DG:

DG: I am…I just don't want to spoil the fun

Kag: You mean YOUR fun

DG: Yea: smirks: oOo I got a theme song ….Banzai!

Meme- It usually takes me at least two weeks…well I can have it done in a week but you see I'm lazy like that and I just want to keep ya in the suspense when it comes to cliffys. But then again if I'm in the good mood like now cause of my b-day reviews, I can make an exception.

Kag: mutters: evil bitch:

DG: What was that?

Kag; Nothing: rolls eyes:

DG: Mhmm… if I'm gonna be a bitch I'm at least a sweet bitch…it said so on the what kind of bitch are you quiz I took

Kag: Righht…: cough:

Delonto- Ah true koi can mean dark/carp but its also love, as well as ai. In the Japanese dictionary… that I have yet to return to my friend…it has more than one meaning you see.

Kag: really? Like what?

DG: Hmm let's see: looks up in the English/Japanese dictionary: …oh here's the perfect example! Like koi can mean more than one meaning… like dark/carp/love /kindness …shi has more than one definition like four/death/poem/teacher or master/ and city. Unlike English you can have more than one meaning for a word in Japanese…

Kag: Interesting…

DG: And to clear things up with the koi and ai thing…. Koi is when you refer to a person you love like Sessho-koi Sessho-love. And the ai is when you refer to the word love.

Kag: Hahaha look whose teaching…Miss Smarty Pants

DG Pfft… I don't see you saying anything and you're the Japanese one; I'm the Filipino one with the dictionary and brains

Kag: GASP! How dare you!

DG: I dare…thanks! Hope that helps!

Kimonoprincess- Hey KP! No it's not Naraku cross dressing…that's nasty! And gay

Kag: How is it that you can answer her question and not the others!

DG: Hey it's pockey we're talking here: licks lips and eats pockey:

Kag: Argh…you'll do anything for chocolate

DG: MMmm…yup…: drools: Oo here's the update you requested, hope you're satisfied! Have fun on your trip!

Jill-Really? You haven't read a fanfic like this? …hmm I wonder what makes my fic different from the rest…eh: shrugs:

Kag: Oh yea, she puts so much time in this…on her birthday she stayed up until 5 am just to-

DG: AH: covers Kag's mouth: Baka! You're not supposed to be telling them that!

Kag: Muffles: Why not? It's the truth:

DG: growl: Whatever…baka onna

Allwitchesmustdie- Ah yes the attack of the cliffy! Everyone run for your life!

Kag: Odd…

DG: eh?

Kag: One minute you happy, then your mad, then your smarty, then you're drooling for chocolate, back to angry, and now crazy. Talk about mood swings in less than 3 minutes.

DG: And I wonder why whose the cause of that: stares at Kag:

Kag: Aw I appreciate you looking at me because I'm beautiful, but I don't swing that way, thank you

DG: Righht…: cough cough:

xXSliverdogdemonXx- AH! You don't know how close you are! It's not Naraku thou

Kag: Hmm…now why are you hinting her/him? Last time I checked, there was no pockey involved.

DG: I can't help it! They're SO close…eh anyway, I think I'm gonna shut my mouth before I tell it has somewhat to do with Naraku-…ah...Jesus Christ I did it again!

Kag: Oo that's a nasty habit…you better take care of that

DG: You think: covers mouth:

Imkogasonlygirl- No prob it's my secret way of teaching the world: wink: …hey Kag another one to take Koga off your hands

Kag: shrug: I don't get how he can have all these fans and still be after me

DG: yea I wonder about that too…who'd want an annoying, self centered, stupid-

Kag: narrows eyes:

DG: Umm sweet loving girl such as yourself …hee Hee: rubs back of head nervously:

Kag: grits teeth: Close. The. Reviews.

DG: Can't …I have a couple more reviews and to thank my readers for their kindness…patience my dear

Kag: Which is something I DON'T have

DG: mumbles: Same thing with me, but you don't hear me complaining

Girlofmischeif- Apologies dear! I'll try to lower it down

Kag: If she can…

DG: Shrug: blame these fingers…not me

Kimster44- Muwhahaha patience friend you'll get your update…

Kag: Sounds mad

DG: and I'm happy, what's the difference! Muwhahaaha…kiddin here's your update

LittleSuteninu-Thanks! Will do

Kag: Don't you get tired of saying that?

DG: Does my fans get tired of asking me that?

Kag: Don't answer a question with a question!

DG: Just answer it and you got your answer baka

Kag: Hmpf…no

DG: there you go…my question and yours was answered, everyone's happy: grins:

Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH- Wow…I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment

Kag: probably both…since it's the truth

DG: sarcasm: Oh how thoughtful of you

SacheyoPriestess- Wow…that was a mouthful…

Kag; sigh…we'll never get to the story if you keep this up

DG: Ok, ok, ok! I'm getting there, let me finish up! …ok thanks, no I'm not tired of hearing it after I'm the authoress of this story and I wouldn't have wrote it if I didn't liked the pair. Definitely sekushi kids, since the father is Sesshomaru: wink: Ok umm…I'm trying to update as fast as I can, answer is half right and half wrong not telling which one thou, and thanks for the greeting! And don't die on me, I don't need a dead reviewer…you'll make me cry.

Kag: Wow and she said the reviewer said a mouthful

Jingko- I don't plan on discarding this story so soon…but what would you do if I did: evil laugh:

Kag: Eh, probably get a mob of reviewers; go to your house and burn you until you update

DG: Um…ok? I didn't ask you Kagome, so silence girl, and you'll get your answer in the story!

Kaiku- Thanks! I love their pairing too-

Kag: I DON'T!

DG: No one asked… umm I'll try, but I won't be updating for a while you'll see in the end of my chapter in my author's note. Ok enough of the reviews I need to get on with the story!

Kag: FINALLY!

For Readers, From Demonic Gurl- I want to thank each and every one of you for your kindness and greetings. I'm happy to inform I had a happy birthday and because of you guys I'm able to update so quickly. Ok that sounds fruity and corny but Hell! Who cares I'm in a good mood!

Thanks for your greetings-

Rae/hellspixie18/ ILOVEInuyasha07/ AnimeAngelGuardian777/ KP-Kimonoprincess/ LilAngel/ KawaiiYamato/ CrazyTomboy/ Ahh Sou des ka/ Mori'quessir/ SacheyoPriestess/ and allwichesmustdie!


	12. Deceiving Eyes

_:silence:_

_DG: Why is it quiet in here? _

_Sess/Kag: ……_

_DG: looks at muses suspiciously: What are you bakas up to?_

_Sess/Kag: ……_

_DG: Ok let's start off with you Sessh…why are you back?_

_Sess: I was not informed that I'm not supposed to return…maybe I should leave_

_Kag: Please do…there's the door, use it_

_DG: What's your problem?_

_Kag: Isn't obvious? … The asshole of course!_

_Sess: Hpmf the feeling is mutual _

_DG: Fine you deal with quarrel kiddies but I'm going to the story….Ja_

**Beware of the Lime monster! This is you're official lime/lemon warning!...no lemons….yet, gomen hentai readers. **

**Disclaimer: Hmm…you'd think that if I owned Inuyasha and Co. that I'd be rich and not writing this. But since I am….I clearly have no say in the matter so leave me be!**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Deceiving Eyes**_

_How dare that wench? How dare she trick this Sesshomaru! _

"Haha! Not so high or mighty now huh Fluffy" laughed Inuyasha.

Shortly after Kagome's departure the gang started to laugh of how much power their miko friend had over the taiyoukai. Inuyasha had stopped growling and in place, he was laughing the hardest out of everyone. Sesshomaru glared dangerously at Inuyasha, as his otouto continued to laugh harder. Inuyasha was laughing so hard, he was oblivious that the gang had moved away from him and behind stood another figure. When Inuyasha calmed down some what and was about to make aggravate Sesshomaru further, looking up where Sesshomaru once sat, only to find him not there. He then turned around, only to find himself held up inches off the ground from a tall figurine that looked up at him not to happy.

"You find something so amusing otouto?" Sesshomaru growled lowly in his icy voice.

Inuyasha smirked "Feh, the wench actually got you to do as she says, what an ass"

Sesshomaru's grip on Inuyasha's haori grew tighter. Sesshomaru knew that his otouto's taunting was true and was going to give a nice reward to the miko in return, after he took care of his pathetic hanyou of a brother. Sesshomaru heard his remark and smirked as he replied.

"She got me doing as she says, but it's a small price to pay especially with those lips of hers" he said coolly.

That shut him up. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed down at his brother angrily as he placed his hands over Sesshomaru's to get him back on the ground so he could kick his ass. He growl rumbled in his throat, vibrating Sesshomaru's hands. Sesshomaru was pleased with his results and scoffed as he tossed his brother aside of the trees and headed out to repay a visit to the miko.

Inuyasha jumped back up and was about to rush forward after Sesshomaru, that is if he could.

Miroku held out his staff on the ground as the hanyou ran forward only to have tripped over the staff on his way. Growling on the ground, Miroku placed his staff over Inuyasha to hold him down to have him hear him out.

"Inuyasha I think you should leave Kagome-sama be" he stated calmly.

"Nani! That ass is headed over to the spring where Kagome is and going to take advantage of the state she's in!" Inuyasha struggled to get Miroku's staff off him.

Miroku sighed, "Really Inuyasha, have you even thought this through? … I doubt Sesshomaru would lower himself as to rape Kagome-sama and if so I doubt she would let him…Furthermore if you were to go after him you would anger her even more as to see her undressed…yes Sesshomaru would also…but see here, she's still not over the Kikyo incident and adding this would just fuel the anger toward you even more"

Thinking over this for a few more minutes, Inuyasha stopped struggling against Miroku. He muttered colorful words to his aniki and to Miroku as Miroku let his hold over Inuyasha loosen allowing him to sit up. He crossed his arms angrily waiting for his friend to return.

Miroku sat back with Sango and grinned at his accomplish.

XOXOXO

Kagome looked to the cool spring and stretched happily. Looking around for any perverts or peeping toms, she slowly undressed and discarded her clothes to the side. Once undressed, she tipped her foot into the spring to test the temperature, if it was to her liking. The coldness of the water made contact to her skin, forcing her to retreat her foot instantly back. Kagome shivered of the feeling and wished it was a osen.

A rustled to the bushes then sounded, alerting Kagome instantly as she squealed in surprise and jumped into the cold water to cover her nude form from sight. Once the water had settled, Kagome immediately started shaking and goose bumps formed on her skin from the ice cold water. She looked to her intruder to see Sesshomaru stepping out into the clearing of the spring with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Y-you j-je-jerk" she covered her breasts from sight with her arms and to keep her a bit warm from the cold air as her teeth chattered angrily at Sesshomaru.

"Oh? And why's that dearest Kagome" sarcasm dripping from his voice, his eyes shimmering in laughter at the sight.

Trying to keep her teeth steady and her words sensible she said "Y-you fucking hentai! G-get out…o-or I-I'll pu-purify you, yo-you ass!"

Instead of obliging her request, he sat down on the grass and continued to stare at her.

"Sesshomaru!" She screeched angrily, as she advanced forward to get her towel.

Seeing her advancing to retrieve her clothing, Sesshomaru took it to his hands and kept it near him from her taking it.

"I believe this is called pay back miko" he smirked as she started to turn red, unsure if it was from embarrassment, anger, the cold, or all three.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she glared deadly at him "Give. Me. My. Clothes" she hissed.

Sesshomaru stood up from his spot. Kagome saw this and hoped he was going to hand her clothes over. But was sadly mistaken when he tossed the clothing away and took off his armor and swords. Kagome's eyes widened that it was budging when she caught on to what he was doing. Sesshomaru chuckled when he observed her reaction as he stripped off his white haori, landing next to his armor on the ground. His body grew hot, from just sitting there watching her, the fiery aura seeping off her, her delicious scent ebbing off her, her flushed red face, her naked form that he could clearly see from the see through clear water from bottom to top, all that turned him on.

Kagome gulped when he saw his well built chiseled chest and watched as his hands went to his hakamas next where a budge underneath was becoming visible. She epped as she shut her eyes and turned around, not wanting to see what was underneath or fear of not being able to keep her eyes away from the sight that was to come. Kagome tried to calm down her heart that was beating quickly and the once ice cold water sudden became warm to her from the heat embaying her. She felt her lower half of her body start to heat up and tried to stop it by shutting her legs together.

Sesshomaru removed the last of his clothing and joined her into the spring, not affected by the cold depths when all he felt was the heat surrounding him and red flashing back and forth as he closed in, on the miko. And if there were any sense of dignity or pride left in his mind, it was gone as he stood right behind her breathing heavily as to keep his demon form from coming out.

Kagome felt the ripples of the water and a splash indicting he was in the spring. Not needing to turn around, she felt his warm breath over her. She didn't dare move, with her in this state and him in his, both naked in this case. All she could do is wait for him to do something, hopefully that something was get out the spring and leave her alone. But that didn't seem to be an option when he gripped his strong arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. Kagome gasped a little when she felt his warm body, not slightly cold any more unlike before. She then started shivering, not from the water, but when she felt a certain hard part from his body poking behind her as he bent down and breathed into her ear and inhaled her scent. _Oh kami help me!_

XOXOXO

"Is it time brother?"

"Patience…remember, you take the ningens and I'll take care of the hanyou and miko"

"Hai…but when?"

His dark orbs settled down on the frustrating hanyou. Watching closely at his actions, the hanyou finally snap, he grinned.

"Now" Genkaku smirked as he stepped out of the shadows.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha was getting impatient by the minute. He jumped up from where he sat and started pacing waiting for the return of her brother and his miko friend who were gonna about 30 minutes now. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched him pace back and forth and were now dizzy from just looking at him.

"Inuyasha you're making me sick, sit your ass down" Sango snarled.

Inuyasha growled "That's it! They've been gone far too long! I'm going!"

Before Miroku or Sango could hold him down to stop him, he jumped up in the tree and leaped out into the darkness of the forest.

"This isn't good Sango-koi" Miroku sighed.

"We warned him Miroku…and-"

Before she could finish she turned quickly and her hand flew connecting to his face.

"Baka houshi" she scowled moving away from him.

Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed his cheek with care.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minute as thoughts flew in his head of what his brother and his Kagome were doing. He began to see red but as he neared the spring he spotted a glimpse of looked to be Kagome. _Huh? Kagome? _

Turning away from the spring and followed Kagome in the shadows, as she quickly walked away from camp. _Where are you going?_

Looking over at the corner of his eye, he grinned when he saw the hanyou following close by in the trees. _Excellent…that's a good inu, follow your bitch. _

So concerned of where Kagome was going, Inuyasha didn't notice that he passed through a barrier on the way. All he noticed was Kagome walking further away from camp and the air getting foggier by the minute.

Just when he was about tired of following and was going to reveal himself, he saw her quicken her pace into a run into a clearing. The air was then clear and he landed behind some trees that covered him from sight, but a good view of where she was at. He looked up from her and about growled when he saw who she was meeting. He listened carefully and made sure he didn't make any sounds of movement to show he was close by.

"I just checked them…they still think we're at the spring" she grinned.

"That's a good bitch…are you sure about this?"

Kagome leaned up from his chest and kissed him deeply onto his lips.

"Does that answer your question" she whispered against his lips.

"Hai…Kagome-koi"

"He had his chance and lost it to his clay bitch…he can have her for all I care…all I want is you….Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain to his chest as Kagome whispered to his aniki once more before catching his lips once more and deepened it further. He watched as his heart break piece by piece as she unclothed him from his haori, never breaking the kiss. He responded the same as he lifted up her shirt. They paused to take a breath and Inuyasha sworn his brother looked up at him and grinned to him to where he hid before going back to his passionate love to Kagome.

XOXOXO

**-Lime-**

"Sesshomaru" Kagome swallowed hard when she felt his hands caressing her stomach and nuzzling her hair.

"Hmm" he deeply inhaled her scent.

"Don't do this please…Inuyasha might-"

Before she could finish Sesshomaru turned her sharply to face him. Kagome gasped as she looked up to his pink eyes as he growled lowly with his arms still intact with her waist.

"Why do you still stay loyal to the hanyou…after what he has said and done to you…you're still loyal to him?"

Kagome gulped as she kept her eyes on Sesshomaru "I'm not doing this just for him Sesshomaru…you…me…we might regret this afterwards" she whispered.

When Kagome tried to back away, Sesshomaru held his grip on her waist tighter and pulled her closer to him. He kept one hand to her waist and the other pulled her chin up to look into her smoky blue eyes.

"Do you know how long I've suffered from you? Huh! Do you?" he hissed as he leaned down and said into her ear.

Kagome shook her head no, brushing the silky strands of hair along.

"Answer me bitch" he growled pulling her chin up once more.

Kagome looked into his lingering golden amber eyes with her smoky orbs glassed with sliver in her eyes from the tears. She blinked away the tears and answered.

"Iie"

Sesshomaru growled "Well then I'll show you!"

Sesshomaru thrust his hard member near her core to show her how hard he was. Kagome bit back a moan and felt the warmth in her lower region grow hotter when she felt it so close. Sesshomaru grinned and thrust once more and this time heard a moan to his satisfaction.

"Kagome…I can feel you…I smell you…you're enjoying this" he taunted as his hands went wondering around her body.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt his hand leave her waist and went lower, as the other that was on her chin went to her chest._ I shouldn't be doing! This is Inuyasha's goddamn brother for heaven sakes!_

Sesshomaru groped her right breast and gave it a squeeze. Kagome's breath was stuck in her throat of the sensation and felt her nipples grow hard. Sesshomaru's left hand which was near the core rubbed her upper thighs and could feel the seeping of her arousal. He grinned and bent down to calm her lips. He kissed long and hard, licking her lips as she moaned lightly into his mouth when he pinched the hard nipple. _Must…stop…ugh! Loosing…control!_

Taking this opportunity he launched his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth. She was now hot and she was breathing heavily. _Forget Inuyasha! I'm in heaven!_

Ending any thoughts to stop Sesshomaru from the sensation, she kissed back with equal force and her arms snaked their way around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Removing the hand from her right breast, he gave attention to the neglected one giving the same attention. She sighed into his mouth as his hand pinched gently. The left hand now closer to its goal, rubbed the lips teasingly, not entering yet. She moaned in disappointment as Sesshomaru grinned; bring his right hand back to her waist once more to introduce his painfully erected member. He thrusted so close to her wet core that she gasped and came back to reality.

She pulled him away as he growled unhappily as she shook her head no.

"I can't do this Sesshomaru" she mumbled as she stepped back.

**-End lime…you can come out now-**

XOXOXO

Sango and Miroku were the only ones up. Shippou had fallen asleep with Kirara, curled in a ball by the fire. The two sighed at how long the brothers and Kagome were taking. Sango watched as the fire grew down.

"I'll get more firewood" she sighed, standing up.

She then headed toward the forest, gathering wood for their dying fire. As she went along, she heard a moan near by. Curiosity get the better of her as she went over to the bushes and saw a sekushi young man to her eyes on the ground. The youg ningen looked to be 19 with long wavy brown hair, tan skin tone, fairly nice chest, and a missing hand?

"Oh! Daijoubu!" she said kneeling down, getting a look over him for any wounds.

"Ugh" the young man groaned opening his eyes and looking up at Sango. "Am I in heaven already? Are you a tenshi?" he mumbled.

Sango blushed of the compliment "Iie…you fainted, you're still very much alive" she smiled.

The young man chuckled "That's even better"

Sango's face flushed as she looked into his chestnut orbs. "Come, I'll take you to my camp it's not far from here"

"Arigato megami-san" he muttered as Sango wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him up as they walked to camp.

When they arrived, Miroku looked up and raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"I found him on the ground when I was looking for firewood" she answered leaning him back on a tree, by the fire.

"I see…what happened good sir?"

"Yes and what's your name?" Sango asked sitting next to him, too close for Miroku's comfort.

"Watashi wa Ryu and I am a lonely traveler" he answered.

Miroku eyed him suspiciously "Hai…so you travel alone…with no supplies or weapons to survive?"

Ryu looked up to Miroku and nodded "I depend on my strength against my enemies no need for weapons…as for supplies…I …kind of ran from a gang of youkai and dropped my food" he sheepishly said.

Sango nodded and gave him some ramen that she had just finished cooking. Miroku narrowed his eyes on him looking him over. He sensed a bad jaki from him, but looked harmless, especially with that one hand.

"Ano…what happened to your hand?" Sango took his arm and inspected it.

"Ah…it was cut in battle unexpected, sadly" he sighed putting his hand over hers.

Miroku felt the need to pull his other hand off from his Sango. He knew the so called Ryu was lying but Sango had taken a liking to the imposter.

"If your hand was cut in battle…then why is it cut so neatly"

Sango glared at Miroku when she saw Ryu sadly bending down his head "Miroku! He said it was cut off in battle that's good enough! Stop instigating him"

Ryu put his hand that was on Sango's to silence the quarrel "Not at all my dear…" Miroku nearly growled when he said that "The answer to your question…Miroku….is that in a hand to hand combat with a ningen, it was cut off from their weapon" he sighed.

Miroku eyed him warily still not convinced. Sango on the other hand comfort him and glared at Miroku saying 'are you happy now'. Miroku sighed as he sat back and watched the so called Ryu sit back and relax.

When Ryu was asleep, or so they thought, Miroku and Sango started chatting.

"Sango-koi I don't trust him…I sense a powerful jaki from him"

Sango rolled her eyes "Miroku stop being jealous there's nothing wrong with him"

Miroku made a serious face "Sango…remember the illusion brothers are still at large and he could be one of them. After all you did cut of him hand" he said matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing suspicious about him Miroku, now calm down" Sango said heatly as she sat by a tree near Ryu.

Miroku's eyes narrowed at Ryu once more and caught a glimpse of him shutting his eyes. He scowled as he stood up and walked toward the forest.

"I'm going to get the firewood" he said disappearing into the dark.

Sango sighed as she watched his body figure disappear into the darkness of the forest. She watched the flames and nearly jumped when Ryu spoke up.

"Is he always this uptight?" Ryu asked.

Sango looked up surprised he was awake and sighed once more "Don't mind him…he's a hentai" she smiled over to him.

Ryu turned to face Sango and nodded in understanding. It was then quiet from there.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha's eye reddened and was on the verge of killing everything, and that everything was Sesshomaru. With he's own eyes he watched wishing it wasn't true as Kagome's screamed Sesshomaru and his brother's moans, hoping this was all an nightmare and they were all fake. Not taking one more minute he ran off, needing to get away or fear of killing the one he loved.

He passed the barrier once more, everything behind him went back to darkness and silence, but to him the echoes of the screams and moaning echoed throughout his way back to camp.

When he reached camp, he jumped to his perch, not acknowledging their new visitor, or the missing of Miroku. Ryu and Sango looked up at Inuyasha, then at each and shrugged. Sango returned to silence of watching the fire as Ryu turned away smirking.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru didn't take no for an answer as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close once more for a rough kiss. Kagome struggled against his hold. Able to get one wrist loose, her hand flew back and flew across hitting sense into Sesshomaru. Snapping from demon mode back into his control, Sesshomaru winced at the pain and was about to yell for the reasons of Kagome hitting his person. It was then he observed that she was crying, her lips swollen, and her writs red from his harsh grip.

"Kagome I-" realizing what had happened.

Kagome shook her head no as she backed away and as she swam back to shore. She jumped into land, not caring if he saw her naked and grabbed her clothes. She ran in the forest, stopping when she close to camp, placed her clothes on even though she was still wet and walked back to camp red eyed.

Sesshomaru was still in the water. _How could I loose control?_ He groaned as his harden member was still noticeable so he had to relieve himself sadly. Thinking of Kagome he masturbated as he rubbed his member up and down quickly trying to relieve himself as quickly as he can so he could tend to Kagome. Thinking of her body and ways of how she could please him with it he moaned her name, and it wasn't long before he spilled his seed. Disgusted of having to please himself he washed up and dressed as he headed back to camp.

Kagome headed to her sleeping bag silently crying. She too didn't acknowledge the newcomer. Sango looked at Kagome and was about to say something when Inuyasha spoke first.

"You're back early" he scowled.

"I don't want to deal with you now Inuyasha" she sniffled as she turned her back to him and everyone.

Sango was confused of what they were talking about, soon after Sesshomaru came into the camp.

"Hey shit head, what did you do to the wench, pleasing her one minute the next she bawling like a baby" Inuyasha sneered looking down at his brother.

"What is the nonsense you speak swine" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Don't play stupid asshole; all of Japan can hear you two"

Kagome stifled a sob as she tried to seek sleep, but it was hard with Inuyasha talking about it. _How does he know?_

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha!" Sango screeched tired of being in the background.

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree "I'm talking about Kori ass and his bitch fucking all this time" he growled out.

"They what?" Sango yelled stirring Shippou and Kirara from their sleep.

"Fucked the whole night away, chickusho!" he hissed getting annoyed of having to repeat it over and over as much as he hated and pained to say it.

Sango looked to Kagome "Is this true?"

Kagome sat up "No intercourse" she sniffled, correcting him.

"Bitch, don't lie!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru looked sympatric at Kagome, then over to Inuyasha who he glared angrily at.

"Kagome speaks the truth no intercourse" he voiced.

"Fucking teme I know you're gonna agree with her since, damn it you fucked her!"

The brothers were now face to face about to wring each other's neck when Miroku came in.

"What's going on?" he asked placing down the wood he collected.

"Ask Sir Fuck-a-lot or his bitch" Inuyasha snarled as he jumped up to his tree once more tired of arguing.

Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru pissed off that he was close to turning into his demon form and Kagome who looked like crap with her disheveled wet hair, damp clothes, swollen lips, and puffy red eyes.

"Kagome-sama where have you been all this time?" he said calmly as he placed some of the firewood in the fire to keep it going.

Kagome hic upped as tried to answer "I was at the spring as I said and…" she said looking at Sesshomaru with sad eyes.

"Horse shit, you were never at the spring, you were far from camp fucking your brains out" Inuyasha crossed his arms still pissed.

Miroku narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha "How do you know?"

Inuyasha feh'd "I was there, front row seats"

Kagome glared at him "Inuyasha I didn't have sex with Sesshomaru"

"Don't lie to me Kagome! I was there! I heard, saw everything!" Inuyasha turned to her red in his eyes.

Sango looked horrified at the argument topic, Shippou and Kirara were still sleepy and eventually fell asleep, and Ryu was smirking the whole time, where no one took any notice him.

"Hanyou if I did take the miko why would she still be wet?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and growled "She could've taken a quick bath to show she was at the spring and wash off that shit scent of you. And by the way, you did a horrible job; I can still smell the bastard's scent all over you"

Kagome breathed deeply and laid back down "Oyasumi minna"

"Heh, not gonna try fighting back huh, cause you know it's true" Inuyasha grinned at his victory.

"Iie, I'm not gonna try to reason with a blockhead like you" she sniffled.

_And to think I stopped Sesshomaru from taking me, just because I didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. Kami, I should've jus let him be done with it. _

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and sighed. _He doesn't deserve her loyalty. _

"Ok minna, time to rest! We have a big day tomorrow" Sango tried to lessen the tension in the camp.

Miroku looked at Ryu seeing him smirking. He was to going to keep an eye on him as he sat diagonally from where Ryu sat. Sango sighed as she sat between Ryu in one side and Shippou and Kirara in the other. Inuyasha was perched up on top facing his aniki, where he sat near by Kagome's sleeping bag, where she cried silently. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Ryu were the only ones who knew she was crying.

After a long while, everything was silent and everyone was asleep. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ears on high alert as for the ningens, kitsune, and neko were resting peacefully. All the while Ryu laid happily where he observed the downfall to the group, along with Genkaku in the distance not to far and a certain other where he had eyes everywhere.

XOXOXO

"Excellent….now for the real fun to start tomorrow" Naraku laughed maliciously as he gazed into the mirror.

**Japanese Translations**

**Otouto-little brother**

**Aniki-big brother**

**Miko-priestess**

**Kami-god**

**Megami-goddess**

**Tenshi-angel**

**Ningen-human**

**Hanyou-half human/demon**

**Taiyoukai-demon lord**

**Inu-dog**

**Neko-cat**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Ryu-dragon**

**Minna-everyone**

**Iie-no**

**Hai-yes**

**Ano-um**

**Nani-what**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Daijoubu-are you ok**

**Chikusho-damn it**

**Watashi wa-my name is**

**Oyasumi-good night**

**Teme-bastard**

**Hentai-pervert**

**Jaki-evil energy**

**Osen-hot spring**

**Kori-ice**

**Koi-love**

**Sekushi-sexy**

**Break Skit**

_Sess: Done yet? I want my break_

_DG: No we're not. I still have reviews to be said which you readers can skip. As for you Sess, you can't have a break since you already had one._

_Kag: Can I?_

_G: As long as you shut up_

_Kag: OK: leaves:_

_Sess: thank you lord! I thought she would never leave!_

_DG: Yea, yea, yea…hey look! I have 100 messages in my mailbox! YAY! ……hey wait…..Eh…most are for you Sess something about a wanted ad. _

_Sess: Eh: Reads: **WANTED SESSHOMARU FOR 50 U.S. dollars**….WHAT! I am not that cheap! I'm worth 10 times as much as that!_

_DG: rolls eyes: of course it's from your fan club…you baka 50 U.S. pay for you to be handed over to them….Hmmm…_

_Sess: Oh no you don't! _

_DG: DO the reviews with me and I'll reconsider._

_Sess: ………… fine: Mutters: ……cheap authoress_

_DG: smirk: you can stop reading now readers; you don't have to read up to here so Ja!_

-Reviews-

KP(Kimonopriness)-Will do!

Sess: Can we hurry this up; I want to get my hair done

DG: -- hair done? Stupid male Yura….yea sure, as soon as I answer my 36 reviews

Sess: SHIT!

Cring White Wolf-I am! I just finished updating as soon as I came home!

Sess: Yea, yea, yea something about finishing up, now come on!

DG: So impatient! How rude!

Sess: Shut up and answer!

Demonic Devils/allwitchesmustdie/LilAngel/AnimusPatronus/Fire Fox Kiana/Melissa/loves-winged-dark-angel/SubaruWings/shippogurl/Sakura Tenvaiga-She will, now come on!

DG: Hey! That's my line!

Sess; Shut up and finish the reviews!

DG: Okie…Thanks and Your welcome minna!

Hellspixie18-Yea I gotta get used to that

Sess: you didn't make a cliffy on this one did you?

DG: nope, ending it with Naraku speaking …so not really

Sess: NEXT!

Djdoodet- Hey I am NOT a stubborn child

DG: SESSH! Stop answering the reviews! I told you, you couldn't answer them anymore

Sess: You're so slow onna!

DG: I'll go as fast as I want so there: sticks tongue:

Sess: real mature

Rae-this chapter is shorter don't worry

Sess: And why's that?

DG: Sighh…I'm busy…and my brother's coming back today so I gotta update quick

Sess; whoopee

ShioriRose-Thanks! I just came up with the illusion people when I was looking around in my friend's dictionary

Sess; weren't you supposed to return that today?

DG: O.O; opps

CrazyTomboy-PLEASE! I need a beta! I don't have time revising it…so if you don't mind!

Sess: she offered idiot

DG: Sessh shut up or you'll never get to your hair stylist

Sess: Fine: growl:

Mori'quessir-Not really that good

Sess: Still learning yea, yea, yea, we get the point!

DG: growl:

Amanda-Aww thanks…

Sess: blah, blah, blah

DG: Stop hating

Sess: Ok, now can I go?

DG: Sure let me contact the fan girls first

Sess: Alright! I'll be good!

DG: good doggie!

SacheyoPriestess- Ooo you like fluffness? Me too!

Sess: gag:

DG: Of course here Sess will be doing the fluffy stuff: wink:

Sess: get away from me!

ILOVEInuyasha07-OOo evil! Me likey!

Sess: the power of Christ compels you: flicks holy water:

DG: sweat drop: Sess I think you need help

Sess: You onna are nuts…I'm fine!

DG: when Kagome's here

Sess: Wahh! I want my Kagome

DG: runs away:

Hermonine-I thought that was cute

Sess: Kagome: sobs: come back!

DG: Ah ya! Sess needs his pills! BRB!

Amber-DG is out for the moment…I'll be your host for the mean time!

Sess: Hmm noodles I know what you mean…I liked how Kaggy feed me….i want to do it again!

Irnai- wasn't it great? And DG happily accepts your belated greetings…when she comes back

Mimori-Your welcome, here's another chapter hope you like it!

Kikyo AKA the DEAD BITCH- According to DG's schedule…you'll get a lemon soon…in the next chapter or 2 and Kaggy's marrying me! I'll kill that hanyou and wolf!

DG: SESSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO! That's my schedule! Take your damn pills: forces pills into Sess's mouth:

Sess: AH! Damn onna! What was that for!

DG: growl: don't touch my stuff!

Inu-luver 4eva123- Wow you said all those stuff?

Sess: Don't remind me: groans:

DG: Aww you love Kaggy! How sweet! Anyway back to the review…I heard that hmmm can't put a number

Sess: infinity…

DG: Yea! It's not a number and it tells how many times: grins: good job Sess

Sess: groans:

Some who likes your fic- I'm back and here's the update!

Sess: I think I'm late for my appointment…

DG: Oh well!

Bird Airplane Plant Thing- Let see…thanks for the top 5 thing…thou I suck really, I'm just typing and don't know how it's really written like real writers here. Yes typos, everyone has them…no one's perfect. My frequent is 1 or 2 weeks tops. And the last question I don't know…only an idiot can answer that.

Sess: You mean Kaggy?

DG: looks at Sess suspiciously: Since when do you call Kagome Kaggy?

Sess: Uhh…I need another pill

Crest01-Gah gomen with the Japanese…I just like putting words in Japanese here and there

Sess: I pity you

DG: Me? You're Kag obsessed!

Sess: Since when!

DG: Since she left

Kitsune Diva- Kagome was evil? Since when?

Sess: And when did I leave?

DG: groan: my head hurts and fingers!

Lady Lenn- Wow lots like the ramen swapping

Sess: I still think that's nasty

DG: But you did it

Sess: Yea and I hate you for it

DG: You're welcome! And thanks for the greetings!

Sesluva- Yea she knows…yes she's getting bolder…yea Sess is a bad influence

Sess: No I'm not

DG: Are so!

Sess: Are not!

DG: SO!

Sess: NOT!

DG: Not

Sess: SO!

DG: Ok!

Sess: Huh…oh shit…you bloody demon

DG: Hahaha! You sound like Ron in Harry Potter! HAHAHA!

Zackire- Ok hopefully I made at least a couple of your requests…some I couldn't stop like the reviews since I love doing them

Sess: yea to her, not to anyone else

DG: I'm calling your fan club!

Sess: GAHH!

Miaka- That's good…thou that's a lot to read…but hey it's harder when you're writing it!

Sess: there's a simple cure to that you know

DG: What's that?

Sess: Quit or make it shorter

DG: I can't do that!

Sess: those are the only ones

DG: GAHH! You said it was easy

Sess: Yea for me: smirks:

Mimorinu- Gotcha! Thanks for the reminder!

Evil-Miyu- Okie no Sess in this one…I wanna talk one on one with you. I don't take anything you said as an insult but as a lesson. See I know I'm an amateur at this writing but I'm only 13 while others that are writing are 16 and above so there stories are obviously better since they're wiser than me so I'm pretty much a beginner, kay? I don't take anything bad from what you said. Actually I'm happy you wrote it. Criticism you know? You give the person advice if you see they need help or if they're doing something wrong. Nothing bad, just helping improve and I like that. True I got sugar coating reviews saying they like it, but I've known my share and I know it's not the best or perfect. I hope you read this and help me further with my story to improve better. Who knows…with your help, I can ace anything when I write essays and stories. : Grins: Anyway thanks lots!


	13. Splitting Friends

_DG: hums while answering e-mail:_

_Sess: …Will you stop that racket!_

_DG: stops humming: It's not racket Sess. And what's with the snappy mood? PMS already for you?_

_Sess: NO: looks around the room:_

_DG: grins: You miss her, don't you?_

_Sess: What! I don't miss that brat of a woman, Kagome! I'm jumping for joy that she's gone!_

_DG: smirk: Who said it was Kagome? 'She' can refer to anything…like your mother…but now that you brought it up…AWWW_

_Sess misses his 'Kaggy' and is sulking! Kawaii!_

_Sess: SILENCE! This Sesshoumaru is NOT sulking! I have never sulked! If I did, I wouldn't do it for that onna!_

_DG: rolls eyes: whatever floats your boat Sess: whispers: before the end of this story I swear on my Sesshoumaru collection that I will get this two together: Reviewers cheer:_

_Sess: What was that onna: Growls:_

_DG: Oh nothing…. yet: snickers:_

**Warning: Limes in sight!**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the true owner of Inuyasha and Co. But in my dreams, they're my slaves and Sesshoumaru is my mate! Muwhahahaha! …Only my dreams: smiles innocently:**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Splitting Friends**_

It was silent in the camp. Crickets played their music, and the wind swayed in the dark, pushing the trees to make a rustling sound to add to the cricket's melody. From the bad aura from the camp, given off from the campers, or specifically a miko, youkai, and hanyou, no one dared come close for fear of loosing their life all too soon.

Sounds of fabric were heard, at least to the taiyoukai when he awoke to the sounds. He became annoyed that the sound never ceased. Looking around until his gaze settled to the source, which was the young onna, tossing and turning in her somewhat futon. Sesshoumaru watched closely to see the girl's face was scrunched up and tears came down once more, joining the dried tears left on her face. He sniffed the air and smelt the faint scent of arousal. His eyes widened a bit, but were brought back to normal when it was pushed away from fear and sadness. One part of his mind felt disgusted that one would lower themself as to cry over a simple nightmare, as the ningen would put it. But the other side sympathized and wished to comfort the miko and take all those fears away.

_Hmm…what to do…._

_**Oi, here's your chance!**_

…_Chance with what, you fool?_

_**Are you as hardheaded like that brother of yours? Duh! To get close to her! She's scared…earn her trust by helping her!**_

_Do NOT compare me to the lack of intelligence of that hanyou! And why would I do that, she's asleep, oblivious to what is going on around her, so how can I earn her trust?_

_**Tsk tsk tsk…that pride and ego of yours got to you again huh? So what if she's ningen? So what if she seems weak by having fears? You LIKE her, you even admitted to that dimwitted brother of yours!**_

_Even if as you speak were true, the hanyou's accusations of us being in a 'relationship' if I were to comfort her would increase, hurting the miko further more._

_**If I were a female and had my own body Sesshy I'd kiss you here and now for that! How sweet! You care for the thoughts of others than yourself! Even that hated-to-death hanyou of yours!**_

_One…refrain yourself from calling "this Sesshoumaru" Sesshy. Two, I don't care about what the baka of my brother thinks, and I certainly don't care about the miko._

_**AH denying it when you just said it… wow… anyway… don't think of it as worrying over the miko… kami knows if anyone were to see that, they'd think the great lord has a weakness :cough: Jerk : cough: anyway…think of it as…following up on your brother's-**_

_Half Brother _

_**ARGH! Let's not get into that now! Half, full, whatever! Still the same damn hanyou!**_

…

…_**Sigh…fine…HALF brother's bet…you're to make sure the miko is not hurt, ne? And if you leave her like that you'll lose the bet and I'm SURE you don't wanna lose to your otouto: wink:**_

…

_**Oi? Are you there? Are you gonna let your HALF-brother win and have you, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands care for his feelings, than win the bet, humiliating your HALF-brother AND getting his onna as your prize?**_

…

_**Well?**_

…_If you shut up, that's what I'm going to do_

_**: Smirks: I knew you'd see it my way**_

Sesshoumaru stood from his seat by the tree and sat by Kagome. He placed her tossing and turning head on his lap. Sesshoumaru waited for her thrashing to cease. But when it didn't, he wiped her still-running tears away while stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear. He heard her whimper, and slowly her tears stopped coming and she ceased her thrashing. Her heavy breathing started to even out and she was breathing steadily. Kagome sighed as she snuggled on to Sesshoumaru's lap and smiled. Sesshoumaru watched the smile form on her face and made a small smile of his own. Slowly…not to wake her up, he lifted her head off his lap and back into her pillow in the futon. He heard whimpers from the loss of warmth but stroked her hair one last time, to show he was still there.

When he heard her soft breathing, he retreated back to his tree and watched over the girl. He closed his eyes, but not before catching the eyes of a certain hanyou.

Morning rose all too quickly in the minds of the travelers, especially those who had a rough night sleeping, and those who wished not to talk. As they packed up camp, it was silent, other than the innocent chatters of Shippou as he played with Kirara and helped Sango clean up.

Kagome awoke looking like shit. Her uniform was wrinkled all over from being damp and not dried from last night. Her hair was disheveled with a few twigs in her hair that she was sure she gathered last night from her tossing and turning. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying from last night, her cheeks were red and stained with dried tears.

(A/N: Haha! I'm describing myself when I wake up in the morning…except I don't have stained red cheeks or eyes: grins :)

Kagome groaned and felt crappy, so she excused herself as she left to freshen up. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched her retreating form before going back to their brother-to-brother stare down contest.

Miroku was busy on his own; or so it appears as he carefully watched their new comer Ryu. Since Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha had their own problems to work on, Sango appeared to like the guy somewhat, and Shippou agreed that Miroku was just jealous, to even see that the guy who calls himself Ryu had a bad aura to him.

If he was a youkai, he did a good job to hide his demon aura and scent from guys like Sesshoumaru. Either that or he was lucky Sesshoumaru was busy with his own dealings than to kill him right then and there.

Since no one would believe him, he was going to keep his eye on him, not only for safety, but for matters concerning his Sango, who appeared to be being helped by Ryu as she packing camp. They were chatting and laughing together. Miroku'd admit he was jealous that youkai or not, bad ningen in disguise or not, he couldn't make Sango laugh like that. He sighed and made breakfast with a down, jealous face. He knew it wasn't good to be jealous, especially for the happiness of Sango, but he couldn't help but feel angered that some guy that she had just met could bring such a laugh in a mere day, while he only brought out her anger when he wished to express his love to her, in his own sick, demented ways, mind you.

Shippou bounced over to Miroku and clung to his shoulders.

"Daijoubu Miroku?"

Miroku wondered way from his thoughts as he looked up at Shippou and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, it's just quiet around here and I'm not used to it" he lied.

Shippou, innocent as he was, nodded in agreement and sighed as he looked at the inu brothers.

"Okaa didn't look like she had a good sleep last night" Shippou said in concerned. "I hope she's ok"

Miroku smiled and looked up at the brothers as well "She'll be fine…it's those two I worry about" he shook his head as he resumed his cooking.

"I'm gonna check on Kagome" Shippou jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran off to the forest.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha hadn't had a good sleep the night before. All he heard was Kagome's nonstop shuffling in her sleeping bag and her whimpers and sobs. _Did I really do that?_ He kept wondering._ She said they didn't do anything…. and now that I think about it…her scent didn't change so she was still untouched…not counting the smell of my brother all over her. _He felt guilty and was about to comfort her, apologizing for being a jerk whether or not she had a relationship with his aniki or not. But of course Sesshoumaru beat him to it, as he watched him lay her head in his lap and whisper comforting words to her as he wiped her tears away and stroked her hair.

Inuyasha felt jealous and angry just watching. It should be him doing that! Not him! He watched her calm down instantly and fall back asleep. His eyes never left Sesshomaru as he placed Kagome back in her sleeping bag and went back to his tree. Just when he was going to close his eyes, honey eyes met golden eyes in a stare down. Inuyasha narrowed his glare on his brother as Sesshoumaru showed no emotion and shrugged as he closed his eyes off to his brother. Inuyasha gave one last glare to his brother before looking to Kagome in her peaceful state. He closed his eyes and tried to think good thoughts. Those good thoughts were not good to any other people but him, as he dreamed of killing his brother and taking Kagome for his own.

When he awoke, he watched his friends and brother come back to life from their unconscious states and move around the camp. He kept his eye on Sesshomaru and Kagome the most. Kagome was oblivious to them as she excused herself to bathe and freshen herself up. Once she was gone, his eyes meet golden ones once more for another stare contest. Just when he thought he was winning, he saw Shippou run into the forest at the corner of his eye making him blink. …_Chikusho!_

Sesshomaru smirked in victory. He, too, saw the kitsune and heard the conversation between him and the monk. He was concerned about the miko and went to check on her. He looked around the camp and watched the monk cook breakfast and the slayer pack up camp with an unknown person helping her. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid. He noticed the youkai even as he was away from camp with Kagome. He narrowed his eyes on him, he was clearly one of the shadow brothers with his hand cut off. How stupid was the onna ningen...believing his false story and such, what a pity. But the monk on the other hand, seemed to have a strong hatred for the youkai. It seems he didn't trust him by sensing his jaki, which was good. There WAS a ningen who was smart enough to know that this was a trick….hopefully.

Sesshomaru didn't kill the so-called 'Ryu', at least not then. If one shadow brother was here the other must be around somewhere. And Sesshomaru had a pretty good feeling who set up the whole "he and Kagome rutting in the forest" trick for the idiot hanyou.

Sometimes he wondered if the hanyou even had a brain, let alone a nose, to know that he was being tricked. _Seems emotions are weaker and pathetic than I thought…_ If emotions can make his stupid brother lose his senses, who knows what it could do to him. So he made an extra caution not to get too attached to the ningen. Sesshomaru shook his head away from those thoughts and focused on more important things.

_Now…where's that fool with the shard…?_

XOXOXO

Sango giggled as Ryu helped her pack up camp. He was such gentleman to have waked her up and offered to help her pack up camp. Sango nodded her head as she and Ryu talked.

"Tell me you're not burdened in doing this by yourself every morning" he asked making a conversation.

Sango smiled and shook her head no "Kagome-chan helps me, but it seems she didn't have a good sleep from last night" Sango sighed "I'll ask her later" she watched her friend leave camp.

Ryu raised an eyebrow in question "And the monk? Is he any of assistance?"

Sango scoffed as she packed the left out stuff in Kagome's bag "If you mean assistance with fondling with my ass then yes, otherwise no I keep him away from helping me, he says it's a helping hand, when that helping hand is helping my ass" she hissed glancing at the monk cook.

Ryu gave a hearty chuckle "Surely he's not that bad, just showing he approves of you, which I can't agree more" he winked.

Sango flushed deeply and shrugged as she smiled "Ari… Arigato…I guess you're right…about him I mean!" she quickly corrected.

Ryu nodded, still smiling "Don't think of the monk as a bad guy...I'm sure he likes you and just wishes for your attention" he glanced at the monk who was staring the brothers. "Give him a chance" he pushed on.

Sango sighed and nodded "I guess I can…. arigato Ryu-kun…I don't know why houshi-sama says cruel things about you like you having a bad jaki when all you say about him is good stuff." she giggled. "He could learn a lesson or two from you," she teased.

Ryu sat down when they finished and laughed, "No, not at all, just a bit jealous is the problem …other than that he's fine." Sango grinned as she turned her back on him and went to help Miroku.

Ryu smirked evilly at how the taijiya was falling into place. He would get her on her good side and make the monk jealous. Then when they move on, his brother would take care of the rest for the remaining. But for now, he would sit back and watch his bond with the taijiya grow, as her and the monks' sank, along with those brothers' and the miko.

_It's not how you play the game…it's the patience you have to lead your prey into action. That's how you destroy them and claim the prize._ He grinned maliciously.

XOXOXO

Kagome made her way to the spring. She wished she didn't have to come here; the memories pained her so much. Kagome stripped off her clothes and stepped into the spring. Despite the cold waters, the sun shone on her, making her feel a bit warmer than last night, when it was icy cold from the night's air. She washed her face from the dried tears and continued down to wash the rest of her. When she reached her inner thigh, she felt warm there all the sudden. She shivered and moved away from there as soon as possible. She reached for her 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and proceeded scrubbing her hair from the twigs and dirt and such.

She thought the warmth would go away, but remembering last night just made her hotter.

_Damn that Sesshomaru _Her jaw tightened and she gritted her teeth in annoyance as her dream came back just remembering him.

Kagome had just fallen asleep and her mind wondered away from reality.

_Dream (lime warning)_

Kagome was in the forest set out to fill out the water bottles as usual. She sighed in contentment as she knelt down on the ground and dunked the empty bottle into the stream as she hummed a melody. Her friends were back at camp resting from the 3 gathered shards today and it was beautiful out in the open, andeverything was looking up.

But as she finished up screwing the water bottles, the skies grew dark and the trees waved as the wind picked up. Skies rumbled from the up-coming thunder. Kagome shivered frightened and wished someone was here to warm her, protect her from the thunder, and whisper comforting words that everything would be all right. She held the bottles in her arms as she hugged herself from the cold air hitting her skin.

Her mouth chattered from the cold and she wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms. As she thought this, she then suddenly felt warmer as a chest was pressed behind her, wrapping its arms around her to protect her from the brutal winds. She smiled and turned partially to the muscular chest.

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

Hugging her tighter, he whispered, "I'm here"

(A/N: Haha! Thought it was Sesshomaru, huh, perverts? I never said it was Sesshomaru: Smirks :)

Inuyasha kissed her lovingly down her neck. He trailed his lips up to her ear and nibbled it, whispering "koi" huskily. Kagome melted in his arms and felt protected. Inuyasha trailed his hands up and down her arms as he kissed her. His hands slipped into her shirt and caressed her curves. Kagome moaned into his mouth as she turned only to be caught by his warm lips. Inuyasha sent his right hand upwards finding her covered breast and groped the bosom. His left one left the sanctuary of her shirt down to her skirt where he rubbed her inner thigh teasingly.

Kagome turned completely until she was pressed up on Inuyasha, dropping the water bottles in her arms; she lifted her arms up as Inuyasha slipped her shirt off. He threw the shirt away as Kagome placed her hands on his red haori trying to get it off. She felt a rumble as he chuckled and helped her take it out. Halfway naked, Kagome slipped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and her hands in his sliver locks. He continued his teasing each breast with his left hand leaving her inner thigh to her disappointment.

She moaned into his mouth as she squeezed each mound harder through the bra material. He smirked when she pulled on his hair from the treatment. He used his claws and cut the bra away, desperate to feel warm skin. His mouth left her own, descending down her cheeks, jaw, and neck as he sucked and nipped at each.

She pulled tighter as he sent wet kisses down to the valley of her breast and kissed each one before sucking her nipple like a newborn. She hissed when she felt his fangs gazing her skin as he bit into it. His hands left its spot at the breast and headed southwards to its new destination. He slipped into her skirt once more, rubbing her behind with glee.

"Now I know why Miroku likes groping females," he teased as he sucked some more.

His only response from her was a moan as he slapped her behind, hearing a squeal with delight along. His hands then went for her core where he could feel the wetness through the barrier of her clothing. He switched breast and started rubbing through the clothing of her panties roughly to tease her, but not to break the material. She panted as she whispered hoarsely.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned to the heavens.

Inuyasha grunted in response "Kikyo" he groaned.

Kagome's eyes snapped wide open and out of her lust as she felt anger boil in her. She began to struggle out of his grasp angrily, when she tried pulling herself out his grip when he wouldn't let go, only to tighten it.

"Let me go! How dare you!" she snapped.

She finally pulled herself away and her eyes shined angrily at him.

"What now, wench!" he growled.

Kagome's eyes shined with tears as she shook her head. She raised her hand and it flew across hitting right on the mark, making a pretty handprint on Inuyasha's face.

"I hate you," she sobbed out as she turned and ran.

Kagome ran on, not caring if she was half dressed or that Inuyasha was screaming after her. She ran on until she couldn't run any more, leading her to fall to the ground sobbing. The skies boomed and water descended into the earth. Kagome made no move where she lay as the raindrops hit her naked body. She cried with the nature as if nature was crying for her pain. _Kikyo…he loves Kikyo…_

She was a fool to think she had any chances with Inuyasha with her around.

How many times did she cry for him? How many times did he break her heart for wanting his dead lover? How many times would she go through this?

Kagome cried on with the storm, as it grew heavier. Just when she decided her fate would be to lie in despair and leave herself to the darkness to take over, a familiar voice echoed out to her. Like the last time she had a bad dream.

Kagome took the time to listen to the same voice. Whispering comforting words such as 'don't cry', 'it's going to be alright', and 'you're not alone. I'm here'. The raining started to slow down with Kagome's tears, as if her emotions were controlling the storm. She felt the warmth and comfort that was given to her and she smiled, happy to know she wasn't alone. But when the warmth died down, she whimpered a bit, only to be silenced when she felt the simple warmth of a touch to show they was still there. Kagome sniffled and regain herself as she calmed down and her mind went blank from there, with her thoughts set on her mysterious guardian.

_End_

Kagome grumbled incoherent words under breath about Sesshomaru. Being in the spring reminded her of last night with the taiyoukai, which lead her into remembering her 'nightmare', which reminded how much she was hurt by Inuyasha. As she washed up, grumbling under breath, she wasn't aware of the new presence.

"Daijoubu…Okaa-san?"

Kagome made a small squeal in fright. She made a full turn to Shippou who was sitting on a rock in a crouch position with his head tilted to the side, with a cute confused look on his face.

(A/N: Aww! I can picture that, how kawaii!)

Kagome held her hand to her rapidly beating heart as she tried to calm down her body from the surprise. _I didn't even sense him there! He could've been Sesshomaru for kami sakes! …And if it was! _Kagome's scared expression disappeared into a scary one, at least to Shippou as she thought up what she would do if Sesshomaru would come back to the spring with her in it, undressed…again.

"Okaa?"

Hearing the scared childlike voice, Kagome snapped back to reality, looking into the kitsune's shining innocent emerald eyes.

She smiled and waved it off.

"I'm fine Shippou-chan…don't scare me like that ok?"

Shippou nodded "Gomen, Okaa, but you've seemed upset…since last night" he said concerned.

_Ah…and last night's events strike back! _Kagome came back to shore and dried herself off; she had been in the spring too long now. Her smile weakened, but was still there for the good of her adopted son.

"Ah…just a little arguing with Inuyasha. Nothing new" she half-lied as she put on her clean clothes "No word about this to him, ne? I don't want another argument," she said in a way of pleading.

Shippou nodded "Don't worry, Okaa. Inuyasha is a baka! He doesn't deserve you!" he cheered on as they walked back to camp.

_Doesn't deserve me…why would he when he has his clay pot. _Walking back, Kagome's expression grew cold at the thought, oblivious to Shippou as he rambled on, marching ahead. _If he has his damn Kikyo, why care if his brother and I have a relationship…not that I want one! _Kagome blushed at the thought before returning to her angry look. _…Baka Inuyasha, can't you leave my heart alone and move on like I did! _

Kagome being wrapped up in her angry thoughts, she blurted out two words when they entered camp without thinking.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

With a loud bang caused by Inuyasha, everyone turned to the now better-looking Kagome, yet she was still in a dark mood. Inuyasha groaned and growled in his crater. As the dust settled, she didn't regret doing that. Kagome sat next to her backpack and placed her bathing things inside. _I need to do that more often…_.

Everyone moved away, in fear of her wrath, with the exception of Ryu and Sesshomaru, who were enjoying the show. Jumping out of the crater, Inuyasha growled, glaring angrily at Kagome's back as he yelled out.

"What was that for!"

Kagome closed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and turned to Inuyasha. She returned the glare with an icy glare of her own, sending Inuyasha a step back. Narrowing her eyes, she walked passed him and headed to the dirt road, leading to the next village. Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha and followed behind the miko, then was followed by the three humans and 2 demons. Inuyasha gulped and slowly, his feet moved, following soon after.

XOXOXO

"Ah yes…those 3 are doing beautiful…now what about the taijiya and houshi?" he grinned mischievously "Can't let those 3 have all the fun, now can we, Yuwakusha?"

Naraku looked from Kanna's mirror, to the cold face of a young onna.

"No, Master Naraku." she said as she backed into the darkness.

XOXOXO

Kagome marched ahead, not letting the gang catch up with her; she didn't need anyone bothering her right now. Not that anyone minded. The gang were gladly giving her space, as they watched the sparks fly around her, ready to strike anyone who came near. Sesshomaru paid no mind to it as he followed close behind. Glancing in the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru, she scowled.

"You mind?"

"Nope." he smirked teasingly.

Kagome groaned aggravatedly as she walked faster, as Sesshomaru's pace quickened as well.

"Stop. Following. Me" she gritted her teeth.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and raised a sliver eyebrow at her. "I have to keep you out of harm, is that not the bet?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, followed along by Sesshomaru; she turned and poked his chest scowling. "Well guess what? The bet's off! I can take care of myself, thanks!"

When she got her point clear, she turned sharply and marched on once more. _The onna's gonna get herself killed…. or at least kill herself. _Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head, and continued walking.

-Back with the gang-

Kagome walked off so fast that they couldn't keep up with her. They lost sight of her AND Sesshomaru. Inuyasha scowled when he found out this fact. _Sesshomaru's not touching what's mine. _Inuyasha then turned to the gang.

"I'm gonna go find Kagome, she's gonna get herself killed with that baka." he hissed as he ran ahead, not waiting for their response, leaving the three humans and two demons.

Shippou, who was clinging to Miroku, sighed. "Can't he just leave her alone? Making her mad last night is enough…but making her even more?"

"He's Inuyasha, we can't stop him from being him." Miroku grinned as his hand found his destination on Sango's bum.

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously as her hand flew, connecting to his face. Miroku rubbed his face with glee when Sango scowled.

"He isn't the only one who can't be stopped, eh Houshi-sama?" she hissed.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _Back to the houshi-sama calling? _Ryu then decided to be added into the conversation, as he put his hand on Sango's shoulder, and smiled down to her.

"Don't think of it as his perverted ways, Sango-san, but more of showing that he cares." he winked.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked to Miroku, who was giving Ryu a suspicious look, "Don't encourage him, Ryu-kun, he'll just continue it thinking it's fine to do." she narrowed her eyes on him and walked on.

Miroku gave Ryu a 'back off, she's mine' look as he went to catch up with Sango.

When Ryu was away from hearing distance, Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I don't trust him," he said darkly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "He's fine houshi-sama, nothing to be alerted about." she defended.

Miroku stopped and looked to her, asking 'are you sure?' Sango sighed and gave Miroku a bored look.

"Houshi-sama, he talks nothing but good of you, even though you're a hentai." she raised her eyebrow. "Would an enemy speak good of someone like you?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Why are you calling me houshi-sama again? Ever since that Ryu fellow came you started calling me that."

Sango just shrugged it off. "I like him…he's not bad, houshi-sama, give him a chance, he's asking me to give you one, the least you can do is do the same instead of being jealous." she harshly pointed out as she proceed in walking.

Miroku stood there, frozen. Shippou and Kirara ran past him to catch up with Sango, leaving Ryu behind him. Ryu put his only hand on his shoulder, snapping Miroku out of his stunned stage. He turned to look at him with a dangerous look. Ryu held up his hand signing he didn't mean any harm. He then shrugged as he went ahead after Sango, who was the current leader of the group. Miroku sighed and slowly followed, still keeping an eye on Ryu.

XOXOXO

She sighed, sitting in a tree. _How boring…where are you Sakkaku? _

Sitting back, waiting for the illusion youkai and the two ningens her master assigned her to separate, she scowled. _Naraku-sama assigned me such a boring job! Why can't I just break those baka inus and that wench? Why does Genkaku get all the fun? _She pouted at that thought. _Why does he care if those baka ningens care for each other? He could just kill them! _Twirling her deep blue hair, she waited patiently for her prey to arrive. Yuwakusha drummed her fingers impatiently on her knee as she watched the saimyoushou fly about, on the look-out for their arrival.

She growled. She was ready to disobey her master's orders and take some action of her own. They didn't call her Yuwakusha for nothing. Her looks to put any whore or slut to shame. Her actions of swaying her hips or winking lead any male into their beds before they could think. If her body didn't do the trick, her words acted like bees to honey, she wouldn't take no for an answer and made sure she had her way. No man said no to her, at least not yet.

Her thoughts were put on pause when a saimyoushou flew over to her indicating that they have arrived. Yuwakusha let out a relive sigh. _Finally! _

She stood up on her branch and smoothed out her blue yukata of any wrinkles before looking down to her 'supposed' offender. The bear youkai looked up and nodded as they took position for the rescue and the plot of separating the two shard hunters.

XOXOXO

It was quiet as they neared a village. Ryu felt a youkai nearby but said nothing as he looked around with his eyes. He caught sight of blue hair. He then grinned in understanding. _Ahh… perfect timing my dear…_Miroku and Sango were in their own thoughts, not catching Ryu's grin or anything around them until they heard a bloody scream.

"AHHH!"

The scream was also heard to the remaining shard hunters as they looked around for the person in distress. Their eyes were diverted up ahead when they saw a bear youkai attacking a distressed, defensive onna. The gang ran to help; Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the bear youkai, hoping to kill it. But when it cut through, it just regenerated causing her to growl and try again. Kirara went to help her mistress as she bit the youkai's arm. Ryu sat in the sidelines and shook his head at Yuwakusha who was bawling into the arms of the houshi. _Playing damsel in distress, eh, dearie? _Miroku had taken the onna his arms and he watched the fight worriedly. The bear youkai kept regenerating and there seemed no end.

Miroku stood up, placing the onna behind him, and unleashed the Kazaana.

The youkai tried standing its ground from the strong winds of the void, but failed helplessly as it flew back and over to Miroku, getting suck into the void. Miroku sighed as he sealed the void once more and smiled at Sango and then looked down to the onna who was looking up at him in admiration.

"Daijoubu miss..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the onna jumped on him, hugging him. Miroku staggered back in surprise and looked back at Sango who was scowling at the onna.

"Arigato! You saved my life! Oh how can I repay you!" the onna rejoiced.

"Uhh." He replied brilliantly.

Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Ryu walked over to the hugging two with questioning looks. Except for Ryu.

"You can start with a name, miss." Miroku pulled her away and looked at her, where he gaped.

Miroku took in the beauty of the onna. Her long curly deep blue hair that was scattered over her porcelain face, her joyous, yet odd, sliver-blue eyes stared back into his violet ones with happiness and mischief. She wore a blue and white yukata that covered her well-built body of a goddess. He watched her red ruby lips open as she answered.

"Watashi wa Yuwakusha." she bowed. "Arigato, you saved my life." she jumped him again with another hug. _Hmm…for a ningen, he isn't bad looking…I could have some fun with this one. _She grinned.

Sango's face was red with anger at the one called Yuwakusha. _Yuwakusha indeed! She's seducing the hentai! _Miroku nervously laughed and strangely not acting perverted with the onna, like he had done to others.

"It's no problem at all, miss." he gently pried her off of him.

Yuwakusha pouted cutely and said, "How can I repay you?" she smiled seductively.

Sango grew tired of her and stepped in front of Miroku. "I think we've done what is done. We'll be on our way, thanks" she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her side. "No pay is required."

Yuwakusha narrowed her eyes on Sango. _Hmm… so this is why Naraku-sama wants them apart…_ Her face then brightened as she merely pushed Sango away and clung to Miroku's arms.

"I must repay my savior somehow! …Until then, I'll stick with you until my debt is paid!" she proclaimed.

Sango's eyes were wide as bowls, and Miroku merely smiled a little. Shippou and Kirara shrugged as they stuck in the sidelines with Ryu, who was smirking like crazy.

"That is fine Lady Yuwakusha…." Miroku shrugged.

Yuwakusha squealed with joy as Sango gaped like a fish. "First I must learn my victi- umm victor's name." she corrected quickly.

This did not go unnoticed by Sango, but it did to Miroku.

"Miroku at your service, milady." he bowed.

Yuwakusha nodded her head happily as her blue hair bounced. "Very well Miroku-sama! I shall travel with you and your servants until my dept is paid!" she smiled as she pulled Miroku ahead to the next village.

Steam flowed out of Sango's ears when she heard her words. "Servant! How dare she!"

Shippou shook his head as he sighed. "Looks like Miroku found someone who'd bear him a child." he rolled his eyes at the thought.

Sango gasped angrily. "Not on my watch!"

Sango stomped angrily after them, leaving a silent Ryu and the two demons behind.

"She's as scary as Okaa." Shippou whimpered as they followed shortly after.

Ryu chuckled. "Miroku-sama isn't the only one jealous." he said with mischief in his eyes.

XOXOXO

Kagome had passed the village and onwards, not wanting to stop. She knew Inuyasha would be there. She didn't want to deal with him and his petty whining right then. But the venture onwards took its toll, as her legs grew weary from the nonstop walking since breakfast, not to mention she hadn't even had any breakfast. Kagome looked around and found a field for her to rest in. _This place is far enough from Inuyasha and I could use a break._

With that decided, Kagome threw her heavy backpack on the ground, before sitting back on the lush grass as she felt the sun warm her face, and allowed herself to close her eyes, enjoying the warmth. That was, until a shadow blocked it, making her open her eyes at the intruder. She came face to face with Sesshomaru, who was bending down too close for her comfort, that their noses were an inch from touching. She squealed and crawled back to give them some space.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Did you really expect me to listen?"

Kagome grumbled a yes before ranting on under her breath about arrogant, stuck up; pompous youkais, which Sesshomaru heard clear as day. He smirked and sat down next to her.

"For a ningen, you walk fast. For a moment there I thought I would've lost you," he teased.

Kagome made a resemblance of a growl and muttered, "Too bad it wasn't fast enough." as she scooted away from him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he moved closer. "Why Kagome, you act as if I were the hanyou, himself," he taunted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "More like a pest or a disease is more like it."

Kagome moved back until she couldn't any more, due to the tree that stood in her way. She cursed the plant and sat there with Sesshomaru next to her on one side and the tree at her back. Kagome sighed, giving up. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop bothering her and she couldn't do anything about it, so she lay down on the grass and stared up into the blue sky. Sesshomaru stared at her with interest.

"I thought you hated ningens," she said suddenly, making Sesshomaru raise any eyebrow at the sudden statement.

"Certain ningens, never said you." he pointed out.

"Yet you tried to kill me?"

"You were with my brother, I consider him an enemy. His ally is my foe."

Kagome scoffed as she plopped her arms under her head to get comfortable. "And how's that any different from then to now?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I got to know you better."

Sesshomaru kneeled one leg, with his right arm laying lazily on it, while his left and his other leg lay on the green ground. Kagome glanced at him at the corner of her eye before turning back to the sky.

"Why did you choose me to be your ward when there were Sango and Miroku?" she glared at him suspiciously.

That question had bugged her for a while and being alone with him made it a perfect chance to ask it. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before answering.

"The monk and taijiya are capable to defend themselves…"

"And I'm not?" she interrupted as she sat up quickly, looking at him angrily.

Sesshomaru held up a hand to silence her. "Let me finish." he said coolly.

Kagome sighed and sat back once more in silence. Sesshomaru took that as a sign to continue on.

"The monk and taijiya are capable to themselves AND as you are," he said carefully studying her as she calmed down somewhat as he continued. "But I find you most interesting and this Sesshomaru wishes to see why that is."

Sesshomaru grinned triumphantly as he watched her face flush a bright pink from his reason. She sighed as she looked to the field of flowers with butterflies flying about.

"So, I'm a project? I peak your interest that you choose now to answer your questions?" she asked darkly.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Think not of a project…but a creature that baffles me." he suggested.

Kagome smiled a little. "So I baffle you, huh? The great Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is confused by a miko ningen such as me? What an honor." she sarcastically put out.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You should be honored; it's not every day I choose to protect a simple ningen."

Kagome snorted, earning a glare of Sesshomaru. "Simple huh? Not every day? Then what's Rin? Here I thought she was a ningen as well." she countered.

_Chikusho onna…_

Sesshomaru was silent. Kagome took that chance to mentally pat herself on the back for cornering the great lord himself. Kagome sighed, as it was quiet from there. She glanced at him; he was in his own world right then. She turned her body so she lay on her side facing him, with her arm supporting her head.

"So…what have you found that was so interesting about me so far?" she grinned.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he turned to her. "Other than your body?" he grinned as he eyed her body, up and down.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "It seems Miroku isn't the only hentai around." she groaned aggravatedly. "Come on now, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru thought a moment, thinking back to his observations. Most were about her body, but there were good traits that he observed that didn't concern her body. But he decided to tease her a bit.

"Nice breasts that fit nicely in my palms…nice long legs that would do great around my waist…kissable lips." he counted off as he watched her face grow darker red.

"Sesshomaru…" she said dangerously.

He ignored her and continued "Smarter than the hanyou, motherly to the kitsune, cooperative with the taijiya, commanding with the houshi." he stared deeply into her eyes.

Kagome whispered an "oh" as he neared her. When he was just inches from her lips, a voice called out "Get away from her, teme." Of course ruining the moment.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha had been past the village and asked around if they seen an onna and a youkai come by. Villagers nodded saying they saw an oddly dressed miko past by with a youkai tailing her. Inuyasha growled as he left the village and hurried ahead, not wanting think what Sesshomaru was up to. When he sniffed the air, he smelled Kagome's sweet scent of Sakura blossoms and vanilla in the air, but to his disgust, Sesshomaru's scent of deep forest and musky scent as well. He followed the two scents until he came to the field where he saw Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting at. Kagome seemed to be moving away from him as he advanced to her, to his pleasure. But when she stopped because of a tree he growled. She made no move from there and they seemed to be chatting like they've known each other for years.

Inuyasha moved closer to them and listened to their conversation. He listened as Kagome questioned Sesshoumaru about his reasons for choosing her to his protector. He snorted at his reasons. _Finds her interesting my ass…the basterd likes her! _He listen further as Kagome cornered him in an argument, he nearly laughed when he saw Sesshomaru's face speechless. But the laughter died away when he heard what he observed so far. He growled at his perverted mind. _He's worst than Miroku!_ Listening further he answered truthfully about some things he really observed.

When Sesshoumaru got silent and was too close for comfort, he knew this was when to step in. Inuyasha jumped out of him hiding place and growled.

"Get away from her, teme."

Sesshomaru was expecting Inuyasha. He smelt his wet dog self a mile away. He kept his cool when he figured his was listening in. He knew he was getting him mad when he teased Kagome of her body, which was the reason he did it.

Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and coldly looked up to Inuyasha.

"Here to accuse me of something else, Inuyasha?" she smoothly said. "We were just talking, if you can believe that."

Inuyasha looked from his aniki to Kagome, who froze him with her glare and words. He didn't mean to accuse Kagome of being with Sesshomaru, it was just he was so mad at what he saw, which couldn't explain if what he saw was really them. And now that he opened his big mouth once again, not thinking it through, Kagome still was mad at him, even more, if possible. And he had a gut feeling she was starting to have feelings for Sesshomaru as he was for her, from that kiss that was to happen if he didn't step in.

"The reason why I left the group and went ahead, Inuyasha, was to get away from you." she hissed. "I see you didn't get the hint, since you're standing here."

"How could I leave you here with the teme! He could've killed you!" he boomed.

"Yet she sits here, still alive and well, is she not?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his otouto. "You'd prefer for the miko to walk on her own, defenseless, when a youkai could kill her without a second thought? Is the bet not based on me protecting her from harms way?"

Inuyasha stared incredulously at his aniki. "Of course not! Especially with her holding the Shikon shards and…"

Inuyasha didn't get too far with his words, when Kagome stood up and calmly spoke.

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha was brought down to the ground, with Kagome hovering above. Kagome grew tired of him and his selfish ways and this was the last straw.

"I see you haven't changed your tune with the shards, eh, Inuyasha?" she humphed as she turned and called out. "Just for that …osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, and OSUWARI!"

Kagome went over to her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She glared at the crater once more before turning with her last words.

"If the shards mean more to you than my safety Inuyasha, then it's best that I don't travel with you anymore." she paused then said. "If I do get half the shards together, I'll meet you some time again so we can take down Naraku and get his. Then you can have the whole Shikon no Tama with your Kikyo and I'll return to my time. You can stop bothering me and I you. So until then, I bid you adieu, and don't worry about me being safe. I got Sesshomaru."

"Sayonara, otouto." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Kagome!"

Kagome began to walk, with Sesshomaru following along. Inuyasha was close to getting up and stopping her, if it weren't for her last words.

"My last gift…osuwari"

"Wai…"

Inuyasha hit once more to the ground. He groaned and once he came to, he jumped up hoping to stop Kagome, but when she was nowhere to be seen, as well as Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was worried. He sniffed the air once, then twice…then a third time. When he tried once more to make sure he slumped to the ground in defeat. Kagome had left him once more, this time with his brother, with him covering their scents from any trace.

Inuyasha really screwed it up this time.

**Japanese Translations **

**Ningen-human**

**Onna-woman/girl**

**Miko-priestess**

**Kami-god**

**Houshi-monk**

**Taijiya-demon slayer**

**Hanyou-half demon/human**

**Youkai-demon**

**Taiyoukai-great demon/lord**

**Inu-dog**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Baka-idiot/moron/stupid**

**Hentai-pervert**

**Teme-bastard**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Otouto-little brother**

**Okaa-mother**

**Osuwari-sit**

**Kazaana-wind tunnel **

**Chikusho-damn **

**Daijoubu-are you ok?**

**Gomen-sorry**

**Oi-hey**

**Sayonara-goodbye**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Jaki-evil aura (something like that)**

**Names: **

**Ryu-dragon**

**Genkaku-illusion **

**Sakkaku-illusion**

**Yuwakusha-seducer**

**Break Skit**

_DG: yawn: _

_Sess: why are you so tired?_

_DG: You call staying up at 5 AM not tiring?_

_Sess: nope_

_DG: ARGH…I forgot you're youkai…lucky bastard…_

_Sess: I thank you_

_DG: anyway, after a long two weeks? I finally update…busy and lazy to write all the same…_

_Sess: Hmm…not a very long chapter_

_DG: Well duh! You think? I'm staying up to write on my damn knees since my damn brother took my chair! It's true! _

_Sess: Poor you…too bad I don't care_

_DG: Hmm…but you will when Kagome comes back from her break_

_Sess: joy…_

Responses to reviews had to be deleted because of the IDIOTIC new rule fanfiction thought up. If anyone could tell me WHY review responses are now banned, I'll give the person a cookie. Seriously. --


	14. Steamy Sensations

15

_DG: O.O; I'm SOOOO SORRY Readers!_

_Sess: Tsk, tsk, tsk, someone's late with the updating_

_DG: Don't blame me! I was waiting for Biss-chan to send over the revised copy, but she never sent it back! So I had to get a back-up beta! _

_Sess: And you didn't think this sooner….why?_

_DG: umm….I was waiting for her? ….I know…I'm hopeless, but I had a lot of school and practice to do. _

_Sess: Whatever_

_DG: grins: Don't worry, be happy! Lemon is here for you to read_

_Sess: joy…._

_DG: That and Kag's coming from her break after the chapter! Isn't it great?_

_Sess: O.O NOOOOOO…….._

**Warning: Tangy lemon is good for you! ….it is for me**

**Disclaimer:** **bows at the feet of Sesshomaru plush: …..Hey if I can't own them, at least I can own the plush. **

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Steamy Sensations**_

"Open wide"

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Miroku opened his mouth obediently as Yuwakusha feed him with her chopsticks. For once in his perverted life, he wished he wasn't getting such a treatment from a woman. Something about her screamed danger every time she held on to him or followed him.

Yuwakusha gave a cheesy smile as she placed the bowl of food onto the table with the chopsticks on top and held up a cup to him.

"Sake, Miroku-sama?"

Miroku gave a nervous grin and nodded a bit as he went out to reach for the cup. Yet, Yuwakusha slapped away his hand and shook her head.

"Nuh ah, ah Miroku-sama saved my life so it is fair for me to feed my savior" she protested.

She then sat next to him as she placed the cup to his lips where he opened his mouth, allowing the liquid to enter in. Miroku smiled a bit before shaking his head for no more. How he wished he could tell her no and to leave him alone, but something about her made the words lost from thought. He came to think what happened so far since meeting her.

_Before_

Miroku and Yuwakusha were the first to enter the village, along followed by the enraged Sango and the others shortly. Miroku tried to make some distances between him and the demoness, yet she just followed his direction.

Turning her head a bit to look behind her, she smirked happily that her plan was working. As expected, the taijiya was furiously stomping her way to them with the look of death set upon her face. Near by villagers scurried away from the taijiya, not wanting to find out what would happened to them should they approach her. Caught up in her thoughts to rid the two ningens, she didn't realize they had stopped walking until she jerked forward with Miroku's arm, that she held onto tightly, pulling her back. Turning her head to Miroku wanting answers as of why they had stopped, only to look at his cheek as he stared straight ahead with a serious look on his face. Yuwakusha turned to follow his gaze to an old man standing feet from them.

The old man smiled tenderly to Miroku then turned to Yuwakusha with a nod. She looked at him confusedly until it got to her when she smelled a familiar scent. She grinned maliciously when she put the pieces together. She would speak to him as of what he was doing here.

The old man then turned to Miroku again and raised his arms as he greeted.

"Welcome weary travelers! I am the leader of this village and I welcome you to our home"

Miroku looked at him suspiciously but, being a monk, he bowed his head "Arigato, kind sir. We have come along way and wish to stay for a bit here, if you don't mind" he said kindly.

When the old man responded, Sango and the others had caught up. Ryu with the same confusion as of why the leader nodded to him, he smirked.

"Not at all! Not at all! In fact, you can stay at my home for the night!" he chirped and nudged his head as he turned saying to follow him.

_This man…has the same aura from that Ryu guy. _Miroku turned to Sango hoping she would sense it too, but only gave him the cold shoulder as she walked past him and followed the old man's steps. Miroku raised his black eyebrow at Shippou, wanting an explanation for her fowl mood, but only got a shrug as a response. Before he could ask or do anything else, Yuwakusha pulled his arm to get his attention. She wanted him to go on and urgently, in fact, judging the way she was pulling his arm hard. Miroku shook away the thoughts and sighed mentally as he resumed pace. _So this is way Inuyasha doesn't think…_

Night approached as they settle in for dinner. Yuwakusha sat next to Miroku and grinned happily at Sango who sat across from them at the table with the same dangerous glare. Ryu sat next to Sango on her right to Miroku's disappointment, while Shippou and Kirara sat in between Ryu and Yuwakusha. The old man bowed his apologies of excusing himself of saying that he had matters to take care of. He glanced over to Ryu and Yuwakusha, telling them to meet him when they were done. The two gave a short nod before turning to their 'dinner'.

Sango couldn't believe how foolish she was acting for Miroku, especially since he found a girl, or demoness whatever, that accepts him the way he is. She scowled darkly at the fact she was hanging off him like some leech and that he didn't do anything perverted since they met! _He could sit next to her and not be a hentai…but with me his so called cursed hand 'wanders'! _Sango ate roughly when eating her rice, not participating in the conversations around her. She just looked darkly at Yuwakusha as she smiled at the conversation that was going on. Sango felt the urge to rip that smile off her pretty face. She was nearing the end of her patience, until it snapped of what happened next.

As much as she was enjoying the icy glares from the onna, she wanted to spice the tension in the air a bit. She glanced at Ryu to see he was waiting for some amusement with his bored face. His eyes met hers as she winked and turned to Miroku, who was picking up his hashi. Ryu grinned and sat back to watch the show he ached so dearly for.

Reaching for the hashi, only to be snatched by a hand, Miroku turned to the victim who was picking up her own.

"Yuwakusha-san I need my hashi back, onegai" he said smoothly.

Expecting her to follow, he was caught off guard when she lifted up her hashi with food in it and placed it in front of his mouth. The conversation died out when they watched the two ningens. Sango's eyes widened by a quarter inch and Shippou and Ryu stared baffled.

"Ano…I can eat by myself, I don…." Miroku stopped mid sentence when he looked into her silver blue eyes that seemed to mystify the longer he looked into them.

"I don't need what Miroku-sama?" she said innocently, daring him to refuse her.

"I don-don-" Miroku tried to get the words out, but it wouldn't.

No matter how many times he tried, his tongue got twisted causing him to stutter. Ryu refrain himself from chuckling in the ningens attempt to refuse Yuwakusha's wishes. Not even he could refuse the wench and he was on her side! Yuwakusha smiled and placed her hashi down, where she heard a relief sigh across from her. She grinned and tilted her head to Miroku. _Oh no ningen…..I'm far from done with your man. _

"Miroku-sama! You're stuttering is most inappropriate" she scolded as she took a cloth and wiped Miroku's mouth that drooled of his saliva in his attempt to decline her.

Sighing when she finished she smiled picking up the bowl once again "Much better…looks like you need help eating with that mouth of yours Miroku-sama" she teased.

Seeing how it was useless to tell her he didn't need her help like some child, he gave in and allowed her to feed him. Sango gasped and felt tears pricking her eyes as she stood up quickly. The feeling her heart tightened as she ran out the hut, not listening to the protests Shippou was calling out to her or looking back at the smiling seducer.

Miroku sighed as he sat down in his seat. When he heard Sango gasp, he immediately looked up only to see her back as she ran out the door. He stood to go after her, but once again when Yuwakusha held him back whining that he didn't eat and saying she'll be fine, and his mouth or body didn't listen to him. Somehow his body responded and listened to the young demoness and not to him. Picking up the hashi, Yuwakusha gave a silent glare at Ryu informing him this was his chance with the ningen. And in no time Ryu stood from his seat and was headed for the door.

"I'll see if Lady Sango is ok" glancing at the kitsune and neko, he added "Alone" Ryu was then out the door before anyone one could speak.

Shippou turned to Miroku in anger that he didn't immediately get up to go after Sango. As young as he is, he wasn't stupid to know they care deeply for each other.

"Miroku, don't just sit there! Go after her!" he snapped. "Sango is upset for some reason, so go cheer her up!"

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, only to have Yuwakusha speak up for him "Miroku-sama didn't eat much today and will need his strength for tomorrow!" she hissed at the kitsune as she narrowed her eyes at him. "As strong as he is, he needs all the strength he can get"

Shippou staggered slightly at how frightening Yuwakusha was. It reminded him of that picture of Medusa Kagome showed him in her books. Shippou turned to Miroku with pleading eyes, wanting him to be reasonable for this one time. As to forget his perverted mind and his mind was concerned on what was troubling Sango.

Miroku looked into Shippou's emerald orbs and tried to agree with him, but his body and mouth wouldn't. He looked pleading to Shippou, hoping he would sense his trouble and help him some way to get his body to listen to him. But to Shippou, the look looked like he was protesting of dealing with the dangerous taijiya in attempt not to get beaten. Shippou growled lowly at Miroku as he stood as well.

"Fine, don't help Sango have Ryu help her instead, just like Inuyasha is with okaa-san, have Sesshomaru help her when she's in need." Shippou huffed "You two have a lot in common. You pick other girls instead of being grateful of the ones that are in front you."

Shippou then ran to the door "Come on Kirara, whatever is going on with those two guys I don't wanna catch"

Kirara then followed Shippou out the door leaving Yuwakusha, to her enjoyment and Miroku, to his horror.

_End_

Sango was running into the forest for sometime now. She was hurt and she didn't know why. _So what he found someone that would bear his children…so what he's gonna spend all his time with…her. _By then Sango cried harder as she slowed down her pace. She rubbed her eyes from the falling tears to see where she was.

It was dark out and a bit chilly, but otherwise a silent beautiful night. Sango spotted a fallen tree and went over to seat on it, all that running tired her out. She sighed as she calmed herself and relaxed her legs. She looked up to the dark blue sky and its shining crescent moon.

Sango thought of all the times she and Miroku would lay on the grass to look at the moon to determine if it was waning or waxing. She sniffled and rubbed her nose a bit while fighting the sob that was tempted to come out. She hiccupped and felt a breeze through making her shiver a bit. She then felt a warm cloth engulf her and protect her from the cold air. Sango looked up to meet the eyes of Ryu who shined brightly in the night's rays of the moon. She smiled a bit and blushed lightly of how good he looked without his haori to cover up his well-built chest.

"What are you doing here…..and how'd you find me?" she questioned.

Ryu smiled as he looked down at the log that looked built for two to sit in. Following his eyes to the log, Sango nodded to him as she scooted over allowing him to sit. Sitting on the log, another breeze came through making Sango wrap the haori over her closer for the warmth it contained. She nearly gasped when she felt a strong arm wrap around her and held her tightly against his chest. Sango tensed up a bit in fear she might get caught like this. But as quickly as the thought came, it then disappeared as she scowled and bit her lip from the tears of why she was here in the first place. In all honesty, she was hoping Miroku would come after her, but it seemed she lost him to the seducer.

Ryu looked down at the ningen and inwardly grimaced in disgust how her scent was giving off on his clothes. He had gone after the wench, after the cold stare the demoness had given him. He didn't want to do it but he still had to complete his master's orders. It didn't take him much to find her, everything gave it away. The scent of hurt and sadness all the way to the forest, the ruckus the ningens of the village was making in the direction of her, and the fact he could hear her all from where he stood. Now he sat with a ningen, an onna, a taijiya in his arms. He mentally sighed of the things he must sacrifice, but if it was to gain her trust then he must. He could smell her tears coming and it hurt his nose. He nearly growled, but he had to fight it if he didn't want his cover blown, so he sighed and ran his only hand through her hair. He felt the ningen relax in his hold and narrowed his eyes down at her. How he wished he could cut something of hers…for kami sakes she cut off his hand! As the saying goes an eye for an eye.

He bit tongue to calm himself. He must not kill the ningen or he'll get caught. _Or would I? _Ryu's eyes gleamed mischief for a bit. _I could say a demon killed her and was too late to save her…Oh how the monk would be enraged when he heard that….but then again, I must wait for Naraku-sama's command. _Ryu's eyes flashed red as he tried to hold back the demon side of him. Sango must have noticed his troubles since she turned her head to look at him grinding his teeth.

"Daijoubu?" she whispered tiredly. "What's wrong Ryu-kun?"

Ryu was happy it was dark so she couldn't see his eyes flashing chestnut to red. He shook his head and smiled down at her.

"Just a bit upset of that Miroku fellow…it seems you've been troubled by him all dinner" he answered.

An obvious lie to him, but oblivious as she is, she didn't notice a thing and accepted that answer. _How these ningens can be that stupid…can't even tell their being lied too…_Sango's eyebrow's bushed as she sighed.

"I don't know why…but my heart aches when I see him like that…" her eyes were crescent now as her eyelashes covered half of her deep brown eyes. "Like some had grabbed it out of me and squeezed it" _Just like Kagome-chan and Inuyasha…ooo so that's how it feels. When I get my hands on that hanyou…_

Ryu sighed and nodded in understanding "Don't cry over him Lady Sango…he respects your wishes of

happiness, you should do the same" he reasoned with a glint of amusement sparkled within.

"Easy for you to say…we've been together for so long that it's hard to picture my life without him…"

"Ah…but I'm sure he feels the same, yet you have to look at the good other than the bad" he continued stroking her head.

Sango thought deep and harder at the good things out of this. _No Miroku means…no hentai ways….no hentai ways means no more groping my poor abused ass…no more Miroku means…no more Miroku under the stars……_Sango sighed deeply, just when it was getting good too. But no matter how she tried, there was always a good thing about Miroku that made her happy, laugh, smile where only he could do it. No one else… and that would mean no more under the stars with him…Sango then thought of how childish and selfish she was being. She was doing this for her own happiness, not his…..if they were to be together, would it work out? _Ooo my head hurts…no wonder Inuyasha doesn't like thinking._

Sango then sat up from her seat, all warm and happy again.

"You know you're right Ryu. I can't cry every time I don't get my way. If I want my happiness, then it would be Miroku being happy" she whispered smiling.

For a long time, it felt good to say his name again. She jumped up from her log seat and turned to face Ryu.

"I feel better already. Arigato, Ryu." Sango smiled as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him for the village.

Ryu sat there in confusion as he felt a tingly sensation on his cheek. He absentmindedly lifted a hand to it and felt the tingly skin rub off into his hand making it tingly as well, like a disease. For a while he sat there contemplating what that feeling was. Deep inside of him, speck of respect came in few. Shaking off the feeling, Ryu growled as he looked to see it was midnight and he had been thinking of the ningen for quite awhile. Shaking all thought of her, Ryu set off back to the village to get to their little reunion.

XOXOXO

It took awhile but the houshi was finally asleep and found the old man by himself. She took a seat waiting for the bumbling idiot to come back. She smelt the onna's scent and narrowed her eyes in disgust of her. She waited and waited making herself comfortable.

She groaned "Damn that idiot! I'm tired!"

"Patience, Yuwakusha"

She growled and stood up ready to drag his ass down here. It was then both smelled his scent and seated once more. Ryu came in and sat down with a groan.

"You're late" Yuwakusha scowled.

"Really now" Ryu said bored.

Yuwakusha sat up and glared angrily at him "The wench came back an hour ago and where were you? Slacking off, when you know we're supposed to meet up"

Ryu rolled his eyes "I was not aware there was a time set up for the meeting" he smirked.

Just when she was about to retort a voice called out "Silence you two…"

Both youkais turned to old man and stood as they kneeled down on their knees.

"Forgive us master, it won't happen again" Yuwakusha said with one hand in front of her on her knee and the other behind her back where two fingers crossed.

Naraku formed out of the old man "I see you two are doing nicely on this job"

(A/N: Gotcha! Thought it was Genkakku huh: Grins: I was thinking of putting him in Naraku's place but …..Hey what the heck)

"Arigato master" the two said in unison.

"Very well…just know the brothers are apart already and Genkakku will be joining you shortly to make sure they stay like that, are we clear?"

Still bowed they chorused "Hai Naraku-sama".

Naraku grinned as Ryu looked up and asked "Master Naraku if I may… we're in a ningen village, is it not ok to come in with your real body than a puppet?"

Naraku smirked "Now Sakkaku what fun is it if you showed your body? Are you not concealing your true form as well?"

Sakkaku bowed his head once more "Of course…gomen master for wasting your time"

Naraku nodded and reformed back to the old man. He nodded to the two before heading out into the village. The two youkais stood and looked at each other with equal fury.

"Bitch"

"Stuck up asshole"

XOXOXO (Enough with Sango and Miroku, we need our stars!)

Sesshomaru and Kagome had covered their scents before taking off. Traveling by sky or in Sesshomaru's case, cloud, they landed and walked from there. Kagome asked a few travelers of any suspicious events or youkai on their way. None or at least a rumor was said. So Kagome and Sesshomaru had continued on, but by near dark, they had set up camp by the whines of Kagome. Kagome had lit a fire going as Sesshomaru went out hunting for a bit. She sighed as she sat in front of it for warmth and wrapped her arms around her knees thinking. _Was that the choice to do? Leave the protection of Inuyasha for his aniki, who hates ningens…err well certain ones. _Kagome sighed and let it slip away from her head. What's done is done she can't change the past, so she's stuck with kori himself. She continued to stare at the flames, unaware of the presence of the youkai behind her. Sesshomaru dumped the boar in front of Kagome, making her jump at the sight of a dead pig in front of her.

"Don't do that!" she screeched at him, turning to the intruder.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow "Why shouldn't I? You weren't paying attention and if it was a different youkai you'd be dead now"

Kagome's eyes twitched with annoyance, she humph as she pushed herself off the ground. Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes as she went to the tree and took out her bathing utensils.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "I think its self explanatory" she held up her stuff "Now make some use of that nose of yours and tell me where the nearest osen is"

Sesshomaru growled that she think she could insult him and command him; afterwards expect him to help her. But then again, she made that cute puppy face, making him twitch in annoyance while sniffing the air and point out where he smelt the steaming waters. She grinned in triumph as she started her way to the osen. When she was out of sight, Sesshomaru then sat by a tree awaiting her arrival back from her bath. A few minutes passed by as he grew bored of staring at the flames. A mischievous thought popped out of his head, thanks to his annoying conscious.

_**So…she's alone huh? All alone in that big, hot osen…**_

_Hai_

_**And the mutt or her friends are no where in sight…far away from her, while you seat at least 10 ft from where she's bathing.**_

_Hai...where are you getting at?_

_**She never did say you couldn't check up on her, you know**_

_Silence you fool, remember the last time that happened. She didn't say anything then and I almost lost control of that beast._

_**Hmm…but she did enjoy it, ne?**_

_Yes but it won't happen again_

_**Aww, but Sesshy! She had feelings for the hanyou back then, but now that he's out the picture you can take her with no problem.**_

_What did I say about calling me Sesshy you insolent worm_

**_That insolent worm as you say is you calling yourself that since I'm you…AH…never mind about that! You never know until you get into that osen, now will ya?_**

_Hmm…_

_**Oh come on…onegai. It's a win-win for me and you…and a bit for her. You get her and I get to see her body, okay?**_

…

_**: singing tone: You get to see her body…remember the body, you saw previous times…you love the body, you want the body, and you dominate the body!**_

Whatever else his conscious said was lost to him. He felt his youkai part raging in thought of her naked body. His lower part of his body hardened on with need. Without further delay, Sesshomaru stood up and headed to the osen with his golden orbs flashing lustfully, hungrily.

_**That-a-boy! I knew you come around!**_

XOXOXO

Kagome happily made it to the osen. She gasped at how big and inviting it looked. Its luscious grass cleared of twigs and rocks surrounded the osen in. There's a big boulder across from her she could lay back on. She was please that the tree tightly surrounded around the area; covering her from any peeping toms. She watched the steam flow up into the air and the water sway for her to enter in. She eagerly stripped of her clothes and placed her clothes and bathing utensils to the side of the boulder and carefully placed a foot in to test the water. Finding it the right temperature, she lowered her body into it until it came to her navel.

She sat down and lay back on the boulder for a bit to enjoy the warmth of the water. She sighed how heavenly the water felt, how her troubles and worries seem to disappear, and how relaxed she felt right about now. She slid down the boulder a bit, with her breasts hanging just above the water. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water sooth her body. Slowly her mind went off and she fell into a light sleep, unaware of the youkai that seeks for her hungrily.

**Lemony time, run while you still can!**

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, entering into the spring where his prey laid and slept peacefully in the water. He advanced further and observed only her. Her porcelain pale face that glowed in the night's rays, her hair wildly spread back on the boulder. Her heavenly innocent face lay untouched as her mouth opened slightly with a bit of a moan coming out of it. His eyes traveled down her face to her neck, down to the remaining parts that remained uncovered from the osen, her breasts. He licked his lips hungrily at how they just seem to stay there, moving up and down a bit as she breathed, taunting at him. The youkai in him raged harder than ever to go there and suck those caramel nipples dry. His member twitched to life as he thought of those thoughts.

Quickly and silently, making sure not to wake her, he stripped off his clothes and swords from him. He growled lowly and inspected the area around them of any youkai near by. Warning them and daring to come face him, if they should interfere. The forest was quiet as ever, he stepped into the osen, gracefully swimming up to the onna. She remained unaware of his presence which he smiled mischievously at. Once beside her, he softly rubbed her arms to feel her skin, but not to hard enough to arouse her from her sleep. She shifted slightly, but didn't open her eyes. Sesshomaru smiled as his face came to her hair as he deeply inhaled her scent and exhaled his warm breath into her ear. He felt her shivered a bit which he felt his ego boost a bit. Feeling dared, his tongue slipped out and licked the shell of her ear. He was most pleased when he heard her moan, but a bit shocked when she said he's name.

"Sesshomaru:"

The way she said it, how it rolled off her tongue heightened the youkai's want for her higher. Sesshomaru struggled too keep him locked up. His eyes slowly turned pink and his voice went hoarsely as he grunted in a whisper her name.

Kagome moaned a bit louder as Sesshomaru placed light wet kissed down her throat and around her collarbone. Sesshomaru smelled her arousal peak up as he nipped her skin, lavishing it with his mouth. Kagome groaned and panted slightly. He looked up from where he was sucking and saw her mouth opened a bit wider for her breaths to come out. In the corner of his eye, he saw her hand move from where it laid in the water over to between her legs where she began rubbing her core. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, and then squinted as he growled loudly in pleasure. If she heard, he didn't care anymore as long as he got her.

He turned his gaze back to her face which her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times to make sure her vision was clear, even as far as go to pinching herself if she was truly awake. When she squeaked in pain, she confirmed she was awake and let a scream.

Kagome had been sleeping soundly. No Inuyasha tricking her or plaguing her dreams or youkai being sent by Kikyo to kill her, instead stood Sesshomaru in all his glory. Her smile brightened as he stood in front of her, tilting her chin up to face him. He then lowered his hand and slowly and sensually rubbed her arms, which felt so real to her. He leaned in and she could feel his warm breath blow in her ear, making her shiver down her spine. _Kami…this feels so real…_She moaned his name as he licked the shell of her ear, while still rubbing her arms. It didn't help that he moaned her name back but when he started giving her wet kisses down her throat, she moaned louder and the feeling down in her lower part burned with that sensation once more from the spring. She panted as he sucked her and nipped her all around. She groaned in aggravation that this was just a dream and nothing more. Meaning, she was gonna have a major time masturbating when she awakes.

The feeling kept growing higher and higher and she wanted it to stop. The only thing she could think of was trying to rub it away, so bringing her hand to her core she tried to make the feeling go away. The feeling never did go away, but Kagome didn't worry about that now since the growl from Sesshomaru sounded all too real to be a dream. Sadly Kagome decided to wake up before Sesshomaru came looking for her.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw in front of her was a youkai. She blinked for a few moments and confirmed it was a youkai and none other than Sesshomaru, to be specific. She stared at him and noticed his eyes were growing red by the minute; here he was in front of her and naked. She took her forefinger and thumb, and pinched herself in the arm to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Wincing at the pain she was pretty sure she wasn't dreaming anymore. Once that got register in her head, she opened her mouth and screamed.

Sesshomaru winced of how loud the miko could scream, how the sound ringed in his sensitive ears, yet he didn't move. Her face darkened as she tried to back up from him, but pretty much was boxed in from the boulder behind her and Sesshomaru blocking all ways of swimming away. Trying to hold her anger, she bit out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Not answering her, Sesshomaru smirked and leaned closer to her as he nuzzled on her collarbone. He felt Kagome tense under him and kissed her to relax her, saying he meant no harm. Kagome shuddered and tried to keep herself calm and from arousing herself any further. It was enough she had to dream of Sesshomaru pleasing and having him see it happen while she was asleep. Sesshomaru could tell she was trying to hide her feelings of how much she was enjoying this. He decided to heat things up and have her come out to play.

He made a trial of kisses up to her jaw and around her lips teasingly. Kagome could feel herself breaking piece by piece under his torture. She couldn't stop the whimper from coming out of her lips as he brushed his lips of hers lightly. Sesshomaru continue to tease her until he got the go signal to take her. He could feel her loosing up as she whimpered in wanting. And it wouldn't be long before he got what he wanted. Sesshomaru hoped she responded soon. Sure he was a patient one, but the youkai who eagerly seeks her body from that scent she was emitting, wasn't helping.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She still had feelings for Inuyasha, and taking this step with his aniki was major betrayal. Yet, Sesshomaru made her feel whole, something new. Her head raged war in this decision.

_**He betrayed you! He picked Kikyo, so why can't you have Sesshomaru?**_

_It's not right! …he's his brother and….he said sorry._

_**HA! He said sorry so many times it lost all its meaning! If you go back to that two-timer, who's to say he won't do it again?**_

_I…_

_**Sesshomaru wouldn't act like Inuyasha, he's smarter than that!**_

…

Whatever was going inside her head, soon silenced when his warm lips touched hers lightly. Her eyes widened a bit and were lost all thought of what she was arguing in her mind about. Kagome knew she lost the battle as he kissed her lightly on the lips before parting.

"Sesshomaru…I"

Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled away. _She still has feelings for the hanyou….. _

She looked into his pink eyes that held a little bit of his golden orbs in them before launching herself on him. _Oh hell with it!_ Her unexpected jump on him, made him stagger back a bit as he allowed her to kiss him feverously. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck as he held her up and kissed back with equal force. Sesshomaru's hands went to her derriere as he held her up so she was a head higher than him and to make her kiss back properly. He advanced forward and leaned her back on the boulder so he didn't have to hold her, allowing him to give the chance to memorize her body.

Kagome could feel his member poking her in her stomach as she moaned into his mouth. Her hands went to his silver locks and grasped a hand full to show she wanted more. He drove his tongue into her mouth the moment she moaned, giving him the opportunity to explore her caverns while roaming her body. His hands traced down her back up and down, then went to the curves of her body. He ached with need now, but he must savor this since this was her first time.

Sesshomaru could only grasp her perfect rounded breasts that fit into his palm and gave it a tight squeeze to release his tension on. Kagome broke from the kiss as she yelped of the pain which, strangely, turned her on also. Sesshomaru licked his way down to her jaw as he tweaked and pinched her nipples in pure delight. Kagome raised her head to the sky and arched her back, making her back move away from the boulder and closer to Sesshomaru. She panted as she looked up into the sky, letting her hands have a mind of their own as they felt every muscle and skin on Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru nipped his way down until he came to the twin mounds. He grinned deviously as he nipped and sucked the right one while giving the neglected one a massage. Kagome moaned his name loudly as her hands found his arms, giving them a tight squeeze. After a few minutes, he switched and gave the left mound the same treatment. Kagome then brought down her head and narrowed her eyes on him. _Why does he get all the fun? _With his head bent down on milking her breast, she smirked as her hands slowly trailed down between them. When she found her goal, which wasn't surprising when she felt it hard, she gave it a tight squeeze every time he nipped her breast.

Sesshomaru growled as he looked up at her, who was grinning down at him. She was brave to do that, especially since she was new at this. Kagome gave an innocent look and leaned over to him as she breathed down his ear, licking down the outside of the shell like he had down previously. She felt something wet dripping down Sesshomaru's member as she stroked it slowly. She looked down between them to see white clear substance flowing out of the head of his member.

From the movies she had been watching in her time, secretly, she noted that to be pre-cum. She wondered how it would taste like for the real cum to show. She mentally shrugged as she continued to stroke his member, slowly and teasingly for his displeasure as she rubbed the pre-cum all over his member. She heard Sesshomaru groan and growl at the same time. He had stopped nipping her when she had started her punishment.

"How is it you can please me so, yet still so pure" he said groaning.

Kagome grinned as she leaned into his ear as if it were a secret "In my time…..they have pictures of this that moves, called movies"

She picked up her pace and by then Sesshomaru's eyes burned red. Sesshomaru caught her hands in one hand and held them up, back onto the boulder. He growled as he thrust his member near her core painfully.

"Miko, I don't approve of you watching those kinds of things" he hissed as he slipped his other hand between her legs and circled the lips of her core.

He pushed her back with his body so she leaned back on the boulder as he leaned in this time whispering "Though, I do approve of you showing this Sesshomaru how these moves go" he dangerously smiled as he shot a finger into the lips.

Kagome screamed in pleasure as the finger moved in and out with the same torture she had done to Sesshomaru. She panted as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes pleadingly.

"Onegai….Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru slowed the pace as Kagome whimpered, pushing herself into his hand, he gave a bored look into her eyes.

"Please what?" the finger was covered in her juices as it came out almost fully.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome stopped whimpering for him to shove his finger back into her then out once more. He smirked as she darkly glared at him in warning. She struggled as she tried her hands away from him and tried pushing herself into his fingers to continue but, of course, he was the alpha and he was stronger. Kagome sighed as she bit her lip sensually.

"Onegai Sesshomaru…." She whispered "I need you…."

Sesshomaru was still not convinced but was ragging with the hard on member of his "Who do you need?"

Kagome scowled as he started slowly once more, but added two fingers this time "I need you"

"What's my name bitch?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed as he plunged into her deeper and harder with three fingers now.

"And what do you want?"

She panted as she answered "I …want…you…inside of me" she said in a begging tone.

Sesshomaru's hand was dripping of her orgasm "And how do you want it?" he growled teasingly.

Kagome shouted her answer as he drove his three fingers slower "FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!"

Sesshomaru grinned as he quickened his pace, driving in deeper and harder as requested "And who will only give it to you?"

Kagome yelled to the heavens as another organism hit her "YOU!"

"Bitch! Who do you belong and only belong to?"

Nearing to her third orgasm she panted and answered loudly "I belong to you Sesshomaru-sama and only you!" with a heavy breath she said "I want you in me…NOW!" traitorous

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. He took out his fingers, so fast Kagome didn't notice it was replaced by his member until she felt something big enter her. Sesshomaru growled softly as he leaned down and whispered down to her.

"This will hurt a bit koi"

Kagome gave a confused look at him. But before she could ask anything, Sesshomaru shoved his member deep inside her core raising a scream out of her throat. Before the scream could come out, Sesshomaru muted it with a deep kiss of his own. He could smell and taste the salty tears that were streaming out her eyes as the rolled down her cheek. He removed his mouth from hers and kissed the tears away as he waited for her to adjust with his member.

Oddly one minute, what was pain to her turned pleasure as the member stretched the walls of her core. She nodded to Sesshomaru who gave a soft look and started thrusting into her. Kagome followed the rhythm as he went. Sesshomaru looked at his hands that were dripping of her juices and decided not to let it go to waste. He licked them off with her watching in awe. Once cleaned off he kissed her once to let her taste herself, before parting and went back to his enjoyment of her mounds that jiggled as he thrust. She grew impatient of the slow movements and wrapped her arms around him as she tried pushing him into her faster. Sesshomaru chuckled as he untied the legs that were bolted tight around his waist and raised them over his shoulder. He drove in quickly, deeper, and faster now, making it impossible for Kagome to catch up, so she just let him take over and enjoyed the ride. She screamed his name loudly as she came. Sesshomaru growled as kept his youkai self from taking control and beating her senseless as they fucked. Nearing his, he drove in faster and harder, he pinched Kagome's buds and nipped her caramel nipples to get her to come with him at the same time. Her walls tightened so much; with one last thrust she milked him dry from his sperm and her from her orgasm. They both screamed each other's names until they fell back. He panted as he leaned on her for support.

**Lemon over, safe to come out kiddies**

They waited until they caught their breaths to look up at each other and speak. Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshomaru as he nodded.

"Come, we must wash up"

**Japanese Translations**

**Miko-priestess**

**Houshi-monk**

**Kami-god**

**Taijiya-demon slayer**

**Ningen-human**

**Hanyou-half demon/human**

**Youkai-demon**

**Onna-woman**

**Osen-hot spring**

**Hashi-chopsticks**

**Kori-ice**

**Onegai-please**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Hai-yes**

**Daijoubu-are you ok?**

**Hentai-pervert**

**Okaa-mother**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Neko-cat**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Koi-love**

**Break Skit**

_Kag: I'm BACKKK!_

_Sess: NOOOOO_

_Kag: I missed you too Sesshy: grins:_

_DG: Aww just not Sess's day huh Sess?_

_Sess: GRRR…lemons…wenches…what else could go wrong?_

_: KNOCK, KNOCK:_

_DG: Who is it?_

_Fan girls: Not to bother you or anything DG, but is Fluffy-sama there?_

_Sesshomaru: O-O I just had to ask……_

_Kag: Well in matter of fact-_

_Sess: GRR: covers Kag's mouth and fakes a voice: Sorry no Fluffy-sama here_

_DG: Uh…: blink, blink:_

_Fan girls: Ok…well come back later DG! Ja!_

_Sess: uncovers Kag's mouth: IF YOU EVER, and I mean EVER do that again…I'm make sure you don't talk ever again! Understand!_

_Kag: shrugs: Whatever: seats down:_

_DG: okkkay…now that's done…anyone up for another lemon: Evil smirk: _

_Kag/Sess: NOOOOOOOOOOO_

_DG: Eh, can't decide…I'll let the reviewers decide…poor Sess…poor Kag….and poor dear beta of mine…_

A/N: Cookies for all: throws cookies to reviewers: You've been much of a help! Different reasons of why they stop the reviewing back to the readers…but those are just suggestions. : Shrug: And I'm mega sorry for the looong update. Please forgive me. I'm working on updates on all meh stories, heh. Sooo patience, man!

AND! Please give warm hugs and big thanks to meia-san! If it weren't for her, my chapter would still be on hold! She took this request at the last moment too…so show her some love: Huggles:

And I still love ya Biss-chan where ever you are.


	15. Hell is Where the Heart is at

_DG: Ok, my update is way off. My beta's gonna need a vacation for a bit. _

_Kag: Aw…Biss-chan, take a break hon. _

_DG: Yea, I apologize for my over month late update…I have a lemon for you that is two pages long, so don't get too excited ya hentais_

_Sess: o.O what's with you and these lemons?_

_DG: Just requests asked by the majority of readers_

_Kag: T.T Are you sure you're not just torturing us?_

_DG: Pffft…please, if I wanted torture, I'd have you two do it right here _

_Sess/Kag: sickening bitch_

_DG: shrugs: tell that to the readers nn_

_Kag: ANYWAY…on to the story! …you're scaring me_

_DG: Will do…and I have a special request for another reader…after the story that is_

_Kag: You'll do anything for your readers don't you?_

_DG: Yup! That's how nice I am: grins:_

_Kag: Righhht….you keep telling yourself that_

_DG: I have…for the past 13 years _

_Sess: Shut up and just go_

_DG: Aye, Aye Captain Fluffy-pants!_

_Sess: No more candy for her T.T_

**Warning: Contents contain unsuitable parts for ages 17 and under…contains lemony situation, unnatural loud moaning, loud cussing, and more…parent/guardian is advised. Heh, I always wanted to say that. **

**Disclaimer: mumbles in sleep: Must…write…story….I…no….own….Inuyasha…….. : Snores: …..Sesshomaru you are my slave! Bow to me! MUWHAHAHA!**

_**No More Chance, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Hell is Where the Heart's At**_

Tossing and turning, in no mood to sleep. Chestnut eyes pierced through the darkness of the room, staring up at the ceiling, with glassy cold eyes. Her mind screamed out to her that she was making the wrong choice, telling her to reconsider, to get up and take back her man, to beat that demoness back to hell where she came from. Yet in her heart, she felt so empty of the hole that was created, that she practically gave up hope and gave up all will to fight back. The will to fight against the envy and the possessiveness for the man she loved so dearly. He loves another and she should be happy for him. After all, all they were, was friends….right?

Sango closed her eyes shut and tried to block out the pain of it all. It just seemed Ryu's words haven't penetrated through her head, but in her heart, where the source of her pain laid.

All they were, were friends so might as well act like a 'friend' and support their relationship…even though she was a slut, ass, bitch, of a youkai!

Sango gritted her teeth silently, so she didn't worry Shippou, if he should wake up from her gritting teeth or sobs of crying.

As she tried to think of the good….all that came out was the bad, bad of everything that has happened so far.

Her best friend furthering away from the one she once loved, that she seemed to have left the group. The baka hanyou, for once not breaking Kagome's heart, yet her spirit and hope for them ever getting together, just because he can't seem to make up his mind between her and a lifeless clay pot. And Miroku, finding interest in some demoness, they just met and distancing away from her as well…

'What have I done to deserve this?' Sango whispered as she relaxed a bit as she slowly fell asleep, as a tear drop fell from the corner of her eye.

XOXOXO

Shippou snuggled closer to Sango. He and Kirara had kept their distance away from Miroku and his slut since dinner. They had been going around trying to make some use of their selves and time by looking for the Shikon shards which was the main point of being out here in the first place.

They were able to pick up some rumors of odd things happening up north, so they decided to let Sango know this first, since she was the only reasonable person left in the group.

Upon sniffing her scent out, they found her walking back to the village with what smelt and appeared to be Ryu's haori around her. She smiled a bit as Shippou ran to her and jumped on her shoulder as he told her the new information he and Kirara had found. She had complimented him in his well done job as a shard hunter and that they'll leave in the morning.

Seeing the down look on her face as he caught her watching Miroku and Yuwakusha leave the hut with their backs to them, puffing his chest, Shippou had tried to make Sango a bit more cheery as he tried imitating Yuwakusha. He used his fox magic and turned into Yuwakusha and posed like a slut and imitated her baby voice she gave to Miroku every time she talked to him. She laughed and thanked Shippou for trying to cheer her up. They then headed to bed and tried to rest for the night.

Shippou was no fool; he could see the obvious sadness and hurt on Sango's face when she was around the new couple. Even when he tried to cheer her up, the hurt was still evidenced deep inside her eyes. Sango was strong and will remain strong, but it was a matter of time before she totally broke down from her superior. That was when Shippou feared, fearing Sango's situation will end up like his okaa's and Inuyasha's.

With his youkai hearing and smell, it was hard not to smell the salty tears or hear the soft grinding of teeth. Shippou looked up to Sango and made a sad face. He scooted up close, that he was by her head and saw the tear roll down her cheek. He caught the tear with his little paw and looked at the salty liquid.

He then made an angry face and turned away from Sango, looking out to the direction where it lead outside, outside where the two people who hurt his close friends. He then promised himself here and there, that he would protect Sango for now on. He couldn't depend on those bakas Miroku and Inuyasha any longer…they just made the situation worst.

Shippou then turned back to Sango and hugged Sango tightly as he then muttered.

"I'll protect you Sango…you and okaa; from _them_…I swear it"

XOXOXO

Silver and red bellowing in the wind, golden flickered with red as he killed any youkais in sight and crushed any tree or plant in the way. He snarled and growled in anger through the night, as moved on, never stopping. He thirst for blood…his aniki's blood. He lusted and wanted, the need to feel her close, to touch her and keep her with him forever, never to let go again.

His eyes moving side to side for any sight for the couple, his nose on alert for any trances for her sweet fragrance, and his body on the move, ready to kill anyone in his way.

He then stopped suddenly. His eyes widened, and then narrowed in dangerous slits as he searched for the perpetrator. He searched around the forest as the figure moved away, the intruder now knowing his presences had been sensed.

Slowly, sniffing the air, he waited until the intruder stopped moving. He listened closely as the wind danced with his hair and his haori flapped with the sounds of the forest.

Then the wind calmed down and the sounds ceased their music as if someone put everything in mute. The figure too, stopped moving. Growling lowly, he sensed the person behind him and instantly went on offense.

The figure smirked as he jumped from the attack and landed on a higher branch of the tree. He shook his head as he taunted and teased with the youkai. now Inuyasha….half-way through transformation and yet you're slower than a newborn babe" he evilly smirked.

The half-transformed Inuyasha snarled at the baboon and growled, "Naraku…." he spat out his name in disgust, "What do you want?"

Naraku jumped away again as Inuyasha inflected another attack, "Ahh…just to check on how my dear foe is doing" he sighed delightfully.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tessaiga. He pointed his sword up in Naraku's direction and let out a warning growl. His eyes never left his deep crimson ones as they flashed honey gold and red. If he didn't have Tessaiga right now, there was no stopping him from lashing out on everyone and everything on sight. Good or bad, dead or alive, there was no stopping the youkai Inuyasha, without Kagome or Tessaiga.

"Hmm…you seem to be lacking one short of a taijiya, houshi, neko, kitsune….and who else" he deeply chuckled.

Inuyasha growled louder this time and slashed with his Tessaiga, "Kaze No Kizu!"

Naraku once again avoid his attack, with his miasma this time, as he clouded the area with it. Inuyasha looked around as his sight became blurry and the sounds of Naraku's voice came from all directions.

"AH yes…now I remember…You're missing one miko…" he teased in a monotone.

"Urusai! You teme!"

Naraku ignored him as he continued, "But then again…you have two mikos…both powerful and oh so beautiful…both love you…so how are you to choose?" his voice echoed.

Inuyasha growled and swapped all round him with his katana, hoping to hit him. His temper was growing ever higher, his sight growing weaker from the miasma, and his arms grew wearier of every swing he took from the large of amount of miasma he was inhaling.

"Ah…but you did choose…you chose Kikyo…leaving once again dear Kagome alone and hurt…"

Naraku came from behind him and kicked him in his back. Inuyasha flew forward and slammed into a tree. He quickly turned around and slashed with Kaze No Kizu again. Naraku just kept dodging and playing with his mind.

"Now, now Inuyasha…now that Kagome no longer holds feelings for you…you hold guilt for that reason…leading you to try to get those feelings back and neglecting your chosen miko"

Inuyasha breathed heavily and leaned back on the tree. Naraku then chose this opportunity to get up close. Through the miasma, Naraku flew over to Inuyasha and grabbed him back his neck, holding him back against the tree that had supported him. He grinned as he neared Inuyasha's face that showed red eyes and jagged stripes on each cheek from his demon side.

Naraku licked his lips in pure joy of his little mind game.

"Now…how does it feel to lose the only one that loved you for the way you were and to forgive every single little thing that comes out of that…little…head of yours" he said tauntingly as he poked his head with those words. "How does it feel to lose to your own brother!" he cackled.

"FUCK OFF!" he yelled.

Inuyasha growled loudly and found strength as he pushed Naraku off and launched another Kaze No Kizu at him, so quick, Naraku couldn't dodge from the angle he was in. Naraku jumped back, not able to get away from the attack in time, but he came prepared just in case. A white doll like girl formed before Naraku and had the attack get sucked into the mirror she held. The mirror jiggled a bit before the Kaze No Kizu came back out and reflected right back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, having no strength to avoid the attack, was then hit by the power and flown back, making him hit10 other trees behind him. His Tessaiga was then knocked out of his hands, 10 feet away from him, leaving him defenseless.

Naraku and Kanna then walked up to the nearly dead and defenseless hanyou on the ground. He moaned softly of his pain. Naraku could've killed him right then and there, but what was the fun of that? He wanted entertainment, and by the kamis, he was gonna get a good one.

He softly chuckled as he bent down and pulled the hanyou's soft silver streaks that were covered in his blood up to face him and Kanna.

"Ahh…fuck off huh? Funny…I could say the same to the miko and taiyoukai right about now" his eyes flashed deadly.

"What the fuck are you talking about shit head" Inuyasha coughed up blood.

Naraku didn't say anything, but continued to hold Inuyasha's head up to look into Kanna's mirror, as the once cleared mirror became blurred and formed a picture of two people in it. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. His vision wasn't working properly from the damage to the head he had gotten and from the deep breaths of miasma he had inhaled. From what he could see, it was a female and male that's for sure. The male and female appeared to be naked by an osen and having a private moment to put in nicer terms.

He squint his eyes for a better look, to see a black raven head girl, enjoying the thrusting of the silver haired male by the sound of her moaning so loudly.

"Iie…she wouldn't…" he muttered.

Naraku nodded to Kanna as she then walked up closer that the mirror was practically in Inuyasha's face. His eyes began to glass in tears as he shook his head no, that he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. It was all a fake illusion created by Naraku….She would NEVER do that to him…

"You fucking teme! I'll kill you for this! Making me fucking believe that K-"

"AHHH SESSHOMARU!" screamed the onna in the mirror.

Inuyasha eyes bleed red as salty liquid began to fall from his eyes.

"Iie…tell me this isn't true…kami onegai…please don't say that it's-"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru moaned as he spilt his seed into her warm cavern.

Inuyasha's eyes never left the mirror as Naraku grinned and eased off his miasma, his work here was done…and now for part two.

Naraku fell back into the darkness as well as Kanna, as her mirror slowly faded along with the pictures of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Aishiteru Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered as she fell asleep.

"And I you too, Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered as his voice faded away as the last voice out of the mirror.

Inuyasha stood up from where he laid, with his head bowed down. He had lost her…lost her for good…

She loves him…and he loves her back.

His fists were clutched in tight fists as the blood oozed out of his open wounds. He didn't care for that, he didn't care for the blood that he was loosing, or the scars and pain he was in. Nothing could compare to the feelings he was now experiencing. All the pain and scars were mostly inflected in his heart and soul, the lost of the once loved was all he cared. He sworn on his life, he would be the one to carry the blood that caused him this pain that took his loved one away from him.

Slowly his head came up and all that would've feared now should be feared. Bloody ruby red eyes for the need of blood to be shed for the person who caused all of this, the jagged stripes on each cheek, showing all reason and thought was gone from his head, the lengthened fangs and claws, showing there wasn't gonna be any mercy or any clean scratches on his body. And the look of his cold, hurt face that showed, he was no longer Inuyasha the sweet hanyou, but Inuyasha the deadly youkai…

XOXOXO

**Here's your lemon ya damn pervs: Evil smile: **

Kagome sunk deep into the osen and moaned in delight. She sat back against the boulder and closed her eyes as she continued to moan her approval at the temperature of the osen. When she heard growling, she opened her eyes and peered over to the opposite side of the osen, where Sesshomaru leaned back, staring at her lustfully. She quirked an eyebrow at him and sat up straight, making her breasts bounce a bit. That only made Sesshomaru's growl increased at the sight of the bouncing mounds. He licked his lips, tempting for another try of her delicious treats.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the youkai and turned away, to cleanse herself without further distractions from her youkai lover. She took her Sakura shampoo and applied it to her hair, massaging her scalp with the substance. She pretend to not hear Sesshomaru's growling as she then dunked down in the water to wash off the suds from her hair.

When his growling didn't cease, she decided to tease him a bit. She took her vanilla scented soap and started to rub her body with it. Slowly, rubbing it over her arms, to her neck and further down to her breasts. She hesitated her cleansing to continue her cleaning of her mounds. She twiddled with the pebble caramel nipples and moaned in pure ecstasy.

Getting caught up in her teasing, she had dropped her bar of soap into the osen, and continued to play with her breasts. She had forgotten everything around her as she enjoyed her play. She didn't even notice that Sesshomaru had stopped growling, that he had swam over, and replaced her hands with his as he fondled with her twins from behind.

She obediently allowed him to take over as she sighed in pleasure and leaned back into his chiseled hard chest.

By the time she noticed Sesshomaru was near, hard, and ready for another go, he had pushed her forward into the boulder that she was leaning forward, pressed his hard rock member to her entrance, and plugged forward.

She lost all breath as he rammed her hard and fast from behind. He growled deeply as he took one hand to hold her up by the waist, and the other still occupied with her bouncing breast.

Kagome stared down into the water as the osen was turned into splashing waves with each thrust Sesshomaru took. She moaned as she tried to support herself by placing her arms stretched out on the boulder. She pulled her head back and screamed to the heavens the feelings and the joy she was feeling right now.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered once more with the tint of red as he deepen and fasten his thrusts. It was the last straw when she started playing with herself. He couldn't take it, he needed to be the one groping those mounds, to be the one making her scream, to be the one to make her come like there was no tomorrow.

He took the hand that was pinching her mound and used it to take a lock full of her hair as he pulled it back to meet his face. He then leaned forward to her ear and whispered hoarsely.

"Tell me what you want bitch"

Kagome moaned frustrated as he began to slow down his thrusting. She gritted her teeth angrily as she pushed back against him to continue. But he tightened his hold on her hips to make her stop thrusting into him and kept his thrusting at a slow pace, despite her request. He wanted to hear it himself.

Kagome panted as she opened her eyes and looked up at him upside down with her pleading eyes for him to continue. She looked into red full eyes and not one bit found it frightful, but arousing. She groaned and screamed.

"Fuck Sesshomaru! Stop playing around! You and I both know that I want your cock in me!"

She watched his facial expression as it turned from a bore expression to a smirking one. She watched as he pulled out of her, ignoring her protests in doing so. She watched as he let go of her hair, had her stand up straight and pull her close to his warm body.

Her breath slowed as he slowly breathed in her intoxicating scent like a drug. The waters began to settle down, into light bubbles and ripples as they stood there in the middle of the osen.

Kagome standing ridged in Sesshomaru's arms that were fastened around her waist as he stood behind her leaning his head close to her earlobe. He exhaled, allowing his warm, soothing breath to tickle her ear. She felt him smirk as he then said.

"Then you're going to have to work for it dear Kagome"

Kagome's eyes furrowed in confusion as she turned to ask what he meant only to have him sit down and having him pull her down with him. Kagome epped, as she felt herself falling back, only to land sitting on his lap, with his hard member pricking up at her bottom. She once again turned to see what he was doing only to see nothing. She looked down to see him lying on the ground and having his hands on each side of her waist, positioning her on his cock.

She hissed at him as he lifted her slowly onto his member, her walls stretching from the intrusion. He groaned at the remembrance of her tight walls of her core. Kagome started to pant as his member stretched her insides once more. He felt so good in her. Like a missing piece to a puzzle box.

She started to rock up and down slowly up his member, to readjust to the tight fit. They both moaned in pleasure as Kagome picked up the pace and started bobbing up and down his member like a cow girl. Sesshomaru then stopped Kagome for a moment. Kagome exhaled and inhaled from the out of breath her ride took her. He grinned mischievously as he switched her around, so she faced him. Facing him, it gave him the opportunity to see her face and her bouncing breasts at the same time.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head at his perverseness and continued her ride.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his eyes followed the jumping mounds with each pump she took. He helped a bit by holding on her waist to keep her up and bobbing on his throbbing cock now. But to her it wasn't enough as she panted, perspiration lightly forming on her forehead. She made a resemblance of a growl as she took her breasts away from his entertainment as she covered her chest with her arms. Sesshomaru quirked a silver eyebrow at her childish behavior, but she just smirked and said.

"Eyes off honey…" she panted, "If you want these…" she indicted her covered twins with a push of her arms, "then you have to work for it dear Sesshomaru" she bantered with a grin.

Sesshomaru growled at her for ruining his fun. He was beginning to get closer to his climax anyway. So quick that before she could blink, Sesshomaru switched positions so that he kneeling behind her as she got down on her hands and knees. He positioned his member at her entrance once more, before plugging before she knew it.

Kagome came again for the umpteenth time, while Sesshomaru was still waiting for his. Kagome screamed as he deepened, fastened, and hardened his thrusts. Apparently, he was closing for his climax, and wanted her to join him.

Sesshomaru growled as he took his fingers and thrust 3 fingers into her core to fasten her next climax. If he was going to come, he wasn't gonna do it alone.

"AHHH Sesshomaru!"

Kagome screamed to the heavens as she finally came, followed by Sesshomaru, shooting his hot seed into her hot cavern. Her tight muscles clamped on him, milking him dry.

"Kagome" he moaned as he shuddered all over.

**Get your dirty minds out of the gutter! The lemon is over! **

Kagome smiled as she no longer could support herself that she just fell down on the ground. Sesshomaru breathed deeply as he lay down next to her and pulled her close. Both bodies shimmering in sweat in the early dawns of morning, as they relaxed themselves for an hours rest. Snuggling closer, Kagome sighed in contentment as they shared the body warmth of each other. She rested her head on his chest as Sesshomaru covered her small body from the morning air protectively, as he laid his head over hers.

Kagome yawned sleepily and exhaustedly as her eyes drooped that she couldn't keep them up much longer. She smiled as she whispered with a yawn.

"Aishiteru Sesshomaru…."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction as he looked down to the sleeping miko. The enchantress was fast asleep, hardly aware of the words she spoke before she became unconscious. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked down to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"And I you too, Kagome"

Sesshomaru suspiciously looked around the forest for any youkais in sight. Sure, those who chose to have an early death and should oppose against him and his chosen-mate, will not survive. So they know better not to bother when he was around. But Sesshomaru couldn't help but have a feeling someone was watching them.

Giving one more look around the forest, Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he rested his eyes, but not his senses to look out for youkais.

XOXOXO

"Man, this boy needs a life" scoffed the young youkai, "Too bad he won't be getting one anytime soon" he grinned.

Looking upon the hanyou since his master did his part and left, he was instructed to have the hanyou met up with the wench and taiyoukai. But the problem was, how do you get a hanyou, that is no longer a hanyou, but a bloodthirsty youkai seeking revenge, to follow your orders when chances of getting out alive was slim to none?

Sighing to himself, he decided to take form, even if he was risking his life. Orders were orders and he must follow them to keep his lord happy.

"Show time…"

Jumping out of his hiding spot, he formed a shadow ball from his black mirror and launched it at him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way before the attack could hit him and landed back on the ground like it never happened. Scowling, he ran up to him and launched various punches at him, each that Inuyasha dodged, broadly. He looked upon Inuyasha's face to see him bored and not interested, like he was some lesser youkai making him pissed off.

Getting annoyed, he jumped back and decided to taunt him to get him to tick.

"Hey Zasshu seen a mirror lately" he taunted as he flashed his mirror at him to show him what he looked like.

Inuyasha gruffed and turned away unaffected. Gritting his teeth, he took a rock and made it form into a raw steak.

"Oi, How about a juicy meat" he then turned the steak into a bone, "Or doggy wanna a bone?"

He then threw the bone at Inuyasha, which just bounced off, like it was nothing. His eyes seared with anger and frustration. Then an idea flashed before him, as he grinned and got out his mirror. His mirror glowed black as it then consumed him and his whole body.

His original form dissolved away as his black mirror shined and formed a 6'ft youkai, with long silver hair swaying, pale face containing a blue crescent moon, 2 maroon stripes on each cheek, well built body, white haori with red hexagonal flowers décor on it. A protective armor secured over his haori, along with 2 swords, identical to the original, hilted on the left side of his hip under his blue and yellow sash.

Lifting up his arm that it showed his 2 maroon stripes on his arm, he formed a poison whip with two of his long deadly fingers; he then jumped up and whipped Inuyasha in the back with it. Catching Inuyasha's attention, as he growled and turned around, only to make him burn with hatred at the offender.

"Sesshomaru" he snarled as he turned fully and went on offense.

His plan had worked. The hanyou's lust for revenge and hatred for the youkai had clouded his relational mind, that he couldn't tell the difference with the fake and the original. Only the look and the need to see the offender that hurt him get what is due.

Smirking, he responded, "A hanyou could never satisfy a megami such as her…you picked the dead one and that was your downfall…but then again you're just a hanyou."

He jumped quickly away before Inuyasha could strike him. He grinned when he started moving north, to where the young couple laid upon. He looked behind him and dodged once more when he came too close to ripping his skin. His plan worked like a charm.

_Look out Sesshomaru…Genkaku has a special delivery to make. _

XOXOXO

Kagome slept soundly as Sesshomaru hugged her closely. It was so quiet and peaceful there as the birds chirped their morning song; the forest branches moaned and the wind caressed the two lover's hairs. The morning dews sparkled the wet grass, surrounding the osen during the early morning sun as the sun's rays kissed everything in sight. The osen waters bubbled a bit, adding to tranquility sounds… No loud noise, no problems or worries…All in all, everything was perfect.

But then again all good things didn't last forever.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when an evil aura approached. He sat up and searched the area for the intruder. He growled as he sniffed and recognized whose disgusting scent it belonged to. He'll make sure he'll never miss with his Kagome again. Just when he was going to wake Kagome; Kagome sat up with her bow and arrow in tow.

Sesshomaru placed on his hakamas and threw his haori over to her, where she quickly placed it on. She then stood up with a serious look on her face as well as Sesshomaru.

"What is he doing here" she hissed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "This Sesshomaru doesn't know" he lowly growled, "But I know for sure…he's not leaving until he dies…"

Kagome's hard eyes turned soft as she turned to look at Sesshomaru, "Hai….today, the hanyou dies"

**Japanese Translations**

**Youkai-demon**

**Taiyoukai-demon lord**

**Hanyou-half demon/human**

**Zasshu-mutt/ half-breed**

**Ningen-human**

**Miko-priestess**

**Houshi-priest/monk**

**Taijiya-demon slayer**

**Onna-girl/woman**

**Kami-god**

**Megami-goddess**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Okaa-mother**

**Iie-no**

**Hai-yes**

**Oi-hey**

**Onegai-please**

**Urusai –shut up**

**Aishiteru-I love you**

**Baka-idiot/moron/stupid**

**Teme-bastard**

**Neko-cat**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Osen-hot spring**

**Kaze No Kizu-Wind Scar**

**Break Skit**

_DG: Ta dum! Done with chapter 15! Phew…_

_Sess: That's great, real great…now can I get out of this …NOW!_

_DG: Why? What happened?_

_Sess: That…: points chin at Kagome: tied me up!_

_DG: OooO…So?_

_Sess: sputters: So! What do you mean so! That bitch tied me up while you were telling the story!_

_Kag: Uhhh….Didn't you say we're gonna have a guest? _

_Dezi: O.O wow…I'm in the break skit…. pokes screen_

_Sess/Kag: …….. : stares at girl:_

_Dezi: …….: stares back:_

_Sess/Kag: How'd she get in here?_

_DG: Mou… I seriously need smarter help… T.T…she's the visitor you bakas!_

_Sess/Kag: O.O…_

_Dezi: HI: Waves:_

_DG: Everyone this is Dezi, Dezi this is everyone…everyone say hi…: glares angrily: NOW_

_Sess/Kag: U.U Hi…_

_Dezi: Uhh yea hi…DG, Can I do it now?_

_DG: Sure…_

_Dezi: walks up to Sess: _

_Sess: hold it there…do what now: glares dangerously: Heed caution, I won't hesitate to kill you_

_DG: Oh shut up Sess your threats are so lame you make cheese look bad. If u didn't hesitate we wouldn't be here now would we?_

_Kag: n.n she has point dog brain_

_Sess: At least I have a brain_

_Kag: GRRR!_

_Sess: Who sounds like a dog now, wench_

_Kag: YOU ARE A DOG STUPID!_

_DG: Do it now while their distracted!_

_Dezi: Kay…: pokes Sess: O.O ooo…fluffy!_

_Sess: falls down: XX_

_Kag/DG: O.O He's dead! WOOO!_

_Sess: No, you damn wenches, I'm still tied! _

_Kag/DG: ooo…DAMN!_

_Dezi: n.n Review! _

A/N: Uhh yea, it's the least I could do for being so late on my update. I hope you liked it…I've been cramming my head with ideas to use. Too bad it wasn't as long as I planned…oh well.

Let see…we got a lemon, lots of action, Inuyasha, Genkaku, bigger part for Naraku, Shippou, Kanna….hmmm not bad, I got the little people in….YAY! xD Until next time…TBC


	16. A Ward, An Imp, and A Hanyou

_DG: OK apologies for the looong wait. I guess Biss went on vacation n left me hanging : sobs: _

_Kag: Uh huh…what else is new?_

_DG: Sigh…now that you mention it… I have come to a conclusion for NMCNMF_

_Sess: Which is…?_

_DG: That's the thing...In a few more chapters…it's officially over…done…finito…sayonara…by-_

_Sess: We get the point…_

_Kag: WHAT!_

_Sess: She said-_

_Kag: I heard what she said baka! I mean what, as in what! It's over!_

_DG: Mhmm…that's what I said…done, finito-_

_Sess: Yes, yes, we heard, please don't repeat_

_Kag: How could you?_

_Sess: Easy…she's the authoress _

_DG: Exactly…that and I need to work on my other stories and wrap this up or it might go on forever_

_Sess: Can't let that happen…_

_Kag: B-b-but_

_DG: We'll talk after the chapter…for now…the story. _

**Disclaimer: No ownership to Inuyasha and CO. Or songs!**

**Note: This is the original copy, not revised so, gomen on the grammar and typos.**

**_No More Chances, No More Forgiveness_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_An Imp, a Ward, and a Hanyou_**

Yama no naka, Mori no naka, Kaze no naka, Yume no naka, Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru? Jaken-sama o shita naiete? - In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream, where are you sesshoumaru-sama? with an ally like Jaken?

Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou, Sesshoumaru-sama, omodoriou-I will wait alone until you come. Sesshoumaru-sama, please return

Humming a song she had made up; she lay on her stomach and twiddled her tiny finger in the green grass. Lazily lounging around for the arrival of her lord once more, she yawned as she turned to her back and stared up to the clear sky. It has been weeks since she last saw her Lord and her dear onee-chan. She smiled as the images of Kagome hugging her and bidding her farewell until their next meeting. Followed by her lord a little later when he finished his work, only briefly explaining he had a task to do and he'll be back when he can. Leaving her bored, wondering when he'll return, and in the cares of a simple servant.

She sighed as she turned her head slightly to see her caretaker running around bossing other servants around. She then faced forward back to the sky to watch the clouds float on by slowly, until she heard the screeching of the small youkai.

"Rin! Get up you lazy ningen! You have been lying there all afternoon!" he scolded as he waddled over to where she laid. "Why…if Sesshomaru-sama should came and see you not to your studies, I'll be the one to be punished!"

Rin frowned as she pulled herself up to sit and look at Jaken. She tilted her head and curiously asked.

"Jaken-sama…when's Sesshomaru-sama coming back? Rin misses him"

Jaken waved his staff at her, "He'll be back when he can you foolish child! Knowing Sesshomaru-sama, it must be important to be away for such a long time! Do not rush him!"

Rin smiled as she then jumped up and clasped her hands behind as she followed Jaken to the castle.

"Can Rin visit Kagome-oneechan then? It's been so long" she asked.

Jaken laughed, "Rin, What would Sesshomaru-sama say if he found out you went to see that onna and the hanyou he so despises!" he then mumbled, "Let alone, what would he do to me for letting that happen…"

As the two entered the castle, Rin took one hand that was behind her and pointed it to her chin as she tilted her head up in thinking.

"How would Rin know what Sesshomaru-sama would say…if Sesshomaru-sama isn't here to tell Rin what he would say about seeing Kagome-oneechan?"

Jaken grumbled under his breath about how annoying and fresh the ward was starting to get with her mouth. Rin placed her hands back behind her as he followed Jaken around. She sighed in boredom as she watched Jaken command wondering servants of to do this and that, threatening to report to their lord of their lacking in work.

Rin's eyes turned to Hoshi as she passed by carrying a load of clothing to have washed. She smiled as she stopped following Jaken and followed after Hoshi. Following her to the outside of the castle, to see her settle down by a pond nearby and place the bundle down. Hoshi took one of the cloths and brought it to the water and began scrubbing. Rin gleefully skipped over to Hoshi and sat next to her.

Hoshi being in her own world trying to concentrate on getting her work down didn't notice Rin sitting next to her.

Rin tilted her head and poked Hoshi to get her attention. The youkai turned and focused her eyes on Rin. Startled a bit, she jumped a bit and dropped the cloth into the water. Rin watched the cloth sink into the pond and frowned.

"Gomen ne…Rin was bored"

Hoshi smiled as she shook her head, "No harm done Rin-chan"

Hoshi reached down and retrieved the cloth. She returned to her scrubbing, but started a conversation with the ningen youji as well.

"What can I do for you Rin-chan?"

Rin sighed as she pulled her legs together, "Nothing, just a little lonely…"

"Eh? How's that?"

Rin pointed to the pile of cloths, silently asking if she could help. Hoshi hesitated a bit before pushing the smaller clothes for her to wash. Rin then took a cloth and placed it into the water as she started to scrub the cloth from its filth.

"Besides Rin studies…it's very boring here" she admitted.

Hoshi smiled, "Sesshomaru-sama will be back, don't worry"

Rin nodded her head slowly, "Rin misses Sesshomaru-sama" she sadly sighed.

Hoshi turned to look at the youji finish up her last rug before pulling her legs together once more and lay her chin on it. She wore a sad face as she gazed into the cold depths of the water. Looking at the washed cloths, she made up her mind and smiled at Rin as she gathered the cloths together.

"Say Rin-chan…" Rin turned to her, "Since I finished early in my cleaning duties…I'm gonna go to the village to buy some fruits…would you like to come and assist me?"

Hoshi watched the ward's face brighten as she nodded her head vigorously. She jumped up as Hoshi stood up chuckling and picked up the load. The two quickly hanged the cloths to dry in the sun, and then headed into the castle to pick up some money to buy the fruits. Once finished, Hoshi looked around for any sign of him, before exiting. Rin looked up to Hoshi in curiosity as she held her hand.

"Who are you looking for Hoshi-san?"

Hoshi looked down and smiled, "Wouldn't want Jaken-sama ruining our fun, ne?"

Rin's smile widened, feeling free and excited for the wide open space of the western lands, Rin unlatched her hand with Hoshi and ran up ahead. Leaving behind Hoshi, Hoshi then chuckled and ran to keep up with the energetic ningen.

Once they made it to the nearest village, Rin through her hands up in the air and gleefully said.

"Rin wins!"

Hoshi chuckled, "Hai, now Rin, remember why we came here for"

Rin pouted as she then joined Hoshi's side as they went through the village in search for the fruit they seek. Hoshi stopped at a hut and looked down at Rin.

"This will only take a sec, stay here okay Rin-chan?"

Rin nodded her head obediently and watched as Hoshi stepped into the hut. She then sighed and looked around the village. She never did get to go to a ningen village when she went with Sesshomaru when she traveled with him. Something about, the smell of them makes him feel ill or that kind of sort. She watched in awe as two ningens, one boy and one girl, run past as they played tag, the same game she and Shippou-chan would play. She sighed in lonesome as they past her again. But this time, the girl noticed her and skidded for a stop, making the boy crash into her and both of them falling over on the ground. Rin giggled at the two as the two began to argue.

"Got you Onaji!" rejoiced the boy.

"Nu uh! I stopped on purpose Niteiru! So I'm NOT it" she swatted him.

Rin took a good look at them and was pretty obvious how they got their names. The two were clearly brother and sister considering they were twins. The female twin, about the age of 9, had two short black pigtails on her head as she wore a plaid blue kimono and pants. Her dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black, stared back into the same dark brown eyes of her other self, who too wore the same blue kimono and pants. The male twin too had short hair, but was placed in a small ponytail behind him. If you took down their hair, you couldn't tell who was who.

"Yea right, ok then why did you stop, hmm?" he scowled.

She stood up and dusted away the dirt from her clothes as she pointed to Rin, "I stopped because of her!"

Niteiru followed his sister's pointed finger to see Rin for the first time. He raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. Rin was clearly confused as she pointed to herself and asked.

"Me?"

"Stop making excuses Onaji, you're still it!"

Onaji stomped her way to Rin, her pigtails bouncing with each step. She then grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her to her brother.

"Girl play, she's lonely"

Niteiru's eyes gazed to Rin then to Onaji, "Naze"

Onaji pushed Rin in front of her "Because! For one it's better than tagging each other over and over again! Two! She won't be lonely!"

Niteiru stared at Rin who blinked back at him. "I haven't seen you around here before…where are you from?"

"Sesshomaru-sama's castle" Rin smiled.

The two stared incredulously at Rin, then at each other.

"…That would mean…you're…Rin"

"Hai" she chirped.

Niteiru began to laugh "You got to be kidding me? Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let his ward hang out here!"

Rin crossed her little arms, "He's out…"

"And you're here…?" they asked in unison.

"Rin came with Hoshi-san to get fruit!"

Onaji then stared at her brother, making pleading eyes. Niteiru rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Yay! Rin-chan come play with us! I am Onaji Hirosaki! And he" she pointed to her brother "Is Niteiru-oniisama!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that" he gritted his teeth.

Onaji thought for a minute. Then started pacing around and then finally stood in front of her brother. She smiled as she then poked him.

"Nothing, but you now it!" she giggled as she ran away.

Niteiru stood for a second until it sank in. He narrowed his eyes on his sister's disappearing figure.

"Onaji!"

Onaji then turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Niteiru, then came to a halt to see what he was gonna do. Rin giggled at Niteiru, making him turn and scowl at her. Then it hit him as he then grinned and came behind Rin. Rin giggled so much, she didn't notice until he poked her in her rib and watched him disappear.

"You're it Rin!" they both screamed down the road.

Rin placed on a determined face and ran after the twins, passing a village girl that sort of looked like her with her little ponytail. The girl blinked as she watched Rin run away as she stood by the hut. Hoshi then came out with 3 sacks full of fruit that were piled on top of the other sack that it almost took out her whole view of looking. She sighed as she took her free hand and without looking, took the hand of the girl.

"Come on Rin-chan…I think that's about it for today"

The girl looked from behind her to up at Hoshi and silently muttered. 'Huh?'

XOXOXO

Rin looked all over for the two. She huffed and started searching in places and asking people if they knew where the twins were. A villager muttered, when he was asked the question.

"I saw the two little demons running past here into the forest. I swear they're getting to be a painful those two…especially since I can't tell whose who when they look the same."

"Arigato"

Rin ran out of the village and to the road that lead to the forest. She looked around for the two and sighed. All she saw was green, green, blue, green…wait blue?

Rin giggled a little as she tip toed over to the blue object that was hunched behind a medium size rock. She then leaned over and poked the person's back.

"Ittai!" Niteiru jumped and rubbed his backside. "Aww…man"

Rin giggled, "Come on, we have to find Onaji-chan"

The two walked along the road and looked around for the missing girl.

"I could've sworn I saw her run through here…I was right there and she was-"

Stopped in mid sentence, the two then heard a shriek echoing in the forest.

"Ugh…she didn't" Niteiru slapped his forehead, "Okaa told us to never go in the forest this time of day! Onaji…" he hissed as he picked up his pace.

Rin frowned as she followed Niteiru into the entrance of the dark forest. She looked around and made a worried face.

"Shouldn't we get someone to help us? We might get lost in there" she suggested.

"Ahh stop being such a wuss" he waved her warning off and walked in.

Rin pursed her lips before following after the boy. As they traveled in deeper, the light from the outside of the forest became thinner and thinner until there was no more. The two squinted in the dark as they tried to find their way to the sound of Onaji's wail. Onaji screamed again and the two picked it up quicker since the sound was louder, indicating they were getting close. The two ran and came to a clearing where they found Onaji on the ground backed up against a tree screaming her head off.

"Onaji! What's wrong?" Her brother ran to her.

Onaji opened her eyes and looked up at her aniki, "I'm scared…" she whispered.

Niteiru's eyes hardened as his hand flew and smacked his imouto's face. "Baka…" he whispered as he watched his sister wince and hold her cheek from the pain. "You know you're not supposed to be here"

"Gomen nasai…"

"You know you hate the dark!"

"Gomen nasai…

"That you could've been killed?"

"Gomen na…sai," her voice fading into a whisper.

"That you had us worried!"

Onaji looked up at her brother's now soften eyes as he looked down into his imouto's glassed eyes.

"Gomen ne…"

Niteiru sighed as he stood up straight and held out a hand for her. Onaji took his hand as he helped her up. Rin walked over and tilted her head.

"Onaji-chan …daijoubu?"

Onaji shook her head, "I'm fine Rin-chan…"

Rin smiled. "Ok! Let's get out of here and go home!"

The three nodded and started to walk, only to find they were surrounded by trees and neither of them remembered which way home is.

XOXOXO

Hoshi neared the castle and sighed in relief, the bags were heavy. She smiled as she then turned her head to see Rin.

"Rin-chan you seem quiet…….."

Hoshi looked into the violet eyes of a girl that she had mistaken for Rin. Her eyes widened as she dropped the girl's hand.

"You're not Rin-chan…"

"And you're not mommy" her eyes began to water and finally, she cried.

Hoshi began to panic. If Rin wasn't here and she had mistaken a little girl for her, she must be still in the village. Hoshi looked to the sky and frowned and it was getting late too, the sun was setting. Hoshi cursed at herself for not noticing it sooner. It was so obvious, her silence, the different scent, how she was shaking a bit.

She looked down to the wailing girl and bit her lip. What was she gonna do? What will Jaken-sama say when he found out? …no, what would Sesshomaru-sama DO, if HE found out. Hoshi groaned, she couldn't think how to get out of this, especially how loud the child was. But she knew for sure, Jaken mustn't find out, or otherwise, Sesshomaru-sama will and it will be the end for her. She needed help…but whom?

As she pondered this, a green humanoid kamereon walked by, exhausted.

"Kon ban wa Hoshi-san" he muttered as he walked past her.

"Kon ban wa" she muttered back.

"You might wanna find a mute button to shut it up" he rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm…"

Hoshi stood for a second and then looked up to see Tsukai's retreating form. She smacked her head and ran after him.

"Tsukai-kun! I need your help!"

XOXOXO

Jaken sighed as he leaned on his 2 headed-staff for support. If he weren't here the servants wouldn't be doing their job. He was sure to inform Sesshomaru-sama about this. He groaned as he searched once more. He was getting too old for this and didn't need the extra exercise. Following and keeping that nuisance of a demon child out of trouble was hard. But looking for her all over the place and having to hear servants grumble curses at him, saying they haven't even seen outside from all the work he has give, made it harder. He scowled and wished his lord would come back already. He informed him he'd be gone for a few days, which then turned into a week, which turned into weeks.

He needed him back; these servants and Rin were just too much for a loyal servant as such as himself.

(A/N: cough: stuck up: cough)

Jaken groaned as he once more searched around the castle and grounds, calling out for her.

XOXOXO

"So you're telling me…you brought Rin to the ningen village, left her for a bit, grabbed the wrong girl, and now Rin is somewhere in that village now?"

Hoshi ran her hand through her long hair black hair, exhausted.

"Hai…"

"And you need my help...because if Jaken hears of this, Sesshomaru's gonna hear it and you won't be here to hear anything" he finished.

"Hai"

Tsukai then shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem" then turned and started back to the castle.

Hoshi growled as she jumped and stood in Tsukai's way. Her ember eyes grew dark as she stared into his bored green and yellow ones.

"You HAVE to help me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"ARGH! Because you're the only one here that can help me!" she screamed in his face.

Tsukai smirked at her. He placed his hands on Hoshi's shoulders as she began to pant in frustration.

"Hoshi…just go back" he grinned, "If you left Rin there, she should still be there"

"Someone could've taken her!"

Tsukai shook his head, "Hoshi…you're a youkai ne?"

"Hai"

"An Inu-youkai in fact"

"What's your point?"

Tsukai grinned as he took one hand and poke her nose. "Try using that"

Hoshi turned bright red as Tsukai grinned down at her. He then dropped his arm that was still on her shoulder and turned around. He bent down and picked up the 3 sacks in one hand, and then turned back to her, quirking his eyebrow.

"How's someone as lovely as you made to carry such things?" he asked gently as he used his free hand to lift her chin a bit.

Hoshi's red face deepened as she looked up into his unusual orbs. He grinned looking deeply into her amber eyes that resembled her face right about now. Dropping his hand, he then turned away from her as he walked around her.

"Ya look kawaii like that…see you inside Hoshi-san"

Hoshi turned to watch Tsukai's retreating form until she couldn't see him anymore. She was still blushing as she picked up her hand to feel her burning cheeks. The little girl had long stopped crying and was now standing by Hoshi's side.

"Ahem…if you're done fantasying about your boyfriend, can I go home now?"

Hoshi looked down at the once crying little girl and scowled at her. She muttered little curses as she walked back to the village with the girl.

XOXOXO

Rin watched as the two twins bawled. They have been in the forest for nearly an hour and it was getting dark. The twins were good up til they heard the howls of an ookami not to far away. Now the two were sitting on the ground, holding each other as they cried for their mother.

"I want my okaa!" they chorused.

She tilted her head to the side as she bent down to the twins.

"Ano…stop crying"

"Naze" they hiccupped as they opened their eyes to look at Rin.

She smiled, "Because Sesshomaru-sama said crying won't solve anything"

The two looked at each other and then at Rin, before resuming their crying. Rin frowned as they then started to babble their doubts.

"We'll never get out of here!"

"We'll be eaten by ookamis…or worst…youkais!"

Rin sighed as she sat by a tree. Hoping the crying would end from their exhaustion. She looked around and smiled remembering how Sesshomaru would camp in areas like these when she traveled with him. She wondered if he was resting in one, right now…and the same for Kagome…she wondered if she was singing Shippou-chan to sleep with her lullaby…

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara… Every heart sunao ni nareru…

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara… Every Heart kokoro mita sareru no daros… nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita…Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de …Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru …

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara… kyou mo takaisora miageteiru…

The twins then stopped crying. They looked up to Rin who was leaning her head back on the tree, smiling. Rin leveled her head down to look at the twins and smiled to see confusion on their faces.

"If there were many tears falling down… Every heart would become gentle…. If everybody expresses what they think…Every heart can be satisfied. I was frightened by the never-ending night… So I prayed to the distant stars. In endlessly repeating time… We were searching for love…Because we wanted to become stronger… We look up to the faraway sky" she giggled. "Kagome-oneechan sang that to me…"

The twins stood up from where they sat and sat in a circle with her.

"Who's this Kagome?"

"Onee-chan? She's your sister?"

Rin giggled. "Iie…she's a friend that's like an oneechan to me and she's a miko too"

The twins gasped. "But I thought Sesshomaru-sama was against mikos and ningens like that"

Rin shrugged. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't that mean" she smiled.

The three youjis laughed, temporarily forgetting the situation in hand, that is, if it weren't for the ookamis, howling closer.

The twins instantly scuttled over to Rin. Niteiru sitting beside her while he held his imouto. They heard growling and the loud of rustling from behind and towards them. The three sharing the same fear as the first 3 ookamis pounced out of the bushes. Rin's eyes flashed back to where she was in the same situation. Though instead of running, she was now standing in front of her 2 new friends. Rin didn't know when she stood up or when she held out her arms protectively toward the twins, but she was. She smiled back at the two as they looked up at her.

"Don't worry…someone will save us" she whispered.

She then turned forward when the ookamis closed in; now 6 were surrounding them, except for behind where a tree blocked the way. The ookamis snarled at Rin and growled as they slowly approached their prey, hunger engraved in their eyes as they looked at the 3. In less than 5 feet, the ookamis rushed forward and lunged for the attack. Rin heard the two whimper as she shut her eyes and prepared for the pain once more.

A/N: You know…this would be a great place to stop. Hee hee! A cliff hanger! WOOO! But then again…I can't delay my story…so I'll keep going…lucky you.

XOXOXO

Staring out in space, she yawned as she lay back on her tree. It was getting late and she should be finding a place to stay. Sitting up, she stretched and prepared to find some place to rest for the night.

She leaped tree to tree, her golden hair swiftly flying behind her. She was heading out of the forest when her ears picked up a soft melody. She stopped where she was and listened closely to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Picking up a soft voice which sounded like a child's, she was positive someone was singing.

_But it's late…what would a kid be doing here? …unless…she's lost! _

Feeling sympathy for the kid, she jumped quickly following the sound. She then suddenly stopped dead when the music went off, but a sound of laughter was heard. _So there's more?_

Sighing, she sniffed and indeed there were at least 3 kids here.

She followed the scent to a clearing where 3 kids were laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. She smiled at the 3 innocent kids, it couldn't hurt to stay for a bit, and after all, they were kids, ningens to be precise, with no experience in defending themselves. Not to mention were alone in a forest with no guardian for some reason. She listen to the girl tell a little about a girl named Kagome and Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. It was pretty obvious she was the ward of his. _But what is the ward doing at this time in night?_

She then picked up the scent of fear. She looked down and saw the 3 children backing up on the tree as 3 wolves, followed by 3 more came out and surrounded them. She was surprised to see the ward get up and defend the other 2. The look of determination on her face to protect her friends, yet still scared. She smiled as she whispered to the two that someone will save them. That was some nice reassurance, since she was here and it was a good thing she decided to stay. The ookamis then pounced for an attack. She jumped out of her hiding behind in the shadows and swiped the wolves with her claws, killing them instantly.

"Now who said you can pick on kids? Kids that aren't even half your size"

She grinned when all the wolves were dead and lying bloodied on the floor. She turned to the kids to see their eyes still closed. She was relieved they were still; it wouldn't help them sleep if they saw the death, even if they're wolves. Walking over to Rin, she kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. Rin winced and felt warmth instead of pain, having her open her eye to look.

Rin slow golden and was about jump for joy, thinking it was Sesshomaru. But opening her eyes further, she noticed it wasn't Sesshomaru, but some youkai…a female hanyou to be exact.

The hanyou smiled at Rin as she lowered down her arms and looked behind her to see the dead ookamis.

Rin smiled at her."Arigato"

"Daijoubu desu ka?" she looked Rin over for any injuries just incase, and then the kids who were now opening their eyes.

Rin nodded that she was fine, but the twins seem not to trust her, since she had blood on her claws. Tapping her head for her absent mind, she wiped her bloodied claw on her black pants. She stretched out her now clean claw and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Serina, sorry for the messy job"

"Rin's my name!" Rin chirped, "And these are Onaji and Niteiru!"

Serina smiled as she shook hands with Rin. Rin looked into the eyes of golden that were so similar to her lord's. Yet, her face showed gentleness and kindness, whereas her lords were cold and hard. She had golden long hair that reached down her back of her red knee-length kimono that fit snug to her. White flowers were beautifully stitched with fine white silk on the right shoulder of the kimono and on the sleeves. Underneath her red kimono was her black pants, obviously didn't take the liking of fighting with a dress. Her pale smooth skin look as soft as wool if you touched it.

"So, what are you kids doing here at this time at night?" she asked.

Niteiru glared at his sister as she looked to the ground, Rin answered "We were playing a game, and then Onaji got lost in the forest so we came to look for her, we found her but couldn't find our way back."

"I see…from the village?" she asked the twins who nodded, "And from the House of Moon aka Sesshomaru's castle." Rin nodded happily.

"Well…in that case, hop on, I'll take you home"

"A-are you sure" Niteiru hesitantly.

Rin turned to him and grinned, "Don't be such a wuss"

The three children hopped on Serina's back and headed out of the forest as quickly as they came. In no time the village was spotted and Serina landed in front of Onaji and Niteiru's hut.

"Ja ne Rin-chan! See you the next time you visit!" they waved as Rin waved goodbye.

Rin smiled as her hair flew up and down.

"Rin…" Serina asked.

"Hmm…"

"I've been wondering…why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?"

"Ooo…Rin came with Hoshi-san to buy fruit and she left me outside for a bit before Rin ran off…uh oh…"

"You didn't tell her?"

Rin frowned, "Iie…"

As they headed up and near the fruit hut Rin was supposed to be standing at, Hoshi called out.

"Rin! Where are you?"

Hoshi sniffed the air and caught the scent of the child, along with a hanyou's. She growled as they stopped feet from her.

"Get away from her" she growled ready to fight if necessary.

Serina held up her hands to show she didn't mean no harm as Rin slipped down and hugged Serina goodbye.

"Arigato Serina-chan, you'll come visit the castle won't you?"

"We shall see, Rin-chan" she ruffled her hair as she pushed her to go to Hoshi.

Rin waved goodbye to Serina as she leaped away. Hoshi sighed in relief as she hugged Rin.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Gomen ne Hoshi-chan" Rin smiled as they headed back to the castle, with Rin telling the tale of her day.

Once they reached the castle, Hoshi lifted Rin into her back and jumped to her room. She prepared Rin for bed and tucked her in.

"Oyasumi Hoshi-san" she yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

"Oyasumi…Rin-chan" she whispered as she closed the door.

Hoshi walked down the hall and heard the screeching of Jaken. As she neared, he seemed to be yelling at Tsukai demanding to know where Rin was.

"You insolent youkai! You've been out all day! Surely you've seen her!"

Tsukai looked up at Hoshi as she stopped in front of them. "Jaken-sama! Lower your voice! You'll wake Rin!" she hissed at him.

Jaken sputtered as Hoshi walked past and sneaked a smile at Tsukai, who returned it back.

**Translations**

**Kon ban wa-good afternoon**

**Oyasumi-goodnight**

**Daijoubu desu ka-are you okay**

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Ittai-ow**

**Naze-why**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Gomen nasai-I'm sorry**

**Ja ne-see you later**

**Ano-um**

**Oneechan-older sister**

**Imouto-little sister**

**Oniisama-older brother**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Okaa-mother**

**Ookami-wolf**

**inuYoukai-dog demon**

**Hanyou-half demon/human**

**Ningen-human**

**Miko-priestess**

**Onna-woman**

**Youji-young child**

**Baka-idiot**

**Kawaii-cute**

**Onaji/ Niteiru-identical**

_**Break Skit**_

_DG: Phew…now that's done…any questions?_

_Kag: Just one….where the hell am I? _

_DG: What do you mean?_

_Kag: ARGH! Don't answer a question with a question! Where…am…I? _

_DG: You're here…in the story…_

_Kag: T.T I mean this chapter_

_DG: Ooo…Well you see…I have planned out my chapters until I get to the final…and I realized I kinda knocked Rin out of the story without telling what happened to her, along with Tsukai and Hoshi_

_Kag: Uh huh…and the new characters?_

_DG: Serina, you'll be meeting again…uhh Onaji and Niteiru…well…we'll see_

_Kag: You hooking Hoshi and Tsukai up? _

_DG: Mhmm…we shall see with the reviewers…and Serina…I don't need to be told. _

_Kag: Last one...well second last one_

_DG: Hurry up. I wanna finish this up_

_Kag: Q1: How many chapters left until finito?_

_DG: Uhhh since this one is done…4, I'm stopping at chapter 20, but the chapters are gonna be long_

_Kag: Ok…Q2: Are you making a sequel?_

_DG: Ummm….depending on how much my reviewers enjoyed this, that they want the continual…we shall see…but I won't be getting the continual if I do, since I have to work on my other stories. Okay?_

_Kag: Last one_

_DG: You said you only had two_

_Kag: I know…but it has nothing to do with your story…more of the skit_

_DG: Which is?_

_Kag: What happened to Sess?_

_Sess: Zzzzzz……_

_DG/Kag: T.T Dumb dog _

_A/N: Uhh when I get revised copy, I will update. Otherwise…Any questions? Let me know! Review!_ Happy New Year!


	17. Revealing Idenities

_DG: Sighh…I depend too much on other people that I forgot that I can do this revising by myself_

_Sess: In other words…you've become lazy_

_DG: Uhhh…I guess that's about right_

_Kag: You used to update 2 weeks after the last update_

_DG: Yup_

_Kag: You used to be a one woman person, revising and making these chapters on short notice and still had long ass chapters_

_DG: Yup_

_Kag: You used to give me a raise!_

_DG: Yu-…wait…what?_

_Kag: Umm…nothing_

_DG: Grrr…._

_Sess: Wench, the key words are 'used to' …her offer on a beta had made her dependent on the reviser, in this case…Biss…that she became …lazy_

_DG: Sadly…it's true…: sob:_

_Sess: Now that's done…I think I'll have my nap…if the authoress of this story can be lazy…so can I …good night: falls asleep:_

_DG: growls: lazy dog _

_Kag: Don't worry DG! You still got me: Winks: _

_DG: Oh god…_

_Kag: And since you got me…you're ever independent muse…let's go back to that raise you were talking about…_

_DG: When did I bring it up? _

**Disclaimer: Whoever said I owned Inuyasha is a liar! LIAR, I TELLS YA! **

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Revealing Idenities**_

Sesshomaru and Kagome waited armed and ready for the hanyou to appear. They stood back to back as they scanned the clearing around them. Each having the others back if should the hanyou choose to attack in surprise.

The morning rays that managed to get through without getting blocked by the tall trees, scattered around them. The wind blew in silence, no chirps from the birds or the little scurrying of the animals were heard, it seemed all choose to be silent and cower away, as if they knew what was gonna occur.

Sesshomaru growled lowly as he smelled the scent coming from Kagome's side. He spoke silently in a small whisper, so quiet if Kagome wasn't near she wouldn't have heard.

"Hold on tightly on me."

Kagome turned her head confused at him and opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but was silenced when he wrapped his arm around her petite waist with Toukijin in hand, and formed his poison whip in his other. He then span around quickly making his attack offensive and defensive, if should the hanyou attack them. The whip snapped at everything and anything close by, melting and crumbling when hit.

Kagome had wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck to hold for dear life, so she didn't fall off and get in the way of the attack. When Sesshomaru heard a hiss from behind him, he smirked, stopping his spinning and direct his attack on that person. The hanyou didn't fall for it twice as he grabbed the whip before it could hit. The poison whip started to sizzle into his hand, from what Sesshomaru's nose could smell, but the hanyou grinned and tossed the whip away. Sesshomaru then retreat his whip and faced the hanyou who continued to grin at him in the foliage of the trees. He let go of Kagome who was then supporting her dizzy head, where everything was spinning in her point of view.

"Come to cause more trouble Naraku?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on him.

Naraku smiled as he walked out of the camouflage of the trees. Kagome shook her head off the dizziness and picked up her bow and arrows that Sesshomaru had made her drop when he decided to go merry-go-around all the sudden. She notched an arrow and carefully followed Naraku with her eyes as he approached and stopped feet away from the couple.

"I'm hurt Sesshomaru….how could you think such thing of me," he evilly smiled.

"Because this Sesshomaru can smell the fowl stench of a poor excuse of a youkai, even for a hanyou."

Naraku grinned further, "Ah…you say poor excuse for a youkai, ne? Well…for a taiyoukai, you must feel more pride rutting with a ningen perhaps?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her arms slacken a bit. _How does he know! _

Sesshomaru glared dangerously at Naraku, and then glanced down at Kagome who seemed to have been startled of his knowledge of something so personal. He quickly turned to Naraku and snarled.

"You either hand over the rest of the Shikon jewel or be forced to." he tightened his hold on Toukijin.

Naraku closed his head and bowed his head as he chuckled. His chuckle turned into laughs, and then finally hysterical as he raised his head to the sky. Naraku brought his head to face the two as they prepared to attack. His lips formed a thin line as his eyes twinkled in amusement. His lips opened slightly as he whispered.

"Make me."

Sesshomaru and Kagome expect as much, from the unwilling and swine of a hanyou. He wouldn't give it up without a fight, which the two didn't mind. It would make his death more enticing.

Sesshomaru then sped forward and went on the offense, while Kagome tried to sense where Sesshomaru could get the shards. She pinpointed a huge chuck of the jewel in his chest. It was growing darker by the minute, but she could still see the faint light to it. The good thing about this was the fact; it was the real Naraku, instead of his puppets.

As Sesshomaru grew close for an attack, Naraku's human body burst into his different form youkai body. His long length tentacles wiggled and waved around him, prepared to strike. He grinned as they straightened into one direction, that direction being Sesshomaru's, and then launched all them 2 at a time as he ran forward. Sesshomaru dodged each tentacle sent his way, as Kagome tried purifying them, to make a way for Sesshomaru to hit Naraku, but it just made it worst, since 2 just replaced the last ones.

Naraku grinned and side glanced at Kagome as he sent a tentacle after her. Sesshomaru caught this and growled as he changed directions and cut the tentacle that was sent for her. Sesshomaru was then standing in front of Kagome who was panting slightly.

"We…we…need to get those shards out of his body," she whispered, "With those shards in his body, they're just increasing his power and making his attacks unending."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement as he held up his sword prepared to attack again.

"Where are the shards?"

Kagome turned her head to see past Sesshomaru's body. She scanned Naraku's body for the little lights and groaned as they were now scattered all around his tentacles, too many to count, so she couldn't tell how many where in each tentacle.

"It's hard to say…" she paused as Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and jumped away from another incoming tentacle. "It's all over his body"

Sesshomaru smirked as he jumped up in a tree and placed Kagome down, "Even better…stay here."

Kagome was about to protest about helping him out, but he left in a blink of an eye. She scowled as she spotted him cutting each tentacle, hoping to get the shards out.

Naraku chuckled, "You think you can defeat me that easily Sesshomaru-SAMA? Think again!"

Naraku formed more tentacles and spun around to confuse him. Sesshomaru growled as he jumped and cut the tentacles that were attacking at him when they came around in his direction. But it irrigated him further when the tentacles doubled and miasma was released with each one he took out. He jumped back and covered his nose, calling out to Kagome without looking back at her.

"Don't breathe it."

Kagome nodded as she covered her nose with Sesshomaru's haori. She felt so helpless, her in a tree, covering her nose from poison and unable to attack unless she could hold her breath long enough. Kagome's eyes lit up and breathed deeply before dropping the haori away from her nose and notched an arrow as she tried to get a good shot at Naraku. She narrowed her eyes on a sparkling speck at his chest. She released her energy into the arrow as she sent it sailing and hitting Naraku on the chest, stopping his attack. Sesshomaru jumped up in the air and took this opportunity. He slashed with Toukijin using its Dragon Strike. The blue energy spiraled and hit Naraku on the mark.

A blast was heard for miles and the miasma spread throughout the forest. Sesshomaru caught the image of Kagome in the corner of his eye loosing her breath that she inhaled some of the miasma. Her eyes closed and her hold on her weapon loosened, falling to the ground, along with her. Sesshomaru quickly caught her and landed on the ground. Kneeling, he pulled her face to his chest to stop her from breathing anymore. He growled as Naraku's aura still lingered.

_The teme should be dead!_

Sesshomaru then heard a chuckling as the miasma formed two crimson eyes, staring at the two.

"You haven't won yet Sesshomaru…why kill you when I could have your brother doing it for me?"

Sesshomaru growled louder that it vibrated in his chest to Kagome, "Naraku! You coward!" he snarled as Naraku disappeared, leaving his miasma and a shadowed figure behind it.

The figure seemed distant at first, but appeared to be running closer and closer by the look of his figure growing bigger. There seemed to be another figure closing in behind the first as well, if you looked past him from what he was running from. The first figure jumped through the miasma, and over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru snarled as he took in the image of the poor look alike of him as he grinned and a black flash of his mirror turned him back to his original body.

"Prepare to die Sesshomaru!" Genkaku cackled as he jumped to the trees to witness his destruction.

Sesshomaru was about to drop Kagome and kill the youkai then and there, until the second figure slowly past through the miasma, stopping him from doing so. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the ragged youkai, fully drenched of his blood and others. His haori and pants were torn showing skin, which was colored in black and red from the wounds and continual spilling wounds. His eyes ruby blood red, stared dead at him with his canines snarling at him for blood. His lengthened claws twitched in preparation to shed blood of his maker.

The wind blew the two's hair as they stared each other down in hate and anger. One was of beauty and perfection, the other deadly and uncontrollable. Both brothers ready to fight for the death of the other's for the one they love.

Clearing the field off of the miasma, Sesshomaru laid Kagome away from the battle and tightly covered her with his haori. He kissed her on the forehead, earning a growl from Inuyasha, as he softly whispered comforting words before standing and facing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked down to his sword and then him to see he didn't have Tessaiga. His lips tugged upwards as he tossed Toukijin to join Tenseiga at the side. He raised his claws and formed green dokkasu as he nodded to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just grinned as his claws dug into his skin, drawing blood. He raised his hand and licked it off.

Sesshomaru made a disgust face as he waited for his otouto to make the first move, which Inuyasha didn't fail him to do so. Sesshomaru smirked as he jumped into the air and formed his whip. Sensing the attack, Inuyasha turned and jumped away quickly as the whip nearly hit him. He jumped up and blindly from his bloodlust, slashed randomly at his aniki. Sesshomaru moved side to side, dodging his attacks and found an open spot. He formed a fist full of dokkasu and smashed it to his stomach. The attack's force brought Inuyasha to the ground and formed a crater with him deep in it. He sat up and ignored the pain as he wiped the blood off his mouth. Sesshomaru looked from his grinning face down to his chest where his skin burnt from his poison. He winced at his otouto and shook his head.

"Inuyasha…you fool," he chuckled lightly, earning Inuyasha's attention. "You're in pain and yet you still want to continue?" he mocked.

Inuyasha didn't respond, yet he growled and ran forward, slashing and punching Sesshomaru blindly in his rage. Sesshomaru sighed as he low-dropped kick him and placed his foot on his wounded stomach as he fell to the ground.

"Do you wish to die?" he sternly asked. "Whether I kill you or not…you are still going to die from the way you're acting, hanyou."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the knocked out Kagome, his eyes swirling with pain, hurt, and anger. Sesshomaru followed his gaze to Kagome and lingered there for a moment before returning to Inuyasha.

"You had your chance Inuyasha, you had a choice to pick her or the dead one, and you choice the wrong one…now you must pay the price." He said coldly.

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha by the neck, making him break his gaze of Kagome into his aniki's. Sesshomaru looked into the red eyes of his youkai brother. His eyes cold and free of any emotions he said.

"You may be a youkai for now…but that won't change the difference that I am still alpha and Kagome is mine." He proclaimed and dropped his brother.

Inuyasha snarled as he tried to stand only to fall down. Genkaku who was watching all this yawned. He lay on the tree branch, lying on his side, with his hand supporting his head up. Sesshomaru growled lowly at the youkai.

"That was short." He sat up stretching, "I would've at least expected a performance, but that was hardly even for an encore."

Sesshomaru disappeared and formed right in right of Genkaku. He grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up against the tree as he let out a little bit of his dokkasu. He glared coldly at him as he grinned at Sesshomaru, with no fear.

"Where's that coward?" he snapped getting to the point.

Genkaku raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know? I'm not him, I'm not his mother, I don't control where he goes and-"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip that made Genkaku gag. He narrowed his eyes into slits and bared his canines at him warningly.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru! You are his servant, his incarnation! Tell me where he is."

Genkaku grinned and raised a fisted hand. He opened his hand to show a corrupted shard glowing in his hand. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further if possible, as he moved only his eyes down from his shadowed face over to the shard in his hand. Genkaku lifted the shard into his forefinger and thumb. Using his forefinger, he flicked the shard from his thumb away from him. Sesshomaru followed the shard to see it get pierce into the skin of Inuyasha's. His eyes widen a fraction as the corrupted shard began to take its effect on the hanyou. He turned to Genkaku as he grinned maliciously. Sesshomaru snarled and buried his poison into Genkaku and twisted his head to break it. Genkaku then fell back limp against the tree as Sesshomaru let go of him. His breath labored as he smiled up at Sesshomaru and with his last breath said.

"I'm not telling you shit! So go to hell Sesshomaru!"

The youkai then died at the feet of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned away from the demon corpse to his brother who was holding his head in pain. Sesshomaru growled as he jumped down and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha snapped his head up to Sesshomaru's voice. Sesshomaru's eyes widened from shock for the first time of the sight before him. He stared into the black voids of his brother's eyes. His bloody pale skin was now ghostly white as his hair. The blood that seeped out of his skin had turned black as the corrupted shard. For once in his whole life, he feared Inuyasha.

Before Sesshomaru could blink, Inuyasha was in front of him and was slashed in the chest. Sesshomaru managed to dodge from Inuyasha's suddenly quick attacks from any further damage. He staggered as he placed his hand over the 5 slashes on his chest. He looked down at the blood drip into this palm and coldly stared at it. He looked up at Inuyasha, licking his blood in pure ecstasy. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red as he felt his transformation of his youkai trying to take over. Inuyasha snarled and was gone again. Sesshomaru sniffed for his scent and he growled loudly as he turned to see him picking his Kagome. He roared as he let his youkai take control. His skin grew white fur; his body expanded 10 times his humanoid form. His canines hanged out of his mouth as he snarled and huffed angrily.

His transformation smashed the trees and everything around. He looked down to Inuyasha, who held Kagome closely to his blooded chest. He howled and the fight began.

A/N: Intense isn't it? Well, let's get away from that for a bit and get to the others shall we?

XOXOXO

Sango and the gang were out of the village by sunrise. They had been on a look out for any sign of suspicious youkai and such.

Sango was the temporary leader, so she led up the gang, with Shippou on her shoulder and Kirara walking by her side. Ryu walked behind her not to far behind, and Miroku and Yuwakusha in the rear, having the time of their life. Sango occasionally looked back at the couple laugh it up or Yuwakusha whisper in Miroku's ear, which was too close to him for her comfort.

She bit her lip and tried to concentrate for the shards. She had made her mind up when she woke up, that she would be serious on her search for the shards. Once they found them all, destroyed Naraku, she would leave the group and Miroku and his 'wife' can spend all of eternity together for all she cared. Shippou looked to Sango and snuggled up to her to comfort her. Even Kirara noticed and jumped on her other shoulder to give some attention as well.

Sango giggled lightly at her little friends help and patted their heads in thanks. She might as well ignore the two and wouldn't let them ruin her last moments with her friends.

Ryu caught Sango sneaking looks at the couple behind him. He smirked mentally and silently congratulated the seducer. But when he heard that soft melodious laughter, he couldn't help but smile softly. Ryu mentally hit himself for doing such a thing. Ever since that kiss she gave him last night, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He softly growled and tried to concentrate on his mission or fear those worst from his master. Ryu looked back at the couple and could see the hoshi struggling to get away from her. But of course her powers kept him at bay, making it easy for her. He scowled and crossed his arms, grumbling how she got it easy, while he has to put up with the stubborn taijiya.

Miroku sighed in his head as he looked up at Sango. She seemed to be taking it well considering he could hear her beautiful laugh as she played with Shippou and Kirara. He didn't want this. Sure Yuwakusha was beautiful and all, but she was just plain annoying! She kept whispering nasty things of what she planned to do for him when they were alone. He kept grinning like a goof, but really, he was scared. He feared that someone actually enjoys what his mind and hand approves. He even feared what Sango would do to him when she found out. But most importantly, he feared and worried deeply about, is what would become of them.

Ever since he met Sango, he seemed to be attracted to her each day. The way she looked, the way she acted, the way she laughed, about everything about her. Sango was his everything and he would die if anything were to happen to her. He would hate himself when he hurt her, for making her mad for his stupidity…when she cried….

The thought of being with another woman or fulfilling his needs, he seemed to think how Sango would react if he did so. His lustful needs for other onnas seemed to have died out, become dull and boring to him. All he could think about was….Sango.

His eyes widened at the thought. He could hear Yuwakusha talking to him, but his mind and eyes went to the warrior just ahead of them. His body seemed to disagree with him for some reason, but in his mind and heart, they both agreed, that he has fallen and is, in love with Sango.

Yuwakusha grinned as she watched the taijiya turn once in awhile to watch in envy of her and her new lover. She would whisper in his ear to tell him all the great things she would do to him when they get alone. The look on his face was pure joy to her. She could feel him trying to get free from the spell she has on him, but she wouldn't give so easily. She continued to talk to him, but then noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her, at least with his ears and eyes. She followed his eyes to the warrior as she laughed. Her eyes grew dark and tried to pout that she was cold. _If I can get this fool to put his arms around me and that bitch turns to see us, won't she be in for a surprise…she won't be laughing for long!_

As continued to whine and whimper to him, he didn't hear her. Her eyes flamed as she forced his body to turn to her and kiss her.

Miroku felt his body betray him. At first he was dreamily thinking about Sango's warm body until he was turned and the next thing he knew, his lips were against Yuwakusha's cold ones. He heard a small gasp and he tried to turn to see who it was. His violet eyes widened as he gaze into Sango's warm chestnut eyes.

Sango was chatting with Shippou gleefully, without thinking about Miroku. But every time they tried to talk, they would hear that screeching and whimpering of the demoness. Sango had about enough of her aching ears, so she stopped and turned to see the two in a lip lock kiss. Her heart about stopped right then and there. Her tears begged and trying to force their way out of her eyes.

Miroku looked at the demoness who seemed to be smirking and taking this to enjoyment as he looked into her deep blue eyes that stared at Sango. He just had enough with this onna. Taking her shoulders, he shoved her off him, surprising her as she fell to the ground.

Yuwakusha looked up at Miroku with an angry death glare.

"Miroku-koiishi onegai, help me up." she pouted her lips.

Miroku felt the pull again and was ready; he used his strength and walked away from her. Ryu raised his eyebrows at the steaming demoness as she jumped up.

"Miroku-koi! Come here now!" she hissed.

Miroku walked to Sango and stood next to her. She glared angrily at him and edged away only to get trapped by his arms wrapping around her. Kirara and Shippou had jumped down and stared carefully at the scene before them.

Sango began to struggle, "Get off Hoshi! You're koi is calling you!" she hissed.

Miroku turned to Sango to face him. Her deeply hurt eyes that hid behind her angry glare looked into his soft violet eyes.

"Iie…" he whispered, startling Sango and the rest, "She isn't my koi Sango…I never loved her, nor care for her…for some reason my body was controlled by her…" he explained.

Sango turned her head away from him, her eyes glistening with tears. She seemed to be not convinced. Miroku's eyes hardened and took the back of her head with his hand and forcefully turned her to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me! I don't love her Sango, I never did! If I have anyone to love…it would be you Sango! I love you!"

Sango's eyes widened in surprised. Miroku could see her still having her doubts, so taking the risk, he pushed his lips and against hers for a passionate kiss.

Ryu raised his eyebrows in surprise as folded his hands behind him and he kicked Shippou in the head. Shippou growled at Ryu as he jumped up from the ground and waved his little paw at him.

"What did you do that for?"

Ryu rolled his eyes, "Kit, You're too young for this."

Ryu pushed Shippou's face in the ground with his shoe and held his foot there as Shippou struggled around trying to get out of his hold. Ryu looked back at Yuwakusha to see her in shock.

"No one…no one…has ever…broken my spell…" she whispered as she bowed her head in shame.

Ryu grinned down at her, "First thing for everything, ne huh? Yuwakusha."

Miroku pulled away from Sango to breathe. She was flushed from being out of breath. The two stared at each other for a long while.

"Is it true?" she whispered closing her eyes, thinking this is a dream.

Miroku smiled as she moved her bangs away from her face, "Hai, I've always loved you Sango."

Sango smiled as she opened her mouth to respond back only to be interrupted by a long explosion in the distance. The gang stopped what they were doing and looked up north, miles from them. Miroku and Sango saw the faint of black rising from the forest.

Yuwakusha stood up next to Ryu with a serious face. _Naraku-sama… both of them thought.._

"I sense a great jaki coming from there." Miroku's eyes hardened.

Sango nodded, as Miroku turned to her.

"I bet you anything that's Naraku….and by the looks of it, Inuyasha might be battling him now, and we must hurry."

"Hai…Kirara!" she turned to her neko companion.

Kirara transformed and was ready to get going. Yuwakusha got up on Kirara's back, narrowing her eyes on the neko youkai as it snarled at her. Miroku was about to start running up ahead, when Sango pulled his robes. He turned to her to see her blushing lightly.

"Miroku…I-I…."

Miroku smiled as he placed his finger on lip to silence her, "Shhh…I know…I know" he smiled.

Sango blushed and nodded as she boarded Kirara, while Miroku and Ryu started running, with Shippou clinging to Miroku now.

Just as soon as they started, they stopped dead in their tracks when a blur rushed by, leaving its dust in their wake. Sango and Miroku looked at each other confirming who the blur was. It was then they called out to their youkai friend.

XOXOXO

Sniffing the air he snarled. _The teme is close…_

He had been resting up north with his pack, taking a break on their search for Naraku. When the scent reached his nose of the teme not to far from him, he rounded up his pack and was out in a flash. His long black hair flying behind him as he smelled the scent of fresh sakura and vanilla, he knew Kagome had to be there, which increased his speed further. The calls of his companions long gone as the scenery around him came in a blur. His eyes narrowed as the thought of the mutt putting his beloved mate in danger. He heard the explosion and knew it wasn't long before he got his revenge for his brethren for it. Just up a head he zoomed past a group of people, who he heard them calling out his name.

He put his feet into halt, as they dug into the ground to stop him. He turned and his deep blue eyes came to see Inuyasha's group along with two new youkais.

He waited for them to catch up to him before asking.

"Where's Inu-no-baka and Kagome?"

Sango hopped off of Kirara and answered. "They should be battling Naraku right now."

He nodded and was about to head off when new questions emerged. "Why are they separated for you guys, and who are they?" he pointed to the two youkais, one demoness the other looking like a ningen.

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "It's a long story, we'll fill you in as we go, might as well join us Kouga."

Kouga thought for a minute. He could get there sooner than they could, with them they would just be slowing him down. But with them, he'd get some answers to his questions, so he nodded. They were then off and headed north.

XOXOXO

Sleeping soundly, she sighed of the silence around her. It was quiet…too quiet. She jumped up and looked around her. Extending her senses she had then smelt death and decay. She growled as she jumped down from her perched to see a beautiful woman. She quirked an eyebrow at the onna as she had an arrow notched and ready to be shot at her. From what she could sense, she was a miko.

Sighing, she crossed her arms and tiredly asked.

"What do you want?"

The miko stared at her for a long while before putting down her weapon, finding the hanyou harmless. She then placed her arrow back in her quiver and placed her bow on shoulder.

"I was just passing by…excuse my intrusion."

Looking around her, she cleared her throat, "In a forest? It's dangerous."

The miko nodded and tilted her head to show her arrows. She sighed as she nodded to the miko and jumped up in the tree, back in her resting position.

"If you're looking for some baboon looking dude and a hanyou in a red haori…you missed them about 8 hour's ago." she closed her eyes.

The miko stopped where she was walking and looked back at the onna up in the tree.

"How do you know I'm looking for them?" she asked curiously.

Opening an eye to look down at the miko, she smirked, "Honey, I've seen crying kids, fighting saru and hanyou, and all that weird crap all in this forest. A dead one such as you isn't different from all of them, so I was just assuming."

Nodding her head, the miko took a step forward, before stopping again.

"They went north." she replied as if reading her mind.

The miko nodded to her, "Arigato."

The miko walked up until serpent like spirits came to her. Her glowing shinidamachuu wrapped around her and carried her off where their master requested.

Watching her disappear, the hanyou shuddered at the miko.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."

She sighed as she picked up a light sheath beside her. She ran her claws up the old hilt of the sheathed katana and pondered as she sat back. She closed her eyes as she recalled 8 hours ago.

_Flashback_

_She just return little Rin back with her servant and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard yelling and a fight going on. She hid back and watched a hanyou who looked to be in the verge of transforming, and a person in a baboon costume fighting. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the hanyou and confirmed her thoughts. He did look good even if he look a bit mad right now. _

_She watched as the hanyou swing his big katana, launching a strong attack that looked very impressive to her. She silent rooted for him, thinking he was gonna win, until of course, the words the saru kept saying got to his head, eventfully making him loose to the monkey. She groaned and rubbed her head with her hand. A hanyou, her type, just lost to a monkey…how insulting. She sighed and wanted to see what happened further, if it weren't for the miasma that blocked her entertainment. _

_She pouted and waited for it to clear up. She listened carefully of what was going on. She heard another attack launched by the hanyou, and then trees breaking. Her eyes lightened up thinking the hanyou won, until she heard him moan and the saru talking like he was all well. She then heard moaning and she nearly lost her lunch if they were doing what she was thinking in there. But listening further, it sounded an onna and another male. The hanyou and saru seemed to be discussing it. _

_The moaning stopped and the miasma wore off. She jumped up from her seat and saw the saru leaving, along with a little girl where she had no idea where she came from, but knew she must work for the monkey. Her eyes widened and hoped that saru didn't make that girl make all those noise. _

_She turned back to the hanyou to see him no longer holding his katana and he looked dangerous now. She watched another youkai come by, whom by the looks of it, worked for the saru as well. She watched him transform things and then finally turned himself into Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and gasp at the look alike. If she didn't see it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. She scoffed, thinking he wouldn't believe that crap; after all he just turned into him right before his eyes. But then again, she was proven wrong when Sesshomaru-look-a-like ran off, followed by the hanyou. She groaned and hit her head against the tree._

"_Why must the kawaii ones be so stupid?"_

_Her mind then wondered back to the sword. She looked around for anymore youkai, before jumping out of her hiding place and looking for it. It took 30 minutes but she found it under some tree debris. She sighed as she picked up the sword and dully looked at it. _

"_Is this it? It looks so…old…compare to the one he was using." she rolled her eyes and found the scabbard to the katana. Sheathing the sword she wondered out loud, "How did he make such a big sword in battle, but then look so old and rust when not?" _

_Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to hold on to it, until he came back for it…whenever that was. _

_Resting her back on her tree, she then fell asleep._

_End_

Bore out of her system she decided, that since she had nothing to do and she didn't want to carry around some old, rusted sword that's useless for her, to deliver it herself. Sighing, she jumped up and headed north.

"Serina, old girl…what are you getting yourself into?" she muttered to herself.

XOXOXO

A/N: Back to the fight! WEEE!

Inuyasha carried Kagome in one hand and fought the youkai Sesshomaru with the other. Sesshomaru growled and tried to attack Inuyasha without hurting Kagome in the process, which was hard. Considering he was 10 times bigger than Inuyasha and he could squash him anytime he wants, but if he did, then he kills Kagome with him as well. He tried to swap him with his paw so he could knock him, loosening his grip on Kagome, so he could retrieve her. But of course, being big has a bad advantage against someone that's quick jumping away from his attacks.

Sesshomaru growled frustrated and lifted his paw as he let out his dokkasu around the area, killing the remaining trees and plants around, making it look like a graveyard. Inuyasha slowed down a bit, but kept his hold on Kagome tight.

Sesshomaru snarled and whipped Inuyasha with his majestic tail, down to the ground. He managed to get him hit and down to the ground, only to take Kagome as well. So, when she wakes up, she was gonna wake up with a very sore body.

Inuyasha had then flipped them over so; he took the fall, with Kagome on top. When he hit the ground, his grip on her loosened and she rolled away from him. Sesshomaru saw this and used his tail to swoop Kagome up, given the opportunity. He then nuzzled her; relieved she was alright before placing her on his back. His soft face then turned vicious when he saw Inuyasha getting up. He snarled and prepared to end the sorry for a hanyou's life until a boomerang came by and stopped him in his tracks.

Sesshomaru turned his head and saw the taijiya riding the two-tailed neko from the sky. He looked down and saw the little specks of the rest of the tachi, along with the two youkai that worked for Naraku and the wolf prince, Kouga. He snarled at them as they stood in front of their friend to protect him, with the look of determination to keep him away and protect him to the death, evident in their eyes. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the hanyou snarled as he tried to stand up, his claws twitching at the group. When he stood, the group distracted of Sesshomaru, he pounced for the attack.

Sesshomaru then swoop the ningen and youkai onto his tail way from the dangerous youkai. Their eyes widened at the fact Inuyasha wasn't his regular or demon self, and the fact Sesshomaru actually saved their lives.

Inuyasha tried to kill those in his way of his prize, seeking for the blood of all and the love of his. Seeing the new people in front of him, he believed they were another obstacle to his prize.

The gang tried to get out of Sesshomaru's grip to help the hanyou get to his regular self, but Sesshomaru tightened his hold, and turned his head to snarl at the group behind to stop them, which worked. They froze where they were and watched as Inuyasha continued to attack Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled and threw his paw as Inuyasha came near. His attack worked as the hanyou fell to the side and hit the ground. He tried to stand, but ended up falling to the ground once more. Sesshomaru watched the motionless hanyou for any movement, before returning to his humanoid. He unwrapped his tail around the group and had them falling to the ground, with a thump. He floated down gracefully with Kagome cradled in his arms.

He felt the heated glares being directed at him, but paid no attention to them as he stared at the hanyou, shaking.

"What's wrong with him?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to the hoshi and taijiya as they came to stand next to him. Worried and concern on their face for the hanyou was shown.

He looked down to Kagome who was still knocked out, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He sighed and looked back up.

"Sesshomaru…what happened? Usually when Inuyasha transforms into his youkai form, he-"

"He has a shard within him" he cut to the point.

"The mutt has what!" Kouga was observing the battle ground, before he overheard that the mutt has actually been controlled by a corrupted shard.

Sesshomaru scowled as he answered, "This Sesshomaru will not repeat, it is what as said."

"How?" they all exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in annoyance and sighed dejectedly, "This Sesshomaru has no idea what has happened to the hanyou, before he came. All I know is, right after I faced Naraku, he escaped, Inuyasha and that brother of that youkai over there…" he nudged his head to Ryu, where the gang turned to Ryu in shock. "..arrived."

Sango hesitantly walked over to Ryu as her face shown complete shock that someone she trusted, would be a spy to such a lowlife hanyou. Miroku's eyes hardened at the so called Ryu and felt his pride grow of his correction of the spy. He watched carefully as Ryu glared coldly at Sesshomaru, not admitting it nor denying it.

Sango reached out to touch Ryu's face and whispered, "Is it true? ….Ryu? …whoever you are…"

Ryu turned his head to reject her touch. Sango stepped back, feeling her eyes tear up and her anger grow.

"I trusted you." she hissed as she fisted her hands at her side.

Miroku walked over to Sango and placed a hand on her shoulder as she shook. He glared at Ryu, promising to have the honor of killing him, for hurting his Sango.

Sesshomaru watched all this in boredom. How the ningen, trust the youkai was beyond him. He then caught Ryu glaring at him once more. He quirked an eyebrow at him as he sent a death glare for his intrusion. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and continued his story.

"As I was saying…the incarnate decided that since he didn't want to tell I, the whereabouts of the hanyou was, he decided for an early death, which I gladly done for him." He smirked as Ryu's eyes widened and the anger and revenge emerged. "Well…that was after he decided to be foolish and place the tainted shard within the hanyou."

Gasps were heard around him, while as Ryu's chestnut eyes grew dark. His cover was blown, his aniki was dead, and it was all because of Sesshomaru. Reveling his black mirror before him and the glow of it erased the image of Ryu slowly vanished, showing his true shadow self. He snarled at Sesshomaru.

"I will avenge Genkaku…and I WILL kill you, Sesshomaru." Sakkaku snarled before his mirror glowed black and vanished along with him.

Sesshomaru then turned to the seductress as she stood there, backing away from the tachi. He smirked as he asked.

"Going somewhere wench?" he watched in enjoyment as she froze on the spot, as eyes were turned to her, "You reek that hanyou…you must be a reliever for him, ne?"

Yuwakusha snarled as her silver blue eyes turned to him. She concentrated as she tried to get Sesshomaru into her spell. She was gonna make him pay for those words. But his aura proved to be stronger and larger than hers so it drained most of her powers out of her. Sesshomaru felt the wench trying to control his body, but he just stood there as she grew wearily quickly.

"Are you done? A lesser wench like you couldn't control a cold" he smirked.

Yuwakusha panted slightly as she then jumped away from an incoming boomerang. She turned to the taijiya who was fuming in anger.

"You bitch! You whore!" she yelled as the boomerang came back and she threw it again.

Yuwakusha narrowed her eyes on Sango.

"Sakkuku you ass! Get me out of here!" she muttered angrily.

She then turned from Sango to Miroku and grinned seductively at him.

"Miroku-koi…if you ever get tired of that bitch…let me know." she gave wink to him before grimly snapping at Sango and licking her lips, "You know…for a ningen, he does taste delicious."

That was the last straw. Sango furiously ran out toward her and threw her weapon at the demoness, prepared to kill her with all her strength. A black void then emerged behind Yuwakusha and before the boomerang could strike, she jumped into the hole and was gone before their eyes. Sango clenched her fist tightly as she caught her weapon in the other; she swore when she met with her again, she wouldn't get away.

She then turned to the gang who was now eyes on Inuyasha as he stood once more. Apparently he had awoken while they were distracted with Naraku's spies. He snarled like a bull and growled like a hungry animal that hadn't eaten in days.

"How do we stop him?" Sango asked worriedly, anger gone for the moment.

Inuyasha ran forward once more after Sesshomaru, only to be thrown back once more, but not because of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped back up to see Kouga standing in front of Sesshomaru with his arms crossed.

"I can deal with the hanyou on my own ookami." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

Kouga laughed as he glanced back at him over his shoulder, "Not with Kagome in your arms you won't, and I won't take that risk of having her hurt any further."

Inuyasha didn't mind the new opponent he faced, as long as he had his woman. He charged forward and threw punches at Kouga, who dodged them with his speed. Inuyasha hissed as he bent down and waited for Kouga to come at him. When he did, Inuyasha acted to give a low punch, but at the same gave a low kick to his legs, bringing him down. Kouga fell back and Inuyasha hovered over him snarling. Kouga growled and brought his legs to kick Inuyasha to the stomach as he jumped up to stand once more.

Inuyasha sped away quickly, making him seem to have disappeared. Kouga growled and looked around him.

"Where did that mutt-"

Kouga was punched in the back, pushing him forward. Kouga turned to face Inuyasha, only to see nothing.

"What the hell-"

Inuyasha appeared once more behind Kouga and this time slashed his back and then kicked him to the ground. Kouga brought his head up to see Inuyasha's feet, he looked up and scowled at the hanyou as he crossed his arms before him, smirking down at him. Kouga growled louder as he brought his fist to wipe away the dirt from his mouth.

"You fucking ass…"

Sesshomaru mentally praised the hanyou for his techniques against the ookami. Even without Tessaiga, he was stronger.

Sango had just about enough as Inuyasha kicked Kouga's head into the dirt. She threw her boomerang at Inuyasha, only to have it knocked away and off coarse to be brought back to her. Inuyasha turned to her and snarled at her intrusion. He stepped on the ookami's head before charging at her. Sango unsheathed her katana ready to strike, when Miroku stood in front of her with his staff in hand.

"Inuyasha, if you can hear me, you have to fight this thing! I don't want to fight you." He said as he blocked Inuyasha's attack with his staff.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "The hanyou has lost it, if the shard isn't taken out, then of course he can not hear you, you fool."

Miroku blocked Inuyasha's attacks with some help from Sango as they struggled to keep their selves alive and to come up with a way to help Inuyasha without hurting him. Inuyasha managed to knock Miroku's staff away and tossed Miroku against Sango, causing them both to fall back unto to each other. Sango and Miroku looked up at Inuyasha as he grinned as his claw flinched with anticipation. Miroku narrowed his eyes into Inuyasha's black void ones before looking over his shoulder to see Kouga growl and tried to tackle him to the ground. Inuyasha sensed this and moved away, so Kouga fell beside the ningen.

"Chikusho" he muttered.

Inuyasha prepared to kill the 3, until he sniffed the blue electric energy coming from his left and jumped back up and out of the way of the attack. He snarled in mid-air at Sesshomaru who had an arm around Kagome and his other with Toukijin.

Sesshomaru grew tired of the ningen and the ookami's weak strength. If they didn't stop him, they might as well get killed, the fools. Sesshomaru retrieved his katana when Inuyasha was distracted and launched his Dragon Strike.

Miroku and Sango then angrily shouted at Sesshomaru when they saw it was him who attacked.

"Don't kill him Sesshomaru! It isn't him that's doing this!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the ningen before rushing forward to them and then dropping Kagome into their laps. He then disappeared once more to be facing Inuyasha.

"I don't care." was all he said before attacking.

Inuyasha jumped away quickly before any Sesshomaru's attacks could hit him, with speed faster than Kouga's. Sesshomaru snarled at him as he combined his attacks, launching his Dragon Strike then using his whip to grab hold of Inuyasha and keep him at bay.

Sango held Kagome close to her as she watched the fight. She knew someone had to stop Inuyasha, but he could get killed in doing so. She looked down to Kagome's pale face and pushed the bangs away from her face, silently praying that she be okay and that she would wake up to stop this mess.

Inuyasha watched as the green poison wrapped around his chest and as the poison started to burn him. He then looked up to the blue electric that surged toward him. His eyes widened and struggled to get freed. He closed his eyes and figured this was the end of him.

Right before the attack could strike, an arrow surrounded in pink energy, countered the attack and stopped it before it could hit.

Sesshomaru expected to see the hanyou dead seeing as that there wasn't anyway he could avoid it with him bounded. His eyes slanted into slits when he saw his attack faded and the hanyou remained intact and standing. His eyes switched to the miko who walked over to them with her bow and arrows in hand.

"You fool." he hissed.

Kikyo came in time to watch the death of Inuyasha, but a part of her couldn't let that happen. Notching an arrow, she stopped the attack and saw the corrupted Inuyasha bounded to Sesshomaru's whip as it hissed against Inuyasha's skin. She gracefully went over to Inuyasha and saw the tainted shard in his forehead. She narrowed her eyes at it and tried to reach for it.

Inuyasha thought of this as offensive so he did what his body thought was rational and took his claws that pierced into Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo gasped, her eyes wide as she fell to the ground, her hand still in mid-air and Inuyasha's claw still inside.

Everyone gasped, with the exception of Sesshomaru who angrily glared at the miko for stopping his attack.

Sesshomaru heard shuffling around, followed by a groan, and the taijiya gasping afterwards. He turned to see in relief that Kagome was okay. She held her head, her eyes still closed and groaned, as she muttered absently.

"Stupid Inuyasha…osuwari."

All eyes were turned to the yelp as the beads glowed and pulled Inuyasha down with it. An Inuyasha figure was molded into the ground.

"Kagome-chan! You're okay!" Sango hugged Kagome to her stomach.

Sesshomaru released the hanyou from his whip and gracefully walked to the molded figure. He kicked Inuyasha with his foot, to see if he was conscious. He saw his otouto's pale blooded face and the still visible jagged stripes on his cheeks, showing he was not his fully self. He narrowed his eyes and saw the hanyou breathing slowly, indicating he was still alive, yet out cold. He followed his arm to the miko who removed the hanyou's claw from her body and tried to stand up.

"You shouldn't have interfered."

Kikyo held her stomach with one hand as her other hand held her long bow to help her stand. Her breathing was uneven as her shinidamachuu came and dropped glowing souls to her, healing her wound. When the wound was fully closed, she sighed closing her eyes as she then answered.

"I had to do something."

"And you risk the remaining life you have on a hanyou that does not care for you?"

Kikyo chuckled as she hooked the bow on her shoulder, "Life? …Sesshomaru-sama…I am yet a miko with half a soul that doesn't belong to me any longer, I have fooled fate, to take the appearance of clay…I hardly call that a remaining life. As for Inuyasha…he may care for my reincarnate, yet I will still have a part for him in me, dead or alive.

Kikyo opened her dark brown irises to look down at Inuyasha, then up to look at the ningen and youkai that stood around her reincarnate. They all embraced her warmly and spoke with concern. Kikyo closed her eyes once more and made a weary smile as she turned away from Sesshomaru.

"How I envy her…I guess that's all I am good for…hate, anger, envy…while as she is pure, caring, and loved. Take care of her Sesshomaru…I'm sure you don't want her to end up like me."

Sesshomaru glared at the miko and nodded his head once. Kikyo walked away with her shinidamachuu hovering around her as she went. He watched her disappear from sight and shook his head in disgust. Sesshomaru then felt a small hand on his arm. Turning his head slightly, he came to see Kagome's sweet face.

"Hey…you okay?" she whispered.

Kagome had woken up with the sound of her concern friends. She had been dreaming about fighting Naraku in the final battle, and then getting into an argument with Inuyasha in the middle of the fight. Leading her to get annoyed and mumbled for him to sit. After that, she just heard her friends calling out to her. She opened her eyes to see nothing but blurry surroundings, until she blinked the dark spots away until it became clear. She then noticed that she was surrounded by her friends, with her lying on Sango's lap, Miroku to her left, Shippou and Kirara to her right, and Kouga in front of her. She smiled weakly and assured them that she was fine and tried to stand up, with the help of Sango. It was then when Kouga and the rest gave her some space, to recognize the forest was a dead battle field. Dead trees and uprooted roots that once belong to the trees and plants. The dirt was colored in blood and by the looks of it Sesshomaru's poison, from the melted ground. The place made it look so gloomy and abandoned, like the end of a war or battle. She then looked around her and realized her youkai wasn't with her. She searched and found him, standing next to a knocked out hanyou, watching the older miko depart.

Kagome nodded to Sango that she could handle herself, before leaving the group and stood next to the taiyoukai.

She looked down to Inuyasha where she could see he and Sesshomaru had a bloody battle seeing as Inuyasha was still youkai with himself bathed in blood and wounds, and Sesshomaru with a few scratches, and the most major injury of all was the 5 gashes on his chiseled perfect chest.

Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome to see her wincing at the sight of his gash on his chest. His eyes softened as he took his hand and lifted her chin to have her look into his golden orbs.

"I'm fine…it's you I should be asking that question."

Kagome smiled weakly as a tear fell from her eyes. "Gomen ne…" she muttered.

Sesshomaru wiped her tear leaned his head on hers as he whispered, "For what?"

Kagome sniffled, "For being so weak…you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, causing Kagome to back away and out of his grasp.

"You're not weak; I was careless to misjudge Inuyasha…leading me to give an opening for him to attack me."

Kagome looked down to the ground, having her bangs cover her eyes, "Iie…he wouldn't have come if-"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he roughly grabbed Kagome's chin to look up at him once more, "Silence! Do not blame this on yourself, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked to the glossy eyes of his love, "The hanyou's lack of control from the tainted shard increased his power and I under estimated him! You are not to be blamed of that!"

Kagome's eyes returned back to its natural blue hue as the information hit her. She turned her attention from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. She broke his grasp by turning her head away and walked around him as she bent down and looked for the tainted shard. She located the shard's black glow on his forehead and reached to get it. Only to stop to realize she couldn't get the shard, without piercing Inuyasha's skin. She looked around her and found the arrow; Kikyo had used to stop Sesshomaru's attack. Taking the arrow's tip, she carefully pierced it into the skin and out popped the tainted shard. Kagome held the shard and watched the jewel piece turn back pink. She connected it with the half jewel she had around her neck, before turning to see Inuyasha's skin return back to pale instead of ghostly white. Kagome furrowed her brows together in wonder. Sesshomaru immediately noticed this and asked.

"Problem?"

"Yea…he's still in his youkai form…he should've turned back."

"Perhaps, it's because he does not wield Tessaiga in his possession?"

Kagome around for the sword on him then looked up to Sesshomaru, "Did he have it during battle?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his bear chest, "Shortly after you passed out, Naraku had departed and his incarnation and Inuyasha arrived at this state…I believe Naraku had faced off with him and he somehow was torn apart from it."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Then…Tessaiga is out there for anyone to take!"

Kagome jumped up and was about to explain this to the group so they could go out to search for the sword before Inuyasha awakened, but stopped where she stood when she felt a demonic aura enter the field. She then turned to Sesshomaru, to see him holding up Toukijin.

"Where are you hanyou?"

_Hanyou?...He can't mean Naraku…_Kagome looked out to see indeed a hanyou walking casually like strolling through a park on a normal day. Watching further, she found out the hanyou revealed it to be actually a she. Her golden hair swayed back and forth behind her kimono as she walked, with one hand swaying at her side, and the other holding up a sheathed katana. Her face bored, as her golden eyes stayed on the hanyou on the ground. When she was feet from them, she stood where she had stopped as the gang joined around them to see the new visitor.

"Another Naraku lackey?" Kouga sneered at the hanyou.

The hanyou raised an eyebrow at the ookami as she scoffed, "I ain't anyone's lackey fleabag, now if you just stop making assumptions, shut your trap and let me do what I came here to do, you wouldn't be thinking like that, now would you?"

Snickers were heard around Kouga as he growled at the hanyou.

"Wench, unlike you I am Kouga, the leader of the eastern wolf tribe! A FULL youkai and unless you want to be scrap like this mutt, I suggest you shut your trap!"

The hanyou raised a golden eyebrow in amusement, "Hmm…well…Kouga-no-baka…Did you do that?" She stared at him as she smirked. "If you did defeat a corrupted hanyou, I'd be more cautious and respectful to you… but seeing as Sesshomaru-sama did that to the hanyou and not you, I have no respect for a whelp the likes of you..."

Kouga watched as the hanyou grin victoriously at him as the winner of their argument and lost his patience with the onna. He snarled and lounged an attack at the female hanyou. The hanyou sighed as she tossed the sword over to where Inuyasha laid and jumped in the air as Kouga charged at her. She back flipped in the air to get behind Kouga. And before she hit the ground she pivoted and kicked Kouga in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Sesshomaru had long ago, placed down his sword, as he amusingly watched the onna beat the sense into the ookami. His eyes strayed to the sword near his otouto to see it was Tessaiga. _The wench brought it back…why? _Returning his eyes to the fight, he watched the ookami prince eat dirt.

Kouga jumped back up give the girl a few punches to the face, only to be dodged as she lifted her hand and yawned into it, as she kept moving her head left to right, evading the punches. When he gave a low punch, she jumped into the air once more and bounced on his head before jumping back to the ground in front of him.

"Done?"

Kouga growled, "I'm just getting started wench!"

He then tried kicking her to the ground, only to have her jump once more and land on his leg that was in midair. She held her hands behind her as she leaned forward and tilted her head.

"And you call yourself a leader, tsk tsk tsk." She grinned as he growled and lifted his weight into his next punch.

The hanyou rolled her eyes as she caught the punch with the palm in her hand, surprising Kouga. Kouga growled and tried to use his other hand only to get that caught by her other hand. He then grinned, with her hands full, that she was at a disadvantage. But the hanyou grinned as she leaned and gave a peck to Kouga's forehead before leaning back. Kouga blinked at her confused and before he knew it, her leg came in a full swing and knocked him in the stomach and away from her.

The hanyou twirled and laid in a grace as Kouga landed on the ground by Inuyasha, groaning. She then placed her left hand behind her and her right on her stomach as she gave a small bow.

She then stood up and grinned at Kouga who was sitting up and wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"What a fun work out!" she giggled, "Arigato Kouga-san!"

The group gawked at her impressed, with the exception of Kouga and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just gazed down at Kouga smirking.

"Two hanyou in one day…pity." Sesshomaru turned away from Kouga's pissed gaze as he looked up to the girl.

Kagome smiled at the girl as she jumped from where stood over to Kagome. She then bent down on her knees to the hanyou who was still out, but the youkai features faded away. She pouted slightly and poked the hanyou.

"Aww…is he gonna be okay?"

Kagome smiled as she bent down to her height as well, "He'll be fine with a couple days of rest…"

The hanyou smiled and turned to Kagome. She tilted her head and slapped her head for her forgetfulness.

"Gomen ne! Introductions!" she grinned. "I'm Serina!"

Kagome smiled, "Well Serina, I'm Kagome, that's Sango, Miroku, Shippou…" she said pointing to them as she said their name. "That's Inuyasha unconscious…and you know Kouga and Sesshomaru." She smiled as she stood up and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on Serina and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

The hanyou smirked, "So this is the infamous Kagome…Rin has told me about you…."

Kagome smiled and tilted her head, "Really? …I haven't heard about you, sorry."

The hanyou waved her hand, "I met her last night and-"

Just as everything was looking up for the gang, Kagome's body reacted to the feeling tingling in her body, making her fall back against Sesshomaru. Pain and soreness stroke throughout her body as if a thunderbolt had just came out of nowhere and hit her straight in the head. Sesshomaru still had his arms around her, so he caught her easily.

"Kagome!" they all exclaimed.

Kagome groaned lightly as she hesitantly stood up with the help of Sesshomaru. With her arm still around Sesshomaru's waist and the other hand to her head to hold it up, she looked down at Inuyasha and glared at his health. She then looked around her and looked up to her friends who were waiting for her to speak up. Panting, she then said.

"This is it…the day has come…" she shuddered at the feeling, "The shards…Naraku is finally calling us out."

_**Japanese Translations **_

**Hanyou-Half human/demon**

**Youkai-demon**

**Ningen-human**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Otouto-younger brother**

**Onna-girl/woman**

**Taijiya-demon exterminator**

**Houshi-monk**

**Miko-priestess**

**Teme-bastard **

**Baka-idiot**

**Ookami-wolf**

**Neko-cat**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Saru-monkey**

**Koi-love**

**Kawaii-cute**

**Jaki-evil energy**

**Tachi-group**

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Chikusho-damn it**

**Gomen-sorry**

**Osuwari-Sit**

**Break Skit**

_DG: Ittai….my hand hurts_

_Kag: How many pages did you write?_

_DG: 23 Sighh…._

_Kag: O.O are you nuts?_

_DG: I told you I'm gonna end this soon, so I made my chapters longer for the last 4_

_Kag: B-b-but it's gonna take your readers like…hours! To read this!_

_DG: Not my problem T.T be happy it's long and a lot, because my hands hurt and it took me days to finish it. _

_Kag: You wouldn't be writing as much, if you just cut it down and made more chapters!_

_DG: whines: But I wanna end this soon and get on with my other stories! _

_Kag: Baby _

_DG: Anyway, enjoy the remaining chapters xD Ja_

_Sess: Zzzzzz_


	18. Final Battle Part I

_Sess: Petty how it takes you 4 months just to update a damn story._

_DG: sobs: Leave me alone! I already know this._

_Sess: Exactly, this is why I'm telling you this._

_DG: To rub it in?_

_Sess: Yup._

_Kag: Hey….when and how did you wake up?_

_Sess: I have no idea…_

_DG: grins: because I have the power to do so! Watch….._

_Fan girls: Breaks down the door: Sesshhyyyyyy_

_Sess: NOOOOO! _

_: Tackles Sessh:_

_Kag: It's WW3! YAAYYY!_

_Fan Girl 1: OoO His ears are so soft!_

_Fan Girl 2: Damn he looks fine_

_Psycho Fan Girl: I got some of his hair!_

_Sess: Help meeeeee_

_DG: Muwhahaha_

_: Grope:_

_Sess: AHH! What the hell? Someone groped me!_

_Miro: Oops…thought you were a girl_

_DG/Kag: oo okkaaayyy…._

**Disclaimer: My slowness and lack of inspiration could never have brought up Inuyasha.**

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Final Battle Part I**_

The tachi sat in the hut, gazing at the burning flames. All of their minds, blank on everything around them, except the same topic that had just occurred nearly an hour or so ago.

_Hour ago_

"Nani!" they all exclaimed, excluding Sesshomaru and Serina, who was clueless of what was going on.

"It's as she says," Sesshomaru sighed, tempted to roll his eyes, "Naraku has decided to actually show his pitiful face and wishes us for one last battle," he glared at the ningen and youkai that are surround him and his mate.

The gang was in deep thought as they come to think this over, all of them with the same thing in mind. _The last battle? Now? _

Serina looked around at the deep in concentration faces around her and not one did she see confusion or baffle as to what was going on. She scowled, not wanting to be excluded and would like to know what was going on, even though it was none of her concern, she asked.

"Someone wanna fill me in as to what's going on here?" she asked irritably, "It's not everyday I see a transforming katana with a saru and hanyou fighting. Then come here only to have a ningen onna falling over just to mutter something about a guy named Naraku and some final battle!"

The group sighed as they looked to one another, thinking if they could trust her, especially what have happened to Yuwakusha and Sakkuku. She could be another Naraku spawn just playing dumb just to earn their trust, waiting for them to lower their guards once more.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, sniffed to make sure she didn't smell the least bit like the hanyou and listened for any deceit in her voice, before looking down to Kagome who just looked up to Sesshomaru when she felt him shift his gaze to her. She quirked an eyebrow, silently asking, if it was okay to tell her. Which he responded with a simple nod, saying it was okay.

So, Kagome turned to Serina, who stood with her arms crossed with an annoyed face of having to wait for so long for an answer.

She made a soft 'ahem' to earn Serina's attention, which she did, as her ears twitched when the sound reached her ears. She turned to her and blinked as Kagome stifled a giggle from releasing her mouth as the sight just popped up with the thought. _That's so like Inuyasha…._

Mentally shaking the thought away, she became serious and began to tell her…

A/N: And just for the sake of getting bored of having to go over the history of her emerging from the well, Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship, and Naraku's transformation. I'm going to skip all that drama, okay? x3: fast forwards:

While going over some questions and filled Serina in of what was going on, Miroku and Shippou had started a fire for the time being, while Sango tended to Inuyasha's wounds until they could be properly treated once they reached Kaede's hut. Kouga and his group went off to search for food.

Sesshomaru sat on the ground Indian styled, with Kagome comfortably sitting in his lap, her legs together to the side. His arms protectively surrounding her, as he listened to the tale, with Serina sitting on the ground across from Kagome and Sesshomaru, with her left leg kneed and her left hand laying on it, and the other leg lying on the ground with her right hand off to the side, supporting her up. She listened intently, absorbing the information, once in a while asking questions if she was confused; otherwise she was quiet the whole time Kagome went on with her story.

"And so-when I felt a power surge through my body a while ago, I could feel Naraku calling us out because the power of the Shikon jewel is stronger now, as if, he wants us to come and get him," Kagome explained subconsciously fiddling with the half ball around her neck.

Serina's eyes were wide as she stared at Kagome, then down to the half ball she fingered around her neck.

_So that's the Shikon jewel that was missing for 5 decades….no wonder there's more drama than usual. _

She then in the corner of her eye stared at the hanyou who was tattered and was still being cleaned by the taijiya.

_And that's the hanyou…the miko that I've met at the forest's former lover….Poor dear. Such a cutie and he's been going through a lot. _

She brought her attention back to Kagome, who was leaning back to lay her head under Sesshomaru's chin as she stared up at him lovingly, while he looked down to her with soft eyes. Serina tilted her head in interest of the public affection shown before her. She could feel the soothing auras around them, mixing and dancing. She grinned at how affectionate the powerful Lord of the West could be with a pure miko from the future such as Kagome. _Such a kawaii couple…I wonder how did Lord Stick-Up-my-Ass find this one…_So she asked.

"So the mighty Sesshomaru-sama has found a mate?" she grinned as Sesshomaru's soft gaze turned hard as he glanced up at her, "Must be good in bed no?" she teased at him, but really the question was directed to Kagome.

Kagome brought her head down and grinned at Serina.

"I guess you could say that," Kagome winked at Serina when she felt Sesshomaru lightly growl at her.

"How'd you two ever get together?" she asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking."

Kagome giggled and was about to answer, when Sesshomaru stopped her. He had been quiet through the first story, but one was enough and wasn't going to go through another.

"Enough, you may tell her another day. Until then, let us eat then head east," He commanded as he caught the scent of their dinner.

Sesshomaru heard a little huff from his Kagome and a disappointed whine from Serina as he helped Kagome up and headed to the little group that started cooking their dinner, with Serina in toll.

XOXOXO

Now back at Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango stared at the flames of the lit fire, while Kaede, who was informed of what occurred, tended to an unconscious Inuyasha. He lay silently next to Kagome, who too, took a rest from the wild journey. Seeing that rest is needed, Kaede had sent little Shippou with Kirara to gather more herbs from the garden, so it was silent around the room for the moment.

Sango glared intently at the flames as flashes of her villagers suffering from the invading youkai attack sent by Naraku and deaths of the taijiya warriors and her father being taken from her controlled otouto. Her eyes started blur as she quickly tried to blink the tears away, only to fail when one tear slipped and ran down her check. Sango brought her hand up to wipe it away, only to leave it hanging when Miroku's hand beat her to it. She turned to Miroku who stared at the flames then turned to her as he weakly smiled. She brought down her hand back to her lap as she sighed in a little relief.

"It's going to be okay," He softly assured her as he caressed her cheek before wiping the sides of her eyes with his thumb softly.

"I know…" she trailed off as she closed her eyes to the feeling of his soft warm hands, "But we've been through so much and now…."

She opened her eyes when she felt the warmth leave her face. She turned to Miroku who was staring at his hand that contained Kazaana. Her eyes softened as he clenched the hand into a fist as he then glared hard at it.

"And now we must fight," He finished.

'_For the loss of our love ones….'_

'_For the pain and deceit that he has befallen us…'_

'_For revenge.'_

"Hai."

XOXOXO

Staring up at the bright waxing crescent moon in the dark sky, he quietly stood. The wind blew his majestic hair as he closed his golden eyes and felt the cold breeze pass him. It was such a beautiful and tranquil moment and was in dire needed in times like this. Times you just need time to just be alone and think by yourself but, it couldn't be done-at least for him, since the so-called allies behind him had to ruin it.

"What are you still doing here wench?" snarled Kouga as he leaned back into the tree that stood behind him, "You've did what you needed to do and you got answers, now scram."

Serina growled back, "Haven't we gone through this already ookami? Kami! You're so air-headed, that you can't remember a thing someone tells you an hour ago. And because of this, I'll remind you one more time-What I do and where I go are none of your concerns. I'm a big girl and I can go where ever I please, so if I want to stay here I'll stay here, if I want to go, I'll go. In other words, you can't make me," She ended with a smirk.

Kouga's growl rumbled up his chest and out his mouth as he bared his canines at the hanyou. He jumped up from where he sat and stalked over to her until he was right in front of her. She watched him stare down at her.

"Is that a threat?"

She narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood up and stared back into his deep azure eyes, "Iie, that was a warning. Now step back if you know what's good for you."

Kouga scowled as he stepped forward instead of retreating. He leaned down and hissed.

"Little hanyou's like you shouldn't go flapping your mouths like you run the place," He lifted his hand and cracked his knuckled for emphasize, "Never know when something is going to fly into it and have it shut."

Serina bared her canines as she showed no fear and retorted, "We wouldn't be flapping if ignorant idiots like you weren't getting in our faces," She cracked her neck and smirked at him.

Kouga hissed as he got ready to punch Serina, and she prepared to fight back, until a voice jumped in.

"Enough, both of you."

The two growled at each other. Serina kept her eyes on Kouga, and he the same, as she then replied.

"No disrespect milord, but butt out. This is between ookami-kuro and me."

Kouga smirked, "For once the wench is right. Stay out inu-"

Before both of them knew it, a blur stood right at their side towering the two in annoyance. The two broke away from each other and turned to face the Lord of the West, who stared down at the two as he was superior and they were inferior.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care what you two spat at each other, but if you're going to do so, find a place _far_ away to the point where I can't hear your vociferous voices."

Serina crossed her arms and muttered, "He started it."

Kouga snarled as he turned away from Sesshomaru to face Serina, "Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did So!"

"Not!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"Teme!"

"Bitch!"

"GRR!"

"Let me go!"

"Apologize!"

"Iie!"

"SAY IT!"

"IT!"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he sidestepped the brawling pair and headed inside the hut for some peace and quiet. The fades of the two's screaming could still be heard.

"ITTAI!"

"SAY SORRY!"

"ZETTAI!"

XOXOXO

The pair knelt before their master who stared down at the two with a disgusted face. Dead air floated about in the dark, dank room, as they prepared for their punishment for their failed mission.

"It seems the only mission completed was Genkaku's, but he had ended with a sad ending," Crooned the master.

"Gomen nasai-"

"Urusai!"

His loud bellow echoed throughout the room, until silence fallen once more. Glaring daggers at both of them, he hissed and kicked the one to the left, causing him to wince at the pain but continued to kneel as if it hadn't been kicked at all.

He turned away from him as he bent down and knelt to the figure on the right, fingering her face that too, was bowed down to the floor.

"Such a pity…." He whispered, "I give you one simple mission and you've failed that….only to …fall feelings for the one you're supposed to tear apart!" he snarled as his tender fingering, had turned to slap across her face.

The slap echoed into the lull room. The smell of salt could be smelt as the drops slipped down her cheek to the floor, as she sobbed her pain.

Smiling, he stood up and left the girl crying, while he went over to the one still knelt that he had kicked earlier.

"And you…" he whispered, "You…"

His eyes darkened as he raised his hand and transformed it into a tentacle. He grinned as he then brought down the tentacle and had it come in contact with hid body. The knelt figure bit his lip as he took in the pain, never showing it as his master continued to whip him over and over.

"You! _Whip_ Your _whip _brother _whip _was _whip _killed _whip _because _whip _of _WHIP _them! _Whip _They _whip _are _whip _the _whip _enemy! _Whip_"

The figure could feel his barrier of emotions bottling up in his body- regret, pain, sadness, and most importantly, anger. His master whipped him all over his body, instead of giving his the satisfaction of having the pain in one place. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold strong.

He was furious. Angry at the taijiya for making him feel, angry at his master for bringing him to this world and treating him like this, and lastly, angry at himself- for failing his brother who died honorable in his opinion.

He felt the coldness of the room sweetly breezing and caressing his open wounds on his body. The silent sobs of his partner at the side of him could be still heard as she listened to him get beat. The hard huffs and chuckling given out by his master each time he whipped him, showed he was enjoying this punishment. And the sounds of the snaps of whip on skin echoing loudly in his ear.

His fists clenched and his body tightened each time the whip came on contact. He fought the urge to hit back, knowing if he were to do such thing, he would pay dire consequences. Most likely it would be death, considering his master didn't hold any care for his reincarnates, since he could make another in his place. But he couldn't die, at least not yet.

He had to avenge his brother…and him.

And to do that, he needed to stay alive. He had to remain strong, he just had to.

_Don't worry brother…he'll pay for doing this…I'll make sure of it. Once he's gone…only then I can kill myself and be with you..._

His eyes widened as he soon stared at the dark black tiles of the floor. The cold of it against his face and his body, that he soon realized, lay limped against. He struggled to stand up, only to feel the pain of his body reacting as he was suddenly pulled down once again. He lay weak and breathing heavily as he saw he could still at least move his eyes. Looking up, he saw the ends of the hakama of his master's. It was then he realized that he had stopped whipping him and that sometime ago he had fallen from his kneeling position and was now lying against the cold flooring.

"Now…let that be a lesson to you-both of you." He heard his haughty voice, "Don't…fail me again…or I WILL kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence's radiance made itself known once more as the two figure's answered.

"Hai… Naraku-sama."

And then he was gone.

XOXOXO

_Walking in the depths of the forest, she walked on, no idea where she was going, only her feet could tell as they lead her ahead. _

_She was defenseless. She only held her bow but no arrows to fire with. If a youkai were to attack her, she could honestly say, she would welcome death with open arms. _

_She felt she was just a hopeless walking presence cheating fate's web. Or was she?_

_She must have a purpose to serve if she was allowed into the world twice. Until she finds the answer, she would continue walking, and hopefully one day, it would reveal and tell her so she could fulfill that purpose then go back to where she rightfully belongs. _

_Walking on, her powers flare as it sudden catches a familiar aura and pulls her to the source. She obediently follows along, with her feet and her powers to lead the way. Feeling that her eyes would be useless, she closed her eyes; trusting that it wouldn't fail her to take her where she is needed. She only needed to wait for a few more minutes before feeling her feet slow down and into a full stop. She sighed as she felt and breathed in the purity of the place and the essence of the calm and soothing of the environment. No evil aura or presence was in miles of the pleasant haven. It was perfect. Just like a paradise or heaven. _

_She opened her eyes and saw the clearing of green grass surround her. The baby blue sky and the white fluffy clouds floated on by over her head. The wind blew her hair and around her as if it was checking her for evilness. As quickly as it came, the wind seemed to deem her cleaned and died down as her hair settled down. _

_She scanned the place and before her eyes sat a young onna. She hadn't seen her there when she first arrived and it made her wonder if she was seeing things. It wasn't until she spoke did she recognize who she really was._

"_I've been waiting for you," She softly whispered._

_Remaining where she was, she glared at her, wondering if this was really her or just some crazy illusion. She then heard her chuckle._

"_Come now…I don't bite. Come sit next to me."_

_She watched her for a few seconds before acknowledging her legs had a mind of its own as it led her to the young onna. She stopped next to her, but didn't sit down. After a few moments of silence, she decided to ask what was on her mind._

"_Why-"_

"_Hush…"_

_Her eyes traveled down to the onna and watched as she softly stared at the grounds ahead of her. Listening to the onna, she remained quiet for a few minutes before the onna then spoke again._

"_You wonder why I brought you here, ne?" she asked still looking ahead._

_She nodded her head silently as she looked away from the onna sitting, to the grounds ahead of her to see what the onna was watching. It was then, did she finally notice a few little kids were running around and playing about, just ahead of them. _

"_And you wish to know, what's your purpose in this world, am I correct?"_

_Again she nodded, but continued to watch the kids up ahead. _

"_Times are changing have you noticed?" she smiled as she directed her attention to the sky._

"_I do not understand…"_

"_Ah, did you know every cause has an effect?"_

"_Hai…" she furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden odd question, "where are you getting wit-"_

"_When the weather changes from summer to fall, the cold effects the growth of trees and plants, causing them to wither away. And yet, when it turns from winter to spring the warmth brings the plants to life."_

_She remained silent, taking in what the onna had to tell her. Yet, she was all the more confused. What did this have to do with her purpose and her being here?_

_She continued to smile, "These children…they grow and one day will be grown adults. Yet, they will come to problems and they will have their effects," The onna glanced at the one standing at the corner of her eye, "Don't you agree?"_

_Her eyes widened as the revelation suddenly came to her. She looked down to the onna who was no longer sitting, by now stood up. Now understanding what the onna beside her has to say, she then asked._

"_What can I do?"_

_The onna turned to her as she simply shrugged, "Time will tell, all you can do is wait." _

_The onna then turned away and walked toward the children, where she slowly faded away, along with the kids, and the paradise with her. _

Opening her eyes, she stared around her to see she was sleeping against a tree with a protective barrier around her. She may have fallen asleep, but the dream was so real, like it was an actual message from the onna herself.

Letting down her barrier, she stood up, only to be hit with a full blast of the power of the Shikon no Tama. She glared at the trail of radiance the hanyou had deliberately left, to have the prey follow into the predator's trap. She narrowed her eyes as she then hooked her bow in one arm and took only one arrow with her as she started to follow the trail, with the thoughts of her dream floating in her mind of each step she took.

_Times are changing…every cause has an effect…time will tell, all you can do is wait._

"You and I….were meant to die, but have escaped fate's wrath and now …we pay the consequences….but that's going to end….by the night of the full moon…I'm taking you to hell with me Naraku," She whispered.

XOXOXO

A/N: Okay, we got all the characters in, excluding Rin and the others who, uhh…will eventually come up in ending chapters. xD so, I'm gonna fast forward this a few days later. Remember 15 days after the new moon is the full moon. And seeing as that I didn't mention Inuyasha turning human, let's just say it wasn't important seeing as this is a Kag/Sess fic. xD Mean, I know, but who cares! Okay so it was the 5th night and that's what just happened. And now 8 days later, we're brought to present where Inuyasha becomes conscious….boo! x3 hehe jp. Let's go: Fast forward:

XOXOXO

"Whoa slow down there Inuyasha! We have to eat too!"

"Urusai houshi, now give me more!"

"It's not only his attitude returned, but his stomach too."

"Shuddup chibi!" _Punch_

"Waaah! Okaa-san! Inuyasha punched me!"

"Osuwari."

_Bang!_

That's how the morning went. After eight days since Inuyasha's transformation, Inuyasha had gained conscious and immediately had Kagome cook something as soon as he got up. Once they looked at each other, it was a full blown out tension in the room. The two were still shaky over what happened in the last couple of weeks, but what mattered right now was his health getting better, so they could defeat Naraku.

His wounds were still healing, but they were just plain scratches compare to the fatal wounds before. Kagome cooked ramen and before she could cool it down, Inuyasha grabbed the pot and shoved the noodles down his mouth, devouring every morsel that was ever in the pot.

Once Inuyasha's hunger had gone down, Kagome had to fill him in of what happened before he was out and while he was out. That certainly earned him a couple of loud incoherent words and a new reason to get Naraku back.

Once that was cleared out of the way, Inuyasha got into a loud argument with Kouga once set eyes on him. Claiming that they don't need his help and that he could go back to his pack. But Kagome countered that they need all the help they could get and had him 'sat' a few times to get that through. After grumbling and getting away from Kouga, he headed out only to counter Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tessaiga, ready to attack. Once more Kagome had to go over the fact they needed his help too, further angering Inuyasha even more. _Is this annoy Inuyasha Day! _He scowled as he went off to sulk after the multiple sits Kagome had him do ever since he woke up, he then noticed a new person had taken his place in _his _tree.

"Oi! Get out or I'll kill you!" he hollered at the hanyou up in the god tree.

The hanyou looked down tiredly at the hanyou and yawned, "Nah, I'm good up here, thanks."

Inuyasha growled as he jumped up and faced the hanyou, "What did you say?" he bent down snarling.

"Whhoo! Someone needs to do something with their breath!" she joked as she waved her hand in between them.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then narrowed as he grabbed her by the collar of her kimono.

"Wench you're testing my patience, I'm in no mood to deal with bitches with attitudes like you!"

"HA! You're one to talk wise guy!"

Inuyasha growled as he lifted his unoccupied hand and cracked it. Serina grinned at him and waited for him to make the first move.

"Bitch."

"Aw, that's a mean thing to say to me! ...especially since I was the one to return that little sword of yours."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her as she tilted her chin down to his waist where the sheathed Tessaiga hanged. He followed her gesture, stared at the sword, then turned back to her. She smirked as she watched his face change from angry to grimace as he then recalled Kagome mentioning a hanyou named Serina, who was an ally and that she was the one who found Tessaiga and returned it instead of stealing it. Feeling a bit guilty, he let her down and stepped back, muttering a 'sorry' under his breath.

Serina smoothed out her clothes and nodded accepting his apology. Kagome had mentioned that he was sometimes a pain in the ass, but when he's protecting his friends and the ones he loves, he's the one kicking the ass. Serina smirked as she tilted her head at Inuyasha as he sat down and looked away from her. _Aww…she never mentioned he was cute and funny when he gets all sulky. _

Inuyasha looked over to Serina, getting annoyed that she was staring at him.

"What do you want now?" he muttered.

"Aww, why so down sweetie?"

Inuyasha glared at her, "I ain't anyone's sweetie."

"Just answer the question."

"Nothing, that concerns you okay?"

Serina was taken back at his snappy mood. _Wow…this guy has mood swings worst than a pregnant youkai. Angry to sweet to pain in the ass. _

Serina shrugged her shoulders as she then plopped down and sat down next to Inuyasha's leg as he sat back in the tree, with his head resting on his crossed arms like a pillow and one leg knelt on the tree while the other dangled off the tree. She stared at the distance like Inuyasha was doing.

She could see why he liked this tree. Up in a good height, you had a great view of the forest and the sky above.

She looked at the hanyou next to her and tugged a smile on her lips as she then asked to strike up a conversation.

"Ogenki desuka?"

Inuyasha blinked away from his thoughts and looked to Serina who was staring at him. He felt his cheeks flush a bit at the attention and looked away as he muttered.

"I'm fine."

_Ahh shy are you? That's no fun! _

"Kagome says Naraku is practically giving out his whereabouts, meaning he wants to be found and will be expecting a fight. What are you going to do?"

Silence crept around them as the wind rustled the trees, and the sun shined down at the leaves, giving them a pleasant shade of sunshine and peaceful scenery. She waited for a few seconds, before she sighed and decided that he wasn't going to answer or talk anytime soon. She got ready to jump down, when stopped her when he answered.

"Fight, I guess."

Serina halted her department, as she settled back down and quirked an eyebrow at the hanyou male at how, hesitate his answer was.

"Doubts?"

"Iie"

"Then why the tone of defeat?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, making him look like he was asleep. He didn't know why he was in the mood of telling some total stranger, who was being a pain the ass five minutes ago, what was in his mind. But somehow, it felt right, so he came right and told her.

"Kagome had told you about our strict duty to gather the shards and no relationship right?"

"Something along those lines."

Inuyasha opened his eyes a little to look at her, "I chose Kikyo before her and I guess she had it and didn't want to deal with me anymore to the point once the jewel is complete, she's leaving," He sighed.

Serina's face softened for the hanyou. _I guess he does have a soft side. _

"So you're worried she's going to leave?"

"Hai…and Iie."

"Nani? Then what?"

"I'm worried they're ALL going to leave me."

_All? _Thinking back to Kagome and the others, she noticed the bit awkwardness between them and him since he woke up. _...Oohhh…_ Serina then looked away from Inuyasha and looked down to her legs that dangled off the tree. She began to swing them back and forth as she then asked.

"What makes you think they're all going to leave you?"

"Because the whole reason being together was to serve once purpose-which is to kill Naraku," He snorted arrogantly.

Serina wasn't good at talks like these. Nearly all her life, she had spent wondering around and doing as she pleased, like a rogue is supposed to do. So, talking about friends leaving and trying to keep their friendship intact wasn't in her category to give advice about.

Glancing at the hanyou whose ears flatten against his head, had given her the push to try to make him at least feel better. Since they were speaking about their minds and problems, why not?

"Actually you're even lucky to even have friends like these…" that statement caught Inuyasha's attention as he opened his eyes and just gazed at her, "Unlike you, I didn't even have friends before I met you guys," She chuckled as she closed her eyes.

"Not one? Why?"

"…it's funny how it is that my parents, a loving ningen otou and youkai okaa, had passed away just to protect lil' old me."

She lifted her head, opening her golden eyes to stare ahead of her and grinned as her eyes stared to glisten.

"They had died in youkai raid many summers ago…because being the high and prided otou, my otou was, tried to defend his family so his wife and measume could get out of the village. Yet my okaa didn't make it that far…being high determined and protective-she tried defending me off 5 or youkai, until she had me run for the forest. Being just a pup I couldn't fight, just run. It was then I experienced my okaa-san's death, behind a tree from a distance, when the spear of the youkai went through her heart…after seeing that I just ran and cried- but I guess that's what a 10 summer pup would do…and then trying to survive by stealing from village to village up to today." A tear escaped her eye, yet didn't attempt to wipe it away; it felt good to get it off her chest. "Then having to remain strong because you're a hanyou living in a cruel world…with no friends," She turned to Inuyasha who showed sad and sympathy on his face, but then turned hard and rough as he keh'ed when he noticed she was staring at him.

"That's so stupid!" he grunted as she raised an eyebrow at him, "If that was me, I'd kill the teme that killed my okaa-san instead of running with my tail between my legs!" he harrumphed as he stared at Serina who was now glaring at him.

She sighed as she then shook her head and looked away. Inuyasha bit his tongue, seeing her hurt face and tried to make his words softer.

"But they died to save ya stupid ass. Would they like it if they were still living today to see you being some tomboy that likes to steal and act like an asshole all the time?"

Serina put some thought about his words and realized, behind the harsh and moronic words placed by him, was some truth in them. _Ah, didn't think he was the type to be sweet and poetic anyway…_ She then chuckled and cleared her throat as she then sniffled and wiped the tears away,

"Arigato."

Inuyasha returned to his grouchy old self and shrugged uncaringly as he snorted a 'whatever' under his breath.

It was quiet once more. Serina sniffled and decided that the past was the past and it wasn't like her to get all sad and sappy. Placing on her smirking face, she then said.

"Anyway," she winked at him, "If you need company, I'll just hang with you. You're funny!" she teased as she then stood up and ruffled his hair, shocking him as she then did a back-flip off the tree and headed off.

Inuyasha sat up as he watched her run off. He sighed as she then disappeared, leaving him to himself once again. He then sat back and lifted up his head to the sky as he then smiled.

"Arigato Serina…"

XOXOXO

The dank room screamed darkness and evil as the inhabitant stood in the middle of the room, grinning evilly.

A lone albino girl knelt at the doorway, outside of the end of the room. Her eyes voided of any emotion as she sat with her white clear mirror in hand as she stared down at the floor, waiting for instructions.

He stood as he held the glowing pink gem in the palm of his left hand. Gripping and clutching the sides hard, that it pierced into his corrupted skin, the black blood seeped out of the wounds and engulfed the pink gem; turning its pink beauty, into a dark glowing light. He opened his palm and held the gem to his eye to observe his work, before clutching it once more. Only this time, instead of piercing his skin, he had the gem absorb into his body, to make it one with him. The black gem sank into the blood of his body and the corrupted powers settled in as the effects began to take its effect.

Patiently waiting, his body began to slowly tremble, to shiver, and then to the point where he was visibly shaking. His body began to disperse from its human form, to take shape into a different shape he desired.

His clothing was shredded to nothing, his skin melted away into a black hard and hairy form. His body expanded further and wider, into a gem shape. His head shrank, and his hair fell away. His big hard body began to form 8 long stick shapes out of its body and bent once half way reaching the floor.

Finishing the transformation, his hard back formed a bloody red mark, running down his back. Once finished, he grinned as black acid drip down his fangs to the floor, only to melt the ground it met, forming holes with sides still sizzling. He then opened his eyes and there the room met the red bloody eyes of the fully transformed hanyou.

"Kanna…I think I waited long enough for that hanyou to recover. It's time to send a welcome back formally," He viciously crooned as one of his eyes looked back to her mirror, where lied a clear picture of Inuyasha and the gang.

"Hai…Naraku-sama."

XOXOXO

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who shook his head at the kitsune, who sat crying in Kagome's lap.

"Demo…okaa! I wanna go!"

Kagome sighed as she looked down to the crying kit that looked up at her with puppy sad eyes begging to go with them, in the fight against Naraku. Kagome had tried explaining to Shippou that it would be dangerous this time and he needed to stay here where it was safe. Yet he didn't want to hear it, wanting to fight too.

"Onegai Shippou-chan…you're strong I know," she cooed the kit as he sniffled while listening to his adopted mother, "which is why, I need you to be strong and watch over Rin-chan, so Naraku doesn't try anything to use anyone against us." She smiled, patting herself on the back mentally at her good excuse.

Shippou stopped crying and began to think about his playmate at the western lands. Just thinking about Rin, gave Shippou pride and strength as he made his serious face. He then jumped off Kagome's lap and puffed his chest.

"You're right! Rin can't count on that kappa-baka! She needs my help!" he nodded his head proudly while he crossed his arms.

Kagome sighed happily at her little kit, as she turned to Sesshomaru to see him glare at her, silently assuring her that there will be someone to watch them both. She sent her thanks and turned to the door of the hut where Serina came in through, with an annoyed hanyou behind her, grunting.

"We've wasted enough time, let's go."

"That's funny for you to say, considering it was you that caused us to wait this long in the first place," Snickered Serina as she kneeled down and pat Shippou in the head.

Inuyasha growled as he waved his fist, "Wench…"

"Enough Inuyasha, as you said we've wasted enough time, and we don't need to waste more with your childish ranting," Sesshomaru snapped as he stood, Kagome following in suit.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, when Sesshomaru left out the hut, followed by Kagome and Serina, with Shippou in her arms.

"Oi!" he scowled.

Outside the hut, they met with Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Kaede, and Hakakku, and Sango with Kirara in her arms.

"Ginta, Hakakku, I need the two of you to make sure Shippou is taken safe to the western lands," Kagome instructed the two eastern tribe men "make sure they're protected," She whispered to them, as she eyed Shippou acting tough.

"Hai Kagome-chan!" they both responded in unison as Shippou jumped and cling to Ginta's shoulder.

Kagome then kissed Shippou and he wished them luck as they bid them goodbye and headed west. Kagome then turned to Kaede, who stood with her arms behind her as she nodded her head to her.

"I wish ye all luck child," She smiled wearily as Kagome then took her bow and placed the arrows in its quiver.

"Arigato Kaede."

"Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she gave Kaede one last hug, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Serina.

Kirara then transformed to her feline form, allowing Sango and Miroku to get aboard. Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms and held her close, as he eyed Inuyasha in satisfactory. Inuyasha scowled back at the loss of his companion that he used to carry and looked away, as Kagome remained oblivious to the exchange of looks.

Being fully set, they all headed out, with Kagome leading the way of the source, and Kirara, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Serina following behind.

XOXOXO

They traveled for an hour or so, before Kagome began to shudder at the stronger feeling they've reached.

"We're close, stay alert everyone."

Serina rubbed her arms and gazed at the dark scenery around them. The clearing was a swamp. Clear of any animals, plants, and such. Only to leave, the disgusting stench of decay youkai that lay around them dead, the mucky bubbling green waters of the swamp, and the gloomy affects of the trees surrounding them, holding them in together like a prison.

"Alert? Oh hell, this is a fucking swamp! The damn teme led us to a fucking, smelly, piece of dump!" Serina snarled as she held her right arm to cover her nose as she continued to rub her arm at the shuddering feeling of various demonic auras.

"Stop complaining bitch, no one asked you to come," Kouga growled, he too held his nose.

"Oh no, don't start now ookami, if you like it so much here, I'll gladly leave you here with these dead youkai to be acquainted with."

"Oh it's on!"

"Bring it!"

Kagome groaned and turned to tell her friends to stop bickering and stick with their mission at hand, when her eyes caught sight of it and instead yelled.

"Watch out!"

The two fighting companions stopped yelling and jumped away from the blades of wind sent at them. The group looked up to see the wind demoness, on her large feather, with the young white girl with her as they gazed down at the group.

"Kagura!"

"About time you got here. I was getting quite bored."

She smirked as she hid her face behind her fan as a swarm of youkai and saimyoushou came in view.

"Oh hell no…we walked into a trap," Serina gaped at all the youkai around her. But before she knew it, they were getting taken down by the group she chose to hang out with.

"Don't just stand there bitch! Fight!" Kouga yelled at her as he slashed a youkai aiming at her.

Serina shook her head and came to reality as she snarled and started slicing and dicing youkai around her.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood back to back as he sliced the annoying-some youkai with his whip in one hand and his Toukijin in the other, destroying them left and right. Kagome purified all around her, switching to hand then to bow, making sure to save some arrows for Naraku.

Sango and Miroku took this chance of destroying at the youkai up in the air with Kirara helping to rip them apart. The jiggling sounds of his staff zapping the insects; the snapping winds of her boomerang soaring through the air, destroying in its path and then back to its master, only to be thrown again and again.

Kouga had taken the liberty to leave the youkai to the rest as he went after Kagura and Kanna, who had escaped the moment the hoard of youkai attacked.

Inuyasha on the other hand, searched for Naraku through the crowd of dead and living. He sniffed the air, trying to sort the smells, and snarled when he found his. He then leapt away from a kill Serina had taken down and headed after the scent.

Sesshomaru caught sight of this and pulled Kagome with him as he used his demonic speed to slash through as he passed as he kept his eye on Inuyasha.

Once the three were gone, the youkai began to slowly go away, until there were no more. Miroku and Sango landed next to Serina who panted and looked around her.

"Is that all you got?" she grinned, still panting.

"I don't think so," Miroku narrowed his eyes, looking for the others.

"Huh?"

"The others are gone…he deliberately had us split up," Sango placed her boomerang on her back.

"So, now what?"

Just as one of them was going to answer, another voice answered for them.

"I'll tell you what," A voice came.

XOXOXO

Kouga ran quickly keeping his eyes on the feather above him, while quickly dodging the trees that came his way.

"Today's payback for my people, bitch," Kouga muttered as he exited the forest and into the clearing.

Once he was clear of the trees, he ran straight and noticed that the two demonesses had landed and were standing in the middle of the clearing, waiting for him.

He looked around him for any traps, and quickly stopped meters away from the two, just in case.

"Ah Kouga…I was expecting someone else stronger, but you'll do," She teased.

"Urusai bitch! Time to die."

Kagura watched as Kouga came at her. She quickly scanned the area and spotted the hidden saimyoushou. She snarled and knew she had to make a performance if she wanted to live.

"Kanna…" she muttered to her little sister as she stood in front of her and waved her fan at the ookami to keep him busy.

As if reading her mind, she responded, "Not yet."

Kagura deeply exhaled and spread her fan as far as it can expand and started twirling it as she started up a tornado around Kouga.

"Very well…until then, let's give him a show."

XOXOXO

Serina, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara looked up to the voice to see the traitor Ryu, or should we say Sakkuku. He sat in the left side of the tree with a knee up with his arm lying on it, and his female partner, Yuwakusha, standing in the right side staring down angrily at them.

"You." Sango hissed as she stared the two.

"Nice to see you too, Sango," grinned Sakukku, "interesting to meet you here."

"And let's not forget my dear Miroku-koi," Yuwakusha licked her lips seductively at him.

Miroku shuddered in disgust as Sango stood next to him gripping the strap to her boomerang, ready to send it flying. While Serina…sat in the ground gagging out whatever was left of lunch.

"Keep that in the bedroom, kami!"

Yuwakusha and Sakukku turned to the newcomer and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Another?"

"Master never mentioned her," Hissed Yuwakusha, annoyed that they had another one to deal with.

Serina stopped her gagging when she heard them talk about her and stood back up as she faced them. She made an annoyed face and placed her hands on her hips.

"Aww that teme, didn't have anyone in mind for me? How rude." She grinned, "Must've slipped his mind, eh?"

Yuwakusha tipped her head up in ignorance and grunted. Sakukku then grinned at her humorous behavior.

"No matter….she's just a hanyou. She'll be as easy as these two."

Serina then winked at him, "Don't judge just yet, honey."

"I'll keep that in mind…when I send you to your maker!"

"Oh it's on!"

The two jumped down and the fight began.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru had caught up with Inuyasha easily. Inuyasha just side-glanced them and nodded at them as they neared Naraku's scent.

They've reached a certain part of the forest, where it was just dead trees. The brothers slowed down as they all spread out their senses further for any traps or signs of Naraku.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to a stop in the edge of the end of the dead trees. Sesshomaru then placed Kagome back down on the ground as he unsheathed his Toukijin that he sheathed earlier when the youkai stopped coming at them. Inuyasha too, unsheathed his sword and held it on his shoulder, ready to swing. Kagome notched an arrow and scanned for that spark of pink. If she could find or sense the Shikon no tama, then she'll find Naraku.

She could feel the intense aura of the Shikon in the area, though she couldn't pinpoint where Naraku's whereabouts were, nor could the brothers with their sense of smell and hearing.

"Naraku must've increased his powers so we can't sense him," Inuyasha growled.

"Or he could be playing with us to play this foolish game," Sesshomaru inquired.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement as she began to move away from the group to search around, hopefully she would be able to sense the jewel better that way.

As she looked around, she then suddenly noticed a strange clear thread right in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her bow in her arm as she outstretched her arms to reach the thread. She felt the sharpness of it as she ran her finger across it. She took her finger away and suddenly felt the sting in her finger. She looked down to her finger and saw the cut and the forming blood coming out.

"Thread?" she muttered.

Though she muttered it to herself, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha surely heard it and turned to her, to see her staring at her finger.

"Nani?"

She turned to them and pointed to the thread she turned away from.

"Don't you see it?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed over to her and looked around to see nothing. Kagome turned back to the thread and pulled on it to show them.

"See…thread, here-ugh" Kagome then tried to let go of the thread, only to have to have it stick to her.

Sesshomaru, seeing her distress, immediately slashed Toukijin at the supposed thread, only to go through like going through air, and yet Kagome was still struggling.

"Ugh! It won't-ugh-let go!"

She closed her eyes and tried purifying the thread. Just when she felt the thread go away, she opened her eyes and blinked quickly as she stared at the multiple threads around her, coming around her.

"-Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" she screeched as the thread came around her and began constricting her.

"Kagome!"

They growled as they tried to cut the thread that was constricting her. They could see the pain in her face and how her body was getting thinner, like something was binding her.

Sesshomaru growled louder as he knew his efforts were useless. He quickly searched for the cause of this and snarled.

"Naraku! Release her!"

"Kagome!"

Hearing his otouto's scream, he turned to Kagome to see her hovering above the ground.

"Ses-shou-ma-ru," she whispered as she began to loose breath of air. With her last breath, she muttered, "Tasukete," and then she was out.

"KAGOME!"

She hovered higher into the air as her body lay limp and her head leaned forward. Sesshomaru snarled and as he formed his youki under his feet and went after her as the thread flew away from them, with her, as if someone was pulling her to them. Sesshomaru's youkai was struggling to be free to save his mate. His eyes grew crimson, his perfect magenta lines turned jagged, his hair flew around him, and his canines grew longer. The yells of Inuyasha for him to slow down, grew inaudible as he gained speed, his eyes staying on Kagome the whole time, until-she just disappeared.

His eyes widened and the shackle to his youkai snapped as it was set free. Sesshomaru howled as he started his transformation.

XOXOXO

Kagome groaned as she started to gain conscious. She felt the incoming headache and was about to rub her head with her hand, when she noticed her arm wasn't moving. She grumbled incoherent words at the numbness of her arm and tried shifting around; only to find out she couldn't move her body either. Furrowing her eyebrows, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the blurriness of her surroundings, that she was seeing black and bright red things staring at her. She shook her head, blinked furiously until her surroundings became clearer to see and then stared at the thing in front of her. The thing in front of her stared back at her, that she could see her constricted self in its glowering eyes.

She swallowed the vile bitterness in her mouth trying to convince herself that she was just hallucinating and that it was all just a dream. _Calm down…it's just a dream….it's just a dream…it's just a dream. _She then closed her eyes once more and then opened them hesitantly once more to make sure she was looking correctly, only to see the same black head with red bloody eyes still staring at her.

_Okay…not a dream…now you can scream._

And she screamed.

_**Japanese Translations**_

**Tachi-group**

**Ningen-human**

**Miko-priestess**

**Taijiya-demon exterminator **

**Houshi-monk**

**Kazaana-wind tunnel**

**Hanyou-half human/demon**

**TaiYoukai-high demon**

**Onna-woman**

**Okaa-mother**

**Otou-father**

**Measume-daughter**

**Otouto-younger brother**

**Chibi-runt/kid**

**Kawaii-cute**

**Baka-idiot/stupid**

**Teme-bastard**

**Saru-monkey**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Kappa-toad**

**Ookami-wolf**

**Inu-dog**

**Kami-god**

**Onegai-please**

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Itai-ow**

**Zettai-no way**

**Gomen nasai-I'm sorry**

**Urusai-shut up**

**Osuwari-sit**

**Oi-hey**

**Nani-what**

**Demo-but**

**Arigato-thank you**

**Tasukete-save/help me**

**Ogenki desuka-how are you?**

**Kuro-shit**

**Youki-aura/energy**

**Break Skit**

_DG: cracks knuckles: So…how's that for a 4 month no update?_

_Kag: Eh…I've seen better_

_DG: I've made it to 23 pages: does happy dance: _

_Kag: Don't celebrate yet, you still need 2 more chapters until this story is finished. _

_DG: Hmm…not really…I've come up with a sequel so once I'm done with this, I'll get with my other stories, and I'll let them know when I'm putting out the sequel. _

_Kag: I see, I see…now…what happened to that teme?_

_DG: Oh you mean Sess? He's over there: points to barricaded door: _

_Sess: Wenches stay back!_

_Fan girls: Sesshy! Save us!-Ahh: Punch: Hentai!_

_Miro: Ahh…I still got it in me_

A/N: Typos suck, and therefore I suck, since I'm lazy to find and correct them. If I have typos forgive me, I'm doing my best to get these chapters in little time. I'll bring out chapter 19, in a couple of days…as soon as I start it x3 Until then….Ja Mata!


	19. Final Battle Part II

_DG: Okay I promised another chapter and here it is_

_Kag: Actually…you promised another chapter in a couple of days-last time I checked you said that over a month ago since ya last chapter_

_DG: Uhhh…yea…about that, well you see I was feeling lazy and didn't want to write and the fact I had writer's block didn't help either so- _

_Kag: Yea, yea, I'm used to it now, excuses, excuses- now where's that chocolate I had stored awa-Hey! Why's the letch still here! _

_Miro: puts hand on heart: Why…Kagome-chan, I'm hurt that you do not wish my presences here! I happen to be an important character in this story as much as you are_

_DG: Perv has point_

_Kag: and so does Sango, Inuyasha, Serina, and that whole lot! But you don't see them here, now do you?_

_DG: Baka has point too_

_Miro: Okay, so I just came in when the lovely girls came in-no harm in staying for a bit while Lord Sesshomaru is momentarily busy, ne?_

_DG: No harm in that-_

_Kag: NO!_

_DG/Miro: Eh?_

_Kag: I won't deal with this perv without worrying my ass isn't on the line! _

_DG: Fine, I'll bring Sango in then_

_Kag: okay-wait What!_

_San: comes in: Sup?_

_Miro: Sango my love! Ah! The gods are smiling down at me today! _

_San: AHHH! Send me back! Send me back!_

_Kag: B-but-_

_Kou: Hey! No one invited me to the party! _

_Kag: Wha-_

_Serina: Inu! Come backkk! Me and Rin weren't finish doing ya hair: Waves razor and color dye: _

_Inu: save me! _

_Kag: This is supposed to be my début: sobs:_

_Sess: Still waiting for help here_

_DG: sweat-drop:_

**Disclaimer: Reads label: _All_ _copyrights belong to Rumiko Takahashi_…: reads name tag: _DG_. Nope. Still don't own it. **

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Final Battle Part II**_

Hiding away from the kappa-youkai, the young ward giggled softly as she hid in the gardens of her lord while peeking out through the side of the bush she hid behind as her caretaker passed by her hiding place, screeching, 'Rin! You meddle-some brat! Get out here before milord beheads me!'

Once the kappa was out of sight and hearing distance, Rin silently sneaked out of the bush and made a run for it.

Tired of running and positive that Jaken wouldn't be able to catch up to her; Rin slowed down her running to a skip as she looked around for her favorite playmate.

Hoshi sometimes brought Rin to the village with her when she needed to buy items or food. There Rin would then be able to play with her befriended twins, Onaji and Niteiru, with Hoshi watching of course.

But today, Rin wouldn't be able to see the twins since Hoshi wasn't in need of anything at the village today, so they couldn't go. Therefore Rin had to settle with running from a lousy caretaker and in place, helping Hoshi with her chores to pass the time.

Coming to the front of the castle, Rin then noticed a group of guards at the gate dealing with two youkai that seem to be arguing to get passed through by the way the guards were blocking the entrance and the outside men were trying to get in. She tilted her head and swore she saw something red in one of the men's arms. She then decided to take a look as she skipped toward the arguing group. She skipped into a slower pace when the silence grew to an audible hearing of things like 'We come from the east' and '-sent us'

Once she was close to the point the screaming was echoing in her ears, she looked past the tall guard's legs and spotted the kitsune playmate that traveled with Kagome. She gasped in happiness and glee and exclaimed.

"Shippou-chan!"

The group of men turned to the ignored ward, who sidestepped the guards to get to the kit. The said kitsune acknowledged her by jumping down and giving Rin a hug.

"Rin, you know these people?" asked one of the guards.

Rin released Shippou from her hug and turned to the men.

"Rin knows Shippou-chan! He travels with Kagome-chan and her group!" she chirped in reply.

"And what of the other youkai," he gestured to the eastern tribe men.

Rin looked back to the two ookami and tapped her chin thinking where she had seen them before, before shrugging and said, "Rin does not remember," she said with a shrug, before turning to Shippou and grinned, "Let's play with Hoshi-chan!"

Shippou was then pulled with Rin and the two sought out the maid, as Hakakku and Ginta returned to their protests of knowing Sesshomaru and Kagome.

XOXOXO

The inu-youkai scowled as she turned away from Jaken as she recently has been informed that he once again lost track of the young ward.

"You'd think that kappa-grow another head like that staff of his, so he'll have twice the brain," she muttered angrily as she sought out for Rin. "Honestly, a mere child he can not handle-where was milord's sense in him watching over her!-"

"You know…it's not common for youkai to talk to their-selves."

Hoshi irritably turned to the voice and snapped.

"But it's common for youkai to beat the crap of others that can't mind their own businesses."

The said voice, held his hands in front of him saying he meant no harm as he quirked an eyebrow at the inu. Hoshi bit her lip as she stared into the face of the kamereon, who she was venting her anger at. She shook her head and bowed in apology.

"Gomen ne Tsukai-kun, Jaken-sama has gotten me quite rattled today."

"Lost Rin again?"

"What else can he lose?" she scoffed.

"Other than his brain?" he grinned.

Hoshi chuckled and shook her head at the youkai. She turned away from him as she began to walk once more, with him walking by her side.

"Since when has it become your concern on what happens to the young ward?" Tsukai asked curiously.

She rolled her amber eyes as she grumbled, "Since Jaken-sama can't be trusted in the hands of her with milord away."

Tsukai chuckled. For a few minutes of awkward silence, it was soon broken when a loud shout and laughter erupted into the halls. Hoshi looked up and caught the sight of Rin running ahead with a red and green fluff running behind her.

Hoshi felt Tsukai tense at the sight of the kit and immediately started to lowly growl. Hoshi rolled her eyes at the youkai beside and reassured him.

"Relax Tsukai, he's one of the companions of Kagome-sama's. A mere kit, nothing he can do to Rin."

Loosening up, they waited where they stood as the two approached them. Well, Rin latched herself into Hoshi's legs while Shippou jumped and cling to her shoulder.

"Hoshi-chan, look! Shippou-chan is here! Have you met Shippou-chan?" the girl said energetically at her as she looked up at her.

Hoshi smiled warmly down at the ward, and turned to see Shippou grinning, "I've seen him before."

"Great! So we play now?" Rin insisted.

Tsukai, who had been quiet for the whole time, glared at Shippou as he then spoke up.

"Kitsune," Shippou turned his attention to Tsukai, "If you are here, where are your guardians?"

Hoshi too turned her attention to Shippou. If he was here, then Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru-sama should return as well, right? Yet, looking at his proudly determined face, it made her wonder otherwise.

"Okaa-san and the others went to fight against Naraku!"

"Nani?" the two older youkai said in shock.

"Okaa-san and the others went to-"

"Never mind that kid, how did you get here then, and why aren't you with the others?"

"Rin is confused."

"Ginta and Hakakku brought me here; okaa said I was to protect Rin."

"Can we go play now?"

"Not now Rin, sweetie."

"Okay, so can we go see Sesshomaru-sama? It's been so long."

"Hai, hai. But for now Rin, I need to talk to Tsukai for a bit; you and Shippou-chan go play, ne?"

"Hai!" the two replied in unison.

The two released their-self from Hoshi and went out to the gardens to play. Hoshi watched them leave, before turning to Tsukai.

"Milord's in battle."

"And your point is? He's in a lot of battles."

"The point _is_ baka, from what Kagome-sama has told me about him, Naraku can be tricky and deceiving-therefore, we must watch Rin at all cost, so as she doesn't get taken by him."

"I don't understand why that has to do with me."

"You're going to help me that's what it's got to do with you."

"Dooshite." He whined.

"Because for one thing, I'm not watching two kids by myself, and for another you like me enough to make sure Naraku doesn't do any harm to me." She coyly grinned.

Tsukai contemplated this thought for a minute, before slowly replying, "Wellll….not that much." He teased.

Hoshi scowled as she punched Tskuai in the arm.

"Ittai onna!" he pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"Say you'll do it!"

"Hai, hai I'll do _it_." He rolled his eyes and slyly grinned at her.

Hoshi gritted her teeth at the double meaning of his words and proceeded to hit him over and over as she exclaimed, "You perverted son-of-a-"

"RIN!"

In the midst of holding her fist and giving Tsukai another bump to his head, the two watched as the kappa youkai ran through the gardens, waving his staff and fist at the air as he set his eyes on something in the sky.

The two turned to each other and shrugged as they continued their banter, until Jaken squawked.

"Where do you think, you're taking Ah Un you miserable child?"

The two gaped at each other and then outside, as the words Rin had mentioned earlier came to mind. '_Okay, so can we go see Sesshomaru-sama? It's been so long'_

"She wouldn't."

"She would."

"Demo…"

"You said yes."

"I didn't mean it intentionally!"

"What can you expect? She's a child!"

"This is your entire fault!" she screamed as she headed out the castle.

"Mine! You said yes!" Tsukai bellowed behind her as he followed in suit.

XOXOXO

The two had been playing in the garden for some time now. Now resting, they sighed in boredom of nothing to do. They could hear Tsukai and Hoshi still arguing, so it wasn't a good time to ask for them to play with them.

Rin sat on the ground with her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms around them as she sat back with her head leaned forward. Shippou lay on his back staring at the sky.

"Shippou-chan…Rin misses Sesshomaru-sama." She said sadly.

Shippou turned away from the sky to her, understanding how she felt. He missed his okaa too.

"Don't worry! They'll be okay. They'll come back." He tried to assure her.

Rin sighed, "Rin understands this but, Rin wishes to see milord."

Shippou sat up and went over to Rin as he patted her shoulder to make her feel better. But seeing her not cheering up or seeing the smile she had minutes ago, made him feel the pain she was feeling. She wanted to see Sesshomaru, he wanted to see Kagome. Both of them were sitting here, and those two were facing off Naraku. What could he do?

An idea then flashed through his head as he then exclaimed.

"We'll go to them then!"

Rin looked up to him who was grinning, "Huh?"

"We'll go to them!"

"But didn't you say Kagome-chan sent you to protect me?"

"Hai! And I can when we both go together to see okaa and Sesshomaru! Then we won't miss them!"

Rin began to think this over and started to smile, until it went away, "What of, Hoshi-chan and Tsukai-san?"

"They have it each other; we'll just be away for a bit. They won't miss us at all."

Rin then smiled and laughed happily once more and nodded in agreement at the great idea. She then jumped to her feet and started humming the song she made for Sesshomaru. She smiled and turned to Shippou, who was now in deep thought.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Shippou-chan?"

Shippou snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head at Rin, "Iie, iie, just thinking how we're going to get there is all."

Rin grinned and took Shippou's hand as then started to run.

"Rin-"

"Rin knows someone who can take us there!"

Hearing this, he then started to follow Rin on his accord instead of letting her drag him. Shippou followed Rin out of the garden, and around the castle, until they came to a certain part where it was a big shed. The shed was apart from the castle, but near enough where, when needed it was there. Rin ran up to the doors and slid the entrance doors aside. When the doors were at a decent sized open enough for them to fit through, she turned to Shippou and waved at him.

"Come on Shippou-chan!"

Rin then entered the shed and disappeared inside, followed by Shippou hesitantly. He entered the dark room and looked around. It was big, not as big as the castle, but big enough to for several youkai to stay in. He stopped looking around when he saw Rin standing by the two-headed dragon he always saw with her and Sesshomaru when they were traveling.

"Ah- Un, this is Shippou-chan. He's my new friend!" Rin introduced the two-headed dragon as they looked up and stared at the shy kit. "Come say hi Shippou-chan!"

Shippou slowly walked over to the dragon and stood there to see the big dragons stare down at him. They then lowered their head, causing Shippou to cower a bit, as they began to sniff him.

"Don't worry! They don't hurt."

Shippou gulped as he swallowed his pride and looked straight at the two. The two stared back, before pulling away and snorting their approval.

Rin then giggled, "They like you," as she started to pat Ah's head. "Ah, we need you and Un to take us to Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan. It's very important, okay?"

The two dragons turned to each other, thinking over, if this was a good idea. Before snorting and lowered their-selves on the ground for the two to climb on their back.

"Arigato Ah-Un!"

Rin jumped onto the back of Ah-Un and waited for Shippou to climb aboard.

"They can take us to okaa-san?" he asked as he jumped aboard next to Rin.

"Mm! They can just track Sesshomaru-sama's scent! Right?"

The two dragons snorted again as they sat up and headed to the door. They turned slightly for their tail to open the door wide enough for them to get through, before walking outside and started to ascend the sky. Rin sat comfortably on Ah-Un since she was used to it, while Shippou held on for dear life, not being used to anyone but Kirara's back.

The two headed dragon sniffed the air for their master; sniffing for different directions because of the faint smell, until they caught on. The two then flew higher and started to head off, passing over Jaken who was still searching for Rin. Jaken, noticing the shadow above him, caused him to look up and see Ah-Un and Rin head off.

Jaken then squawked and turned from the way he came from and followed the dragon as he kept his eyes on them and not where he was going, while screaming.

"Rin! Where do you think you're taking Ah-Un, you miserable child!"

Rin hearing Jaken's voice turned and waved good-bye to him, "Ja ne Jaken-sama! We're off to see Sesshomaru-sama!"

The last thing she saw was Jaken tripping over his feet and falling face-first on the ground, before turning around, awaiting to see her milord for the first time in weeks.

XOXOXO

Hoshi and Tsukai arrived just in time to see Jaken fall down. They stared up as they watched Ah- Un take Rin and Shippou away in the sky. Hoshi scowled as she turned to Tsukai.

"Great! Just great! Now what are we going to do!"

Tsukai raised his eyebrow at her, "Why you taking your anger out on me?"

"Cause this is YOUR fault! And that dumb-ass kappa is out!" she screeched at him as she pointed to the knocked out Jaken.

"My fault? You're the one who taking care of her."

"You said you'd help! So take your share of the blame!"

"No, I said I'd do _it._" He winked.

She flushed a light red, "We will NOT go back to that again. Just shut up and help me find a way to get them back." She growled as she turned around, leaving Jaken where he is.

Tsukai opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, deciding to do as she says this time. As he followed her, he watched as she grumbled things to herself as she looked around, thinking of how to get two youjis and a dragon back.

"Ah-Un's taken and we don't have any way catching up to them since they're up in the sky. Now what?" she bit her lip, while she talked out loud.

Tsukai looked to his right, then his left, and then shrugged as she began pacing.

"How about…no that's not good…maybe if I…no that's not good either!" Hoshi then stopped her pacing and turned to Tsukai with menacing eyes. "Talk! I can't do this by myself!"

Tsukai grinned at her and shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Tsukai pointed to her, "Me?" he moved his lips. "What the fuck? This isn't any time for charades! Just talk dammit or I'll make you!"

Tsukai sighed as he began to talk again, "You told me to shut up so I did."

"Since when did you start listening to me?"

"I have no idea."

"Whatever, just do whatever to find a way to get them back, I need to get something."

"Which would be…"

"Don't worry about it, something is just telling me that he's going to need it." She muttered as she turned and headed in the other direction, leaving Tsukai confused.

XOXOXO

Sango fought off against Yuwukusha with her katana for offense and her boomerang as an offense and defense against her attacks. Yuwukusha wasn't much of offensive youkai, considering all she was made to do, was seduce men. But she was up against a female and it seems Miroku had fended off her spells on controlling him.

Snarling at Naraku for making her weak, she put muttered a spell and soon pink surrounded Sango and Yuwukusha. Sango placed her gas mask on so she didn't inhale the gas and continued to fight the seductress with fury. Yet suddenly, Sango started to see things and tried to shake them off. Images of Miroku naked in all his glory and touching him kept popping into her mind. She scowled as she glanced at the houshi that was fighting against Sakkaku with Serina. Not paying attention, Yuwukusha took this advantage and jumped to attack, if weren't for Kirara for intervening. Yuwukusha could've gotten a hit. Sango turned back to her battle to see Kirara standing in front of her and Yuwukusha feet away from her in a crouch position.

"Arigato Kirara."

Kirara whined as if asking if she was ok. Sango smiled at the neko and nodded as she then turned to the onna who was smirking now.

"What's so funny bitch?" Sango cleared her throat after having seeing another image of Miroku in her mind.

Ignoring the comment she said, Yuwukusha smirked knowing that her spell was taking effect, it was a matter of time when the full effect took place. It didn't matter if the wench didn't inhale the gas, the gas was merely a distraction while she performed the spell and indeed it worked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how fun it would be to take that man of yours to bed once this is over." She grinned.

That only succeeded in fueling Sango's hate and fury as she gave a battle cry and went for the attack.

--

Miroku stood in the left while Serina stood at the right of Sakkaku.

"Why don't you make this easy for us and just stand still and take death like a man." Serina yelled as ran and clawed at Sakkaku, only to have her hand faze through.

Serina's eyes widened as she stared at her hand and then shuddered as she felt him behind her.

"Now where's the fun in that my dear? Mmm…you smell good." He whispered into her ear.

Serina cringed and growled as she swiftly turned and went to kick him, only to miss as he dodged the attack. Miroku threw sutras at Sakkaku trying to immobilize him, but failed as Sakkaku disappeared once more.

"How do we defeat him?" Serina growled as she searched for his presences around her, looking quickly around her.

"You can't!" he laughed as he then come behind her and kicked her forward at Miroku, knocking the two down.

Sakkaku grinned as he stood watching the two stand up. "And here I thought you'd at least put the effort into giving me one hit."

Serina growled as she pushed Miroku away from her and went on the attack, "Oh I'll give you a hit!" she jumped high up in the air.

Miroku kneeled down on the ground and began muttering a chant as he closed his eyes in concentration, while Serina was trying to give some hits in.

"Teme…hold…still!" she grounded out as he grinned at her.

Sakkaku came around and grabbed Serina by the waist in mid-air. She struggled in his grip to get free, but his tight was steel as he then leaned forward once more and whispered.

"You know…you're feisty and I like girls that feisty. How about you end this now, and I might show you a trick or two in bed." He teased.

Serina felt her control snap as she grabbed hold of his arms and used her head to lean forward and then slam back into his face. Feeling his grip loosen a bit, she took this opportunity and flipped the two of them, so she was the one in behind, with her arms around him and him facing her.

Sakkaku looked at her vicious face as she evilly smirked and turned to Miroku who finished up his spell. She then hissed at him.

"Oh I'll end this now…"

As they were descending fast to the ground, she turned them so Sakkaku would land on the ground first and on his back than on his feet, before releasing her hold on him. Propping her feet to her chest, she then forcefully released her feet from her chest so they hit Sakkaku square on the chest since she was above him, so he would hit the ground quicker.

Sakkaku hit the ground hard as inspected. But when he tried to get up, he was held back from Miroku's cast on the ground that bound him there. Serina then flipped and landed next to Miroku as she grinned at Sakkaku, gathering her control back.

"Maybe it's you who needs to learn a trick or two." Serina grinned and then turned to see how Sango was doing only to see, her in a daze. "What the f- finish her off Sango!"

Yuwukusha, who was leaning back against a tree, grinned at the hanyou as her spell finally kicked in. From the looks of it, Sakkaku wasn't doing a great job against a simple hanyou and houshi.

"Whore! What did you do to her!" Serina snarled as she back-flipped over Miroku's head and headed over to Yuwukusha.

Yuwukusha scoffed, "What's with all these name callings? I did nothing…yet." She crooned.

Yukuwusha watched as Sango shuddered and turned to Miroku. Miroku stared at her with concern written on his face as she began to advance on him.

"Mirrokkuuu" she said husky.

Serina gaped at the strong taijiya that dropped her katana and boomerang and was now loosening her gas mask and hair. She continued to head toward Miroku and began to unloosen her warrior clothing.

Miroku stared in awe, not knowing whether to be scared or happy; scared that Sango was finally advancing on him, or happy that she is actually getting naked and advancing on him.

Sakkaku could feel the wavering power of the houshi's weaken and he grinned at this, silently thanking Yuwukusha.

"Oh Miroku-koi, it's so hot in here…don't you agree." Sango shook her hair out and stood in front of Miroku.

"I-I-I" Miroku's jaw was down on the floor as his reasonable side was shutting down.

"You baka houshi! Do something!" Serina yelled at him.

"I-I-I"

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and brought it to her face. "I'm so sorry Miroku, for not taking up on your offer. Please let me make it up for you." Her hand with Miroku's began to caress her face and slowly descending her neck.

"I-I-I'm in heaven"

"Argh! You damn perv!"

Serina knew this wasn't the work of Sango; it would take a lot of work to make her into a slut. So, to make a slut, you had to be a slut. Serina looked at Yuwukusha from the corner of her eye and could see she was making hand gestures, clearly controlling her. _I knew it! …that ho! _

Serina looked to Miroku to see his hold on Sakkaku was weakening; therefore he was going to get loose if she didn't do anything. _Time to kill a slut. _

Serina growled as she reflexes her claws and swiftly ran to Yuwukusha. So, quick she was holding her by the neck against the tree as she was gasping for air. Yuwukusha was turning as blue as her hair as she then grinned at Serina and brought her free hand slowly to her chest. Serina's eyes widened as she turned her head to see Miroku's hand land on Sango's bosom, and from there Miroku's control over Sakkuku broke.

Serina growled loudly as she turned to Yukuwusha angrily and took her other claw and pierced it through her heart. She watched Yukuwusha gasp and her eyes widened to the fullest before her breaths came slowly and her eyes drooped. She gave one last smile as she then muttered.

"Free at last…" and died.

Serina hissed as she retracted her hand from Yukuwusha's chest and her hand came out in black blood.

"Disgusting."

Serina then let the body slump down to the floor after wiping her blooded hand on the dead body's clothes. She then heard a loud shriek and a loud slap after that, followed by the word hentai, to finish it off. Serina looked down to the neko youkai that transformed back to smaller version and shook her head at her while smiling.

"Never changes, does it Kirara?"

Kirara mewled as they turned to Miroku who bared a fresh red handprint on his face, while Sango stood blushing madly while backing away from Miroku.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were controlled by Yuwukusha."

"Nani!"

"She controlled you to seduce Miroku."

"And you didn't do anything, ya damn perv!" she slapped him once again.

"Gomen nasai." He sighed heavenly.

Sango glared angrily at the seductress wishing she was the one to kill her and watch her die. Then she realized something else.

"And Sakkaku?"

"Apparently got away, as soon as Miroku's hold on him loosened." She sighed, running her hand through her golden locks.

"We got to find the others."

"Right." Sango placed her clothes correctly, placed her hair up in its regular high ponytail, and gathered her weapons before having Kirara transform once more. "Let's go perv." Serina rolled her eyes as he dragged Miroku's distracted state as he stared at his hand.

Sango and Miroku were on Kirara and Serina followed along side as they searched for the others.

XOXOXO

Kouga tried to hold down his weight so he could stay on gravity than being propelled in the air like a mere puppet. He could've whooped Kagura's wind ass already by getting out of this tornado, but he no longer had the possession of the jewel shards in his legs. During the resting time with the group, Kagome thought it would be safe if she had the jewel shards with her. Kouga was reluctant of giving it to her, but obeyed anyway since she probably knew what was best. He growled as stared at Kagura, clearly bored as she kept turning her fan around and around, just for amusement. He was starting to regret giving them to her. Just watching the fan, turn around and around, gave him an idea. Slowly, he started to walk around and around, trying to get used to the wind, until he caught on the winds movement and started picking up his pace.

Kagura sighed as she watched him just stand there like a confused idiot. That was, until she caught him making slow movements. _What the-_

She watched him go around and around, moving a bit faster each pace, until he was practically running.

"What does that fool think he's doing?" Kagura hissed.

"I think he's found away out of your trap Kagura." Kanna whispered.

Kouga ran around and around the tornado, until he was running up the wind. When he reached the top of the tornado, he ran quickly and twirled into the air, releasing himself from the tornado winds, and bringing him back to his battle. He swiftly ran as he dodged Kagura's wind blades, grinning at the sight of her scowling in annoyance.

Once he was near enough he threw out kicks and punches at her, only to be avoided when she used her call of the dead and had the monsters take the hit for her. Kagura scowled as she glanced at Kanna.

"Not yet."

Kouga growled as he kicked and punched the pestering dead youkai that came at him. But to his annoyance, Kagura called for even more, giving him an army of dead youkai to fight against.

Kouga could feel the wounds forming on his body from the claws and fangs of the youkai that attacked him. This wasn't fair, army against one, where's the fairness in that?

Just when he was wearing down, Kanna felt her mirror jiggle. She looked down at her mirror and then to Kagura who was looking down at her.

"Now."

A flash of golden ran past and around Kouga, along with a boomerang.

Kouga fell back when he was knocked down by a bear youkai and was about to get clawed, when the dead youkai became ash once more. Kouga stared up at Serina who was grinning down at him.

"Still don't want me around?"

Kouga huffed as he stared at the hand laid out for him to grab on, he slapped it away and stood up on his own, "I could've destroyed him, without your help."

Serina rolled her eyes as Kouga looked for Kagura.

"Apparently they're smart enough to know when to quit and run away." Serina snickered as she watched the large feather with the two reincarnates on it, disappear, followed by Naraku's poison insects.

"Damn! If you hadn't shown up-"

"You would've been youkai soup for them." Serina snarled.

"I had everything under control!"

"And when was that! Before or after that bear youkai was about to pound you?"

"Stop it you two there's no time for that! We still need to find Kagome-chan and Inuyasha." Sango scolded them, still on Kirara's back. "Ikou, Kirara."

Kirara then ascended the air once more. Kouga and Serina stared after them. Serina then turned and turned her head at Kouga who was still standing.

"Ya coming or what?"

"Yea…but what's with them?" he indicated to the couple on Kirara's back.

"Long story, come on."

XOXOXO

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! He's my enemy too!" came the hanyou running after the transformed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had released his beast and was now fully transformed. He sniffed the air trying to find the fiend's scent all the while crushing everything in his path. He cared not if he destroyed some stupid scenery, as long as his Kagome was missing and in the clutches of the damn hanyou, he could careless about trees and grass.

He could feel the wind whipping his mane and the crushed ground that rumbled under his feet every time he landed. It quaked and all living habitants around the area had taken shelter, away from the furious taiyoukai.

His crimson red eyes looked around his surroundings for any traces, hoping it was Naraku so he could take his urge to kill out on him. But since he wasn't around, he just killed any surging youkai that was running away from him.

His ears twitched as the audible screams of his brother behind him reached his ears, telling him to slow down. Sesshomaru snarled and shook his head at the thought of slowing down. He needed every second he had, because each second he wasted brought Kagome closer to the clutches of death. He will not let that happen, he'd be damned if Naraku succeeded his plan.

Each time his name ringed in his head Sesshomaru felt more of his control loosening. He had to put a stop to the hanyou before he truly lost control and can not control his beast anymore.

As if the gods were reading his mind, Sesshomaru's ears then heard the loud shrilling, ear-splitting, scream of Kagome's. Many possible sequences of what Naraku could be doing to her that made her scream like that entered his mind. His canines bit down hard on his jaw that it pierced through the fur and skin, producing blood. He then quickly turned his direction where he had heard her scream and followed from there. Ready to pounce and kill Naraku the moment he saw him, for even touching his mate.

Inuyasha's ears were ringing and had the same idea as Sesshomaru as he followed him. He clenched his fists as he quickened his pace. _Hold on Kagome…we're coming._

XOXOXO

She screamed until her throat gone sore, that it turned squeaky and hoarse. She stopped screaming, but her body was still reacting to the thing in front of her. Fear was clear on her face as she began to bit her lip, close her eyes, and struggle in her confinements. She stopped struggling when she heard it speak.

"It's useless struggling, my dear."

When its voice registered in her mind, she quickly lost her fear in it, only to be replaced by hate, resentment, and anger. She opened her flaming blue eyes and stared at the red eyes of Naraku.

"You fucking vile, piece of shit!" she spat at his face.

Naraku's 8 crimson eyes stared at her in amusement. He found it amusing at how quick the miko turned from a scared and whimpering child, to a spit-fire, courageous onna in less than 30 seconds.

"No need for dirty language miko, and you're supposed to be the pure one." He teased.

"What do you want with me?" she ignored his comment.

Even if he wasn't in his ningen form, she could see through his kumo form to see the same damn smirk, mischief eyes, and persona the teme always had.

"You know me too well Kagome…" he crooned, "But you see…since you were out like an obedient bait you are, I already have what I need, so I have no use for you. I can just kill you whenever I want." He sneered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to look down at her neck for her half of the jewel, but couldn't with the thread around her, binding her from doing so. So she just looked up at him and tried feeling for the power of the jewel. When she did, for the first time since she found out the spider was really Naraku, she felt scared and helpless. He was right. The jewel was now fully complete, shrouded in darkness and evil, and in power to do as he wished…wish…he now has the power to make himself powerful to the point even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can't defeat him.

She swallowed hard as she tried hard to keep her cool, but it was useless, by the looks on Naraku's face, she could tell her knew. He knew she was no more a match for him, that he could just kill her and the others and be over with it. He knew it and the damn teme was proud of it.

Naraku took one of his sharp pincers and brought it to Kagome's soft skin. He caressed her cheek in his hand before grinning at her and cutting a wound in her cheek with its sharp tips. Kagome hissed as she felt something acid hot enter her skin. She continued to look at Naraku in disdain as if the wound didn't matter. He just smirked back at her and said.

"Don't worry Kagome…I'm aware of my powers and I'm aware that I can just kill you. But what fun is it, if I just killed you before your mate and his meddlesome otouto and his friends could get here? I want the pleasure of seeing them witness your death, slowly…" he chuckled.

"You son-of- a-"

"Uh, uh, uh, I suggest you keep your energy while you still have it," He said with glee, "That poison that is now running within you, will slowly kill you each passing second. Your powers won't stand a chance against it, considering the power of the Shikon no Tama is in my hands…Think of it as…a cure that turns out to be a curse."

Kagome shuddered, not because of the thought, but because she knew Naraku was right. She felt her powers draining and her miko powers to heal against it as well. She lay quiet as she began to feel light-headed and was slowly being consumed into falling asleep. But before she could close her eyes, they heard the booming of a roar. Kagome felt a little spark of hope surging through her body, before it was washed away from the pain-stricken poison. One of Naraku's beaded eyes turned behind him as he cooed.

"Ah! And here's our entertainment!"

Naraku moved aside for the first time since she woken up, enabling her to see where she was. From the looks of it, the land was barren and wasted; and the sky and its clouds were as dark and evil as Naraku was since not even a shrub grew. Only the trees that connected to the very sticky thread she was in, was standing in such a land, which had to be probably 4 or 5 trees that were yards apart from each other, seeing as the web was made big. The spider web Kagome laid in, ascended feet up into the air. Any ideas of getting loose and jumping down was out of the question; unless she wanted to die from falling from a spider web, which didn't sound like a bad idea, better than her current situation in hand.

Kagome took the new appearance of Naraku, since before all she saw was his black hairy face and eight crimson eyes in her face. Talk about up in your face and in your business.

Naraku probably could be described as…the black widow spider but 100 times bigger, 50 times creepier, and 1000 times uglier. How he was able to fit in this web, she didn't know. All she knew was that Naraku was stronger now and in a form that he could to his advantage.

Kagome's energy slowly dissipated, yet she tried hard to not think of it, trying to keep strong and alive as long as she could. She blocked all that was happening through her eyes and focused her powers into trying to heal from the poison. Naraku claims she couldn't heal because of the enhanced powers he received, but she might as well try. He's not the only one who's gotten stronger.

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru's inu form came into sight and rushed to his current location. He grinned as the normally controlled taiyoukai, walked into his trap.

_5…4…3…2…1-_

Sesshomaru roared as he was thrown back from the invisible barrier he just came impacted to. The youkai slid on the ground yards away from the barrier. He growled loudly as he stood up once more and tackled the barrier, again and again, trying to get it open.

Naraku rolled his eyes and sighed as he shook his head.

"You'd think he learn his lesson." He mused himself.

Naraku suddenly noticed the late entrance of the other pain-in-the-ass brother. Inuyasha came running with Tessaiga sheathed and fully transformed. He held up the sword and the blade turned red. He saw the fool grin as he used Red Tessaiga on the barrier. Naraku laughed as the red energy dissipate as soon as it reached the barrier.

"And you! I didn't forget you!"

"Fuck you Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed as he tried Red Tessaiga on the barrier over and over.

Sesshomaru snarled as the fact he wasn't getting in sank into his head. He stood baring his canines at Naraku, the lust of his blood staining his teeth obviously clear in his eyes. He looked at the corner of his eyes to his hanyou otouto who was panting, crouching down with Red Tessaiga at his side. He must have the whole jewel if Red Tessaiga can't even penetrate through.

They needed more power. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he tried gaining back his control, so he could transform back to his humanoid form. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru slowly took back his hold over his beast, silently promising he will get his share once he got through this obstacle. Letting his rational side take over, Sesshomaru felt himself changing. His white fur shed back to his smooth creamy skin, His long mane shrank back to its long beautiful silk hair. And his body parts returned, replacing the four legs to two arms and legs. Sesshomaru landed on the ground, turned his head up and opened his eyes.

"We need more power." He said.

Inuyasha turned to him and keh'ed.

"About time you got your head out of ya ass."

"Naraku has enhanced his power with the Shikon no Tama."

"Nani! He has all the shards! Then why doesn't he make his wish?"

"Yes Inuyasha, that's why he took Kagome," he fought the urge to roll his eyes at how dense he was, "Apparently he wants to play around first then kill us later."

"So why don't you use-…never-mind," Inuyasha made a sickening face as he looked away when he then noticed his aniki not only didn't have his swords, but clothes as well.

Sesshomaru's hair swayed as the most of it covered his bottom and back, while his long bangs and lingering hair barely covered his genitals in his front. (A/N: No drooling ladies xD) Because of his transformation, his remaining clothes he had, was shredded, and his swords were left behind with it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he turned to see Naraku's nesting at a distance, with him and Kagome in it. Soon Naraku…soon.

XOXOXO

Rin and Shippou watched as the trees went by. Shippou had gotten used to Ah-Uh, so he had lost his fear back at the castle. Now as they waited for Ah Uh to take them to their master and adopted mother, they just talked a bit.

"Shippou-chan, when we find Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan, what if they're facing Naraku?"

"Then we fight too!"

"But I don't know how to fight."

"Don't worry Rin-chan! I'll protect you. That's why kaa-san told me to!"

"Arigato…do you think we'll see Kohaku-kun too?"

"…Yea, I think so." Shippou assured, but not to see as a friend.

Shippou watched as Rin's face lightened up in glee, then turned around to look at everything up ahead. Shippou's mind them wondered off. He couldn't let Rin know about Kohaku. The Kohaku she knew that was taking care of her when she was kidnapped by Naraku, wouldn't be the same should they met up. It would hurt the little girl's heart. Suddenly, he felt the wind pick up. He came out of his thoughts and saw that they were descending the sky. Sesshomaru and Kagome should be here.

Shippou looked around for danger, hoping to see his friends and okaa-san instead. But actually he got neither. The place was deserted of any grass, plant, or life form around. The only thing around that showed Sesshomaru and Kagome were here, was the lingering scent of the said two, Inuyasha's, and disgustingly enough, Naraku's. He saw the damage done of the dead and broken trees. Sesshomaru must've lost control of his beast to leave tracks made from his youkai form, his tattered clothing, and swords.

"Those belong to Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as Ah-Un landed on the ground.

She jumped off the dragon youkai and ran to the discarded and forgotten swords. She picked up Tenseiga, but stood clear of Toukijin. The sword just gave off the feeling of evil to all that was around it.

"Why did Sesshomaru-sama leave his swords Shippou-chan?" the girl asked curiously.

"I don't know…something must've gotten him mad that I guess he forgot about it," he shrugged his little shoulders.

"We must take them to him! He might need it."

"Hai…but what about that one." He pointed to Toukijin.

Rin thought hard. She knew she mustn't touch that sword. Sesshomaru had told her and forbid her from doing so. Not because he was being mean or anything, but for protection. Just when she was going to suggest something, a voice called out to her.

"Rin! Get over here, now!"

XOXOXO

"Can't this fucking thing go any faster jii-chan!" Hoshi screamed, holding Tsukai for dear life.

"Iie."

"Make it go faster then!"

"Hoshi if this is as fast as it can go; this is as fast as it can go. We're lucky enough that Totosai-jii even came by to give us a ride."

"I don't give a Jaken's ass! Just make it go faster!"

When Hoshi met up with Tsukai with a wrapped bundle in her arms, she looked around for their transportation, only to hear that Tsukai couldn't find anything. After giving him an earful and strangling the life out of him, they started to walk, with Hoshi giving Tsukai a lecture, saying if Sesshomaru-sama cut her head off, that she would castrate him before Sesshomaru kills her. Tsukai gulped in fear and slowed down so Hoshi was in front so he could an eye on her and his balls.

After 20 minutes of walking, it was then Totosai flew by with Momo. Knowing Totosai through messages having being sent by Sesshomaru, he called out to him. He explained their situation to him and asked him a favor. Accepting, since he was going that way anyway, before they knew it, they were flying faster than they would've in walking.

"But anything could've happened to her by now!" Hoshi wailed. "She could be lost in a forest or being chased by youkai or-"

"Or be perfectly fine, standing with Ah-Uh and the kit."

"That or could be-"

"Standing with Shippou."

"Chikusho Tsukai! You said that already! Stop interrupting me-"

"No, I mean she's perfectly fine, look."

Hoshi turned to where Tsukai was pointing to see that Rin was indeed perfectly fine. She let out a relief sigh, before screaming to Totosai.

"Bring me down now!"

"You heard her Momo."

The cattle-like youkai turned slightly as it went down to descend. Before Momo could land, Hoshi jumped off it 10 feet off the ground, and landed with a big thud. She ignored the stinging of her feet as she then ran and screamed to Rin.

"Rin! Get over here, now!"

Rin turned away from the evil sword as the sound of Hoshi's voice rang. Her face brightened as she gave her toothy grin and ran to Hoshi while carrying Tenseiga in both hands.

"Hoshi-chan!" Rin grinned as she launched herself and hugged Hoshi's legs.

Hoshi was about to scold and reprimand her about going out on her own like that, but just looking at that joyful and innocent face of hers, she forgot why she was even mad at her in the first place. She then released a relief breath that she didn't know she had been holding and dropped to her knees as she then fully hugged the little girl. (A/N: Yea, yea, aw it up xD)

Tsukai then walked up to the two and ahem-ed as to bring the inu-youkai to her senses. She coughed a bit as she regained her emotions and posture; she pulled Rin away and softly said.

"Don't ever…_ever_, scare me like that, okay Rin-chan?"

Rin made her confuse face as she stared at Hoshi's pleading face, "Hoshi-chan was worried about Rin? Naze? …Shippou-chan and Rin were just looking for Sesshomaru-sama; you said we'd go see him."

"But I never said-"

Hoshi was about to retort that she never said such a thing when a flashback to earlier events popped into her mind. _"Okay, so can we go see Sesshomaru-sama? It's been so long."_

"_Hai, hai. But for now Rin, I need to talk to Tsukai for a bit, you and Shippou-chan go play. "_

Tsukai chuckled as he bent down and ruffled Rin's hair. Shippou, feeling lonely by himself, joined the two.

"Now who's fault is it?" he grinned.

Hoshi growled and removed one hand that was wrapped around Rin to punch him, "Urusai."

Tsukai playfully whined as he rubbed his abused shoulder, but then stopped whining when the scent of his lord, mistress, and the hanyou entered his nose. He looked away from the two girls and first saw the dumped of a land that they were in. He stood up with a serious face as he sniffed around.

"Sesshomaru-sama was here…"

"Yup! Ah-Un brought us here!" chirped Rin, not fully understanding what was wrong.

Hoshi sniffed the air as well. Her amber eyes flared as she growled.

"And so was his youkai side…someone has angered Sesshomaru-sama."

"But who-"

"Can't you smell it? It's Naraku, of course."

The two youkai turned around to see Totosai arriving with Momo. His old hands were crippled and wrinkled, but still could make the sharpest and swiftest swords there was in the land. His face was full of wisdom as he furrowed his wrinkled skin together. His eyes bulged as his hands were clasped together as he leaned forward in a slouch position.

"But …how-"

"Naraku is more powerful than ever…it seems he had captured Kagome and finally completed the jewel."

"Demo…not to give the teme any ideas, but why hasn't he used the jewel by now? Kagome-chan had said a mere fragment can power a small youkai 10 fold…but a whole jewel?"

"With that power…he could destroy all of Japan," Muttered Tsukai.

Rin looked back and forth as the grown adults discussed matters at hand. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew well enough that it had to involve Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan to be this serious.

Shippou's eyes widened as he heard his okaa-san had been captured by Naraku. Why hadn't someone rescued her yet? Where were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Why did he ever leave her side…he could've at least help her get away. Shippou's eyes began to tear.

Tsukai, Hoshi, and Totosai smelled salty fragrance in the air. They stopped talking and remembered there were still children in their presence. Hoshi looked to who was crying and saw it was Shippou who was doing it. She then remembered the tight relationship the kit had with the miko. Her eyes softened as she imagined herself hearing someone close to her was being captive by a horrid beast like Naraku. Hoshi, moved Rin so she was wrapped in her right arm, and pulled Shippou so he was in her left arm. She then pulled him tight as she assured him.

"It's going to be okay…we'll save your okaa-san"

"Hoshi, I'm not sure, you should be-"

"Hush!" she glared at Tsukai, who immediately became quiet.

"Promise?" Shippou looked up to her with his glassed emerald eyes.

"Hai. I promise."

"Pinky swear?" he held up his tiny paw.

"Eh?"

"Kaa-san showed me that when she makes promises, two pinkies, the person you're promising to and the person making the promise, make like a seal bond with their pinkies to assure that the promise is done."

"I see…"

Hoshi smiled as she took her arm that was around him and held it out to him. Rin, Tsukai, and Totosai, watched as the two clasped the two pinkies. Shippou sniffled as he shook the two pinkies before taking his away. Hoshi's eyes then softened once more as she took the two youji together once more and hugged them, while humming a soft tune. The two allowed the soft tune trance into a sleep state.

"Okaa-san…" Shippou whined, before falling asleep along with Rin.

Positive that they were both asleep by the easing and calm breaths they took, Hoshi picked the two up and carried them, each in an arm; Shippou cuddling closer to Hoshi for warmth and Rin holding Tenseiga with a tight grip. Tsukai offered to take one of them, but she shook her head in a motherly daze as she took them to Momo.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Tsukai warned.

"I don't…but I pinky sweared."

Just as she was about to follow her, Totosai held a cloth out to Tsukai to take. Tsukai looked down at the silk red ragged cloth, that looked liked it had been ripped from a nice clothing, that was held out to him, before looking back up at the old man.

"Nani?"

Totosai nudged his head to the forgotten katana, "So the evil doesn't consume you."

Understanding and a bit reluctant that a mere cloth would prevent the sword from swallowing him up and having him kill everyone in sight, Tsukai nodded as he took the cloth from the old youkai and walked over to the evil sword. Just near it, sent shivers down his spine. He spread the cloth out and carefully bent down as he went to wrap the katana. He could feel the momentarily urge for blood enter his system, but quickly shook it away as he grasped the sword and quickly wrapped the cloth around it. The sword then lowered its evil energy as if it recognized the cloth. Waiting for anything to happen, he then turned and carried the clothed katana to the group that was waiting for him. He then aboard Momo with Totosai while Hoshi aboard on Ah Un with the two youji. Just as they were going to ascend the air, Tsukai curiously asked.

"What is this cloth made of?"

"Nothing, just plain thread and Sesshomaru-sama's blood."

XOXOXO

A/N: Daaamnnnn: I need a pause for a minute….we all do. –phew- that's already 22 pages in Microsoft Word and I still need to put in the fighting scene with Naraku. Hopefully you guys that are still interested will bear this chapter for a bit longer. Because this is it, and the next chapter is the last for this story…errr until I get my sequel in, which wouldn't be for a while since I got other chapters to update. Yeaaa…well I said my thing and break time is over, continue on already! Stop reading this and get to the end ya peanuts! xD

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru scowled as he watched his otouto continue to hit his red katana over the barrier, over and over, again, only to be thrown back and up again to do the same thing. This was ridiculous, the fool couldn't accept the fact they weren't getting in that way. They needed more power than just Red Tessaiga. Damn…if only he didn't drop his swords back there…he would've blasted his shield away like it was nothing. But he didn't…so he had to deal with Inuyasha's constant cussing and failed attempts. Damn him for leaving his swords, damn Inuyasha's weak self, and Damn him! That damn hanyou who he could feel watching him and grinning like a Persian cat.

XOXOXO

Naraku curled one of his pincers around the completed dark jewel. He loved this feeling. The feeling of victory, success, and domination, all in one little jewel that laid in his possession. Those imbecile brothers were still trying to get into his barrier, and the miko seemed to be in a concentration of some sort, but that didn't matter; as long as she kept quiet and out of his hair, he'd be fine.

He saw his insects flying to him. He looked into their eyes and saw Inuyasha's little friends, the new hanyou he didn't expect, and the ookami prince coming his way.

So they defeated Kagura and Sakkuku…pity. Now they must pay. From the looks in one of the pair of eyes, Yuwukusha had already sealed her fate. Well, at least that's one least reincarnation to kill.

His face crooned as he grinned. He could sense help coming to the taiyoukai and hanyou's help. Let them come…he had been yearning for this moment for a long, long, long, time.

In the corner of his eyes, a knelt young man waited for his master's command. How nice was it for the miko to take the ookami's jewel shards for him, she made it easier for him than to just take it by force. Having those two shards, his big piece of it, and her other half, it was nearly completed, except for his little controlled minion, who held one that kept him alive. Naraku didn't feel the need to kill the boy, so he took the jewel shard from the boy; killing him instantly and hooked an invisible thread to the back of his neck, like he did before, when he had the young man kill the other taijiya. The completed jewel had given Naraku immense power and it felt good. He then transferred a bit of the energy to the boy to give him life and power over him.

Now he had a puppet that wouldn't betray him nor lose. He grinned that his poison fangs gleamed in the dark as it pierced his hair lip.

"I think…it's time for you to get reacquainted with your older sibling, don't you think so…Kohaku?"

The young man whose boyish short hair, was now long that it was siding down his back. He had to put it into a high ponytail to keep it from getting in his way. His muscled chest that showed in his taijiya warrior clothing, showed much growth and well training. He picked up his sickle-chain and threw it so fast that it cut off 1/5 of the web thread on the tree in seconds. He reeled in his chain and held it to him face. His dark black eyes narrowed as he stared at him master.

"Ikou…"

And he was off.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and stood up straight.

"Inuyasha, stop your feedless attempts."

"Shuddaup teme! At least I'm making an effort to save Kagome!"

Sesshomaru dashed and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, rising him up so Sesshomaru could look at him. Sesshomaru looked into his similar golden hue irises and snarled.

"This Sesshomaru will do as much as to save his mate, but it should've gotten to your thick skull that throwing your sword however you wish isn't going to open the barrier."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip over Inuyasha's throat as Inuyasha was about to retort back. Sesshomaru remained hanging him in mid-air even though he knew they had an audience.

"Whoa there Sesshomaru-sama, as annoying as he is, we still need him." Serina jumped to the side of them.

Behind her, Kirara came into landing with Miroku and Sango jumping off and Kouga arriving as well. Sesshomaru narrowed dangerously at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha back, before dropping him like he was a bag of trash. Inuyasha fell on his bottom as he rubbed his sore and abused neck, a little hoarse growl emitted from it. Sesshomaru turned away from Inuyasha, which was a bad move in his condition. A light wind passed and blew his hair, and Serina was still standing beside him.

"Whoa! No disrespect to you and your…ahem…friend down there, Sesshomaru-sama, but Kagome isn't here so …you wanna put that…away." Serina looked away with a sly grin.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, but paid no attention to her mindless rants. To him, it was Inuyasha without a dick but grew breasts. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga had the decency to look away and ignore the nude taiyoukai.

"Welch, this Sesshomaru has no shame in his body, but if you haven't the brains to notice, I lack my clothing."

Serina lightly blushed. She covered her embarrassment by changing the subject.

"By the way…where's Kagome?"

"She was taken by Naraku." Sesshomaru's beast rumbled.

"NANI? And you didn't try to save her!" Kouga ran and grabbed Inuyasha's red haori.

"That's what we've been trying to do!" Inuyasha jumped away and crossed his arms, "Red Tessaiga doesn't work on this barrier…Naraku has increased his power."

"How?"

"Isn't obvious," Miroku intervened, "Kagome-sama has the other half to the jewel and he needs it to complete it. And by judging by the looks of this barrier," Miroku's spiritual powers flared, "it's completed."

Sango's eyes widened as she joined in, "So now he's toying with us!"

"Apparently," Inuyasha grumbled.

As the group contemplated this resort, Sango's eye began to water. Miroku heard soft sniffles and turned to the strong taijiya. His serious face had then turned concern as he took Sango into his arms.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ko-kohaku…he's dead." She cried.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchange looks as Sango buried her hands into her face as she let out her sorrow. She was the last taijiya in her tribe left, she was alone now. If the jewel was complete, then that means the shard that kept Kohaku alive and Sango's hope of saving him from the clutches of Naraku was gone.

As everyone wallowed in their silence for the realization of the death of Kohaku, Sesshomaru could careless and was thinking on the matters at hand. He glared hard at the barrier on how to destroy it, when he saw something fast running their way. Sesshomaru snarled as he took his two claws and formed his green poison whip. Everyone then came out of their reverie and looked up to what Sesshomaru was preparing for. Sesshomaru sniffed the scent and it smelled like Naraku, but it was dead, yet powerful. When the figure came noticeable, it disappeared. Sesshomaru snarled.

"What the hell was-"

Before Inuyasha could finish anything, Sesshomaru threw his poison whip so it recoiled around a silver chain. The group turned to the caught sickle that was inches from Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha's eyes grew 10 times its original size at how close he was to dying. Sesshomaru pulled the chain to get the weapon away from the attacker, but the attacker wouldn't let go as he pulled back like a tug-of-war.

Sango stared at the sickle chain and muttered, 'it can't be,' as she let her eyes travel to the owner of the weapon. She thought her eyes were deceiving her when the chain lead to nothing, like it was thrown out of thin air and was being pulled, but she recognized that weapon and knew better. She took her boomerang off her back and gave it two good spins before letting it go and having it knock at the attacker. But the attacker saw this and jumped away from the boomerang. It kept hold on his grip on the weapon, but its invisibility broke and his true self shown. Sango caught her boomerang as it returned to her and then fell to her knees as she saw who it was.

"You're…alive."

**Break Skit**

_Everyone in the room: WTF? Why'd you stop it!_

_DG: OO damn ppl, where'd ya come from._

_Miro: Interesting question DG-sama…well…it all started with a male sperm entering through the-_

_San: smacks Miro- NOT THAT!_

_Miro: Itai…you've hurt me Sango_

_San: And next time I just might kill you! She didn't mean it like that! _

_Miro: Oh…_

_DG: rolls eyes: If ya lovers are done ya lovers quarrel, I can explain why I did that… Okay, so I stopped the chapter, I can see that. And I didn't put any translations either. But I'm already in 25 pages, and it's gonna be longer, considering FF. net skips lines for new paragraphs I write. _

_Kag: But what about-_

_DG: Naraku's death? I'll put that in the last chapter_

_Kag: And-_

_DG: That includes battle with Kohaku as well. _

_Kag: What abou-_

_DG: Hoshi and Tsukai are gonna enter in, and so will Sakkaku and Kagura. Anymore questions?_

_Kag: Hmpf! No, since you're just gonna cut me off again._

_DG: Beautiful…now, I'm hearing no complaints from a certain youkai that hates ya, what happened to Sess? I had the fan girls kicked out a while ago_

_Inu: whistles innocently:_

_Everyone: turns to Inu:_

_Inu: stops whistling and glares back: can't a guy whistle without ya suspecting me to have barred the door shut with Tessaiga so he won't come out! Damn! _

_Everyone: stares at Inuyasha, then the barricaded door, then shrugs, continuing whatever they were doing. _

A/N: Hate me, love me, I don't really care. xD I needed to stop and that's where I'm stopping. Look at the bright side, last chapter and still more action. Apologies for the broken promise, I'm really cramming it in for updates and schools almost over. Plus! I got an 85 on my oral report. : does happy dance: xP Ja ne!


	20. Is This The End?

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

_**No More Chances, No More Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Is This the End?**_

"Kohaku…is that…really…you?" whispered softly the older taijya.

Kohaku's head swiftly turned to Sango's way, his eyes blaring at her for calling him that name. He felt disgusted that someone would call him that, let alone it being called from the likes of them. If anyone's to call him that name, it would only be from his master. He hissed at her, and watched her gasp from where she kneeled.

"Ko-kohaku…it's me…Sango…I'm your sister…don't you remember me?" she looked into his eyes pleadingly and hoping it would trigger something, a memory, a thought, anything!

But his eyes didn't change. It was the same dark emotionless void eyes Kanna had. He was truly in control of Naraku. His void black eyes stared down each one of them, shifting to each one as they gawked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws, tear-stained faces, and disdain looks. As he tightened his grip on his weapon, he narrowed his eyes at the youkai that was quick to stop his attack from reaching the hanyou. The naked youkai glared back in equal fury as he then twirled his arm into wrapping the poison whip around his arm, then twisting his body so it extracted around him. The taijya boy's grip on the sickle began to loosen as it was being forced away from him. He hissed as he quickly unsheathed his katana from his hip. Just before the chain got out of his hands, he struck the katana between the chains of the sickle, and inserted it deep into the ground. The connection with the whip and the chain tightened and Sesshomaru stopped twirling his body when the chain refused to extend any further. Looking at the disadvantage boy, he smirked as he then swiftly disappeared and reappeared beside the boy. The young taijya smirked as well as he then dodged Sesshomaru's green glowing claws. He flipped back, releasing the chain and seemingly, activated his invisibility, for he then disappeared once again. But it hid nothing for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sniffed out Naraku's disgusting scent and quickly dodged the incoming katana. When Sesshomaru dodged, he had to release his hold on his whip. Kohaku took this chance to take his chain-sickle, causing the weapon to disappear as soon as he took a hold of it.

Sesshomaru growled as he looked for his scent. He hissed when he turned his head to see him running off in a different direction; obviously, wanting to take this elsewhere, which was fine with him. Just as Sesshomaru was about to go after him, Sango jumped in front of him with anger-tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru growled loudly in warning for her to step aside. Yet the taijya wouldn't relent. She gulped down the sob that wanted to come out so badly. She heaved deeply as she then whispered.

"Tell me…" she hiccupped, "Tell me where he went…"

"Sango let him-"

"URASAI INUYASHA! Kami Sesshomaru, tell me where the hell did Kohaku go!"

Sesshomaru looked down his eyes at the heaving taijya, who was a head shorter than him. She looked up at him, begging him to let her deal with her own otouto. His golden irises searched her chestnuts ones, only to see determination and hope that she could put some sense into him before it was too late. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he sighed. _The foolish ningen…there's no hope for him…_Sesshomaru knew it, for the boy's last survival before was the shikon shard, yet Naraku had them all. His life was riding on that string Naraku had placed on him to take full control. And if that were to snap, so would his life with it. He opened his eyes once more to see her eyes still determined as ever and ready to take the chance, like his Kagome was. He then raised his clawed hand and pointed to the horizon behind her.

"He waits…500 meters of where we stand. Be careful taijya."

Sango nodded as she sniffed with a crooked smile as she then whipped around andcalled Kirara to her. Kirara then transformed and Sango jumped on her back, dipping down as Kirara ran to grab her boomerang before they ascended the sky.

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he followed the growing small dot that was the woman of his life. With the strong need to protect her, he was ready to run after her, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Miroku stopped and turned to see who was stopping him, only to see Sesshomaru glaring up ahead in the direction Sango was headed.

"Sess-"

"She wishes to be alone houshi."

"I understand fully well milord but-"

"No houshi, you don't. The taijya wants the final moments of the boy to be in her hands."

Miroku's eyes widened and was about to reply when Inuyasha beat him to it, "Nani! She's going to kill him!"

Serina and Kouga's eyes widened as they turned from glaring at Inuyasha's intrusion to Sesshomaru, who wouldn't look at them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he then turned his head to stare lazily at Inuyasha.

"Hai Inuyasha, think once in a while. It wouldn't kill you," he sighed.

Inuyasha growled, "Why you-! You wanna start something teme!" his hand itched to Tessaiga.

Before Inuyasha could grasp Tessaiga, a hand went flying to smack Inuyasha up side the back of his head. Inuyasha's head flew forward and his hand went instantly to the growing bump in the back of his head. He growled in annoyance as he turned to the attacker, to see Serina rolling her eyes with one hand to her hip and the other one still wavering in the air.

"Wutcha do that for bitch!"

"Mou…My name is Serina. And there's no time for that! Save that for Naraku ya baka." She barked.

"She is right Inuyasha…fighting with Sesshomaru isn't going to bring back Kagome…I suggest we devise a plan to get through this barrier…I sense a power that's far stronger then Red Tessaiga can originally get through." Miroku pointed out as he observed at the barrier.

"I already knew that baka! Tell me something I don't know!" Inuyasha huffed as his ears flattened into his skull at the mention of Kagome.

"Weelll Sesshomaru has no-…no offense Sesshomaru-sama…but you're…uhh…we need to get you some clothes." Miroku cleared his throat and rolled his eyes to the side as a lopsided grin emerged from his lips.

"Dammit ya hentai," Inuyasha and Kouga pounded Miroku in the head.

Sesshomaru turned away from the remaining quarreling group to peer over to where his mate and Naraku resided. _Prepare yourself Naraku…I WILL get her back._

XOXOXO

Tsukai gripped the two swords he held in hand as he felt the evil jaki rush through his body. He gazed at Totosai, whose back was stiff- clear sign that he felt it too. He took a quick glance at Hoshi, who tightly gripped the two slumbering youji while looking up ahead as if she felt something as well. They were getting close.

Tsukai looked to the growing dark sky before looking down to the swords he held in his lap. _Milord…please hold on…_

XOXOXO

Kagome's face began to perspire as her eyes tightened and her face grew paler. _I have to stay strong…for the sake of the world…for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha…for Sesshomaru…I won't let Naraku win…I won't! _Kagome felt that spark of hope grow bigger in her. Though the poison was weakening her body physically, her hope and spirit kept her spirit and mind growing stronger. She tried to calm her body, trying to recall Sesshomaru's mediation methods of controlling her powers. She sighed inwardly as she felt her scattered powers that were desperately trying to heal her, come together.

Meanwhile…

Naraku grinned as he watched abroad at the gang. He felt the thread that connected Kohaku to him, extend. He crooned as he watched the female taijya desperately argued with the inu-youkai until he eventually allowed her to go after the young man.

Looking from the corner one of his eyes he gazed at his quiet hostage, slowly panting as her purification powers surrounded her, growing dimmer by the minute. A slow evil smile wretched from his transformed face as an idea then occurred to him. He lifted the completed dark jewel and switched eyes from the young miko to the black jewel. _Looks like the Lord of the West will get his wish after all…_Naraku inwardly laughed as he slowly approached the weakening girl.

XOXOXO

"_He must be stopped…"_

"_And he shall…"_

"_But when?"_

"_Patience…when the full moon comes…she will come and take him down with her full powers."_

"_Yet she is weak with just herself…"_

"_Which is why, we shall help her."_

"_But, the 3 of us aren't enough!"_

"_Who said it was just us?" _

"…"

"_Will we survive?"_

"_Who knows…"_

"_Will we die?"_

"_We shall die trying…"_

"_What of her…the guardian of us all?"_

"…"

"_Sister?"_

"_We shall see…"_

XOXOXO

Sango clutched tightly on Kirara with one hand and her boomerang strap on the other as she looked on ahead. She heard Kirara growl and softly eased her by rubbing her fur.

"Don't worry Kirara…we'll save him."

Kirara whimpered as she rubbed her head against her master's hand in a comforting manner. She could sense her doubt and objection in her words. It was truly hopeless with Naraku with full control of the Shikon jewel in his hand and the life of whether Kohaku lives or dies in his other. He could decide if he wanted him to live this hour or day or die tomorrow. And, if he weren't to survive, then she and her master would be truly the last of their people.

Kirara stopped whimpering and started growling when the scent of Naraku reached her nose. Sango, too became serious as her body gone stiff and her face hardened as she looked down to see Kohaku waiting her with his chain and sickle ready to go to battle. Her heart ached at the fact this was a fight to the death and only one taijya was going to come out alive or both be dead. And to make it worst, it was a fight between brother and sister, whose blood ran were the same and grew up together to be what they were today.

Kirara descended the sky and landed on the ground, just feet from the male taijya, whose dark eyes trained darkly at them in his fighting pose. Sango jumped off Kirara and hanged her boomerang over her shoulder. Her little hope of saving Kohaku was still at heart. She hoped she could snap him out of it before it was too late. With a determined face, like she had when she departed from her group, she called out to Kohaku with that equally fired voice.

"Kohaku…this is the last chance…I don't want to fight you," she shouted before her voice softened, "Onegai…don't do this…I love you Kohaku…you're my otouto and always will be…can't you remember that?"

Kohaku's hard face started to soften as he stared back at her. He slackened his fighting stance to a standing one and his chain sickle dropped from his hand. Sango's eye widened, her spark of hope slightly growing, assuming that he was giving up--until it dropped once more when he smirked at her and disappeared, only to reappear when he was close to her. Sango gasped startled, as she quickly dodged his unsheathed katana. But she wasn't fast enough when it slightly gazed at her cheek, drawling blood from the cut. Kohaku then swiftly went offensive as he lashed out more attacks from his sword. Sango grounded her teeth as she protected herself from the attacks with her boomerang in front of her. Kirara growled and was about to get into the fight between the siblings, when Sango screamed.

"Iie Kirara! Let me do this!"

Kirara stopped in her tracks and whimpered as her master continued to hold up a barrier against Kohaku's barrage of attacks. Sango's eyes started to tear as he then kicked her leg that was supporting her up, causing her balance and her barrier to fall. Kohaku took this advantage and kicked the only defense that kept him and his opponent away. Now with Sango's boomerang feet away from them and Sango on the ground on her back with Kohaku leering above her with his katana at his side. He grinned down at her as she glare up at him with that same hope of saving him in mind, that he wouldn't hurt her. But when he rose his sword and she saw those same eyes of no regret or pity, just his empty and void eyes, she finally gave up. Her head bowed as the tears streamed down her face as he brought down his sword.

XOXOXO

Tsukai looked around at the dissipated and dead land around them as they flew. _Naraku must be strong to do this…_He gazed at the tracks left from his lord's transformed form. In order for his lord to do that, he would have to truly be angry, for his youkai side to be reverted. Only once did his lord transform and that was in Inu no Tashio's tomb, or so Jaken says. He watched as they tracks become lesser and lesser as they went, until he heard Momo moo loudly and Totosai exclaim.

"Now that's one mighty barrier!"

Tsukai looked over Totosai's shoulder to see the "mighty" barrier surrounding the large part of the area up ahead. And below were a group of 4 men and one onna. One man being ningen, 2 of the men being full youkai, and one male and the onna were hanyou. Tsukai quirked an eyebrow when he noticed his lord was…nude. His eyes widened a bit as he turned to Hoshi as she picked up the bundle that she figured that they would be needing…or more specifically, Sesshomaru-sama would be needing it. Tsukai inwardly chuckled and shook his head at the inu-youkai. Sometimes that girl surprised him somehow.

As they prepared for descent, a loud growl reached his ears that roused him from his musings. He wasn't surprised to see who it was from, when he came faced to face with the Lord of the West.

--

Sesshomaru sensed 6 youkai and one ningen heading their way. Their aura wasn't evil nor posed as a threat, so he didn't get worked up about it, that was, until he recognize who those youkai and ningen were. The previously arguing group behind him had sensed their presences as well and has turned their attentions to the sky and Sesshomaru, who was ascending to welcome those guests.

Sesshomaru scowled as he eyed Ah-Un carrying his servant, ward, and the kit, which _should _be at the castle. He then returned his attention to his messenger and the swordsmen that reeked with trepidation and a bit of fright at the sight of him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at them. _They should be scared…risking the danger of Rin…_

"Tsukai….explain, and it better be a good one." He hissed.

Tsukai bowed his head in shame and nodded his head. Sesshomaru eyed his one last time before reaching ground. The two flying youkai landed on the ground and immediately Tsukai jumped off the cow youkai and kneeled on one knee with his head bent down as well, his arm resting on his bent knee to his lord. Hoshi came kneeling by his side after placing the sleeping ones in the safety of Ah-Un's. Sesshomaru growled lowly as he glared venomously at his servants.

"Explain."

"Onegai Sesshomaru-sama…the ward and kit only had best in mind for you and mistress' well-beings and had rushed here to make sure you were okay," Tsukai carefully worded his words. "I take full blame for the matters at hand."

Sesshomaru's cold glare didn't seem to lessen as he equally spoke as coldly, "Who was in charge of Rin and the kit?"

Before Tsukai could answer to take the blame, Hoshi responded, "I, milord."

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to the female inu-youkai. She trembled in shame and fright. Ashamed, she failed in her duties; frightened, of the punishment of what's to come because of it. His eyebrow rose in surprise.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't recall putting the safety of my ward in the hands of a mere castle servant." Sesshomaru tilted his head up in an intimidate manner as his servants looked up to him, "Where is Jaken?"

Hoshi slyly caught on and answered, "At the castle milord…he was disabled to retrieve the kit and Rin, for they were in usage of Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "And yet you were able?"

Hoshi turned her head slightly at Totosai, "It was fortunate for Totosai-jii to be passing by in our dire moment of distress milord."

"And why haven't you returned to the castle after retrieving the two?" he tested, narrowing his eyes on her.

"Forgive me milord, but Rin had me promise the surety of you and Kagome-sama's being. I'm bind to follow that promise."

"Very well…you're dismissed."

Hoshi was cheering inside for her slide of punishment and couldn't help the tug of smile itching at the side of her lips as she and Tsukai stood and bowed their heads to him. Too bad she couldn't say the same for Jaken…

Hoshi then looked up and immediately regretted it as her face soon flushed red. She quickly stood and headed back to Ah-Un to retrieve the bundle and rushed to her lord. She bowed once more and presented the wrapped bundle.

"Milord…I…ahem…had a feeling you would be, needing this," she literally shoved the bundle into his arms before turning away.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at his blushing servant and opened the bundle to find a fresh new set of white silk haori, hakama, and footings within it. He nodded to his servant in his way of thanks, before he noticed his messenger quickly ran as well and returned, doing as Hoshi did, bowing and presenting the items to his lord. He quickly noticed the items to be his swords. He then took his swords and unwrapped Tokijin from the wrapped silk cloth around it that was the remains of his last haori.

"You have done well…"

"Pah, you could at least say thank you." Serina spouted from behind.

The two servants turned each side to look beyond from their lord's standing. There stood the houshi and hanyou that came to retrieve the miko from the castle, as well as the Eastern wolf tribe leader, and another hanyou that, Hoshi quickly recalled her from finding and saving Rin. Hoshi furrowed her eyebrows together at the missing said miko and the taijya and neko that traveled as well.

Inuyasha noticed their staring and growled at them as his hand itched to the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Wutcha looking at?" he growled.

The two rolled their eyes at him. Sesshomaru then turned to the group, now fully clothed and his two katana at his side. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Enough fooling around, step aside," he commanded as he unsheathed Tokijin and pointed it at Inuyasha; "This Sesshomaru has waited long enough and wasted too much time."

Inuyasha growled as he jumped back and unsheathed Tessaiga, "Keh, not likely. I'm gonna save Kagome with or without your lousy sword."

Hoshi's eyes widened along with Tsukai's as they turned to look each other, figuring out what happened to the missing mistress miko. They turned back to the rivaling brothers and wonder if this is what the barrier was for; the capture of the miko behind it and the strength of whom sword to get through the strong barrier to save her. They looked to the said barrier and noticed Totosai standing beside it, observing it with one hand behind his stiff back and the other hand on his head, scratching it as he was in deep in thought. The houshi, female hanyou, and ookami had lost interest in the brother's prattle and were questioning Totosai.

"Well old man, do I stand a chance getting through ta save my woman?" Kouga demanded.

"Iie."

"Nani?" Kouga growled at him and Serina, who was snickering beside him.

"It's going take a lot more power to take this one down," he tapped the barrier that spark electricity, "Not even Red Tessaiga could get through."

"Then what power is needed to get through Totosai?" Miroku slyly said, already knew the answer, yet wanted the brothers to hear it.

Inuyasha's ears perked in interest as he turned his head to the wise swordsman. Sesshomaru continued to glare dangerously at Inuyasha, yet he too was listening in slight interest.

Totosai shrugged his shoulders, "Just all the potential and powers two swords can wield."

Inuyasha turned his head back to Sesshomaru, "Like hell I'll work with hi-"

Before Inuyasha could finish his ranting, Sesshomaru had already taken this advantage and was a foot away from Inuyashs's face. Tokijin was then swung to slash at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha quickly defended by paring with Tessaiga. The two sword's attacks clashed as the brothers stood nose by nose. Sesshomaru smirked as his eyes grew dark.

"The feeling is mutal…hanyou."

XOXOXO

Blood splattered as the silver blade cut the source of life that kept the taijya alive. Dark eyes widened as it came to realize that its life was over. Staring with dark eyes, the taijya watched its former sibling's last breathes of life leave its body glaring back before slowly its breaths even out and its body stopped breathing. Its dark eyes last memories and gaze was the taijya it had come to known in its short life it knew in the back of its mind. Sighing, its body falling limp with a small yet visible smile on its face; it knew it done the best it could.

XOXOXO

Naraku felt a tug to one of his strings, but ignored it as he looked over his new queen. He grinned with delight as the dark complete jewel was absorbed into her body, just where her heart was. Any attempt of purifying the dark jewel or restoring her miko powers was lost, for it was busy trying to heal her body from the poison that seeped throughout her system. He gave an evil cackle as he watched the pure miko's pale skin grew dark throughout her body. Her body gave a twitch and then a shiver as the darkness started to consume her being. She looked to be having a seizure as she done this. Yet, after a few more minutes, the shaking stopped and the glowing dark miko that hovered slightly in the air from its brief transformation stood.

Naraku then cooed to his new bride.

"Awaken Kagome! You shall be my new mate!"

Black void eyes snapped open.

XOXOXO

"_The miko is now evil!"_

"_No the jewel is evil."_

"_Yet it is inside of her!"_

"_The miko we await for will come."_

"_Is it time yet sister?"_

"_Patience…we must wait for the full moon to rise."_

"_Very well…"_

XOXOXO

The group gawked at the brothers as they continued to fight, throwing attack after attack at each other. Miroku rubbed his temple with one hand and sighed as he shook his head. _They heard what they must do…why can't they put their troubles and jealousy aside for once and fight together? _Miroku looked to the darkening sky and narrowed his violet eyes at it. His powers blazed at the growing evil jaki than before. _This isn't good…Naraku is getting stronger. _

As if reading the monk's mind, Sesshomaru stopped where he stood, which was in front of the barrier, and held his evil sword in front of him horizontally as he glared at Inuyasha, who was panting feet away from with Tessaiga at his side. Sesshomaru snarled as the evil crackling blue aura of Tokijin began to flare.

"Come now Inuyasha…I'm sure you have more power in that feeble sword than you let on. Why don't you bring it out? "Sesshomaru mocked.

Inuyasha growled as he then stood up straight with Tessaiga's aura glowing bright gold. He panted as Tessaiga began to gather power as well.

Totosai looked around him and gulped as he pushed Miroku out of his way as he headed for safety. Miroku grunted at the swordsman's selfish need to protect just himself and followed behind with the 3 youkai and hanyou that lead Momo and Ah-Un away from the battle field as well.

Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye to see the others a far distance from them and decided now is the chance. He smirked as he then turned his attentions back to watch Inuyasha's sword turn into diamonds for its transformation for his attack, Kongousouha. The diamond sword then turned red from Red Tessaiga, making the diamond sword look like rubies. Inuyasha smirked as he then added his additional power attack before attacking.

"It's over Sesshomaru! You want power? You got it! KAZE NO KIZU!"

He brought down his sword and watched as the combo attack was released from his mighty fang sword. The powerful wind attack directed for Sesshomaru's location, followed by the red fragments of crystal following right through the swirling wind tunnel. Sesshomaru smirked evilly, ready to counter.

"Souryuuha."

Sesshomaru roared as he unleashed Tokijin's blue electrifying attack towards Inuyasha in one graceful lacerate. The tremendous attack dug down deep into the ground as it rushed to its target. The electrifying blue aura met with Inuyasha's combination attack and the two clashed, pushing each other back. Inuyasha snarled as he lifted Tessaiga and called upon his last attack to ensure his victory.

"Not today Sesshomaru! BAKURYUUHA!"

The powerful Tessaiga's attack was thrust toward the clashing attacks. The power of Bakuryuuha enhanced his combo attack, pushing Souryuuha back and combining all three attacks together, all in Sesshomaru's direction. Yet Sesshomaru just continued to smirk as he watched all the attacks come his way, not worried the slightest.

The group meters away from the battle field awed at the tremendous attacks being thrown at each other. But when it came down to Inuyasha throwing down Bakuryuuha, all eyes were wide when they saw Sesshomaru just standing and watching it come his way as if it was just a casual breeze.

"Is he sane!"

"Dog boy is going to be killed."

"It's genius…"

"NANI! Are _you _sane!"

"Heh, he actually found a way of combining without actually helping one another."

The group then watched as Sesshomaru then made a quick escape away from the blast as it then passed where he originally stood and collided with the barrier that was behind him. The immense powers of the two sword's attacks easily broke through the barrier as if it weren't ever there. The gang gaped as they watched Sesshomaru gracefully descended back to the ground and walked through the broken barrier. While Inuyasha panted heavily while leaning on Tessaiga.

"Th-that…was a…dirty…trick…Sesshomaru!" he yelled between pants.

XOXOXO

Naraku was broken out of his musing when he felt a deep rumble in the ground, followed by a big bang blast. He figured those annoying pests had gotten through his barrier since he felt a portion of his powers weaken and the sense of Sesshomaru growing closer by the second. But he didn't mind it. Actually, he was relieved. He cackled as he turned and waited for Sesshomaru's arrival. He was about to have the honor of being the first to meet his new mate. He sneered as he looked at his mate comb through her midnight hair in the corner of his eyes. _Perfect…_

XOXOXO

The gang rushed to Inuyasha's side. Miroku and Serina held up Inuyasha with his arm over each other's shoulder.

"Daijoubu desu ka Inuyasha?"

"I'll be fine perv." He narrowed his eyes on him as he heard Hoshi eep and ran behind Tsukai, who glared at him, heatedly.

"Seeing as ya fine, I'll just go up ahead and help other Dog boy out." Kouga gave a fang smile and saluted them as he then rushed off, "Ja ne mutt, I'll say hi for Kagome for you."

"Oi! You fucking wolf shit, get back here!" Inuyasha screamed, pushing his supporters away as he limped toward Kouga's direction.

"Ittai, my ear," Serina hissed as she rubbed her ear.

"You'll get used to it." Miroku sighed as he followed after Inuyasha.

"Kids today…" Totosai rolled his eyes as he pulled Momo.

Hoshi watched as the female hanyou sigh while shaking her head and followed after the grinning houshi, the swordsman and his cow, and the limping hanyou. She then turned to Tsukai, who raised an eyebrow at their direction.

"Should we follow?"

"Why should we? We've done what we've came for."

"But I haven't fulfilled my promise."

"Do you want to risk it Hoshi? We've come this far. Do you want to push our luck?"

Hoshi narrowed her fiery amber eyes at him, "Hai, with or without you."

Tsukai's unique eyes turned to her to look deeply into her amber eyes. He searched within her eyes for any doubt or regret. Yet, all he found was courage and fortitude. He sighed as he then shrugged, taking Ah-Un's reigns and pulled them forward.

"Come on…can't have you running around into trouble."

Hoshi grinned as she ran up to Tsukai and locked their arms together as they pushed on, walking through the broken barrier, not seeing the few others behind them that followed after.

XOXOXO

Her Shindamachuu landed her on the deserted land. She looked around and felt her powers burning. Inuyasha was here not so long ago.

She then looked forward to the opening of Naraku's new hideout. Her eyes narrowed as she marched on; gripping tightly on her bow string and the one arrow she dared carry. She then gazed up at the early night and knew, it was almost time... time for the defeat of Naraku, for her time on this living world to end, time for her to rest in peace, that she was sought to have in the first place…for all this to be over…

She slowly walked as she felt her powers growing with each step.

_She needs help…only she can stop him. But it will be I who takes him to hell. _

XOXOXO

Naraku closed his eyes and felt his guests arriving.

"Ah! My dear, your former friends await you! Please properly greet them koi?"

Kagome stopped brushing her hair and emotionlessly stood. She then looked down from the web nest Naraku made, to the little approaching figures. She nodded as she then ran and jumped off the web.

Sesshomaru caught sight of the enormous web that was implanted and could see the black spider within it to be Naraku. He snarled as he quickened his speed, his claws itching for blood.

Just as he swiftly as he ran, he saw a figure falling from the nest. He narrowed his eyes to slits and recognized it instantly as his eyes grew wide. _Kagome! _His demonic speed increased and rushed to catch her. He jumped up and caught the falling girl in his arms. His youkai purred knowing his mate was safe. She was back…Her lovely scent, her soft dark skin, her midnight bla-dark skin? He looked down and gazed into void black eyes. Her rosy red lips were soiled black. Her lovely porcelain skin was tainted with black; her smoky blue eyes were overshadowed by darkness. He snarled as he then felt the rushing pain his arm as her claws dug into his skin. Sesshomaru quickly landed and pushed her away, jumping a distance from her. He clutched his wound as he stared at her, standing up as she brought her blood hand to her dark lips and licked the metallic blood.

"Kagome…." He mumbled.

"Feisty isn't she?

Sesshomaru's attention was diverted up and immediately he was seeing red. His youkai side was howling once more at the least person he wanted to see right now, yet glad if it meant he can have his chance to kill him for what he had done.

"Naraku! What monstrosity have you done?" he snarled.

Naraku took one pincer and held it up to his supposed heart, "Monstrosity? What a cruel word to call my new mate."

"MATE?" Sesshomaru's fangs lengthened, his strips grew jagged, and his eyes turned crimson red.

Naraku cooed, "Ohh…did I forget to mention that? Dear Kagome is my new queen…" he mocked.

"Never," Sesshomaru's voice icily growled.

"NARAKU! YA TEME! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN DICE YOU UP TO PIECES!"

"Yea, what dog boy said!"

Naraku crawled down from one of his string webs right beside Kagome, as he waited for his arriving visitors. When the first two finally reached them, Kouga and Inuyasha stood beside Sesshomaru, and while the others following right behind them were ready to fight.

The others gasped as they took in Kagome's new look and instantly their anger grew at Naraku. Naraku sighed as he ran his hairy pincer through Kagome's hair.

"Why all the anger? Why must you be angry all the time?" he sighed.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." Sesshomaru snarled.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Kouga and Inuyasha chorused unison.

"Ah…just a few touch-ups for my bride."

"Like hell she is!" Inuyasha snarled as he ran forward, "Let her go, you hairy ugly piece of shit!"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga once more and raised it up to slice Naraku, until Kagome jumped in front and outstretched her arms in front of him. She smirked at Inuyasha as he stopped at mid-flight and scowled.

"Stop hiding behind her, shit-head!"

"Aw Inuyasha, must you call me such names? You hurt my feelings!" he laughed as he then conjured dead youkai from the ground and sent them at him and the group, "have fun, my new bride and I have so much planning to do."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as he slashed through a tiger youkai only to have it come back to life, "You coward!"

Sesshomaru hissed as he unsheathed Tenseiga and cut through the dead youkai. He was on the verge of transforming, but couldn't transform. He wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction that he had gotten him worked up to transform twice in one day. Serina hissed at the gathering dead youkai around them as she, Miroku, Totosai, and Tsukai made a circle to protect Hosh, Momo, and the kids that were still on Ah-Un. Serina made an Aerial high kick to one of the flying youkai that tried to dive into the circle. She hissed as she landed on Ah-Un's heads.

"Gomen." She looked down to the dragons as they snorted, before jumping up and attacking once more.

Totosai blew fire at the youkai, only to have more come up in their place. Tsukai used his camouflage and blended with background, attacking the youkai secretly.

Miroku unleashed his Kazaana and was good as sucking up the dead youkai, but Naraku was prepared. Some of the youkai he absorbed contained miasma and others were made of Saimyoushou. Miroku placed his beads over his hand and hissed as he held his poisoned hand. He panted as he then placed his shakujo in the ground, putting a barrier around them for the moment. He then leaned back against Ah-Un and panted as he tried to calm down. He heard Ah-Un grunt. He weakly looked up to the dragons that were looking down at him and he put on a small smile.

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest."

He then sighed as he closed his eyes. _If only Sango were here…_

Tsukai, Totosai, and Serina then moved away from the circle and were out bringing down more youkai as soon as Miroku put up the barrier.

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru cut down the youkai and made a trail leading up to Naraku's web nest.

Inuyasha growled feeling annoyed of all these pest youkai there were and he could tell it was affecting Sesshomaru too. He had long sheathed Tenseiga and brought out Tokijin. The brothers were soon back to back as the held their swords.

"Just this once?"

Sesshomaru was silent for moment until he figured he wasn't going to get anywhere like this, "Only once."

The two brothers raised their swords as their attacks combined.

"Souryuuha"

"Kaze no kizu!"

A big blast one wind and electricity filled the air. The youkai screamed as they were touched by the combined attack.

Serina, Totosai, Kouga, and Tsukai had rushed to the protection under Miroku's barrier to getting blasted from the raging storm of wind and electricity.

A few minutes passed and the dust cleared off. The field was once again empty and desolated. The two brothers stood before Naraku and Kagome, which was looking down at them with anger of their survival. He scowled as he then jumped down from the web and landed with a rumble to the ground.

Inuyasha panted, "Keh, guess you're not that strong after all, huh, Naraku?"

Naraku's mouth hissed and he spit out acid venom at them. The two quickly jumped away from the acid and landed on each side of Naraku. They turned to see the ground sizzling under the effects of his acid. Inuyasha turned back to him and scrunched up his face.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk with ya mouth full."

"Forgive me my manners; let me make it up to you!"

Naraku hissed as he grew more pincers that then lengthened and attacked them. The two jumped away trying to avoid the poisonous pincers. While the others had joined the fight unintentionally, considering the pincers were now attacking the barrier and Miroku couldn't hold up much longer.

The two brothers and the gang tried hacking off the pincers, but two more grew in place. Inuyasha scowled as his venom was spat at him. He dodged it and back flipped unto his back. Naraku hissed as he started shaking, trying to get him off his back. Inuyasha yelped as he lost his balance and dropped onto the hair back, trying to hold on. Yet the hair on his back pricked him and the poison was inserted into his body. Inuyasha hissed as he tried to get up and stab Naraku on the back. Successfully, he ground his balance on Naraku's raging body, while Sesshomaru distracted him. Just as he was about to bring down his sword, he felt a body tackle him off Naraku's back.

He and the said person fell to the ground and rolled until they came to a complete stop on the ground. Inuyasha growled as he held his head and tried to focus his attention on the person, but his sight was getting blurry from the poison. He narrowed his eyes until was able to make the figure out as Kagome.

He then sighed and knew he couldn't fight her. He could argue with her, but never hit her.

"Kagome…it's me…Inuyasha…don't you recognize me?" he pleaded.

The girl hissed and her body glowed black as she held out her hands and started walking toward him.

"Kagome! Come on! Snap out of it!"

--

As Sesshomaru and the others continued to fight Naraku, with no one to protect the barrier, Miroku began to weaken from his usage of power and the poison within him. His barrier began to weaken, until one of the pincers broke through. Ah-Un growled loudly to waken the houshi, but he was slowly drowsing to sleep. He opened his eyes weakly and saw the pincer coming his way. He sighed and knew he was too weak to fight back. He was willing to die with honor. And just as the pincer came, it was the hacked off by a large weapon flying its way. Miroku then, with half crescent eyes looked up as a figure looked down at him.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled as he recognized that voice and knew he was in safe hands. He then drifted off to sleep as he then mumbled something before becoming unconscious.

"Arigato…Sango-koi."

--

She had watched in fright as Kohaku stood above her with the clear katana descending from his hand. She knew she couldn't live if it meant killing her own flesh and blood. She bowed her head and accepted defeat. But just before the blade penetrated her, she muttered.

"I forgive you…Kohaku."

He halted the sword's descend from those words. At that moment, Kohaku seemed to regain a bit of memory of the girl below him and his eyes widened of seeing the girl die once by his hands, but twice? He looked down at the girl, who continued to shed tears for him. He had killed her and was about to kill her again, yet she forgave him…His void eyes of no emotion began to water. _What is this feeling? What is this pang in me? Why can't I kill her? _He raised a hand to his face and caught a clear liquid in the tip of his finger. He pulled away his hand and looked at the tear drop. _Water? _He brought the finger to his mouth and tasted salt. _Clear liquid…yet tastes salty…they're called tears…tears is for crying…which is what you do when you are sad. Why do I cry? Why am I sad? _He then looked down to the girl once more, who too was crying with her eyes closed, yet she smiled as if she were happy. _She cries…why does she smile, yet cry? Is she not sad? _

"Dooshite…" he muttered.

Sango's eyes snapped open in shock that he had spoken, "Nani?"

"Dooshite…"

"Why what?"

"Do you cry…yet you smile," another tear fell from his eyes.

Sango noticed he was crying, "Because…I am happy."

"You're…happy?

"Hai."

"Dooshite… Are you happy…?"

"Because...I know you will still live. Therefore I will die happy."

"But…you're not…I have to kill you."

"Who said you have to kill me?"

"The voice inside my head…he tells me to kill you…that you're my enemy."

"Do you cry for your enemies?"

"Iie…"

"So…why do you cry?"

Kohaku's hand wavered for a moment as he thought this. _Why do I cry if she is the enemy? Why does she cry, yet she is happy I live and she does not? She claims she'll die happy…is that what I want? For her to die happy? ...I want to be happy too…I want to die happy._

"I cry…because…I know…when I die…I'm not going to die happy."

With that said he changed the course of the blade and cut it through his body and into his heart which connected the string of life that bound him to Naraku. Kohaku gasped as he felt the breaths of his life leaving his body. Black blood splattered out of his body and stained the ground. He panted heavily as fell down. Sango quickly scramble up to him and placed her hand on his pale cheek. Her eyes darkened and gloss with new tears. He raised a hand to her hand that was on his cheek.

"Iie… why did you do that!" she cried.

"So…the voice in my head doesn't succeed…so you wouldn't die."

"Kohaku!"

"Onegai…don't cry…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I want to die happy…I want to remember you being happy…so I can die happy…like you would for me…Sango."

Sango gasped as she took her other hand and held it up to her mouth. Her eyes widened that he remembered her name.

She cried some more, yet these tears were happy tears. She took away her hand and smiled an actual bright smile for him…for her otouto, her Kohaku. Kohaku stared into her dark chestnut eyes and knew he would always remember her. His breathing stopped, and his body went limp, as his eyes drifted for a close for the last time, with that last time being the memory of his onee-chan smiling at him.

When Kohaku had truly passed away, Kirara stood by her master as she cried her sorrow and her happiness into her otouto's chest; sorrow that he had died; and happiness that he died happy, instead of Naraku killing him by his own hand and that he died remembering her.

After crying her last tears into her otouto's chest, she regained her posture and knew the battle wasn't over yet. Even though her otouto died with honor; his, her otou, and the other taijya warriors' revenge were in vain and needed to be fulfilled before she could truly let go and be in peace. With that in mind and a new admiration, she picked up the young boy's body and boarded on Kirara. They were to give Kohaku a proper burial before they set to battle. And off they went.

--

She stood over Miroku's unconscious body, once she was sure he wasn't dead, before she and Kirara protected the ones behind her and herself.

XOXOXO

She looked at the looming sky. The moon was coming…

--

"_Is it time sister?"_

"_Not yet."_

XOXOXO

The gang continued to fight against Naraku, trying to take him down. Sesshomaru knew better than to jump on Naraku's back, in courtesy of Inuyasha's rash ideas, unless he wanted to be poisoned as well. He had to find a way to stop his pincers from attacking and from multiplying.

--

Inuyasha kept dodging Kagome's dark powers. Nothing he said could get through to her. He bit his lip as noticed instead of her pink purifying powers, it was dark and evil. He gritted his teeth, knowing Naraku must've tainted her somehow. He quickly side glanced to how the battle was going for the others. His eyes widened at how many dark hairy pincers Naraku had on his body and how everyone was wearing down from the continuous battle. Though, he couldn't figure which was worst, that or his nasty wrapping tentacles. He looked him over and noticed none of his pincers hold the Shikon no Tama. He knew Naraku wouldn't be so careless and leave it unprotected.

Inuyasha was quickly thrown off his thoughts as he was close to being purified. He felt his shoulder burn and he hissed as he dodged another fist full of dark jaki. He then looked Kagome over and knew corrupted or not by his evil way, Kagome was still Kagome and she could fight whatever was controlling her. She just needed support.

"Kagome…I know you can hear me!" _Dodge_ "Kagome! Listen…I know the real you is still inside…you can fight this piece of shit easily! You just need to concentrate! _Back flip_ "It may seem hopeless with Naraku controlling you and in control of the jewel, but you're stronger than that!" _Jump_ "Look, I know I have done my shit in the past, but please…fight him! …What do you want me to say or do to get ya lazy ass ta do it! …Okay, you're beautiful! How about that? If that doesn't convince you…you're strong and smart! You're everything Kagome! If you can be all that your pretty little head can come up with something that only the real Kagome can do!" _Falls_

Inuyasha gasped as he sat up with Kagome looming over him. Her dark eyes glared angrily at him.

"Onegai…Kagome…You're the first real friend that liked me for the who I am…you're sweet, nice, patient to put up with me, forgiving for all my dumb shit…you accepted me for me… you're my friend…and most importantly you're not Kikyo so help me kami, don't ever be like her!"

Kagome stopped. Her eyes widened.

--

Kagome's pure self was lost and confused as she walked into the corridors of her mind. All she could see was darkness. She whimpered as she held herself and closed her eyes tightly hoping someone would come and find her.

Suddenly…she heard giggling.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked around her. It was her dream again. Yet, it was a bit different.

She had her modern home in one side and the past in the other. She was being pulled from each side. Her family from the present—okaa, jii-chan, Souta, and her friends, were pulling her to come back to the present, while in the past, Shippou, Rin, Sango, and Miroku were pulling her back to the past--All telling her to come to them.

Kagome bit her lip, thinking on where to go and who to choose. She was torn of the two worlds and now she felt like her body was going to be torn with it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the sounds of their voice continued to echo through her mind. _Kagome…Kagome…Kagome! …Kagome! …KAGOME!_

"STOP IT! …just please…stop."

Kagome cried as she felt the grip on that made her fell like she being torn, loosen. She then fell to the ground and started to cry. She pounded on the ground with her fist and yelled to no one in particular. Crying out her frustration and sadness like a kid with a tantrum.

When she eased up a bit, she sat up and wiped away her tears. She looked around her and saw that her dream was reacting again.

She was in the forest once more her friends and family were leaving her. She held a hand out to them.

"Iie…chotto.."

Slowly one by one, they started to disappear. Before she knew it, there were only two remained with her, both their backs was to her. She looked back and forth at them and noticed they had silver hair…silver hair… her frown turned to a smile as she quickly jumped up and ran to them.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!"

The two slowly turned to her and glared at her, with a not so happy look. Her smile weakened as they started to back away like the others did. Her eyes widened and screamed.

"Iie! Don't go! Do leave me! Onegai!" she cried as she ran after them, only to trip.

She shakily sat up and looked up to the hanyou. She saw Inuyasha shake his head as he turned and put a hand around a girl. Her tear-stained face made the person to be Kikyo, just glancing at her, but not smiling as if she didn't recognize her. The two disappeared, leaving only her and Sesshomaru. She turned to the inu-youkai and sniffled.

"Sesshomaru…please don't leave me."

She bowed her head as she cried. She heard light foot steps but believed it to be that he was walking away, leaving her again. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and quickly looked up to Sesshomaru's emotionless face. He stared at her and raised his hand as he wiped away her tears. She hiccupped as she placed her hand over his and rubbed her cheek over it.

"Onegai…don't leave."

She looked up to his molten golden eyes and saw sorrow in them. He cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before she felt him starting to drift way. Her eyes widened and she began to whimper.

"Iie! Not again…don't go! DON'T GO!"

She then heard a loud cackle echoed throughout the place. She looked around the dark corridors for the owner of the voice. She suddenly shuddered as she held herself, and it wasn't from the temperature either.

She closed her eyes as the loud laughter continued to ring all around her as if it were taunting her. When she heard the laughter die out and a voice speak, she then opened her eyes to see crimson ones staring back.

"Do you wish to know why your friends left you?" it crooned.

"Iie…"

"It's because you're weak! You're ugly! You're useless! You'll never be like her! Everyone loves Kikyo…all you'll be is a reincarnate of her!" he laughed.

Kagome held her ears tightly as he laughed and teased her, trying to provoke her, get her into the darkness, to hate and despise.

"I can't…I won't…"

The voice cackled and eyes were gone as it then disappeared like all her friends had done, leaving her to sit once more in the darkness with no one but herself.

As she sat by herself, she looked at her hands that once held Sesshomaru._ Why did you leave? …Why did you all leave? …is it because of what that voice said? I'm weak...ugly…useless…Just a reincarnate? …Iie…he was just trying to get me to hate her…but…aren't I'm not good enough? Strong enough? Smart enough... I know I'm not like Kikyo …I'm not pretty like her, talented and skilled like her, nor can I match up to her…maybe I am what he said I am…_

She sat in the darkness thinking all this…doubting herself. She found herself growing deeper and deeper into the darkness. Loosing faith and hope in herself and anyone coming to rescue her. Her mind was becoming hazy and she couldn't see right. She closed her eyes thought it would be better if she gave up trying. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a voice. She lazily sat up and looked around for the voice. "**_Kagome…KAGOME!"_**

_That voice…it sounds…familiar…_she strained her ears and tried to think who it belonged to. Yet, her head was cloudy and full of darkness, it was hard to remember.

"_**Kagome…I know you can hear me!" **_

_Who's that voice? ...You sound so…familiar._

_**Listen…I know the real you is still inside…you can fight this piece of shit easily! You just need to concentrate**!_"

_Concentrate? On what? …It's too dark…I'm scared…and…and my powers aren't working…_

"**_It may seem hopeless with Naraku controlling you and in control of the jewel, but you're stronger than that!" _**

_Naraku? Jewel? …Oh…yea. Him…but who are you?_

"_**Look, I know I have done my shit in the past, but please…fight him! …"**_

_I can't fight something I can't see stupid ass…wait…what did you do in the past? _

_**What do you want me to say or do to get ya lazy ass ta do it! **_

_I dunno, something that would help me remember who the hell you are maybe?_

"**_Okay, you're beautiful! How about that? If that doesn't convince you…you're strong and smart! You're everything Kagome! If you can be all that your pretty little head can come up with something that only the real Kagome can do!"_**

_Uhh…thanks for the compliments…but that still don't help me know who you are. Plus that's a lie…Kikyo's better than me in all those. Real Kagome can't do anything, remember?_

"_**Onegai…Kagome…You're the first real friend that liked me for the who I am…you're sweet, nice, patient to put up with me, forgiving for all my dumb shit…you accepted me for me… you're my friend…**_

Kagome began to think. _Me… I did that? I'm like that…wow…Heh, the only person who I could forgive for all his dumb shit is…is…argh I can't remember his name…some friend I am…I bet Kikyo would've remembered. _

"**_And most importantly you're not Kikyo so help me kami, don't be like her!"_**

Kagome gasped as the memories started flooding back into her. _Inuyasha! _

As if she was snapped awake from a deep slumber, she saw a figure of light in front of her. Her eyes widened when she was aware of the figure to be Inuyasha, glowing as if he were her ticket out of this hell hole. His long hair flowing behind him with his red haori and his trademark grin at her as he then bent down on one knee to her. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take.

"_**Come on Kagome…Everyone's waiting."**_

Kagome looked down from his hand back up to his face that was smiling softly at her and nudged his head to the back of him. She looked passed him and gasped when she saw all her friends and family standing there waiting for her, glowing brightly like Inuyasha was. She smiled as she felt herself grab hold of Inuyasha's hand, feeling him pull her up from the ground and out from the darkness, taking where she rightfully belonged. Her hope grew and so did the light in heart with the powers it contained within it.

XOXOXO

She looked up at the glowing full moon shining above and smirked. _Right on time…_ She looked for her target on the battle field and found it right away. She notched her only arrow and took aim. She then let the arrow fly and hit right at the mark—At Kagome's heart.

--

"_Sister…"_

"_It's time…Kagura…Sakkaku"_

"_About time."_

XOXOXO

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw the arrow hit directly at Kagome's heart. He snarled and saw the pink purification to know who done it.

"Kikyo!"

"Hush Inuyasha…" Kikyo walked to his side, "Just watch."

Just as he was about to snap back, he turned back to Kagome to see her glowing pink. Everyone's attention on the battle field went to her as she started to rise into the midnight sky. Her skin returned to its rich porcelain form, her red lips were back instead of black. Her eyes, though they were glowing pink from the explosion of her powers, they were back to its smoky blue irises.

Naraku snarled as he looked away from the increasing in power miko who was longer evil, to the source why. Kikyo met Naraku's crimson red eyes and smirked at him.

"I told you I wouldn't be part of your schemes…Onigumo."

"You Bitch!" Naraku sent a pincer after, "You did this!"

Just before it could reach her, an electrifying and burning blaze stopped him. He snarled in pain as he angrily looked up to the miko.

"Not exactly…I had a little help in the right direction, "she looked down to Inuyasha who blushed.

"Bitch! I made you!"

"Naahhh…My mom is responsible for that." She teased.

Naraku gave pitching scream and used all his pincers to go after her. Kagome rolled her eyes and thought about destroying him, but when she noticed the three spawns of his over to the side in the darkness, she thought otherwise.

"Ehhh…I think I'll leave ya children to do the work Naraku," she smirked.

Naraku turned his head to the wind witch, the albino doll, and the shadow youkai. They smirked at him as Kanna and Sakkaku's mirrors began to glow bright. Naraku hissed as he spat poison at them.

"Traitors! You shall pay for this!"

"Oh go to hell," Kagura spat as she whipped her fan into making bondages to hold Naraku's legs together from attacking or multiplying.

Sango looked for Miroku's staff and snatched it from his hand. She combined it with her boomerang and began to twirl it around. _This is for my family and friends you killed…this is for Miroku's family having to suffer._

Inuyasha transformed the Tessaiga into Kongousouha and prepared for his Wind Scar. _This is for ruining my life. _

Sesshomaru looked down to his Tokijin and watched as the sword spark with blue jaki. _For interfering when you should've staid out. _

Kagome placed her hands together as she began to collect her powers and emotions into one powerful ball. _For all the people you killed and slaughtered…_

Sakkaku's powers strengthen as he felt as if his brother was with him, helping as well. _For Genkaku…_

Kagura and Kanna held up their places. _For freedom._

Kanna and Sakkaku's mirrors glowed and shot at the sky making two huge reflecting mirrors, one white and the other black. Kanna's white mirror sucked up his soul, while Sakkaku's absorbed the demons that made Naraku, Naraku.

Naraku roared as he shook his head against the wind confines he was bound to.

Kagome hissed as released her attack.

"Naraku! This is what you get for all the pain you caused! Karma's a bitch sucka!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango released their powers/weapons with Kagome's, forming a big bang.

--

"Whoa…"

"Kagome-sama is sugoi…"

"That's my okaa, see I knew she'd be alright"

"And Sesshomaru-sama too."

--

Everyone looked to what remained of Naraku. There lying on the floor was a beating black heart. Kagome's powers died down for the meantime and she descended back to the ground. She tilted her head at the evil heart.

"What should we do with it?"

"I should chop it up and hang it on my wall for all my men he killed!" Kouga hissed marching up to it.

"Iie."

Everyone turned to the corpse miko. She walked up to the dark heart and picked it up in her hands.

"Eww…" Serina turned away in disgust.

Kikyo then turned to everyone.

"Onigumo and I should've never lived. We've only brought distress…"

"Kikyo" Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head, knowing where she was going with this.

"I must return where I belong Inuyasha." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "It was nice seeing you again…at least this time…I can die in peace." She smiled softly.

Kikyo leaned and gave Inuyasha a peck on his cheek, before moving to where Naraku once stood. She then called upon her Shinidamachuu. The ground opened up to let her in. Her Shindamchuu wrapped around her and the heart of Onigumo and descended into the ground. Everyone watched as Kikyo disappeared into the darkness. The ground then closed up and there was no more Kikyo or Naraku.

"Kikyo…sayonara…" Inuyasha whispered.

The gang then stood and wondered, what was to come of them. When they heard a loud moan, they turned and saw Miroku clutching his cursed hand. Sango was the first to rush to his side. She bent down and shook Miroku.

"Miroku! Miroku! Wake up dammit!"

Just as he was looking dead and Sango was about to tear up again, she felt a rub to her backside and her eye twitched. She punched him in the head and Miroku had his lopsided smile on his face.

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. Kagome laughed and shook her head at the odd couple, before she was scooped up into strong arms and kissed deeply. Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awww…"

"Argh! My best friend and that teme."

"My woman!"

"Eewww….okaa-san!"

"Yaay, I have a mommy!"

Hearing the last two voices, Kagome quickly turned and gasped as she jumped the two kids and squeezed them tightly.

"RIN! SHIIPOU! How I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too okaa-san!" they unison.

Shippou turned to Rin, "Iie, my okaa-san."

"Iie my okaa-san!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Kagome sweat dropped. _More possession?_ She turned to Sesshomaru for help only to have him shrug as he looked away, with a small smile secretly tugged on his lips.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. _At least it's over_.

A/N: Or was it….

--

Away from where the gang stayed. A new evil rose. Or should we say troublemakers?

Sitting in a temple, three little statues stood. The small three stone figures sat in different positions. One sat with her mouth covered by her hands. The second one sat with her hands covered by her ears. And the last sat with her hands covering her eyes.

The 3 statues were supposed to guardians of the 3 senses; speak, hear, and sight, as they say. Little did they know were they dead wrong…No one would've thought that there was a spell that was cast upon them by Naraku, which made them that way. Only a traveler, who had come to find them one day on the ground, did he put them up in a shrine where he started a rumor about they being the 3 sense guardians.

The 3 girls started to glow. The first one glowed in fire red. The middle glowed in ice white. And the last glowed in ocean blue. The hands covering the three girl's body parts, slowly shifted down as if releasing the curse they were bequeathed. The three colors then began to fill the shrine until the statues of the captive tiny girls slowly crumbled before them and waking them from their slumber.

The three girls stretched and looked to each other and the room they were in. They blinked in bafflement before realization hit them. They evilly grinned at each other when they figured it out. Naraku has been destroyed and now they were finally free.

_Revenge will be ours…_

_**Japanese Translation**_

_**Okaa-mother**_

_**Otou-father**_

_**Onee-older sister**_

_**Otouto-little brother**_

_**Kami-God**_

_**Miko-priestess**_

_**Houshi-monk**_

_**Taijya-demon exterminator**_

_**Hentai-pervert**_

_**Ningen-human**_

_**Hanyou-half demon/human**_

_**Youkai-demon**_

_**Inu-dog**_

_**Koi-love**_

_**Teme-bastard**_

_**Baka-idiot/moron**_

_**Onna-woman**_

_**Youji-young children/kids**_

_**Hai-Yes**_

_**Iie-No**_

_**Arigato-thank you**_

_**Urasai-Shut up**_

_**Onegai-please**_

_**Ittai-Ow**_

_**Dooshite-Why**_

_**Nani-What**_

_**Daijoubu desu ka-Are you okay?**_

_**Ja ne-See you later**_

_**Gomen-Sorry**_

_**Chotto-Wait **_

_**Jaki-Energy**_

_**Break Skit**_

_DG: Whoo…I'm tired. I've done uhhh…25 pages in one day _

_Sess: claps sarcastically:_

_Everyone: gapes: How'd you-_

_Sess: Melted through the wall_

_Everyone: Looks to the melted walls: Ooohhh_

_Inu: Heh…5 minute head start: sweat drop:_

_Sess: I'll give you two_

_Inu: Good enough, later: makes a dash out of the room: _

_DG: Siighhh…_

_San: What's wrong DG-sama?_

_DG: Story is over…_

_Kag: munches on chocolate: isn't that good?_

_DG: Sure…but I'ma miss this story, tis be the first story I finished_

_Kag: noooo…how about that-_

_DG: Nope_

_Kag: Or that-_

_DG: One-shot_

_Kag: The with the-_

_DG: Also one-shot_

_Kag: Okie the one with me as a ghost-_

_DG: Not finished_

_Kag: Okie then this the first_

_DG: Thank you. Annnywaayyy…Yea, might take a bit of a while for the sequel considering I have other stories to work on. And have another fresh story in mind._

_Miro: Another Kag/Sess?_

_DG: Mhmm…_

_Kag: Grumbles: figures…_

_DG: Anyway…this story is finished, hoped you enjoyed it while you can…this is DG signing out._

_Everyone: BYEEE!_

_Sess: whistles: here Inuyasha…come on hanyou, I have a nice treat for you…_

_Ser/Rin: Inuuu! We haven't finished doing your hair! _

A/N: If any grammar errors/spelling, yea, yea I know. I did a thoroughly quick check, so if I missed any, sorry, I just wanna finish my updates so I can read my Blood Canticle by Anne Rice. RR!


End file.
